The Country Lady
by General Luigi
Summary: The seventeen year old Lord Nathaniel Chai of Sarasaland has lived only the life of a noble. He has no peasant friends. However, one day, while going on a walk through the capital, he meets an interesting Toadette from the country.
1. Chapter 1: Marta

**The Country Lady**

By General Luigi

**Author's Notes**

This story takes place in Sarasaland, a place that Nintendo has provided almost no information on. What is known about Sarasaland is that she consists of four nations: Birabuto, Muda, Easton, and Chai. Much of Sarasaland, therefore, has been improvised for this story.

In addition, Toads have been made very humanoid in this story, as is the case with all of my stories. Keep in mind, though, that they still have the same heads. Otherwise, they are essentially small humans. The mushroom-like top of a Toad's head will be referred to as a cap in this story. You should also avoid being fooled by the beginning; this story is not pure romance. In addition, if you read the entire first chapter, you will see that Nathaniel is not as easily seduced as one might think from his encounter. I understand that several of the paragraphs are quite long and descriptive, but please do not be too quick to judge the story as pure words and no action, because it has a plot. Also, if you are reading Shellfino, this story contains a number of spoilers.

* * *

**Foreword—1896**

Twelve years have passed since Mario's death in 1884. In 1887, the Mushroom Kingdom invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and claimed nearly half of her land and most of the Boo Kingdom. By 1896, though, the Mushroom Army was nearing its limit. Resistance factions are growing in power and even the Mushroom Kingdom knows that the war must end soon if she is to have any hope of victory. So far, most countries have remained neutral, but both the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms are extending their influence elsewhere to ask for support.

Empress Daisy Rose of the Sarasaland Union, currently neutral in the war, recently abdicated the throne and married Luigi Star, a Koopa Kingdom Admiral. With no heir, Archduchess Morgana Chai was given the throne, Chai being the most powerful of the four Duchies comprising the Union. Morgana's husband had died in an attempt at Morgana's life two years earlier. Nathaniel, Morgana's son, recently turned seventeen.

* * *

**Chapter 1—Marta**

Morgana and Nathaniel were on a visit to Naritsya, a rich-poor territory in Birabuto, to visit José Klips, Duke of Naritsya. Naritsya's capital, Gasantki, was a mix of two different environments. The rich owned vast plantations stretching across the wide, muddy Naritsya River, a portion of the delta extending across Birabuto and the neighboring rainforest nation of Muda. The fields most often boasted rice and other water-dependent plants that were nearly impossible to grow anywhere else in Birabuto, being predominantly desert. The gaudy abodes of the rich landowners overlooked the river, often with a private dock on the river with a few expensive boats. A long, decorated driveway would lead from each mansion to the main avenue on that side of the river. On the other sides of the avenues were the clutters of houses, apartments, and homeless shelters that comprised the poor part of the capital. These buildings were made of some ghastly material that cracked easily. Windows were often just holes in the walls with no glass or even a wire screen. Few cars were visible on the roads, as few could afford the cars. However, there were plenty of shoddily constructed roadside stands, selling all manner of things.

As the car, a red and white limousine with an especially long engine area, went into the Klips Estate, Nathaniel noticed the familiar architecture of the famous Birabuto architect, Elsiro Ubite. The manor itself was inside a twelve-sided wall that had been arranged in the shape of a +. The manor occupied the northernmost part of the wall, overlooking the river, while the garage, holding an immense fleet of cars, in the northern part of the eastern section. The southern part of that section held an apartment-like building that housed the many servants and guards. The driveway came in from the south, cutting between two gardens holding large numbers of two-tone trees imported from Boggly Woods in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bushes carefully shaven into boxy hedges aligned the driveway, which appeared to be pure marble. To the west was a multi-layered pool arranged to look like a giant fountain. Red ivy clung to the walls separating the layers, gaps only appearing where a staircase was. In the center of the estate was a gigantic gold statue of what must have been the Duke and his family. It was very well-kept and did not have a single molecule tarnished.

"This fellow certainly is not modest," Nathaniel thought as the car drove by the statue and stopped in front of the manor. The manor was five stories high and was built out of marble. The walls were probably reinforced on the inside. The three-story doors into the foyer were sitting between stained-glass windows just as tall. A butler, a Toad with a rather tan face, wearing a white tuxedo, came up to the car and opened the back door for Morgana, Nathaniel stepping out after her. The instant he stepped out of the car, he noticed how warm it was. It was a dry heat, but it was converted into humidity as it passed through his suit. As a result, Nathaniel's face began to turn red from the heat. He and Morgana followed the butler to the tall red doors. The butler motioned to the four doormen, two on each side of the doors, to open the doors and let the Empress and her son in. The doormen were also in yellow, but they were much more tan and considerably larger and stronger than the butler. They slowly opened the doors that literally weighed a ton each. Nathaniel felt a rush of cool air from inside.

"Please come in, Your Majesty," the butler said, leading them in. "I am Rodrigo, one of the butlers. The Duke is waiting for you in the parlor. Shall I lead you there?"

"Yes, please," Morgana said.

Rodrigo nodded and led Morgana and Nathaniel up a dark red wooden staircase, which had a white carpet running down the middle. The staircase stopped briefly at the second story and continued along the walls all the way up to the fourth story. A red chandelier the size of King Bowser I of the Koopa Kingdom hung from the ceiling. Nathaniel had little time to look at the rest of the foyer, though, as he was led down a hallway with numerous valuable paintings and tapestries hanging on the walls. On occasion, a candelabra with strontium salt wicks would stick out of one wall. The carpet was white, just like the one on the staircase, branching off into any door they passed. The area of the floor near the walls was made of a dark red wood. Rodrigo stopped before a door and opened it, motioning for Nathaniel and Morgana to enter the parlor.

The parlor was just as gaudy as the rest of the manor. The table in the center held an immense porcelain pot of flowers and was covered in a silk tablecloth dyed specifically to have a red and white pattern on it. José was waiting in a velvet armchair, wearing a red uniform. He had a yellow pattern on his cap, shaped somewhat like a fleur-de-lis, and was also tan, as could be expected in a sunny region such as Naritsya. His white cape was hanging on a coat rack near the door.

"Welcome to my estate, Your Majesty," he said. "I would assume the young gentleman beside you is Lord Nathaniel, is that correct?"

"Yes," Morgana said.

"Well, Nathaniel, Marta, one of my daughters, is quite eager to meet you. Would you please grant her the pleasure of meeting you?"

"Very well, my lord," Nathaniel said. "Would you know where she is at the moment?"

"Of course. She's in her chambers. Rodrigo will lead you there."

Nathaniel followed Rodrigo out into the hallway again and up the stairs to the fourth floor. Rodrigo went to the door to the left and opened it, motioning for Nathaniel to enter. He walked into a hallway just like the one on the second floor. He passed by an open door and heard a gasp coming from inside. He stopped and turned back to the open door, knocking on it when got near enough.

"Come on in," a female voice said. "I'd have the door closed if I didn't want anyone to see me."

Nathaniel entered the room. The carpet was white all across the room. The windows were stained glass, all of which had images of Stars in them. Nathaniel recalled in the back of his mind that his mother had mentioned that the Klipses were Starists. A large king size bed was against one wall, made of red wood with white sheets and a white silk canopy reducing everything on the bed to shadows. There were two pictures hanging near the bed, one on each side, both depicting scenes from the Star Scriptures. Nathaniel recognized one as Ztar's Betrayal from Main Sequence. The other was The Forging of the Star Rod from Nebula. A large vanity table was in one of the corners, the mirror pure silver with a gold frame, not some cheap aluminum mirror that most people are fooled into buying that makes the user look pale. In another corner was a large red velvet couch across from a television that had to be at least two meters wide. A young Toadette was lounging on the couch, looking at Nathaniel.

When the Toadette, who he assumed must be Marta, got up, he was able to get a better look at her. She had yellow markings on her cap similar to those of her father, her long, wavy hair the same color. Her hair went all the way to her very thin waist. Oddly enough, her hips were gigantic in comparison. She was shorter than Nathaniel. Nathaniel himself was somewhat short for his gender, especially at his age, when most Toads grow at an alarming rate. Marta had a long white dress on, no sleeves, no straps, very suggestive. The dress was cut, starting at the hips and going all the way down to the ankles. As for the upper half, it looked quite loose; it looked as if a single nudge would make it fall off. Much of her tan skin was visible. Nathaniel's eyes wandered down from Marta's face and stopped where her dress began concealing her body. He quickly caught himself and brought his eyes back up. Marta laughed.

"It's okay," she said. "Look all you want; just about every Toad who visits me looks there."

"Well, it is s-still not very polite to do so," Nathaniel said, feeling himself blush. "Anyway, your father said you wanted to see me."

"Oh, yes. I've been very eager to meet the heir to the throne. Nathan, correct?"

"I prefer Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel it is, then. Tell me, why are you so pale? I know it's not that sunny in Chai, but I'd still expect a bit of a tan on you. Even Elizabeth, one of the maids–a Boo, I might add–is less pale than you are."

"I spend my time at the library, not the beach." Marta lied down again on the couch, laughing.

"I've never seen the ocean in my life," she said. "I got this tan sunbathing on the balcony. It wasn't easy, either, what with some of the male cleaners lusting for me. Eventually, I just decided to ignore them and go ahead and tan all of my body. I think they knew better than to let their voyeuristic desires get the best of them, what with my father being the Duke. Besides, the Stars deserve to see something beautiful here in Naritsya, considering that most people in this territory are so lacking in money."

"Since when did money determine beauty?" Nathaniel asked. Marta laughed again.

"Poor people are too busy trying to live what they so ridiculously call a life to afford beauty."

"Perhaps you should keep in mind that Empress Daisy married someone who has been poor almost all his life."

"And I still think she made a mistake. Peasants and nobles should not intermarry; it would bring shame to our superior blood."

"Nobles are in no way superior to peasants," Nathaniel said, beginning to feel offended, even though he was a noble himself. "Have you done anything for the Union?"

"Does it matter? Nobles are nobles because of birth, not actions."

"A person's value is not determined at birth."

"Why, of course it is! One born a peasant remains a peasant, and one born a noble remains a noble. It is the natural hierarchy."

"What would that make the illegitimate children of nobles? What would that make those born of both a noble and a peasant?"

"Mistakes," Marta said with a laugh. "You are a very good actor, Lord Nathaniel. You almost had me convinced you believed we were equal to the rabble."

"I was not acting," Nathaniel said, now quite annoyed. "I beg your leave." Nathaniel walked out of the room and looked for a quiet room for him to read in. Marta was the most attractive woman he had ever met, but she had the most prejudiced mind he had ever had the misfortune of encountering. He eventually found his way to a sitting room on the first floor and reached into his book bag, now just waiting for his mother to be done talking with Duke José. He shuddered as he thought of how Marta had tried to flirt with him. He was quite aware of his mother's intentions to find a suitable wife for him. Marta was about as suitable for him as the Shadow Queen. He may have been seventeen, but his appreciation of peasants separated him from a decent number of Sarasaland noblewomen his age. "I would rather become Emperor alone than alongside a spoiled whore," he thought to himself as he opened the book and began to read.

A Toadette noticed Nathaniel in the sitting room and came in. She looked about thirteen or fourteen, and was wearing a white dress like Marta, but it had long sleeves, a tall collar, and stopped just above the knees, no cuts. Judging by the familiar yellow pattern on her cap, Nathaniel concluded she must have been Marta's sister or some other relative of hers. Her long yellow hair was tied back in a single large braid that went down to her knees.

"You must be Lord Nathaniel," she said.

"I am," Nathaniel responded. "Who would you be?"

"Yesenia Klips; I'm Marta's younger sister. I'm kind of surprised to see you here. Marta had pulled out all the stops. I'd think she'd have you in bed with–"

Nathaniel coughed loudly at the thought. "Only if someone's life depended on it! I would never be caught anywhere near her!"

"Looks like she lost her bet, then. She made a bet that she'd have you head over heels in love with her very quickly. She got the most suggestive dress she could find and had alterations done to make it easier to take off than to put on. I really don't like her as much as I did when the two of us were just little kids. She started to get all snobby around ten. Ever since then, we've been getting farther apart."

"'Snobby' is an understatement. Anyway, what about you? You do not lookas ifyou spend your time sunbathing naked or showing off two thirds of your torso."

"I don't," Yesenia said, laughing. "I often go for walks through the slums. As a matter of fact, I've made friends with some of the people there." She pointed to her necklace. "I got this at one of the many stands on the roadside. I partly wear it just to spite Marta, but I still like it anyway. Marta thinks it's a piece of junk, but she'd refuse a meal at Dimitry's just because the owner is a peasant. Dimitry's is the best restaurant in town, and no one along the river has even been there."

"You seem much more fit to be a noble. The best nobles respect the people; it is their duty to protect them. I have met far too many nobles who purchase houses more expensive than that of Wario Ztar while their people starve and die in the streets of the capital. When I mastered Ztar magic, I was finally allowed to go through Chai City without an army of guards giving away my identity. Traveling the streets as a peasant is much more satisfying. People treat me differently the instant they see my guards."

"Same here. I usually go around the slums dressed no more expensively than the people living there. I never take any guards with me, either. Marta explodes more violently than a Bob-Omb every time I go there. It's nice; everyone there is much more kind than my family thinks. Even my father has some objections about me traveling the "criminal-infested slums". He's supposed to be helping them. It makes me support what Iced Land did with their new amendment after their revolution a few months ago. What was it? The Popular Election Amendment?"

"Yes, that was it," Nathaniel said. "They have the right idea. Nobles should be loyal to the people first, and their own ambitions second. However, thanks to our old tradition of succession, even the worst people become nobles. I shudder to think of the day Marta joins the Birabuto Assembly. You should succeed your father; you are far more kind to the people."

"No, that power might ruin me. I can't bear to risk losing myself to that kind of power."

"Nathaniel?" Morgana called. "Where are you? It is time to leave."

"Well, Lady Yesenia, it was a pleasure to meet you," Nathaniel said, shaking Yesenia's hand before leaving. "I hope to see you again."

"So long, Lord Nathaniel," Yesenia said.

Nathaniel followed his mother out to the limousine, which would take them to the train station. As the limousine drove along the avenue, Nathaniel saw several peasants glaring at it with the utmost hatred and anger. The windows were closed, but he could easily hear the jeers and curses. Many river cities in Birabuto were like that; the hated rich lived along the river on extensive plantations while the poor struggled to survive in the shadows of the immense mansions the rich owned. The peasants clearly thought José was in the limousine, or possibly despised Morgana for turning a blind eye to them. Either way, he wanted to make certain that there was no such line separating rich and poor once he became Emperor.

"So, did you enjoy yourself with Marta?" Morgana asked. "Duke José was saying that many of the Toads serving him lusted for her. She must be very beautiful."

"Only on the outside," Nathaniel said with disgust. "Her body is beautiful, but her mind is as ugly as the crisis in Desert Hill. Her sister, Yesenia, should become Duchess; she understands the needs of the people."

"Yesenia is rather young to be making decisions for the entire territory. Besides, the position has already been promised to Marta."

"Then I pity the people of this territory when Marta becomes Duchess. She is terribly regressive and could not care less about the people. Yesenia regularly goes through the slums to speak with the people. She even patronizes their stands."

Morgana said nothing as the ride continued. Nathaniel did not like Marta, and he hated the regressive nobles so common in Birabuto. "If I were Emperor," he thought, "I would dismiss the regressive nobles and appoint peasants to replace them. I might even try to push an election policy through the Union Assembly." The nobles of Sarasaland had grown too greedy; Nathaniel felt that a change was long overdue.

* * *

Author's Notes: This will most likely be a very long story, so please give the plot a little time to develop. Any form of advice would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2: Not Your Stereotypical Girl

**Chapter 2—Not Your Stereotypical Girl**

Flora had never been on a train before. From the outside, the machine looked scary. Each car was larger than a bus, and the engine looked like something from a childhood nightmare, only white instead of yellow. When the behemoth came into the station, the screech of the metal wheels on the tracks left a most horrendous sound ringing in Flora's ears. "How am I to be a knight when a train makes me shiver?" she thought. Still, considering that the alternative was a ten-hour flight on an airplane, she decided it would be best to take a train instead. Even so, the thought of riding inside one of those giant metal Wigglers terrified her. "You've been watching too many train movies," she thought to herself. "You've seen the statistics; trains are very safe."

"Flora?" Maria asked. Maria was one of Flora's five younger siblings. "You okay? You're trembling."

"I'm terrified, but compared to riding in an airplane, I'll brave it." Maria was six years younger than Flora. She had spots on her cap similar to her own, but they were pure green instead of her own greenish-blue. She had short green hair that did not extend any longer than the top of her neck, with the exception of a small braid that went halfway down her back.

"Y'know, you could always stay here," Maria said. "If you're so scared of leaving, just stay here."

"No, I said I'd do this. We can't afford to send me to college, so a military education is the closest thing. Besides, I don't want to be this timid all my life."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur, her brother, asked, not expecting an answer. "For crying out loud, you're about as brave as ever. I still remember that time you fended off all four of those… troublemakers… without so much as a bruise."

"Now do you understand why I'm so nervous? Chai City is the third largest city in the world and is probably teeming with guys like those. It's a good thing I'm not the stereotypical girl, or I wouldn't stand a chance in a place like that."

"See? You said it yourself. You're not the stereotypical girl. You're smart, strong, agile, and polite. The last two wouldn't apply that well to the country stereotype. If the people in Chai City actually believe those stupid stereotypes about 'country gals', then they'll regret it once they meet you."

Flora laughed. "Thanks," she said as she boarded the train. "I'll see you all again!"

Flora's family gave their good-byes as Flora looked for a seat. The interior of the car had rather large seats, unlike the airplanes she had ridden in. In addition, the aisle was quite wide; wide enough for three people her size to walk down, side by side. She seated herself by a window. There was no one else in the seat near the aisle, and she hoped it stayed that way. Placing her bag and suitcase in the seat next to her, she took off her jacket and sat down. She had a green tank top on underneath. After placing her jacket on her lap, she took out the book she had started on but had not managed to finish due to her busy schedule the past few weeks. It was harvest time, which meant there was almost no time for her to enjoy herself. She had been named Flora by her parents because she was born in a year that boasted an excellent harvest in her community.

She opened the book and flipped through the pages, looking for where she had left off. Most people her age thought the Koopa Kingdom novels were too depressing. Admittedly, they were, but not all great stories have happy endings. Her favorite story, _The Tale of Prince Oleg_, ended abruptly with Oleg's death in the middle of a great battle that determined the fate of Big Island. Oleg's forces were routed and Iced Land conquered Big Island. She liked the book because it had very realistic characters. In addition, the story in itself was a masterpiece, happy ending or not. Her current book, _The Beggar_, was about a Mushroom Kingdom peasant who lost everything and everyone he cared about when King Edward laid siege to his home town. The first part, which Flora was still on, contained mostly reminiscing about before King Edward's War. She considered it a good book, no matter what her generation said.

A Toad looking about twenty came down the aisle. Unlike most Toads, he actually did not have a shaved scalp; he had blue hair tied back in a ponytail that stopped at his neck. He had blue M-shaped markings on his cap. Judging by his gait, Flora assumed he must have been either tired, drunk, or both. The Toad looked down each row before continuing on. When he stopped at Flora's row, he grabbed her bag and suitcase and dropped them roughly on the floor and sat down, placing his dirty shoes on her suitcase's wide face.

"You could have just asked me to move my stuff," Flora said to the Toad.

"Yeah," the Toad started, "but my way's faster."

"Well, could you please take your shoes off of my suitcase so I can store it better?"

"Why? Makes a great footstool."

"You're getting it dirty," Flora said, folding a page and closing her book.

"Relax, 't'snot as if I'm getting the stuff inside dirty."

"Yes, but that mud will rub off on me the next time I carry it."

"So you'll get a little mussed. Big deal. What is it with you girls and being so darn clean? Come on, I'm not covering it with acid or anything like that. 't's just a little mud; the stuff'll wash right off."

"You obviously have never washed a suitcase before. If that mud gets deep enough, it will take forever to wash it out."

"Never washed a thing in my life; I'm not a girl."

"I will have you know my father is normally the one in my family who does the cleaning. However, that's beside the point. Will you please take your shoes off my suitcase?" Flora asked, now getting annoyed.

"You can't tell me what to do; I'm a guy; I'm s'posed to tell _you_ what to do."

"You are really beginning to annoy me. Please take your shoes off of my suitcase."

"I'm not taking orders from you. I'll do as I please." He reached over to Flora's left shoulder and hooked the strap with his finger, pulling it down her shoulder. Before he could do anything even worse, Flora moved her left arm in a swift motion and delivered a strong uppercut to the pest's cap from below. Spores flew everywhere in a blue cloud. She put the strap back on her shoulder and readied her other fist for a follow-up.

"Get away from me," she said angrily. "I'm not your stereotypical girl."

The Toad, now realizing he had made a scene, reluctantly got up and walked down the aisle. "I thought you country girls were nicer than that," he said.

"Well, we're not exactly going to let some stranger fondle us!" Flora's face was red with anger at what the lowlife had tried to do to her.

As her face cleared and the cloud of spores settled, Flora went back to her reading. "Why did I have to be attractive to guys like him?" she thought. Flora had had three boyfriends in a row in her sophomore year in high school, all three of which she had dumped when she realized they only cared for her appearance. She stayed away from Toads around her age—with the exception of her brother—after that, feeling that they would try to take advantage of her. She decided she would go to her cabin after what had happened. She closed her book, slung her bag and jacket over her shoulder, picked up her suitcase with the muddy side facing out, and went over to the conductor to ask where her cabin was.

"Excuse me, sir," she said to the conductor. "Do you know where Room 428 is?"

"Of course," he said. "Go that way; you'll eventually reach the overnight rooms. If you reach the dining car, you've gone too far. Your room should be on the second floor. By the way, that Toad who pestered you has been given a warning. If he bothers anyone again, he's going to be forced off at the next stop."

"Thank you," she said, walking down the hall. She was not thanking him for his action against the Toad, though. She hated it when people treated her like some helpless victim. She was perfectly capable of defending herself in such a situation. For her PE requirement in high school, she had taken Shysian martial arts. It was not as if she was in any danger of being harmed. After a few cars, she reached the 410s. According to the conductor, her room was on the second floor. A small staircase was at the end of the car. Near the staircase on the second floor was her room. She went in and locked the door.

The room was not much to look at; it was two meters by four. Windows lined the outside wall, and there was a bed occupying one of the smaller walls. Next to the bed was a dresser, and opposite the bed was a table with some chairs bolted to the floor. The floor was some sort of cheap carpet like the type in the classrooms at her high school, barely two millimeters thick. She sat down at the table and started on her book again.

* * *

Two days passed by rather quickly. Since there was almost nothing to do aboard the train, Flora spent most of her time in her room, not out of a paranoid fear of being pestered by that Toad again, but simply because the chairs were more comfortable. Much to her satisfaction, the complimentary food served on the train was edible, and quite delicious. 

She had only packed about five outfits and about one thousand Coins' worth in bills. The Coins would be spent on more clothes, some cheap lodging in Chai City, and, of course, food. She had also brought along some books and her Nintendo DS, although she had mistakenly forgot to bring all her games. As a result, she only had New Super Mario Bros., which she had beaten the day she got it, and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, which she did not feel like playing.

When she got off the train, she noticed how fancy the station looked—fancier than the Tundragrad subway stations she had seen pictures of. Tundragrad, the capital of Iced Land, was home to a very fancy subway system. As she headed off, she took a map of the city from a brochure rack; she would need it in a place like Chai City.


	3. Chapter 3: Kind Lord Nathaniel

**Chapter 3—Kind Lord Nathaniel**

Flora could not have been more nervous in her life. She was lost, trying in vain to decipher a map of the third largest city in the world. The map, when completely unfolded, was large enough to make a tent out of. Every street was marked, every point of interest. The problem was that almost none of the streets except the major ones were more than three blocks long, so she could not even locate the street she was on. She was certain it was somewhere on the map, but she had yet to prove it. She sat down on a bench outside a library. A shiver flew down her spine as a gust of wind blew through the street. She looked through her suitcase and took out a long blue jacket, putting it on hastily.

"I should've known it'd be cold here," she thought, flipping up the collar. "I shouldn't've worn a dress today. This place is a lot higher up than the farm." She opened up the map even farther and noticed a large fold in the middle. Unfolding it, the map doubled in size. "Oh, blast," she thought. "How am I supposed to become a knight if I can't even find the street I'm on?"

"Excuse me—"

"Ah!" Flora gasped. She jumped out of surprise, accidentally tearing the map.

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you."

Flora turned around and noticed a somewhat short young Toad with a grey mark on his cap shaped just like the Chai crest. He was wearing a red sweater vest over a white long-sleeved shirt. From the waist down, he was wearing all black. He had a thick red book in one arm. The title was in some strange language. She let out a sigh of relief. "It's okay," she said. "I'm just very nervous."

"I could see that," the Toad said. "You appeared to be struggling with that map, so I thought I could offer some assistance. I know this city quite well, so I could probably help."

"I-it's okay, I'll figure it out myself."

"I doubt it. The streets here can be very confusing, so I feel I must insist. Where do you need to go?"

"The castle; I'm going to become a knight."

"Is that so? Well, getting to the castle is quite simple. As a matter of fact, I am on my way there myself. If you would be willing, please follow me."

"Well, uh… thank you." What was he doing? Was he trying to play the gentleman so she would let her guard down?

"So, where are you from?" the Toad asked.

"Do you know where Xanria is?"

"Of course, it is a community in the Natsyanyu territory. If my memory serves me, it is a mainly agricultural territory."

"Yes. The largest city I had ever been to before coming here was Gantrai, which is microscopic compared to this place."

"I envy you, living in such a sparely populated territory. Here, development has ravaged the natural beauty that once existed here. Ztar Valley is the only natural wonder left in this territory."

"You've been there?" Flora asked in awe.

"I studied magic there. I am a magician. However, I have only mastered Ztar magic."

"I hear that place is beautiful in the winter."

"It is. The snow covers nearly everything, and thanks to a barrier erected by the Ztars, no pollution wanders in from nearby cities. There is also no industry there. The only city in the valley has reached its limit for growth. Cars and other polluting machines are forbidden."

"Wouldn't that make it hard to cook?"

"There are plenty of Firebrand experts there who work in the restaurants."

"Really?" Flora asked with a laugh.

"Yes. In addition, if electricity is absolutely necessary, Thunderhand is used. Ztar Valley relies on magic in order to survive. Theoretically, magic could be used as a non-pollutant energy source. The problem is there simply are not enough magicians in this energy-dependent world. The Koopas have the right idea with their Solar Shell program. In fact, the Union has set to work on some energy programs of her own—solar energy in the desert, and wind and hydroelectric energy in the mountains. There is also been an increase in the number of nuclear fission plants, as well as much research in nuclear fusion."

"It's nice to know some people care about the environment. When cities pollute, the fumes find their way into valleys and ruin the crops. We used to have wonderful harvests, but now, thanks to the pollution, we do a lot of our farming in greenhouses, which has taken a huge toll on the territory's money reserves. Not everyone in Natsyanyu can afford greenhouses, you see."

"That is a problem. However, a number of clean air policies are being pushed through the Assembly. Birabuto has been pressured to do the same, but the nobles there could not care less. As long as they have their gaudy mansions, they just turn a blind eye to the problems afflicting their people. I have only met one noble in Birabuto who cares about the people. However, her regressive older sister has been promised her father's position."

"Birabuto's in a real mess; the rich live in luxury while the poor starve. I read a book about the sufferings of the poor in Birabuto. It's sort of like a book I'm reading right now called _The Beggar_."

"Oh, yes. Doshellyevsky was an amazing author. His stories may have been sad, but that is what made them good: the characters and events were realistic, not some group of lucky people who encounter happy endings no matter how bleak the situation is. It is most likely those happy stories that make so many people think everything will turn out fine. Blind optimism is just idiocy wrapped in good thoughts."

"You're pretty philosophical. My experience with city boys is that they are reckless, idiotic, and destructive. You're not like any city boy I've met."

The Toad laughed. "I will take that as a compliment. There are plenty of people my age who act that way, though, or at least look up to people like that. Ah, well, such is college. It is one of the reasons why I do not intend to join a fraternity. I have no desire to be mistaken for some lowlife who curses and drinks more than…" He laughed again. "It appears I have talked myself into a corner."

Flora joined in the laughing. "You're in college? You don't look that old."

"I am seventeen, but I completed high school early. What about you?"

"Nineteen. My family doesn't have the money to send me to college, so I figured I could take advantage of the free education the military provides."

"That certainly is an effective way around the gold wall. You certainly strike me as clever enough to go to college."

"Thank you," Flora said. "By the way, it just occurred to me that we didn't give our names."

"You are right. I am Nathaniel."

"Flora."

"That is a beautiful name."

Flora gasped. "Uh… th-thank you.

"I did not mean it that way. I just think Flora is a beautiful name. I am not the kind of person who would flirt with someone I barely know. My mother would explode more violently than a Bob-Omb if she learned I was doing that."

"Why? People I know do that all the time."

"I was raised on good manners until they became second nature. My mother is quite proud of me and does not want to see me do anything foolish."

They reached the subway station only to find that the trains were out of service due to renovation.

"Blast!" Nathaniel said. "And that is the only nearby line in this area. It would take about an hour to get to any working station, and even longer to reach the castle."

"Are you serious?"

"On foot, that is how long it would take. Also, you saw how slow the traffic was. Taking a cab would save us only a few minutes."

"So we're stuck."

"It appears so," Nathaniel said, trying to remember any other ways to reach the castle quickly. "I have an idea."

"I'm listening."

"I have been working on the fourth dimension lately. As a result, I have been able to teleport short distances. I have never tried such a long distance before, let alone teleporting more than one person. However, it could get us to the castle in mere minutes."

"Compared to freezing during the night, I'll do it."

"Are you sure? If the rift closes, you could die if you do not get out in time."

"I'll take that risk. You can tell if it's closing, right?"

"Yes, but it is still dangerous with my lack of experience. If I tell you to get out, run to a safe spot immediately. Safe spots will not look warped."

"Okay."

Nathaniel focused hard on opening the rift. Slowly, the subway station began to blur and warp into what looked like a Shroomador Dalí painting. A single bench and the area near it were not warped. "Best to keep a safe spot close by," Nathaniel thought as he continued warping the station until a hole appeared in the wall.

"That will take us to the castle," Nathaniel said, pointing to the hole.

"Thanks," Flora said. No sooner had she started moving, though, than did the warp start to fade and collapse.

"Flora! It is closing! Get to a safe spot!"

"Ah!" She looked around and spotted the bench. Nathaniel rushed to the bench, still struggling to hold the warp open. Too late. Nathaniel made it to the bench, but Flora was caught between the warp and the normal dimensions. She fell to the ground in the normal dimensions a few meters from the bench.

"FLORA!" Nathaniel rushed to her side and felt her wrist for a pulse. "Good," he thought. "She just lost consciousness. Why did I tell her I could teleport? I had only done it twice, and only a few meters! Trying this was almost guaranteed to fail." Feeling pathetic, Nathaniel picked up Flora. She was only about fifty kilograms, but for Nathaniel, that was very heavy. There was also the issue of Flora's bag and suitcase. Fortunately, he had taken a few Thunderhand classes, so he could use the electricity to connect to the water in Flora's body to lessen the load, at least until his magic ran out.

He carried Flora out of the subway station and looked at the road. The traffic was way too heavy for him to save any time by hailing a taxi. The best path would be to the nearest working subway station. He thought about the layout of the area, trying to find the quickest path. Were he not carrying Flora, it would take about fifty minutes to reach the subway station. However, since he would need to rest often to avoid overexerting himself, he calculated the approximate time to be around two to three hours. Going directly to the castle by foot would take about nine hours since it was uphill. Luckily for him, the nearest working subway station was mostly downhill from his current location.

"How am I going to explain this to Mother?" he thought. "She will reprimand me for certain. Carrying an unconscious lady into the castle would certainly draw her attention. With luck, Flora will regain consciousness before that becomes an issue." Nathaniel had a difficult time carrying Flora, to say the least. He often had to rest, not to mention almost everyone he ran into gave him a curious look. He did not have time to explain, though, and simply continued on his way. It would be nearly impossible to get her to a hospital in the traffic, so there really was no alternative. He hoped that there was no brain damage when Flora fainted.

* * *

About five hours later, Flora regained consciousness in a very comfortable bed. She looked around the room. There was a dark red wooden bookcase lining an entire wall, filled to the verge of bursting with thick books. Next to the bed along another wall was a line of tall windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. There was a red couch opposite a television that was built into the wall. Next to it, there was a pair of black double doors with a dark red wooden desk next to them. There was an advanced-looking computer on one end of the desk. The floor near the desk was hardwood so that the chair could be wheeled from one end to the other. Nathaniel was absorbed in a book on the other end. 

"Nathaniel?" Flora asked. Nathaniel whipped his head around and smiled.

"Thank the Ztars," he said. "You are awake. I am terribly sorry about what happened. I had never tried teleporting such a great distance before, let alone with someone else. I was reckless and could have killed you. Words alone cannot express how utterly sorry I am."

"I'm alive, and that's what matters. Your apology is accepted. How did I get here?"

"You probably would not believe me if I told you, but I will tell you anyway. When the rift closed, you were caught halfway between the rift and the normal dimensions. As a result, you lost consciousness. I carried you and your bags (they are by the bed, if you are wondering) to a working subway station and rode the subway here. In case you can not guess, you are in my room."

"You… carried me? That's an odd story to tell, considering that you don't strike me as the muscular type."

"I had to rest very often. Were I not carrying you and your bags, I could have reached the station in fifty minutes, but it took me nearly three hours instead. I was very relieved to reach the station and place you in a seat aboard the train. Fortunately, unlike most mass transit systems, Chai City's has seatbelts. For a while, I was worried I might have gotten you into a coma. It is a very good thing that you woke up."

"Is the castle far from here?" Flora asked.

"Not at all. As a matter of fact, you are in the castle right now. I apologize for not telling you earlier. You see, everyone treats me differently because of my position. I only have one friend who views me as a Toad instead of the Empress's son."

"W-wait. You're the Empress's son?"

"Yes, but please do not treat me any differently than you would if I were a peasant. I am still a Toad; I eat and sleep just like anyone else in the world. I almost never feel a connection to anyone who knows my position. When we were just talking on the way to the subway station, I felt the way I had always wanted to feel during my walks: I felt as if I was truly equal to everyone around me."

Flora thought about this. After a long pause, she said, "I understand. I don't know if I'll be able to treat you as a peasant during anything formal, but I'll do it when the time's right."

"Thank you. Get some more rest; I do not mind. I will lead you to where you can apply for knighthood in fifteen minutes. If you feel you need more time than that, just tell me."

"I will. Thank you for helping me."

"It was a pleasure. It is not every day I am not viewed as a noble, so I should be thanking you as well."

Fifteen minutes later, Nathaniel escorted Flora to the office of General Mudhopper, a Koopa Troopa with a dark red shell and yellow skin. Mudhopper was a middle-sized Koopa.

"Lord Nathaniel," he started, "What brings you here?"

Nathaniel motioned to Flora.

"I am Flora Ornilla, and I intend to become a knight, sir," Flora said with the confidence of an actress who had rehearsed her lines and cues thousands of times. "I got lost trying to decipher this city's streets. Lord Nathaniel escorted me here."

"Well, Lord Nathaniel's actions do not surprise me," the general said. "He is a very kind gentleman who helps anyone he runs into with a problem. I recall one time when he used Thunderhand to jump-start a stalled car."

"Flora, do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" Nathaniel asked.

"If I am allowed to sleep in the knights' quarters, then yes," she said.

"The policy doesn't allow it until you have been approved to be a squire," Mudhopper said.

"There are plenty of guest rooms in the castle," Nathaniel said.

"No, I'll just find a hotel," Flora responded. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"If you cannot find a hotel, go ahead and come back. I am not one to let anyone sleep out in the cold when they could just as easily accept my hospitality."

"Thank you, Lord Nathaniel."

"You will be tested tomorrow at ten o' clock," Mudhopper said. "Is that suitable?"

"Yes. May I have an escort out of the castle?"

"Certainly," Nathaniel said.

Nathaniel escorted Flora out of the castle and bid her farewell. Flora was quite happy to know that there were kind people in Chai City. Nathaniel had caught her completely off-guard with his manners and kindness.

Finding a hotel was rather easy. Fortunately, it was one she could afford to stay in. With luck, she would not need to spend a second night there. The room was rather simple, with just a cheap metal-frame bed, a wardrobe, a bathroom, and windows on either side of the door, which had one of those eyeholes that almost no one ever used. Before going to bed, Flora left a note on her bags to remind her to buy some more winter clothing the next day. Despite all that had happened that day, she had no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

You know the drill. Please read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4: One Hell of a Runner

**Chapter 4—One Hell of a Runner**

Flora awoke the next day around five o'clock and found that she had tossed off the covers in her sleep. Fearing she might not have slept well enough, she tried to go back to sleep so she would be well-rested for the day. With her tests that day, drowsiness was not an option. After about an hour of moving around in bed, struggling to get back to sleep, she concluded that she could not possibly get back to sleep. Taking out _The Beggar_ from her bag, she lied down on the bed again and began reading.

After a few paragraphs, she closed the book, unable to focus. The upcoming test would determine whether or not she was fit to be a knight. If she failed the test, she would have traveled to Chai City for nothing; she would have wasted what little money her family could spare for her. Her family had never been impoverished, but they were far from wealthy. Unlike the Mushroom Kingdom, clothing in Chai was rather inexpensive. To survive the cold winters in the mountains, one would need plenty of warm clothes. As a result, the government regulated the price of clothing, making certain that every person could afford a warm winter. As for entertainment, it was mainly books. Her family had a television, but watching it was more of a luxury than anything else. Due to the electric bill, each family member could spend five hours a week watching television. Unfortunately, the majority of the shows Flora watched were similar: a male hero, a few sidekicks, one of which is always female so the show can hint at a relationship between the hero and that particular sidekick, some great evil has to be stopped, and despite all odds, the heroes manage to survive and defeat whatever the villain throws at them even though they never actually defeat the main villain unless the show has a new one ready. After seeing enough of those shows, Flora just abandoned the television and went back to reading. Doshellyevsky and Toadstoy were her favorite authors. Why? Because they knew the world had its share of sad endings; sometimes an impossible task truly is impossible. The Solar Shell Disaster had been a disturbing wake-up call to the Mushroom Kingdom; Mario had always beaten the odds, and now he was dead. Happy endings were nice, but not constant.

Flora got up and thought for a moment. The blasted heaters in the hotel were either off or nonexistent. Either way, considering that she had plenty of time, she decided a nice, hot bath was in order. Winter was coming, and the altitude of the capital did not make it any warmer. She walked over to the small bathroom and turned on the hot water, filling up the tub. "At least they bothered to put in both a bathtub and a shower stall," she thought. It would take about fifteen minutes for the tub to fill up. Putting her jacket on over her pajamas, Flora paced through the small room.

Would the barracks at the castle be any better? Flora wondered how much of the stuff she had brought along would be allowed. Hopefully, her CO would allow her to keep her books. She decided she would write a letter home if she passed the test. It would be important for her family to know so they would not worry. It would also allow her to send home any items she was not allowed to have. At the least, she hoped the barracks were heated for cold days. She went about thinking about what she would say in the letter. She would have to mention Nathaniel; she had a feeling she could become good friends with him. After a little more thinking, she went back into the bathroom and turned off the water. She folded her pajamas and jacket neatly and placed them on her bed. Maria had once joked about Flora being anal-retentive; considering how neat she was, it would not surprise her if it turned out to be true. She checked the water temperature and got into the tub. Remembering how much she hated having a call on her cell phone when she was busy, Flora laughed at the fact that she had forgotten her cell phone at home. Thinking about it, she was not certain whether or not it was an accident.

By the time she was done, Flora was reluctant to step out of the warm water and into the cold air. Fighting her id's insistence on staying in the tub, she dried herself off. She noticed that the towel was now greenish-blue from her spores. She would have to leave that in the laundry basket for when housekeeping arrived. Knowing there would be a notable physical part of the test, she dressed in comfortable clothes that would not interfere. Considering how cold it was, it was a challenge, finding clothes she could move around well in.

* * *

Flora was at the castle promptly at 9:45. She had dressed too lightly for her to hold still without getting cold, so she walked back and forth as the rest of the people arrived. As people came in, she noticed that no Toads were in the group, let alone any Toadettes except for her. Considering her incident on the train, she was actually happy there were no Toads in the group. She admitted to herself that her sample of Toads was unrepresentative. After all, her brother and father were both wonderful people, and Nathaniel was a true gentleman. She concluded it must have been the three Toads she had each dated at one time or another; not one of them actually loved her, but rather only cared for her appearance. Ever since then, she had developed a stereotype of Toads as appearance-obsessed; only a select few actually cared about personality. She had her work cut out for her. Flora by all means wanted to get married and raise a family, but she feared she might never find the right Toad. "Enough," she thought. "You didn't come here for love; you came here to become a knight." 

"HEY, BLUE SPOTS!" yelled a voice. "I SAID GET IN FORMATION!" While lost in thought, Flora had not noticed the drill instructor come in and give his orders.

"Sorry, sir," she said, getting into formation. She hoped she had not already gotten on his bad side; it was a well-known fact that people chose often out of a personal bias, even if they intended not to.

"See the number you're on?" the instructor asked, not expecting an answer. "That will be your number for the remainder of the test. You will be identified by your number, so expect to be called by it. Example: Number 88!"

"Yes, sir?" Flora asked.

"Good! Number 25!"

"Yes, sir?" a Bob-Omb asked.

"There you have it. This test consists of many parts: running laps, running an obstacle course, two special tasks depending on the position you applied for (which will all be the same since you're all applying to be soldiers), weapon practice, and a mental test. The two special tasks are a strength test and a reflex test. Got all that?" No response. "Good! The track awaits! You have thirty minutes to run as many laps as possible. There is a stamp at the line; you get your hand stamped there each time you complete a lap. Any questions?" No response. "Then get going!"

The recruits dashed off to the 250-meter track. Flora had no trouble with the laps; all her time working in the fields gave her impeccable stamina. She did not run the fastest, but she knew better than to sprint ahead and waste all her stamina early. If she kept a steady pace, she could complete around ten laps within the given time. Were it merely a test of speed, she would plan differently, but the objective was to complete as many laps as possible, not complete a set number of laps in as little time as possible. Since she did not know how much rest she would be given after completing the laps, she made sure not to go so fast that she would tire out by the next test. By the time thirty minutes had passed, she had completed twelve laps, which was three more than the person who ran the second farthest.

"Okay," the instructor said. "You have fifteen minutes to rest, and then it's the obstacle course. You're gonna need more than stamina to get a good score on that one." Flora sat down to catch her breath. Despite conserving her energy, she was still tired. She looked over at the obstacle course. Rough terrain, crawling sections, a meter-deep pool, jumps, and a three-meter climbing wall made up the course. She would be freezing after the course, considering that she would be swimming part of it.

"That water must be freezing," she thought.

"Hey, 88!" the instructor called.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"Nice work out there. You're one hell of a runner. I've seen Yoshis that are slower than you."

"Thank you, sir."

"What's your secret? I'm thinking we should have more people use your method."

"Stamina. I've worked on a farm since I was twelve; it builds up more than enough stamina. Additionally, with the high price of fuel, I normally walked where I needed to go unless it was a very long distance."

"That'd do it. If you do as well on the rest of the tests, you'll be a shoo-in."

"Thank you, sir."

The instructor let out a very loud laugh. "Don't thank me just yet! A lot can happen during the remaining tests." He walked off while a Koopa Troopa came up to Flora.

"So you're a communist?" the Koopa asked.

Flora placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. Farms in Chai were set up in a collectivist manner. Essentially, a large number of fields and livestock were assigned to a number of families and they worked together, splitting up the profits. As a result, a common stereotype was that Chai farmers were communists. "I can never tell if that's a compliment or an insult," she said. "The setup is like that of a communist society, but we aren't total communists; we still have our independent roles. We're allowed to grow and raise what we want unless there's a shortage or surplus of something. When there's one of those, the government steps in. For example, our farm was ordered to use half of the fields for Koopa Leaves during a shortage. Some drought on the Star Continent deprived us of the opportunity to import them. Anyway, the setup gets things done."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you rather grow what you please?"

"Of course, but we had good cause to grow the Koopa Leaves. The prices were high due to the high demand. Besides, my sister is the only person I've met who doesn't use Koopa Leaf products, and that's just because she's allergic to Koopa Leaves. We have a duty to meet the demands of the people unless they're absolutely ridiculous."

"Sounds like communism."

"Call it what you want," Flora said. "What matters is that it gets the job done."

"GET YOURSELVES TO THE OBSTACLE COURSE!" yelled the instructor. Everyone formed up near the course. "Everyone listening? Good. Go through the course five times. I'll record your time. Each obstacle is worth 5 points. Your time, subtracted from the worst time, is worth one point for every ten seconds. If you absolutely can't go through one of the obstacles, go around and I'll subtract ten points. If you get too tired to go on, you can quit with your current score minus ten points for every incomplete obstacle and twenty points for every incomplete lap. GO!"

The crowd dispersed and started on the course. First was the rough terrain. There were the tires seen on all the old television shows, but rocks jutted out from gaps in the tires, not to mention some tires were stacked and the terrain was uneven. The rocks, being large enough for her to use as platforms, served as an effective shortcut. She jumped from rock to rock to quickly complete that section. Other recruits tried to follow suit, but most lacked the agility to actually use Flora's method. She looked to the instructor, silently asking if her method was legal, and the instructor just nodded in response.

Crawling was harder for her; she had dealt with crazy roots on the farm and uneven terrain, but she had never needed to crawl. She slunk along under the wire, careful not to get her clothes caught on the wires. A few others passed her, but she had no trouble catching up at the pool. Swimming was a favorite pastime of hers when she did not need to work. A number of the recruits tried to walk along the floor until they saw Flora swimming and quickly did the same.

Finally, at the climbing wall, Flora amazed the instructor by jumping up to the top of the wall, easily climbing over, and jumping down, landing with the skill of a professional gymnast. "Let's see them imitate that," she thought, referring to the others who had used her methods on other obstacles. She was the first to complete a lap and was almost an entire lap ahead of anyone else by the time she was done. When she headed off to rest, she began shivering. Considering that she had been swimming, it came as no surprise.

"Go on inside," the instructor said. "It's warm in there, and that's where the next test is." He pointed to a building. Flora ran inside, welcoming the warmth. She looked around the room. A large number of weights were there, ranging from tiny dumbbells to 300-kilogram barbells. Among the machines were bench-press machines, butterfly machines, rowing machines, and several others she could not identify. She sat down on one of the rowing machines and took off her outermost coat, folding it and laying it beside her. She had a black jacket on underneath (she had been told that black and other dark colors are good at absorbing heat). She looked at her mud-covered boots and quickly removed them. Noticing the mud she had tracked, she got up and searched the room for a mop. Failing to find one, she took her boots to the door, put them on, and headed back outside, instantly noticing the cold.

"Sir, do you know where the mops are stored?" she asked the instructor.

He let out a louder laugh than earlier. "Why do you need one?"

"By mistake, I forgot to take off my boots before entering the room, so the floor's got mud on it."

"Don't worry about it; it's just mud, not some deadly acid. The janitor'll clean it up when she goes in there. You can also go ahead and wipe off your boots on one of her cleaning rags when she gets there." He laughed again. Flora walked back inside, this time taking off her boots at the door. She felt like an idiot for getting the floor muddy. How could she have been so stupid? The pressure of a test was no excuse to forget one's manners.

"It's just mud," she thought. "It's not dangerous, just unsightly." A Bob-Omb walked in, tracking mud on his way to a bench-press machine. Flora chuckled.

"Is something funny?" the Bob-Omb asked.

"Yes," she said. "I was tracking mud in here and got worried about being reprimanded, so I asked the instructor where the mops were. He told me it was nothing, and then you walked in, tracking mud."

"I find what you did funnier. You tricked almost everyone into stumbling and getting the tires' brands printed on their faces. Then, when you jumped right over that wall, some idiot tried to do the same and ended up falling right back down onto someone else."

"Are they all right?"

"Of course. They're a little sore, but they'll be okay. Are you a former gymnast or something? Luigi's the only guy I've seen jumping higher."

"I've worked on my family's farm since I was twelve. Well, technically, it's the community's farm. Are you familiar with Chai's agricultural policies or do I need to explain them?"

"Don't worry," the Bob-Omb said. "I know all about them. Do you like the collective farm?"

"Oh, yes. I made a few friends in the fields, as a matter of fact. There's also my obvious edge in the tests."

"No kidding. Even if that communist stereotype is false, you obviously apply to the belief that farmers are strong. What about that agility? Even Oliver wasn't as agile as you."

"Who's Oliver?"

"My good buddy. He's the Shy Guy that came here in brown."

"I didn't see him. Anyway, it's quite a compliment to be compared to a Shy Guy; their agility is legendary."

"Thank you," said a voice. A Shy Guy in brown came in.

"You must be Oliver," Flora said. "Your friend just mentioned you."

"I am. You're not like the Toadettes I know. Most of them are quite clumsy, as well as Karmen-esque. Are you familiar with Goombizet's opera, _Karmen_?"

"Of course. I certainly understand what you mean. However, I haven't met many flirtatious Toadettes. Where are you from?"

"The Mushroom Kingdom. Maybe it's just a tendency there."

By now, many others had come in, followed by the instructor and the quitters. There were many quitters.

"Fifteen minutes to rest, then it's time for the strength test," the instructor said. By the way, congratulations, 88. Your score is currently almost double that of the person with the second highest."

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"Well, I should have no trouble with this test," said a Koopa Troopa with very big muscles. "I've done five hundred kilograms!" he said, flexing his biceps. Flora just slowly shook her head as the Koopa continued making poses.

"Big deal," she thought. "The heaviest guns weigh much less."

"Show-off," Oliver muttered.

"Unless he carries cannons, he won't need all that muscle mass," Flora said. "Besides, a well-aimed bullet can kill him just as easily as anyone else."

"What're you gonna do with those muscles, tough guy?" the Bob-Omb asked the Koopa. "Punch the bullets away?" Flora and Oliver laughed, as did plenty of others.

"What was that?" the Koopa asked. "Ya wanna see what these muscles c'n do to that hard, shiny shell o' yers?"

"I don't want you to break your hand."

The Koopa reared back and threw a very hard punch. Unfortunately for the Koopa, the Bob-Omb had stepped aside, allowing the Koopa's powerful punch to throw him off-balance, falling forward and tripping over the bench, somersaulting onto his back, where he remained, lying on the floor, completely helpless.

"Ya dirty mother f—er!" the Koopa yelled at the Bob-Omb. "C'm'ere 'n' get yer f—in' shell dented!"

"I said I didn't want you to break your hand because one: my shell can handle up to five tons of force per square millimeter, and two: you might have made me explode autonomically, which would certainly harm you," the Bob-Omb said. "I was warning you, not teasing you."

"Damnit, ya didn't sound like you were warnin' me with yer f—in' talk about punchin' the f—ing bullets!"

"He certainly cusses like a soldier," Oliver muttered to Flora. Flora chuckled.

"What about you, b—?" the Koopa asked Flora. "You got somef'm to f—ing laugh about?"

"Please watch your language, sir," she said. "Do you need any help up?"

"Yeah, sure, a f—ing Toadette c'n help up a 200-kilogram—" Flora righted him almost effortlessly. "—Koopa? You makin' fun o' me 'r somef'm?"

"I'm sorry if my laughter offended you. You aren't hurt, are you?"

"S—! You _are_ makin' fun o'—"

"35!" the instructor yelled. "THAT'S ENOUGH! BEHAVE YOURSELF OR FAIL THE TESTS RIGHT NOW!"

The Koopa raised his middle finger at the Bob-Omb and stormed off to a bench.

"I didn't expect him to overreact like that," the Bob-Omb said. "I was just making a joke. Poor fellow just up and picked a fight as if he were on steroids or something. If I weren't worried he might blow his top again, I'd go over and apologize to him."

"I don't think any of us did," Flora said. "I hope he'll get over it."

"Same here," Oliver said.

The Koopa walked off and started punching a punching bag. Flora reached into her bag and took out _The Beggar_. The instant she tried to start reading, though, she was distracted.

"Doshellyevsky?" the Bob-Omb asked. "You actually read those depressing stories?"

"I like them," she said. "His stories are much deeper than any of those 'always a happy ending' authors. I believe the Solar Shell Disaster makes it clear that happy endings don't always happen."

"With those Koopa Kingdom authors, happy endings _never_ happen."

"Lord Nathaniel recently said that blind optimism is just idiocy wrapped in good thoughts."

"When did he say that? I never saw any broadcast of him saying it."

"I ran into him while trying to find my way to the castle. He escorted me."

"Are we supposed to believe that? He's a noble, for crying out loud! Why would a noble hang around with peasants?"

"I don't know why, but he was walking through the city with no guards (at least none in plain sight). He helped me get to the castle."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Claiming to have met Lord Nathaniel is like claiming to be the eleventh member of Team Starlight. You bring me proof, then I'll believe you."

Flora sighed. Did it really matter if no one believed her?

"Okay, time's up," the instructor said. "Here's what you do here. You will be tested on every machine here. My comrades and I will record your record on each machine. However, in order for the weight to be recorded, you need to be able to hold it for ten seconds. If you can't do it, go ahead and let the weight drop. If you strain yourselves here, it'll make it harder for you to pass the other tests. Got all that?"

"Yes, sir," the recruits responded.

"Then get to a machine." As he said that, a number of people with clipboards came in. A Toad came up to Flora, who had gone to some machine that involved using the legs.

"Number?" the Toad asked.

"88."

"Okay, 88. Go ahead and set the weight."

Flora set the weight to ten kilograms and held it easily. Seeing that she was much stronger than that, she raised the weight up to fifty kilograms, lifting it with some difficulty but holding it nonetheless. She let the weight down with a sigh.

"Would you like to try for sixty?" the Toad asked.

"I'm fine," she responded. "I'll play it safe and stick with fifty."

"Will do. What's next?"

Flora was able to pass on all the machines involving the legs, back, and abdomen. She only had trouble on the bench-press machine, where she could only lift thirty kilograms. After many struggles with forty, she gave up and settled with thirty.

"Don't worry," the Toad said. "You passed all the others, not to mention your score is plenty high as it is. You've already got a passing score on the strength test."

"Thank you," she said. She got up from the machine and walked over to a bench, waiting for everyone else to finish.

"Hey!" the Bob-Omb said. "How'd you do?"

"Just fine. I passed the test. And you?"

"Passed every last one. This fuse isn't just for show, ya know."

The remaining tests went by quite easily. Flora passed all of them with no trouble. Her reflexes were good, so there was no trouble with the reflex test. As for weapon practice, she was a natural with a lance. Back home, she had sometimes amused herself by going out to a field in the winter and stabbing the scarecrow with a pitchfork, usually with amazing accuracy. The mental test was easier than walking. She worried that she had underestimated the test, but that proved to be an empty fear. She received word that she had passed the following day. She would have to train as a squire before becoming a full-fledged knight, but that was fine with her. It would give her more time to grow familiar with the city.

She wrote a letter to her family that day, saying she had passed. She also mentioned Nathaniel in the letter. "I'm betting Maria will make fun of me and say I'm in love," she thought. "Let her think that. It's not as if I'm going to fall in love after one conversation." Maria was only fourteen, so she was more content to make fun of couples than be in one herself. Arthur was more mature than that. Maybe it was because he never had a girlfriend, but he preferred letting couples be. He seemed to take no interest in the common gossip. Laura and Jenna would be likely to make fun of Flora as well. Laura was eleven and in that phase when people pretend to be mature and have fun gossiping about every coed friendship. Jenna was nine and pretty much just did whatever Laura did. As for Jacob, he was too young to even talk. She could picture a conversation with her family about Nathaniel. Maria would joke about Flora having a crush on Nathaniel, Arthur would defend Flora, Laura and Jenna would make sounds such as "Ooooo!" and "Awwww…" to hint at a relationship, her parents would warn her not to be too hasty with becoming friends with him. "You don't know if he's just pretending to be a gentleman to catch you off-guard later," they would say. Then Jacob would cry from a lack of attention, diverting the topic until he calmed down. She closed the letter with the sentence "I miss you all.".

* * *

Author's Notes: Please review the story. I should mention that there was no "Friendship" option for the genre. This story is far more than a romance story. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Walk Through the Garden

**Chapter 5—A Walk Through the Garden**

Flora had become a squire a month ago. Since then, Nathaniel had had a few conversations with her and asked for her telephone number so he could contact her if necessary. At the moment, though, the castle was being visited by President Richard Nimbuson of the United Clouds of the Sky, or UCS. Nimbuson had been the only non-Lakitu President of the UCS. Naturally, Nathaniel's mother wanted him to speak with Tricia and Julie, President Nimbuson's daughters. She would not admit that she was trying to find a potential wife for him, but Nathaniel had already reached the conclusion quite easily. Both were dressed more politely than Marta, whom Nathaniel was determined to forget. However, both were clearly trying to get on his good side. He was not interested in talking, though.

"It's important to learn good foreign policy," his mother had said.

"How is matchmaking foreign policy?" he thought while listening to his headset and reading.

"What'cha listening to?" Julie asked him. Nathaniel paused the music and removed the headphones.

"I am sorry, could you please repeat that?" he asked her.

"What'cha listening to?"

"Eggar's _Friendship Variations_."

"Who's Eggar?"

"He wrote the march often played at graduations. I prefer the _Friendship Variations_ myself."

"Oh, classical music. Do you ever listen to rock?"

"Never," Nathaniel said. "I find most of the singing voices annoying, not to mention it puts unpleasant thoughts in my mind. Of course, considering the most common topics of the songs, I am not surprised."

"Now that's funny. I love rock and hate classical. It's just too… snobby."

Nathaniel shook his head in displeasure. "That is just a stereotype. Goombizet's _Karmen_ is about as 'snobby' as the ocean is dry. It is the same with Vimsky-Koopsakov's _The Tale of King Shroomtan_."

"Isn't _Karmen_ about a whore?" Tricia asked. Julie laughed.

Nathaniel sighed, making a half-smile as if he had just heard a very stupid joke. "Yes, and the opera makes me feel very sorry for Mishella. Her beloved Don Shellsé was driven to madness by Karmen's charms. He fell for Karmen and was abandoned by her shortly after. Poor Mishella was left to see Don Shellsé suffer."

"Who's Mishella?"

"Don Shellsé was engaged to her, but when Karmen lured Don Shellsé away, she tried to win him back. Don Shellsé had abandoned his position as a soldier, his family, and everything he cared for to be with Karmen. However, when Karmen fell for Eskoopmillo, she abandoned Don Shellsé, who was already under severe stress. His stress drove him to madness, all of which was directed toward Karmen. He killed Karmen after begging her in vain to come back to him. Mishella was left heartbroken at the loss of her fiancée to a whore's destructive ways."

"How sad," Julie said. "And the entire thing is in music?"

"Yes. In an opera, the actors sing instead of speak. It is essentially a story put entirely to music."

"Maybe someone should write a rock opera."

"I would be amazed if a rocker could actually write something that long." After about a minute of silence, Nathaniel got up. "I am sorry, but I am not really in the mood to 'practice foreign policy' right now." Nathaniel left the room, leaving Tricia and Julia with their mouths hanging open on shock. Julia followed him out of the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"My mother has been introducing me to every noble's daughter she could find for the past two years. She always pretends she wants me to practice foreign policy, but I can tell that she is just trying to find a wife for me."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I am not interested in love right now. I have read psychology books, and I am more comfortable letting love find me. Having every noble Toadette in the world thrown at me is not my idea of love. Our former Empress, Daisy, married a peasant. She did not marry any man brought to her in hopes of her falling in love. I would be very happy if my mother would stop her wife hunt."

"Then why don't you tell her that?"

"Because she pretends she has no idea what I am accusing her of. She always tells me that it is just 'practicing foreign policy'. Considering that I never meet the sons of nobles, I highly doubt that she is telling the truth. She has also forgotten that I am a master with Ztar magic. I can always sense her emotions changing when I bring up the topic. I eventually decided to stop trying and just hope that she realizes her method is not working. If you do not mind, I would like to go on a walk with a friend of mine now."

"Okay," Julie said. "Bye, Lord Nathaniel."

"Good-bye, Miss Nimbuson." Nathaniel headed over to the courtyard and tried to remember the room. "Room G-3267," he thought. He noticed the G building and walked in, went up three flights of stairs and went down the hall past the 3000s, past the 3100s, until he reached room G-3267. He knocked on the door. A few feminine yelps came from inside.

"Who is it?" a high-pitched voice asked.

"Nathaniel," he said.

"One minute," the voice responded. He heard mutters behind the door and some frantic footsteps. A Toadette in a green bathrobe opened the door, instantly jumping upon realizing which Nathaniel had knocked.

"Oh!" she gasped. "I-I'm sorry, Lord Nathaniel. Uh… wh-what brings you here?"

"Is Flora Ornilla in this room?" he asked.

"O-of course. I'll go get her. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here."

"I understand."

The Toadette closed the door and called for Flora. After a few moments, Flora opened the door.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?" she asked.

"There is no need for formalities right now. I just wanted to go on a walk with you. I am sorry if I interrupted anything."

"No, not at all. I was actually just tidying up my bed. Unlike my roommates, I stay clean even when we're not due for inspection. Don't tell the inspector, though."

"I will say nothing. It is fair to assume that nearly everyone has a dirty room until inspection. It is hard to teach people to be constantly tidy."

"So, where are we going?"

"Probably just around the gardens. If you are hungry, I know of plenty of good restaurants."

"I already had lunch before making my bed. I could've sworn I made it after waking up, though. There it was, though, with the covers a bigger mess than Desert Hill's government."

Nathaniel laughed. "That must mean the covers were quite messy."

"They were, and I think one of my books must have been speaking out against the Sultan, because it disappeared."

Nathaniel laughed even harder. "Are you always this good at jokes?"

"No, I just happened to tell them to the right person. If everyone back home heard that joke, I'd probably only get one or two laughs. I'm much better at inside jokes. Do you know what barium hydroxide is?"

"A highly reactive base."

"Yes, and are you familiar with the slang term, 'burn'?"

"I have heard it, and from the context, I can make a fair assumption about what it means."

"Well, I once said 'barium hydroxide burn' when someone got, well, 'burned', and no one got the joke."

Nathaniel laughed again. "I find it a tad disappointing that people are so uninformed. Ignorance is bliss, but it is not always an advantage. After all, ignorance of a problem does not rid us of it. Many people know nothing of the rebellion in Desert Hill, but that may soon change."

"Why?"

"Princess Louise was killed during the Second Battle of Renaba. The Koopas have now sided with the KBS, as have some other nations."

"The KBS? But they're terrorists!"

"There are two stories about what exactly happened. According to the KBS, Princess Louise was negotiating with them, so the Sultan had her 'killed by friendly fire during a rescue attempt'. The Sultan says that the KBS held her hostage and threatened to kill her if Desert Hill was not given to the KBS. Considering that Prince Ludwig of the Koopa Kingdom has told a story the exact same as that of the KBS, the Sultan's political capital has begun to rapidly decline. In response to Prince Ludwig's statements, the Sultan accused him of being a member of the KBS."

"Who do you believe?" Flora asked.

"I believe Prince Ludwig. He was engaged to Princess Louise, and has an insatiable thirst for revenge. He would not let politics affect that thirst. All he wants is to avenge his fiancée. That being the case, he is highly unlikely to lie about Princess Louise's death. I have met the Prince myself, and I know what he is like. I can predict the way his mind would react. He is docile at times, but when loved ones are involved, there is nothing he will not do. Princess Louise meant everything to him, so he will hunt the Sultan to the grave."

"…I'm conflicted on the whole concept… I think the Sultan is a terrible person, but the KBS is far from a good group either. It's pretty much the lesser of two evils."

"I disagree. While I do disapprove of their means, I feel the ends justify them. In a world where power corrupts, there is always someone who will abuse that power. Even here in Sarasaland, many nobles live in mansions nearly as big as the castle while their people starve to death at their doorsteps. I worry that the KBS might turn their attention here. Considering their use of open war in Desert Hill, I fear they might be strong enough to wage open war against the Union. In addition, any action against one nation will push the other three to act. I am pressuring the legislatures to root out corruption and help the people, but everyone has too dirty a slate to agree; they fear they will be among those who are dismissed for corruption. As a result, the Union is opening her doors to a full-scale KBS assault.

"When I become Emperor, I will see to it that corruption is eliminated. One advantage of absolutism is that I can change the laws without the corrupt legislators getting in the way. If corruption is dealt with before it becomes a problem, the KBS will have no need to attack. The abusive nobles in Sarasaland will be dismissed and replaced with people I can trust. I will enact an amendment that will ensure the person in office is the one the people want in office. There will be no more succession, for succession is the very reason so many unfit nobles have gained their titles."

Flora applauded jokingly. "For someone so shy, you're quite the speaker," she said.

"I have no trouble talking to friends. It is not as if you will jeer and curse if you disagree. However, were I speaking to an immense crowd, I would most likely suffer severe stage fright, or in the case of politics, podium fright."

"You sure you'll keep your promises? I believe UCS President Nimbuson promised peace with the Thunder Alliance. Two years later, UCS agents attempt to assassinate ILF Premier Goombachyov and get caught. Nimbuson is in a very tight spot."

"By all means. Information about the incident has already been leaked to the people. Naturally, Nimbuson is trying to cover it up… I do not understand why my mother is trying to improve relations with the Fire Alliance. It is the Thunder Alliance that I favor. It is probably just an excuse to get me acquainted with the leaders' daughters. After all, not a single Thunder Alliance leader has a daughter."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother is trying to 'play matchmaker'," Nathaniel said.

"But you're seventeen! Isn't it a bit early for your mom to be doing that?"

"I do not understand it, either, and whenever I ask her, she pretends to be ignorant. It seems the concept of betrothal has not completely left Sarasaland's nobles… I would be content to just marry a peasant. I would marry someone completely destitute and homeless if I loved her."

"Do you mean that, or are you just trying to sound like you're not already corrupted by your power?"

"If I were just some ordinary, corrupt noble, I would have left you to try to decipher that map and freeze during the night. You know me better than to assume that I have been blinded by the light shined down on nobles. I can still see the people in the shadows who need help."

"I heard that the Starist religion uses the light as good and the dark as evil," Flora said.

"The light is viewed as a symbol of purity, while the dark is viewed as the temptation to commit evil acts. It is probably just because I am a Ztarist that I do not understand Starism. The conflict between the two religions is the main reason why the Star and Ztar Continents' nations are on bad terms with each other. Even Empress Daisy's marriage of a Mushroomer did not solve the problem."

Flora remained silent for a moment.

"I am sorry; I am beginning to get tired," Nathaniel said. "Shall we sit down at the next bench?"

"Wimp," Flora said jokingly. She obviously did not mean it, and Nathaniel just laughed.

"That would sum me up quite well. I have always been more brain than brawn. The main reason I go on walks through the city every now and then is to get some exercise. About a year ago, I was in worse shape than Nimbuson's foreign reputation."

Flora laughed. Nathaniel had quite a way with words when he was just among friends, so why was he such a terrible public speaker? His stomach would tie itself in a tighter knot than one on a ship, his face would unleash a torrent of sweat, and he would shake like a frightened rodent; his speech would be silent and often cracked, and he would stutter as if he had a severe speech impediment. But with his friends, he could speak wonderfully and showed no sign of nervousness. How he wished he were like that on the podium—loud, coherent, and confident.

"You okay?" Flora asked.

"Yes, I was just thinking of how nervous I get on the podium. I wish I could speak to the people with the calm with which I speak to you. Even when practicing, I get nervous. The old 'picture them in their underwear' trick does nothing for me. I cannot filter out the stress the podium gives me; it is too powerful to divert."

"You're pretty shy, so I can understand that. But look at Shellin, the former Premier of the ILF. He was a terrible public speaker, but he was an amazing leader. He committed his share of crimes, but his power could not be denied."

"Please do not compare me to him; I do not kill people for being wealthy. Shellin did terrible things and was a despot, even if his actions were also helpful to some. I want to be respected, not feared."

"Stay the way you are, and you will be respected. You're the type of noble the Union needs more of."

"Thank you," Nathaniel said.

They sat there for a while until Nathaniel was ready to start walking again. About two minutes later, his mother found him.

"Nathaniel, there you are!" she said. "How could you walk out on an important meeting like that?"

"Mother, please do not say that; I know you are simply trying to find a wife for me. So far, I have only met the _daughters_ of nobles. King Bowser's sons are the only exception. I can sense a change in your emotions now; your mind is frantically searching for an alibi."

"It is to practice foreign policy."

"It is proving ineffective. A better idea might be for me to accompany you when you meet with an actual leader. Meeting the leaders' daughters has had a few unfortunate consequences."

"Such as what?"

"When I met Lady Marta, she quite openly flirted with me, and I found it most uncomfortable. I later learned from her sister that that was the idea. I was supposed to fall in love with Lady Marta. That was your intention, was it not?"

"It is foreign policy practice," Morgana said. Being a politician, she knew how to lie while sounding honest.

"If I had not studied Ztar magic and learned to read emotions, I would believe you. However, it is quite clear that you are lying; I am sensing a surge of stress from your determination to find an excuse. I should mention that not a single noble I have spoken with has actually talked about politics and alliances. I actually talked about foreign policy more so with Flora than with all the nobles' daughters combined. Your ruse has become too obvious, Mother. You may be a politician, but I can still tell when you are lying."

Flora chuckled at the politician joke.

"Would this be Flora?" Morgana asked, pointing to Flora.

"Yes, and I have been friends with her for about a month now. She is more ladylike than many of the nobles' daughters. Yesenia Klips is the only one I can think of who can compare with Flora's manners."

"Are you one of President Nimbuson's aides?" she asked Flora.

"No, Your Majesty; I am a squire training here in the castle. I have not received any orders for today. Lord Nathaniel invited me on a walk through the garden."

Morgana laughed. "I try to get you to fall for every noble's daughter I can find, and here you are with a peasant. I guess I should have known from my parents' attempts at betrothal that it was a bad idea."

"I never said I loved her," Nathaniel said. "I have only known her for a month, so it would be rather early to draw a conclusion."

"Well, friends or lovers, I get your point. I'm sorry I've been rushing you. I'll start inviting nobles over to actually forge alliances rather than play matchmaker. Will you at least see President Nimbuson and his family off?"

"If Flora can come, certainly."

"Go right ahead."

Nathaniel had gained a significant victory over his mother. No longer would his mother use her power to find a wife for him. The next week, Nathaniel met Irina, the daughter of ILF Premier Mikhail Goombachyov. It was the first time he had met anyone other than a Toadette in a foreign visit. She accompanied Nathaniel and Flora on a walk through the capital that day. The Sarasaland Union soon became allies with the Thunder Alliance, much to the disappointment of the regressive Birabuto nobles.


	6. Chapter 6: Mstislav's

**Chapter 6—Mstislav's**

In a month, the castle was teeming with reporters, news crews, soldiers, officers, aides, and nobles. Chai had sided with the Thunder Alliance, as had Muda and Easton. However, Birabuto had refused every treaty sent her way. Fearful of the influence of the Thunder Alliance's socialist economies, Birabuto (or at least her nobility) was a vocal opponent of the Union's recent actions. Every noble in the Union was attending a summit that intended to make a final ruling on the Thunder Alliance. Unfortunately for Nathaniel, that meant Marta would be coming. His mother was so busy schmoozing with Lord Important, Duke Wealthy, and Lady High Rank, that she had little time to herself. Nathaniel, being the heir, was also pestered by other nobles. The Klips family had not arrived, so Nathaniel was thankful for that. However, he almost never left his chambers for fear that he would be swarmed by reporters and cameras.

It was on a clear day that month that he decided to go out into the city. He put on a black vest over his red shirt as well as black pants. Knowing there was still much snow, he put on snow boots. To avoid freezing, he put on a long red caftan overcoat and a fake black fur hat, pulling it all the way over his cap. Looking in the mirror, he noted that he looked like an old-fashioned Koopayar. All he needed was a long beard. He did not care that he looked odd; the clothing would keep him warm while he was outside. To avoid the reporters most likely camping out near his door, he teleported into the garden, which only had shrubs and trees now that flower season was over. Unfortunately for him, he had teleported right into the No-Man's-Land of a large-scale snowball fight between many of the nobles' children. He quickly ran out of the area before he could become a snowman. Panting, he sat down on a bench and caught his breath.

A Toadette, looking about thirteen or fourteen, in a long, white overcoat with her face and cap concealed by the hood came up and sat down next to Nathaniel. She looked at him, unable to recognize him by just his face.

"Do you know where Lord Nathaniel is?" she asked him.

"Probably in his chambers," Nathaniel lied. "Considering how nervous he gets when speaking in public, he has probably been in there for the past few days just to avoid the cameras."

"Darn," she said. "So, where are you from?"

"Chai. I am just very fond of the Koopa Kingdom's traditional garb. Besides, a country well-known for her lethal winter would have no trouble designing good winter wear."

"You look like a Koopayar. All you need is a long beard, and you'd be the spitting image."

Nathaniel laughed. "When I put this stuff on, that is exactly what I thought." He paused. "I believe I have caught my breath, so I beg your leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Into the city. I am far less likely to have to pass swarms of reporters if I am not on the castle grounds."

"Are you some sort of noble?"

"Does it matter? What is important is that I am not being pursued by an army of reporters. I pity the nobles, not having a moment's peace with all those nosy reporters."

"I know what you mean. My sister couldn't be happier with all the attention, but if it weren't for my father, I'd be mingling with the peasants right now."

"Who would you be? If your sister is being swarmed by reporters, it implies that you are of noble descent yourself."

"I'm Lady Yesenia, from House Klips."

"Sorry for lying," Nathaniel said. "I am Nathaniel; I teleported here to avoid the reporters. If I had known it was you, I would have told you immediately."

"It's okay. If a mere heiress to a foreign house gets ten crews, then you've probably got an army camping out by your door. That was pretty smart of you, teleporting to dodge the paparazzi."

"Such is the price of being a noble: privacy is exchanged for political power. Were it not for the fact that I trust few others with such power, I would give up my title without hesitation."

"I've only seen people like that in movies. I've yet to see a noble who actually uses his power only for good."

"In Chai, an heir's power is theoretical. Until I am actually the Emperor, I have no more power than a peasant. Well, there are some differences. For example, I still have guards, but that is because of my future in the government. There is also the fact that I live in the castle, but that is also because of my future. I should mention that I plan on joining the Assembly once there is an available position for the Chai Federal Territory. That will allow me to try out small amounts of power before actually becoming the Emperor."

"Then I hope a position comes up before your mother dies."

"So do I. By the way, since you are here, would you be willing to accompany me on a small visit to the city? I was planning on inviting a friend along as well, if that is all right."

"Fine by me, just as long as the friend's not some pain in the neck," Yesenia said.

"She is very polite, so you need not worry." Nathaniel noticed a Toadette in a red coat, white snow pants, and red boots, with a tiny waist and very prominent hips approaching him and Yesenia. He concluded it was Marta. He leaned close to Yesenia and whispered, "If she asks, I am a servant on break who you struck up a conversation with."

"Gotcha."

"Yesenia, there you are!" Marta said. "Why aren't you with the noblemen?"

"I didn't feel like it," she said. "Besides, you'd just show off that body of yours and draw all of them away from me," she added with a laugh.

Marta sighed, shaking her head as if she had heard an immature joke. Her long hair danced with her head's movements. Nathaniel noticed the redness on her face and assumed she must be cold.

"You appear to be getting cold, my lady," he said. "If you have a hood in that coat or a hat you can put on, I would recommend doing so to avoid risking getting sick."

"Oh, and who are you?" Marta asked.

"Henry," he said, using the first name that came into mind. "I am a servant at the castle and am currently on break."

"I haven't seen any servants that look like Koopayars."

"What matters is that the clothes keep me warm. If you are not going to dress more properly for the cold weather, then I feel I must insist you go inside before you get sick."

"Would you be willing to give me your hat?"

"I am sorry, but I have a very sensitive cap. Taking off my hat for even ten seconds would almost guarantee frostbite."

"You know, Sis," Yesenia cut in, "I bet plenty of guys will fall for you when your sexy tan turns blue." She then covered her mouth, laughing.

"Would you accept my scarf?" Nathaniel asked, taking out a black scarf and offering it to Marta. As much as he could not stand her, he was not willing to let her freeze.

"Well, thank you, Henry," Marta said. "By any chance, would you know where Lord Nathaniel is?"

"Most likely in his chambers. There is a horde of news crews by his door. The poor fellow always chokes when speaking in public, so he has been holed up in there for the past few days. When he got hungry, he used Thunderhand to short-circuit all the cameras and equipment while he went to dining hall for dinner."

Marta laughed. "That guy is so odd," she said. "Perhaps that's why I love him."

"More like my power," Nathaniel thought. "If I were not the heir to the throne, she would turn me away faster than a disgusting meal." Nathaniel led Yesenia to the barracks and went over to the room Flora was staying in.

"You probably won't need guards," Yesenia said.

"Who said anything about guards?" he responded. "My friend, Flora, is a squire."

"Oh."

When they reached Flora's room, Nathaniel heard the sound of a soprano voice beyond the door, singing a song from Mushorgsky's _Boris Goombunov_.

"…_moy sye-lye-zyen',_

_Moy ka-sa-tik, sye-lye-zyen'._

_Po-sa-zhu tye-bya-a, si-za sye-lyez-nya-a,_

_Okh, na chis-tyen'-kiy pru-dok,_

_Pod ra-ki-to-vuiy kus-tok._

"_Tui, por-khni, por-khni-i,_

_Si-zuiy sye-lye-zyen',_

_Oy, vzvyey-sya, pod-ni-mis',_

_K byed-nyen'-koy ko mnye spus-tis'._

_Po-lyub-lyu tye-bya ya, pri-go-lub-lyu ya-a,_

_Mo-vo mi-lo-va druzh-ka._

_Ka-sa-ti-ka sye-lyez-nya!_"

Nathaniel knocked on the door after Yesenia began looking impatient.

"_Tui pri…_" she stopped. After a moment, Flora opened the door, with a pink jacket at least ten sizes too small for her slung over her right shoulder, a clump of socks of various colors in her right hand, and a number of magazines in her left hand, resting against her side. She had a pair of rubber gloves on to keep the sweaty sock smell from rubbing off on her hands. She thought for a moment, and then said to Nathaniel, poking fun at his Koopayar-like winter wear, "Prostitye mnye, Koopayar."

Nathaniel laughed, as did Flora. Yesenia laughed, but less because she did not understand what Flora said.

"Why?" Nathaniel asked. "You have a beautiful singing voice. Judging from your speaking voice, I would have thought you were a contralto."

"What does 'Prostitye mnye' mean?" Yesenia asked while Flora said, "Thank you." to Nathaniel.

"It means, 'Forgive me'," he said to Yesenia. Then to Flora, "Anyway, Flora, are you too busy to accompany me on a walk?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I'll just put away this stuff and get ready. Who's this?" she asked, looking at Yesenia.

"Lady Yesenia Klips," Yesenia said.

"It is an honor. If you will excuse me for a moment…" Flora closed the door, going back in and continuing with her song.

"Promise me she won't sing during the tour, and I'll let her come," Yesenia said to Nathaniel. "I can't_ stand_ opera!"

"If she starts, you can ask her yourself," he responded. "She is a tolerant lady, so she will not take offense should the situation arise. By the way, our walks are normally informal, so do not act surprised if she does not call me by my title."

"I'll keep that in mind. Why did you compliment her voice?"

"I like opera. In fact, I saw _Koopyaz Igor_ a few days before the nobles started arriving. Flora's voice is on par with that of Galina Vimnievskaya. I would say too many people are too quick to misjudge opera. The voices are far more expressive than any rock singer I have had the misfortune of hearing. There is also the fact that there are multiple types of voices for both men and women, from the dark bass to the versatile soprano. Of course, one should also not forget that each opera has a story to it."

"So do rock songs," Yesenia interrupted.

"Barely. Admittedly, there are some songs with short stories, but an opera is often more than three hours long. It is essentially a play put to music in that regard."

"Jeez, three hours of a single song. I'd probably want a break in the middle."

"There are usually intermissions between each act."

"Oh, that's a relief. I thought it would be like a long movie."

"Not at all; operas are far less dependent on props and special effects, not to mention one does not need a thousand people to write and perform one. In fact, I just drew a minor connection between your sister and Karmen from Goombizet's opera, _Karmen_. Of course, Karmen, while just as flirtatious as Marta, is nowhere near as picky."

Yesenia laughed, even though she knew almost nothing about the character or the opera. Flora opened the door, coming out in a green coat, black snow pants, and blue boots. She had a white fake fur hat on which almost completely covered her face. Her long, greenish-blue hair was tied back in a bun with the exception of the two parts that always draped over her shoulders. Yesenia looked as if she was going to say something but decided against it.

"So, where are we going?" Flora asked.

"If you have not already eaten, then perhaps we shall patronize a restaurant for lunch," Nathaniel said. "For the most part, though, we will just be touring the city."

"You sure you can handle that? I still remember that time you tired out in the garden."

"If I need to rest, I trust the two of you will not leave me behind. Of course, I did not have the luck of growing up in Xanria. You have been tending the fields since you were twelve, but I have spent all of my life a victim of luxury. It is because of that that I go on these walks. After all, obesity is not my idea of a fitting death."

They all laughed at that while going down the hallway. The guards, fortunately, understood Nathaniel's desire to avoid the news crews, so they said nothing about the tour.

"I'm a bit nervous about going around town without guards," Yesenia said.

"What is there to worry about?" Nathaniel asked rhetorically. "Anyone seeking an assassination would go to the castle. In addition, you are being escorted by a master Ztar magician and a squire who got the highest score in her group on the recruiting test."

"I suppose…"

"So, Flora, what are you in the mood for having for lunch?"

"I don't care," she said. "How about Yesenia chooses? She is the guest, after all."

"How about Koopa Kingdom cuisine?" Yesenia asked. "I've always wanted to try it."

"No objections here," Flora said. "I've never tried it, either."

"I know an excellent place," Nathaniel said. "It is in the Water Mall."

"How good is it?"

"Superb. I must warn you, though, the food is nothing like the native cuisine. There is a notable advantage to going there: the Water Line's hub is under the mall, so we can just go to the nearest Water Line station rather than walking over forty kilometers."

"I thought you were just being lazy at first, but I probably can't handle forty kilometers. Besides, in the snow, the idea of walking sounds even less pleasant."

"I agree," Yesenia said.

Inside the subway station, Nathaniel quite hastily removed his coat. While excellent in the cold, the heated subway station was a terrible place for winter wear. Being the central station of the city, there was quite a crowd. Fortunately, Nathaniel had been smart enough to keep his hat on so people would not notice the royal mark on his cap.

"Isn't your cap warm?" Flora asked.

"If I remove my hat, my identity will be revealed," Nathaniel responded. "I do not want ten flashes to go off every time I take a bite."

"Good point. So, which train is the Water Line?"

"The blue one, naturally. The Desert Line is Brown, the Tornado Line is Grey, and the Winged Line is white. Also, you should expect the train to see the light of day every now and then. The mountainous terrain would not allow constant tunnels."

"I get it!" Yesenia exclaimed. "Each line is named after a Union spell! That's clever!"

"Hey, Yesenia, how old are you?" Flora asked.

"Fourteen as of three days ago."

"Then, happy belated birthday. You're only about two months younger than my sister, Maria."

"Thanks. Do you have any other siblings?"

"There's me, Arthur, Maria, Laura, Jenna, and Jacob, in chronological order."

"Wow, that's a lot. How old are they?" Yesenia asked.

"Arthur's sixteen, Maria's fourteen, Laura's eleven, Jenna's nine, and Jacob's almost two."

"What about you?"

"Nineteen."

"Nathaniel, I didn't know you liked older women," Yesenia said jokingly.

"It is rather early to jump to that conclusion," Nathaniel said, blushing. "I only met her two months ago."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because you are embarrassing me, even though I do not feel that way about Flora. It might change, but for now, we are just friends."

"You're acting just the way I'd expect Maria to act," Flora said, laughing. Nathaniel pulled a stray thread out of his hat to divert his attention. "So, what's your opinion about the TA?"

"I don't know," Yesenia said sheepishly. "I don't like Birabuto's regressive nobility, but I also don't think siding with the KBS's allies is a good idea, either."

"The economic disaster in Birabuto is sure to draw the KBS's attention if it persists," Nathaniel said. "Even if the KBS are a radical group, they have the right idea about equality. In fact, a recent meeting in Shy Guy City laid out the rules of engagement for the war in Desert Hill." Nathaniel paused to laugh. "The Sultan was quite offended by the fact that a KBS representative was attending to sign the convention as well. Ironically, it is the Fire Alliance that is defying the policy. All of Desert Hill's allies are transported to the capital, while the KBS's allies are transported to Renaba. However, Desert Hill and UCS fighters have been attacking so many aircraft bound for Renaba that the Shy Guys now escort anything going there."

"Who do you support?"

"I support the KBS. The Sultan has ruled with an Incendium fist." Flora laughed at the joke. The most common metal in Desert Hill was Incendium, which could be infused with Firebrand energy so that ordinary people could use Firebrand. "The Sultan is losing allies. In fact, even the Republic of Grass Land has turned against him. The Fire Alliance is falling apart because of the Sultan's abuse of his power."

"So you'd side with terrorists?"

"The people in the KBS-occupied territories enjoy far more freedom than those in the Desert Hill territories. Despite the stereotype, there is more to terrorism than bombs. The KBS is trying to free the people of Desert Hill from a tyrant's rule." Nathaniel went up to the ticket machine and bought three tickets on the express to the Water Mall. He, Flora, and Yesenia boarded the next train and reached the Water Mall in about ten minutes.

"A MagLev?" Flora asked in amazement at the Water Mall station. "The Chai City subway system uses MagLevs?"

"Yes," Nathaniel said. "That was why the lines were undergoing renovation, one by one. Anyway, I believe Mstislav's restaurant is on the eleventh story, so…" He led Flora and Yesenia to an elevator, pressing the button for the eleventh floor upon entering. The elevator climbed up out of the station and continued up the side of the tower, stopping at the ground floor, third floor, fourth, fifth, seventh, tenth, and finally the eleventh. The mall was crowded, but not compared to how crowded it normally was. Tables and booths of various designs lined the walls and railings. A glass floor occupied the middle, divided into small sections to prevent accidents. Nathaniel pointed to a restaurant with a banner above it with something in Kooparyllic writing on it.

"This would be Mstislav's," Nathaniel said. Nathaniel ordered a table for three and already knew what he wanted: Babkoop. Flora looked at her menu and put it down on the table.

"I didn't know the Koopas used mushrooms in so much of their cooking," she said. "Rice koopsha with mushrooms… Rice koopsha with mushrooms…" she muttered repeatedly to herself so she would not forget the name of the dish.

A waiter came up. "I would assume the lady with the spots on her cap wants rice koopsha with mushrooms," he said. "What would you like to drink with that?"

Flora looked up, then at the menu. "Mint koopvas," she said.

"And the lady with the braid?"

"Abzhorkoop, but no mayonnaise," Yesenia said. "As for a drink, I'll have the berry koopsel."

"I will have babkoop with beet koopvas," Nathaniel said.

The waiter left with the list and went into the kitchen. After about half an hour, their dishes were delivered, as were their drinks. Milk was put next to Nathaniel's babkoop. In a while, they were done with their meals, quite satisfied. Nathaniel paid the check and left it at the table, leading Flora and Yesenia back to the castle.

Yesenia was scolded by her father for leaving the castle, but Nathaniel accepted the blame. Nathaniel had the misfortune that night of remembering that he was allergic to onions. Because of that lapse in memory, he was quite sick the next day and was unable to attend the meeting. Birabuto reluctantly marched in line with the rest of the Union and allied with the Thunder Alliance. Yesenia apologized for suggesting Koopa Kingdom cuisine, but Nathaniel said it was unnecessary; as much as he was allergic to onions, the dish he had was delicious nonetheless. He was well enough to see Yesenia off next week when the summit had ended.

* * *

Author's notes: The dishes served at Mstislav's are references to real Russian dishes. Koopvas was named after kvas, a common non-alcoholic drink; koopsel after kisel, which is another non-alcoholic drink; rice koopsha after rice kasha, a type of, well, kasha; babkoop after babka, a pastry; and abzhorkoop after abzhorka, a salad. There are, in fact, many Russian mushroom dishes. I got the recipes at There are plenty of other references in the story, such as Goombizet's _Karmen_ after Bizet's _Carmen_. Also, for those of you who speak Russian, I apologize if my transliteration of the song Flora was singing was inaccurate.

Anyway, please read and review. I am suffering from summer vacation boredom, so I might take a while to do the seventh chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Songs the Choir Sang

**Chapter 7—The Songs the Choir Sang**

Three months had passed since the Union joined the Desert Hill War. When Koopa Kingdom forces seized the port of Akhtir, the Princess there sided with the KBS and denounced the Sultan. The Union's own navy was charged with the defense of Akhtir from Desert Hill attempts to reclaim the city, and Flora's training had been sped up due to a rising demand for fresh soldiers. As for Nathaniel, the castle was often filled with COs and TOs and IOs and other "O"s, as well as increased patrols inside the castle's hallways. He rarely found the time to enjoy leisurely activities.

He considered it pure good luck that he was not needed at the castle when he was to attend a performance of _Boris Goombunov_. He considered it even better luck that Flora had time off from her training to accompany him. He had had meals with her before, but this was the first time he had asked her to any sort of performance. He felt nervous that people would perceive the get-together as a date. He did like Flora, but as far as he knew, he did not love her. While waiting at the subway station for Flora to arrive, he fidgeted with his black tie—a nervous habit of his at formal events, usually because he was afraid some stranger in a dress would ask him for a dance. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly straightened out his tie again. He looked up at the station's clock. It would be another hour before the opera began.

"Why did I ask her to come with me?" he thought. "Now everyone is going to think that we are a couple. Mother will tease me, any younger noble will do the same, the tabloids will publish some nonsense about an affair—" he sighed. "Calm down," he thought. "You went to operas with Mother and Father all the time. There is nothing wrong with asking a friend to come. If I am not in love, why am I so nervous?" He began pacing, often stealing glances at the clock. Trains continued coming in, dropping off plenty of people, but with each train that did not bring Flora, Nathaniel got more nervous. "Maybe I do love her," he thought. "That would explain why I am so nervous… But if that is the case, then why have I not felt any passion for her? Maybe I am just getting worried about my reputation again. This _is_ something I have never done before."

He continued pacing, his black pants beginning to itch, his black jacket constantly feeling heavier, his red shirt—he had never liked white on him—sticking to his back. He began fidgeting with his tie again and re-straightening it. Another train came in. Nathaniel looked to the doors, trying to filter out his friend from the crowds coming out. He eventually made out the familiar trio of greenish-blue spots on Flora's cap. As she got out of the crowd, he got a better look at her. When he saw her, he began to think he really was in love. She was wearing a long blue dress, uncut, with puffs at the shoulders much like the ones on the former Empress's favorite dress. However, unlike Empress Daisy's favorite dress, long, white sleeves continued down from the puffs until they rested loosely on Flora's wrists. The collar and the area around it were white as well, looking as if it would be transparent if it were any thinner, but somehow managed to prevent anyone from seeing past it. When she walked, he noticed that her blue shoes were not high heels. She had not done anything with her hair to make it look fancy.

He was searching desperately for something to say when he took Flora's hand and led her to the elevator up to the plaza.

"You look beautiful," he finally managed to say. He felt the nervousness taking effect in his abdomen. "Butterflies in the stomach," as the old euphemism went.

"Thank you," she said. "You look rather nice in formal wear as well. I hope you don't mind that I didn't wear heels. I just feel very clumsy in them, not to mention they cause health problems in the feet."

"I do not mind at all. Besides, you seem tall enough as it is. Of course, that is probably because I am shorter than most Toads." Flora said nothing in response as the elevator stopped at the plaza. "Perhaps she is just as nervous," Nathaniel thought. "I hope this does not last all night." "By the way, happy belated birthday," he said out loud.

"Hm? …Oh, right! Birthdays always hit my mind first thing in the morning and then slip out of my mind in a few minutes. That entire day, I didn't tell anyone it was my birthday, just because I flat-out forgot."

"If it were not for every aide in the castle telling me 'happy birthday,' it would be the same with me. It always takes me a moment to remember. So, now you are twenty…" He paused to do some calculations in his head. "Thirteen, plus thirty…" he thought. "…forty-three, plus thirty-one, seventy-four, one hundred five, one hundred thirty-three, one hundred sixty-four, plus fifteen…" "You are almost two and a half years older than me," he said out loud. "I never actually bothered to think about it, since we both seem equally mature (at least mentally)."

"Most Toads my age are far less mentally mature than you, so you would actually seem older than me in that regard."

They both laughed as they headed inside the theater. Nathaniel led Flora up to the line in front of the reserved ticket booth.

"So, where are we sitting?" Flora asked.

"I believe we are sitting somewhere on the ground level," Nathaniel said, "somewhat to the left of the middle. We should have a decent view of the stage."

"I've never been to an actual opera before; I've just listened to recordings on my CD player and seen a single film of one with subtitles at the bottom."

"Which one?"

"_The Tale of King Shroomtan_ by Vimsky-Koopsakov."

"Well, there are translations shown above the stage, but otherwise, actually seeing an opera is far better than a mere movie or recording." They reached the booth. "Two tickets," Nathaniel said to the Toad in the booth. "They should be reserved by Nathaniel Chai." He showed the Toad his ID for confirmation. After a moment of searching a file cabinet, the person gave Nathaniel his two tickets. "Thank you."

"Would you two like programs?" the Toad asked.

"Certainly," Flora said before Nathaniel could respond. "Thank you." She grabbed Nathaniel's hand so she would not be separated from him while she held the program in the other hand, reading it.

"Galina Vimnievskaya herself is playing the part of Marina," Nathaniel said.

"Really?" Flora stumbled after accidentally hitting the heel of Nathaniel's left shoe.

"Maybe you should read the program once we are seated," Nathaniel said with a laugh.

"Sorry."

They went into the theater and seated themselves. Nathaniel took off his jacket so that he would not overheat. Small groups of people filled the theater with chatter, but Flora was too focused on the program to start up a conversation herself. She noticed several names she recognized, such as Paul Plishkoop, Kenneth Riegoom, and Vyacheslav Poloshroom, as well as Galina Vimnievskaya, as Nathaniel had said. Occasionally, the sound of a musician warming up pierced the chatter.

After a while, the lights were dimmed and the conductor had the orchestra tune. The conductor pointed to a trumpeter and motioned for him to play. Flat. The trumpeter adjusted his tuning slide and tried again. Still flat. He adjusted his slide again and finally played in tune. The conductor had the orchestra play the tuning note again, this time with no trouble. He turned and bowed to the audience, receiving applause as the lights dimmed to blackness except for the stage as the curtain rose to reveal groups of people on stage dressed as Koopa Kingdom peasants from several centuries ago, gathered around what looked like a monastery. A bassoon started playing as the groups wandered the stage. Other instruments came in until the strings played a loud, ominous theme, indicating the entrance of a Toad dressed as a Kooprichnik. Translations flashed on a screen above as he began to sing.

"Nu, chto zh vï?

("Well, what's got into you?)

Chto zh vï i-do-la-mi sta-li?

(Been turned to stone have you?)

Zhi-vo na ko-lye-ni! Nu zhye!

(On your knees, this instant! Get down!)

Da nu!

(Down, I say!)

E-ko chyer-to-vo o-trod'-ye…"

(What a diabolical breed…")

The crowd responded in unison, reminding Flora somewhat of the songs the choir sang at the Cosmosque she always visited on Fridays back in Xanria. Of course, the choir sang in Ztarabic, not Koopsian. Eventually, Mitiukoop came in. The prologue continued for about thirty minutes, with a very short break between the first and second scenes.

No intermission was given before the first act, just a short break for the stage to reset. When the curtain rose again, it showed a Star Monk's cell in a monastery. An old Koopa Troopa in a robe was standing before a book sitting on a podium. From what Flora recalled in the program, that Troopa was the legendary bass, Paul Plishkoop, playing the part of Pimen. His voice sounded far better in person than it did on her CD, but that may have just been the theater's excellent acoustics.

She watched intently as the tenor, Vyacheslav Poloshroom, playing Grigory, listened to Pimen's stories of the great Kings and the murder of Prince Dimitry, and how Grigory swore revenge for the Prince's death. The scene ended after a while, moving quickly on to the next scene, an inn on the Mushroom-Koopa border. Flora knew what was next—the song the innkeeper sang, the one she had memorized and usually sang when cleaning. She was tempted to sing along, but managed to resist. She had never known what the song translated into until that night. She covered her mouth and chuckled at the translations.

I've caught a smoky-blue drake.

O, my drake.

My darling drake.

I shall put you down,

Smoky-blue drake,

O, on a clean little pond,

Under a broom brush.

Flit about, flit about, smoky-blue drake.

O, rise up, soar up, fly down to poor little me.

I will love you, I will fondle you,

My dear sweet friend,

Darling drake!

Sit down beside me, closer.

Embrace me, friend.

Kiss me just once.

The scene continued on. Flora found Varlaam to be quite funny in his drunkenness, singing about King Ivan's victory in Koopzan, snatching the wine away from Misail and drinking right from the bottle. He even used Misail as a table to read the King's decree, flipping it when he realized he was reading upside-down. Flora found it difficult not to laugh and disturb the actors.

During the first intermission, Nathaniel and Flora ran into a rather unexpected couple.

"Well, Lord Nathaniel, this is a surprise," a familiar light-brown-haired lady said.

"Indeed," Nathaniel said. "You never struck me as the kind of person who would like opera."

"Luigi insisted that we attend, and I actually like it. I'm kind of annoyed at myself for not giving this kind of music a chance."

"It's certainly one of the better forms of music," Luigi said.

"So, who's your lady friend?" Daisy asked, looking at Flora.

"Assuming you mean a friend who happens to be a lady, her name is Flora," Nathaniel said, blushing. He admitted to himself that perhaps he did think of her as more.

"Well met, Lady Flora."

"I'm… not a noble," Flora said. "I'm just good friends with Nathaniel."

Daisy laughed. "Did she just leave out your title?"

"We are friends, so there is no need for formalities," Nathaniel said. "Where are you sitting?"

"Near the center of the ground floor," Luigi said. "By the way, Daisy tells me you're a Ztar magician."

"And I believe you are a Thunderhand magician."

"Yes, and I recently started learning Ztar magic, although I haven't actually cast a spell yet."

"Well, caution is important with dark magic; Thunderhand and Ztar magic are not as easy to control as their light counterparts."

"I'll go ahead and leave you two," Daisy said. "Flora, was it?"

"Yes," Flora said.

"Maybe you should come with me for now; I remember Lord Nathaniel talking for hours on end about magic, and Luigi's the same way. I guess it's an inside topic."

"Very well."

Flora followed Daisy to a bench and sat down next to her. She found herself wondering what it was that made humans so big. "Probably whatever makes royal Koopas so big," she thought.

"So, is he really your friend, or did you just get him to fall for you so you could be treated to whatever you wanted?" Daisy asked.

Flora gasped. "I would never do something as heinous as seduce—"

"I'm kidding," Daisy said, laughing. "Sorry if I offended you. He does seem to like you, though; I saw him blush when I called you his lady friend."

"He's probably just nervous about people thinking that. He's a pretty shy guy, so I'm not surprised."

"Maybe, but—" the lights flashed, indicating the end of the intermission. "Oh! Looks like it's time for the next act."

Daisy got up and walked over to Luigi. Flora followed suit and joined Nathaniel. The opera went by rather quickly from Flora's perspective, but that was because she was busy wondering if Nathaniel really did love her. She debated in her head throughout the entire second act, finally interrupted from her train of thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, causing the hand to flinch as well.

"I am sorry, you just looked dazed, so I thought I would see if you were all right," Nathaniel said with a concerned look on his face. "Is everything all right?"

Flora sighed in relief. "Yes; I was just lost in thought."

"About what?"

"Just about something Daisy said. You don't need to worry about it."

Nathaniel decided to let it go; if Flora did not want to talk about it, he would not force her. He admitted to himself that he was brooding quite a bit during the second act, as well. He decided he would consult his psychology books first thing in the morning to see if he truly did love Flora. He personally thought it was too early to draw conclusions, but it was a good idea to know what to expect; after all, love, like aggression, is very difficult for the ignorant to control. If he was to avoid getting reckless, he would need to learn all he could.

The "date" was not a date in the least; there was no goodnight kiss, and neither Nathaniel nor Flora treated it as a date. Other than a few compliments, there was nothing even remotely romantic about their get-together. Nathaniel found it hard to sleep that night thanks to his thoughts about Flora, eventually losing consciousness from exhaustion. He never had much energy. The next day, he read the sections on love in every psychology book he had that covered the subject. He concluded that one night was not enough to generate such feelings for Flora. He decided that if he still had those feelings for her by his next birthday, which was half a year away, he was in love. He did not find the feelings welcome or unwelcome. He also knew that he would have to see Flora more to have an accurate conclusion. Some said love could not be approached scientifically, but psychology is no ordinary science.

* * *

Author's note: When I first fell in love, that was the way I approached it. It works, by the way; love can be understood scientifically. Anyway, it appears that completing this chapter took much less time than I anticipated. Please do not expect consistency, though. It could be a day or a week before the next chapter is completed. There are, yet again, many references. Since I might get sued otherwise, I will mention the reference to Musorgsky's _Boris Godunov_. 

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Shelf Also Broke

**Chapter 8—The Shelf Also Broke**

"Flora, will you _please_ stop singing!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if it were something I liked, but _opera_?"

Flora sighed during a rest in the song and continued singing, slightly louder just to get on Fiona's and Harriet's nerves. She always sang when she cleaned; it was an old habit of hers. Considering how much she had to clean the apartment she and her nine roommates lived in, her roommates often eagerly awaited her to turn on the vacuum cleaner to drown out her singing. "If they actually helped out with the cleaning, I wouldn't be singing as much," Flora thought. When she ended that song, she said to Fiona and Harriet, with no expectation of them actually listening, "Tell you what: I'll stop singing while I clean once everyone else starts to clean up after themselves." She knew they were unlikely to actually do that, which was fine with her; she liked singing, not to mention she did enjoy meting out her form of punishment to her sloppy roommates. She then started singing again as she walked in front of Fiona and Harriet to pick up five pairs of inside-out socks, getting loud sighs of annoyance from both of them.

"I've actually wished that the Ztars give you laryngitis so you stop singing," Fiona said, getting up, slipping on a pair of socks, and falling down on her back. Flora offered her hand to help her up, but Fiona, being a Shady Koopa, had other ideas. She retreated into her purple shell and started spinning.

"Fiona, don't even think it!" Flora screamed as Fiona rocketed off, bouncing off the walls like a ball in a pinball machine, causing shelves to collapse, dishes to shatter, and a Game Boy Advance to be sent flying against the wall and leaving an ugly dent. Fiona finally stopped when she flew into the laundry basket, sending shirts, pants, dresses, underwear, and lots of socks flying everywhere. "Well, that'll take a while to clean up," Flora said. "You know, the Ztars either like my singing, or view it as just punishment for your sloppiness." She started singing again as she casually picked up the clothes and folded them, placing them on the table. Fiona hopped out of the basket, grabbed a sock, and took off her shell, wiping the shards of glass and porcelain off. Flora diverted her gaze and Harriet buried her face in a fashion magazine.

A Toadette in a pink jacket covering a very skimpy white top and a blue denim mini-skirt came in. She gave a little twirl to show off her cute outfit. When no one seemed to notice, she wrested the magazine from Harriet's fuse and asked, "Wha'd'ya think? How do I look?"

"Flirtatious," Harriet remarked, snatching the magazine back. "Are you going on a date or looking for one?" she added with a laugh. Bridget was very excited about a date she had gotten and had gone on a shopping spree the day before. With a sigh, she sat down next to Harriet and began brushing her hair. Because of a birthmark on her scalp, a streak of black hair stood out in the sea of neon green. She was quite happy about the streak and often let it stand alone while she braided the rest of her hair behind her. This time, though, she had let her hair loose, claiming that her date liked it that way. Flora guessed it would be about a month and two dates before they broke up; Bridget had a history of doing so.

"Flora, will you _please_ knock that off?" Bridget asked. "Just because your boyfriend likes opera doesn't mean we do."

Flora ignored the remark; ever since the opera she had attended with Nathaniel about three weeks ago, all her roommates joked about them being a couple. She had only known him a few months, for crying out loud! She knew, though, that they would assume that of any Toad she became friends with. She found it difficult to believe that these sloppy girls who seemed like shoo-ins in any college sorority were squires. There was a loud knock on the door.

"That's him!" Bridget exclaimed excitedly. Fiona, still wiping off her shell, ran into another room so she wouldn't be seen in her underwear. Flora shook her head slowly at Bridget's enthusiasm. Harriet looked to the door to see what pretty-boy Bridget had found this time. A jade-green Bob-Omb, a red-skinned (she had spent too much time tanning the other day) Toadette in a bathrobe with purple hair, a yellow-skinned Koopa Troopa with a red shell and her dark blue hair in a ponytail, a pink Boo with too much makeup on, a dark brown-skinned Toadette with black hair and distinct target-shaped spots on her cap, and a very pale-skinned, green-haired Toadette with glasses, holding a clipboard came in to see off Bridget. Of the six, only the Boo liked Flora's singing. Bridget opened the door, revealing a strong-built Toad with white hair and no marks on his cap. His muscles could be made out under his clothes.

"File him under 'muscle head', Jenny," the Boo said. The Toadette with glasses walked up to Bridget's date, pen and clipboard in hand.

"Name?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, stop it, you two!" Bridget exclaimed. She kissed her date and walked out, hastily closing the door behind her.

Flora caught a glimpse of the five-or-so sheets of paper on the clipboard, each of which had Bridget's past dates listed in an orderly manner. Flora sighed. Jenny was one of those "I hate messes, but I hate cleaning up more" people. The Boo flew up to Flora.

"So, are you ever going to tell us about your date?" she asked.

"I thought I made it clear it wasn't a date; there was no goodnight kiss or anything," Flora said. "I mean, sure, he escorted me back here, but he'd do that with any friend."

"So? He was probably just hiding his feelings for you. He's loaded, so he could get just about any girl he wants."

Flora sighed, annoyed. There was no trying to convince them; they had rationalizations for everything when it came to potential couples; considering that Bridget was there, they had had plenty of practice. She finally went back to her singing and cleaning. After a little while, Flora carried the full laundry basket to the door. "If you have any dirty clothes to put away before tonight, put it _in this basket_ or they won't be washed," Flora said, pointing to the basket. She then went into a closet, taking out a broom and dustpan, and gave them to the Boo. "Here, Nina," she said. "You've got no feet, so you can just hover over the floor and clean up the shards. I'll vacuum the floor after you're done." "By the way," she said to the others, "don't walk on the kitchen floor until I have the place vacuumed; I wouldn't want your dirty feet to get cut by slivers." Nina grumbled as she cleaned up the shards. It made sense for her to clean them up to avoid letting others get cut, but she obviously was not happy about it. Flora then set to work picking up the books and knick-knacks from the fallen shelves. "Hey, Ariel, Fiona broke your Mario clock when she darted around on her back!" She cleaned up the pieces of the broken clock and put them in the trash can. "Oh, dear," she thought as she saw the torn pages from _The Beggar_ strewn all over the floor. "And I was almost finished reading it, too. I guess Fiona's going to have to put off her luxuries for a while. I'll have to talk to her about it when I 'm done cleaning. She picked up the pages and books, throwing the damaged books away and putting the survivors next to her. She looked at the broken shelf in dismay. "I think I'll need a calculator to add up how much it's going to cost to replace all this," she thought. "Jenny!" she called out loud. "Can I borrow your clipboard, a pencil, and some pieces of paper?"

"Sure," Jenny said, coming in a moment later. Flora started recording all the stuff Fiona had destroyed with her stunt. "How much is it gonna cost?"

"She's going to be in debt for quite some time. Let's see… _The Beggar_, three of Gina's mangas, Ariel's Mario clock, Harriet's fashion magazines, and… Oh, no. Why did that have to be wrecked, too?"

"What is it?"

"Lord Nathaniel gave me a copy of _Sarasaland's Wonders_ for my birthday. Why did that have to fall apart? That looks like all that was wrecked here… Oh, yes and the shelf; we can't forget that." "Nina, how's it going with the dishes?" she called over to the kitchen.

"All done!" Nina called from the bunk room.

"Thanks!" Flora went into the closet again and took out the vacuum cleaner. Fortunately, Nina had placed the dustpan and broom on the counter before heading off. After vacuuming, she did an inventory of how many dishes and glasses broke and then gave Jenny back her clipboard and pencil. Finally, she took the list and went to Fiona's bunk. The sunburned Toadette, Gina, was lying on her bunk, now naked and motionless to keep the sunburns from hurting. Her clothes lay in a heap amid her blankets. Flora quickly directed her gaze away from Gina, remembering that time she got a sunburn on her arms—she didn't wear long sleeves until the burn was gone. Gina's burn covered almost all of her. "Here's what you've got to replace," Flora said to Fiona, presenting the list to her. "Don't expect any luxury shopping for a while, because you're paying for all of it."

"WHAT!" Fiona cried. "That's not fair!"

"It is most certainly fair; you broke all of that stuff when you dashed around on your shell. You can start with the books; they shouldn't be too hard to replace."

"S—, you've gotta be kidding me! I can't pay for all that!"

"You should have thought of that before you pulled that stunt. I feel as if I'm scolding a child when I say this. Take responsibility for your actions. When and if you become a knight, that will be an important rule to live by."

Fiona sighed, took the list, put on her shell, and left, muttering some curse words.

"If everyone cleaned up after themselves, none of this would've happened," Flora said to herself.

"Yeah, but what'cha gonna do?" Gina asked rhetorically.

"Hope that they don't get married to slobs," Flora answered with a laugh. "By the way, Gina, Fiona's shell trick knocked down the shelf holding your mangas."

"Oh, no! Were any wrecked?"

"Three of them. I forget which ones, but if Fiona left with enough money, they should be replaced before too long. As for Harriet's magazines, only one survived: the one she was reading at the moment. I lost two books, and Ariel lost her Mario clock. Oh, yes, and the shelf also broke." She paused. "That reminds me, until the shelf's replaced, everyone's going to need a new place for their stuff. Should I bring you your mangas while I get my survivors?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Flora headed over to the surviving items she had placed on the table and grabbed Gina's mangas as well as her own books. She left a note next to the stacks of books and magazines telling everyone to put them somewhere else until the shelf was replaced. She doubted anyone would actually do so. When she went back in, she carefully placed the books down on her well-made bunk, and then put Gina's mangas next to her bunk, which had all the sheets with her clothes in a pile against the wall. She was careful not to look at Gina's body.

"Ah, quit it, Flora," Gina said. "T'snot like you're gonna fondle me or something, and it's not like you've never seen a naked Toadette before."

"It's not exactly polite to look there," Flora said.

"So? Since when was anyone else here polite except you—AAAAAH! Damn you, Nina!" Gina said a lot of curse words to Nina for touching her burned skin. Nina just laughed at Gina's reaction while Flora tried to avoid laughing herself.

"Speaking of impolite," Flora said, looking at Nina, then to Gina. "Watch your language, Gina; you're swearing… well… like a soldier."

"Sorry, Gina," Nina said, obviously not meaning it. "It was too tempting to resist."

Flora sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, Flora," Nina said. "What's Lord Nathaniel like?"

Flora sighed, thinking for a moment. "Well, he's very kind and polite—a true gentleman—and shy in most cases. He's not shy with me or his other friends, though. He just gets nervous when speaking to the public. In fact, he only left his chambers for meals and meetings during the summit; he was too worried about having to face the hundred or so news crews camping out by his door to do anything else. He gave me a copy of _Sarasaland's Wonders_ for my birthday—I'm pretty annoyed at Fiona for wrecking it. He also invited me and Lady Yesenia, who's a lot like my sister, Maria, out for a meal a while ago; we had Koopa Kingdom food, which was quite delicious. I learned later that he was allergic to onions, which had been in his meal—he had forgotten his allergy. He's also a big fan of the Koopa Kingdom's arts (music and books in particular), and an expert with Ztar magic. Oh, and remember that dress you thought was made two centuries late? He thought I looked beautiful in it."

"Sounds like he was born in the wrong century," Gina said with a laugh. "I've never met a Toad like that in my life. And you've got a crush on him?"

"What?" Flora asked. "N-no, it's… t-too early to jump to that conclusion."

"Then why are you blushing, not to mention stuttering?" the red-shelled Koopa Troopa asked. Flora decided she must have come in sometime during her description of Nathaniel. The others laughed.

"I-I said it's too early," Flora said. The others kept their eyes on her. "…Okay, I do kind of like him, but it's too early for me to try anything. It might just be a passing crush, like the ones Bridget has all the time. I'll need more time to figure it out before I'm ready to 'make my move', so to speak."

"So you admit it," Gina said.

"Yeah, I do. I still think it's too early for me to try anything, though."

Everyone except Flora laughed. "You're only twenty," the Koopa Troopa said. "Don'cha think it's a bit early to be looking for Mr. Right?"

"I've dated three different guys so far, and not one of them actually loved me; they just liked my appearance. If I'm gonna date Lord Nathaniel, I want to make sure he doesn't break my heart like my three ex-boyfriends."

"What were they like?" Gina asked.

"Does it matter? I'm past them."

"Doesn't mean ya don't remember 'em."

"I try to forget them."

"Come on, other than you, Bridget, and Jenny, no one here's ever been on a date before, as sad as it sounds."

"Wrong," Harriet said, coming in. "I dated one guy a long time ago, but he dumped me for a floozy right before high school. At first, I was drowning in tears, but I eventually decided I didn't want someone who would waste his time with a whore. 'T's a pity, though; he was pretty cute."

Harriet's mention of her middle school sweetheart allowed Flora to leave the room without anyone noticing.

"Are all college-age girls like that?" Flora thought. "That seems more like what high school students would bother with. Ah, well. At least I can get back to work, now." She reached into one of the cabinets in the kitchen and took out two large pots, placing one under the faucet in the sink and turning the water on. "I hope Fiona has the foresight to buy…" She sighed. "She probably spent all her money buying replacements for the stuff she broke. I'll save a plate for her." While waiting for the first pot to fill up, she opened the pantry and took out two boxes of dried spaghetti and a jar of ground Koopa Leaves. She heard the door to the bunk room close as she started singing and set to work on dinner. "Seems like I do all the work here," she thought. No matter; the old gender stereotype was unlikely to disappear in an instant. They would need to learn how to take care of themselves eventually, or they would not last a second in an actual war. She knew she was likely to be knighted before long, but she was uncertain whether the others would be there with her. The drill instructor was unlikely to tolerate Gina's sunburn incident.

By dinner, Fiona had finally returned with a copy of _The Beggar_ and _Sarasaland's Wonders_, two issues of the manga Gina liked, and an issue of one of Harriet's fashion magazines. Gina came in wearing her bathrobe.

"Sorry," she said. "They only had this stuff at the store. Cost me every Coin to my name except a little change."

"Perhaps you will plan your moves more carefully next time," Flora said.

"Who are you, my mom?"

"Considering how I do almost _ev_erything resembling chores around here, I certainly feel that way every now and then; _I_ make the beds, _I_ clean up the messes, _I_ cook the meals, _I_ sort the laundry… need I continue? If you guys did some of the work yourselves, I wouldn't have to be such a nag. However, it appears some people need to be nagged—otherwise, they'd suffocate in their own filth."

"It that's all, _Mom_, what's for dinner?"

"Koopasta. I would've thrown in more, but I was too busy cleaning up your mess to go grocery shopping." She laughed. "You're right; I practically am the mom here. I guess it'll prepare me for when I become one for real."

"You mean you and Nath—"

"NEVER! I may like him, but I'm still a virgin and proud _of_ it! Unless I end up _marry_ing him, I would _never_ do what you are implying!"

"Jeez, sorry," Fiona said. "Didn't mean to make you blow your top like that."

"It's okay," Flora said. "The girls managed to get a confession out of me while you were gone, and your shell trick didn't help earlier, so I've just been very sensitive today. Sorry I snapped."

"Relax; I was swearing when I walked out with that list. I was pretty much ready to use that shell trick on you."

"So, are you going to eat? I promise I'll get groceries tomorrow if nothing happens that keeps me here again. Try not to make the place a disaster area while I'm gone."

"So, Bridget hasn't gotten back yet?"

"So it appears," Jenny said. "We don't know if she'll spend the night with him or not."

"So, needless to say, you'll interrogate her on every excruciating detail regardless," Flora said with an exasperated sigh.

"Probably; this is Bridget, after all; she opens up a lot more on her love life than you do."

"I said I had a crush on Nathaniel; I never said it was full-out 'I want to marry you' love. By the way, _Jenny_, how are things with Henry?"

Jenny seemed to shrink a little, her face turning redder than Gina's skin. Everyone laughed at the sight. "W… W-What about H-Henry?" she managed to stutter. The laughing grew louder.

"That's right; you've said nothing about him in a few months," the dark-skinned Toadette said. "You two still together?"

"Y-Yes… C-Could we please n-not talk about this?"

"Why?" the red-shelled Koopa asked with a laugh. "I like hearing you stutter."

"Sorry I brought him up, Jenny," Flora said. "I didn't mean to make you nervous."

"It's okay…" Jenny said. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'll just tell you about our last date—he took me to a movie."

"Which one?" the Koopa asked.

"Oh, come on, Ariel, you can't guess? We saw _Solar Shell_. After twelve years, someone finally made a movie out of it."

"And?"

"It was a pretty sad and scary movie; I'd approve of the 'R' rating. Still, I liked it, and so did Henry… I think. I did the old 'hold on to your boyfriend during the scary parts' routine… he didn't mind. He walked me back here after the movie and… kissed me good-night… before I opened the door."

"Ya plan on going out again?"

"Of course… I just need some time off from training."

After Jenny was done being interrogated, the girls tried to get Flora to talk about her outing with Nathaniel, but to no avail; Flora remained silent about the opera. She had fun messing with her roommates' minds that way. After she was done, Flora got up from the table and placed her plate, glass, and silverware by the sink.

"We're going to try something new tonight: it's called 'cleaning up after yourself'," she said in a mom-talking-to-little-kids voice. "You pick up your plate, glass, and silverware, carry them over to the sink, and leave them on the counter near the sink. It's easy as 1, 2, 3! By the way, I won't be giving breakfast tomorrow to anyone who leaves their stuff on the table."

"Oh, come on, Flora!" Ariel groaned.

"If you're so worried about getting a hernia lifting those _heavy_ plates, I'll get a first aid kit. After all, I'm asking to lift around an _entire kilogram_! I must be a monster if I'm making you do that!" Everyone laughed at the sarcasm. "Come on, it's just a little cleaning."

Flora walked off without saying anything else, going into the bunk room and starting on _The Beggar_. She was finally doing something about her messy roommates. "She that will not cleane shall not eate," she said to herself, imitating John Shroomth. She was sick of having to sacrifice her downtime just to have the floor visible. There was also the fact that she might soon be transferred to a different room; how would her roommates fare without their unofficial maid? She hoped there would not be an avalanche warning posted on the door once she was gone.

* * *

Can you guess the reason why she might be leaving? You'll find out if you're right next chapter.

Anyway, please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9: Sooprahnoo

**Chapter 9—Sooprahnoo**

Several ships were docked in Glyatika Harbor—two aircraft carriers, fifteen cruisers, fifty transports, and five battleships. Nathaniel was standing near the _SWS Grant_, a battleship. Many soldiers and their families were gathered before the gangplank, giving their farewells. It had been two months since the opera. Flora had been knighted and was to ship out in the large fleet for the Egdar Offensive, a joint offensive through the Egdar, Gamir, and Rahin territories of Desert Hill. The objective was first to claim Egdar, Desert Hill's last major port, thus cutting the Sultan off from the ocean. Afterwards, Gamir and Rahin were to be claimed to cut him off from the UCS. Once that happened, the Sultan would be completely cut off from his allies. If the offensive succeeded, the war could be turned into an economic war. Eventually, the Sultan's army would be too weak to survive.

Many of the Toads and Toadettes in Flora's legion had similar patterns on their caps, making it very difficult for Nathaniel to identify Flora in the crowd. Finally, after searching certain patches repeatedly, he identified Flora's greenish-blue hair, tied back in a bun with the exception of those two parts she always left hanging in front of her shoulders. He worked his way through the crowd of soldiers and reached Flora in her white uniform. She did not have her armor on, as the ships had not even left port. Yet again, he found himself awestruck by her beauty, beauty that had taken him a few months to notice.

"Flora," Nathaniel called, getting her attention.

"Nathaniel, are you all right?" she asked him.

"Far from it; my best friend is going to risk her life in what could easily become a siege. I will, without a doubt, miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. I'll go ahead and admit it: I'm terrified. Going off into what might be certain death—it scares me. There's also the chance war might change me. I've read enough about soldiers who lose themselves in battle and become merciless killing machines."

"No, not you, Flora. You are too kind to become a monster; the Ztars would not allow it."

"Nathaniel… thanks. I can't lose it here… or anywhere. I'll write to you every chance I get, just so you know I'm alive… I promise."

"If I have nothing to tell you, I will not send a letter back; I do not feel like wasting paper. But thank you for promising me that you will write."

Nathaniel hugged Flora before he knew it. He felt a strong temptation to kiss her right then. However, he was still unsure if he truly loved her, not to mention he was worried that Flora would not like it. He knew he cared about her, he knew he had feelings for her, but he did not have the courage to kiss her; a hug would have to do for the time being.

"So long, Flora," he said. "I will wish every night that you return alive and well."

"Thanks."

Nathaniel let go of Flora and waved goodbye to her as she searched for her friends and family in the crowd. Nathaniel now had to locate Ztar Admiral Hydrano, who was one of the two people in charge of the offensive, the other being Koopa Prince Ludwig. Hydrano would not be difficult to find; few Bloopers existed that wore a military uniform and had a Ztar by their side. Hydrano had escaped from the Delfino Sea after witnessing his tribe being hoisted up to the surface by a fishing fleet. The Delfino Union was one of the few nations in which Blooper and Cheep Cheep fishing was still legal, and he could not have been happier about the Delfino Union being on the Sultan's side. Nathaniel quickly sighted Hydrano hovering above a tugboat with a Ztar by his side.

"Ztar Admiral Hydrano!" he called. The Ztar Admiral turned and floated over to Nathaniel.

"Eez soomefeeng I hyelp you weev, mee loord?" he asked, his heavy Blooper accent changing several of the vowels.

"Yes. Do you have good intelligence reports?"

"Yes, syer. We hahve eentyent to speek weev Preence Loodveeg ooboot oofyenseeve."

"Excellent. Please take care; a good friend of mine is in the division you command."

"Oondyerstood, syer."

Most people had trouble understanding his accent, but Nathaniel had heard Hydrano speak many times in the five years he had been a Admiral, not to mention Neutron, the Ztar flying at his right tentacle helped translate for those who had trouble understanding him. The Blooper language had only four vowels: yeh, ah, ee, and oo. In addition, the language did not have the "th" sound. As a result, they used the "f" or "v" sound instead. Nathaniel expected plenty of new recruits to laugh at Hydrano's accent.

After all the preparations had been made, all the farewells exchanged, all the promises made, Nathaniel joined the crowd by the edge of the docks to see Flora off. The ships left the harbor, one by one, entered their formation, and sailed northeast to the Desert Hill coast, around 16,000 kilometers away. Filled to the brim with worry, Nathaniel made his way to the train station for the trip back home to Chai City.

* * *

"You okay, Flora?" 

Flora looked up from the railing of the _Grant_ and saw a green-cheeked Jenny approaching her. She chuckled. "I should be asking you the same question," she said. "Your face is turning as green as your hair."

"It is?" Jenny placed her arms on the rail and looked back at the Ztar continent that she had never left, holding her glasses on with one hand to keep them from falling overboard by accident. "Sorry if I throw up."

"You'll get used to the sea eventually. Some people are just more vulnerable. Good thing you don't get sick on Yoshiback."

"No kidding," Jenny said, sounding as if she had something struggling up her throat. "I am a Yoshier, after all. But… ugh… look at you… you're a Parayoshier. I thought you… you hated flying."

"It's not really flying itself that bothers me; I just hate those damn commercial airliners. The food is awful, the engines are noisy, and the seats are flat-out uncomf'ter'ble."

"Was… Lord Nathaniel there to… see you off?"

"Yes; I promised him I'd write him every time I got a chance. We had a nice good-bye hug, but that was pretty much it. What about Henry?"

"He gave me a gift and a kiss before… ugh… I left." Jenny held up her hand to keep Flora quiet while she vomited. "I'm going to the infirmary."

"I'll escort you."

"Pardon me, 'r'you Flora Ornilla?" a high-pitched nasally voice asked from off the railing.

"Hm?" Flora whipped her head to her right to see if someone had fallen overboard. She saw no one.

"Over here!" the voice yelled, this time from the first deck rail. Flora looked up and saw no one. The voice laughed as Flora heard the sound of two feet hitting the main deck. Flora turned around and saw a black Parayoshi in a white uniform. "I love doin' that," the Parayoshi said, still laughing.

"Do you mind? I'm escorting my friend to the infirmary."

"Sorry. I'll go with you. Name's Mia Pluma; I'm yer partner in crime from now on."

"So I'm riding you in battle?" Flora asked, not exactly enthusiastic about riding someone so… mirthful.

"Yup. So, who's Greenie there?"

"My name's Jenny," Jenny said. "I guess I'm prone to seasickness."

"Sorry ta hear that. Ya know, lookin' off inta the horizon works pretty well."

"I tried that. Didn't work."

"Oh. So, tell me 'bout yerself, Flora. Judgin' by yer hairstyle, I'm thinkin' ya go fer the polite kind—the gentlemen (if any still exist)."

"I… suppose you could say that," Flora said. "I've got… feelings for someone with good manners. Judging by your recent behavior, I'm thinking you're the 'in-your-face' type."

"Read me like a book," Mia said, laughing. "Yeah, it's a weakness of mine. So, who's yer boyfriend?"

"We're not actually going steady; we're just friends for now. I don't even know if he feels the same way."

"What about you, Green?"

"I don't feel like talking about him," Jenny said.

"Aw, that's no fun! C'mon, 't least tell me his name!"

"Henry."

"Soun's like a farmer."

"Go ahead and think that for now; I said I didn't feel like talking about him."

"Darn, saw right through me."

"We aren't sleeping in the same quarters, are we?" Flora asked Mia.

"Don't know, but I sure don't mind learnin' more 'bout yer crush. Matter of fact, my sweetie's in Desert Hill right now. He's in intelligence."

"Maybe we'll meet him sometime."

"Gee, you aren't much for talkin', are ya?"

"You just caught me at a bad time."

"Ng'kay, see ya then!" Mia flew off, finally leaving Flora and Jenny some breathing room.

"I pity you," Jenny said. "Sure hope my partner isn't like that. Ah, well. Maybe Mia's okay in battle."

"I sure hope so," Flora said with a sigh, leading Jenny into the infirmary.

"May I help you ladies?" a male nurse asked.

"Seasick," Jenny said.

"Hmm… well, we can cure it, but you ought ta get used to the sea; it's a long way to Egdar."

"Thanks."

"You sound like that one-liner girl in Final Fantasy VIII that my son likes so much," the nurse said with a laugh. "What was her name again? Fujin, somep'n' like that?"

"No idea."

"Anyway, just wait here, 'nd I'll administer the medicine."

"Thanks."

Flora walked out and decided she would find out where her quarters were. As it turned out, she bunked with seven others in a tiny room with four built-in double bunks. No one else had bothered to go in yet, so she went ahead and claimed a bunk on the bottom, taking out _The Beggar_, quite happy that she was almost done with the book. After being interrupted so many times, she was finally on the last chapter. She did not expect to finish it aboard a battleship, but at least she finally had time to finish it.

* * *

It was hot. Flora had little else on her mind; the fleet was sailing through the tropics. She spent most of her time in her quarters; the breeze was warm and carried nothing but humidity and anticipation. Desert Hill was dry, so she knew the heat would not last forever. After enough complaints from the troops, Ztar Admiral Hydrano had agreed to allow the soldiers to work in lighter clothes. Working in uniform was one thing in the cold Sarasaland waters, but it was another thing entirely when the heat index was over forty-three degrees! Flora was currently mopping the main deck, singing as usual and driving the other soldiers crazy. She never realized how few people in her generation actually liked opera. She stopped after hearing enough curse words from her comrades. 

"Wee you stahp seengeeng?" a voice asked from the second deck. "You hahve good vooeece; please coonteenyoo."

"Why have you stopped singing?" another voice said, translating the first voice's accent and poor English. "You have a good voice; please continue." The soldiers groaned as Flora happily started singing again.

"Woondyerfool," the first voice said. "Eez_ Karmyen_, yes?"

"Yes, sir," the second voice said to the first.

"Sooprahnoo!" the first voice called.

"Soprano!" the second voice translated. Flora stopped singing and looked up at the second deck, surprised to see Ztar Admiral Hydrano applauding with his two longer arms, his right-tentacle Ztar by his side.

"You oocoompyenee mee ooboord Preence Loodveeg'z eersheep."

"You are to accompany me aboard Prince Ludwig's airship."

"Oh, it would be an honor, sir," Flora said excitedly. "Thank you, sir."

"Eez plyezhoore; vaht vooeece soopyerb!" Hydrano said.

"It is a pleasure; that voice is superb!" the Ztar translated.

"Preence Loodveeg loove sooprahnoo vooeece. He hear yoor vooeece; weel cheer oop!"

"Prince Ludwig loves soprano voices. He should hear your voice; it will cheer him up!"

"Thank you, sir," Flora said. "I have hoped to meet Prince Ludwig, myself."

"Yexcyellyent! Nah-oo, wyerk ahnd seeng, please."

"Yes, sir," Flora said before the Ztar could translate. She began singing again as she continued cleaning the deck. When the deck was shinier than her brother's trumpet, she was allowed to stop. On the way to her quarters, she heard plenty of, "Just our luck for the f—in' CO to like opera," and "I hope I never have to clean with her again," and "I'll wear earplugs next time," and so on. Flora had heard enough remarks about her singing when she was a squire, so she was used to ignoring such statements. They still hurt, though.

"Aw, don't listen to them," Jenny said. "My older brother always went nuts when I sang jazz in the shower, always saying to 'stop making that damn noise!'. To piss him off, I'd sing even louder. Besides, Lord Nathaniel likes your singing, and your voice earned you a trip aboard Prince Ludwig's airship."

"I suppose," Flora said. "Most people just don't even give opera a chance."

"Yeah, when they hear the word 'opera', most people visualize a fat blond lady in a horned helmet and an armored bra, breaking glass with her singing. Come to think of it, I gave it a chance myself. Didn't like it, though."

"I've never seen a Vimnerian opera before, so I've never actually seen that stupid stereotype. Wait. When did you see an opera?"

"Henry convinced me to go to one."

"Which one did you see?" Flora asked.

"I think it was _The Barber of Shroomville_."

"I've only heard excerpts, but they say it's a good introduction to opera. Maybe I'll ask Nathaniel if we can see it the next time it comes to Chai City."

"We must sound pretty weird, being in the rock generation and talking about opera."

"Good music is good music, popular or not."

"I'll have to remember to use that quote when Ariel tells me to turn down my own music."

"If we make it back home to see her and everyone else."

"Ztars, Flora, don't say that! Every time I think about dying in battle, I can't get it off my mind for almost an hour!"

"Sorry," Flora said.

"Too late; here we go again. Thanks a lot."

"I said I'm sorry," Flora said as Jenny walked off. Flora heard the flapping of some familiar wings behind her. "What is it, Mia?" she asked, turning around.

"Just wanted ta say 'hi'," the Parayoshi said in her usual cheerful manner. "'Sides, 'f we're gonna be fightin' together, we might as well learn ta get along."

"That is true. That being the case, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well, since yer just _dy_in' ta know… I'm a _big_ fan o' the Rollin' Clefts 'n' Elvis Preshroom. Bombtles aren't half bad, either, but Elvis was the best ever. Judgin' by how ya drove all the others nuts with yer singin', I'm guessin' ya like op'ra. 'M I right?"

"Yes. I'm not much of a rock person. Don't get me wrong; the old-style rockers are _worlds_ better than those talentless pretty-boys and porn stars people call singers these days."

"No arguments there; I just think music's been getting' worse 'n' worse ever since Elvis died."

"I'd say it's gotten continually worse ever since Eggar died, but that's my opinion, and you're entitled to yours."

"Thanks. Ya know, that voice o' yers is a bit like those organic voices ya never hear nowadays, what with all those stupid voice-changin' devices. All those modern singers ever do is look hot and pretend to have talent, and they get paid millions! I'm tellin' ya, rock is all good 'n' well, but the new guys 're ruinin' it! 'T's become more a measure o' looks than talent."

"Mia, there is something I agree with you on. Take Modest Mushorgsky: one of the ugliest faces in the world, but his music was some of the best."

"Never heard o' him."

"He was one of the Koopa Five: Bombakirev, Kui, Vimsky-Koopsakov, Bombodin, and Mushorgsky. Anyway, he wrote great music."

"Who in the right mind would marry some guy who spends all his time writin' music for orchestras?"

"As it turns out, Mushorgsky was the only one of the Five who didn't get married."

"Y're kiddin', right?"

"I'm completely serious," Flora said. "Just because they wrote music didn't mean that was all they did. After all, look at us. We're both knights, but there's much more to us than that."

"Good point. Hey, sorry 'f I got on yer nerves earlier."

"Apology accepted. Hopefully, we'll find things we agree on."

Flora looked out at the horizon, knowing Desert Hill and possible death was past it, but she did not think of that. Rather, she thought of how she had made so many friends by becoming a knight. There were the girls she had met and cleaned up after as a squire, her friends from that test, and of course, Nathaniel. She also had heard of how kind Prince Ludwig had been when Louise was alive. Would he still be like that? Nathaniel had said he was consumed by anger, but perhaps it had cooled off by now.

The thought of Prince Ludwig reminded her why she would even meet him in the first place: she was a knight. She was going to be riding off into a battle and risking her life. There was no guarantee she would survive her first battle. No matter how many times you win, in battle, you only need to lose once. She worried about what would happen. What if she died? What if Jenny died? What would that do back home? She worried about her family, and how they would respond to that. One is never prepared for death, but the death of a parent is to be expected, and even the deaths of one's siblings and spouse, but no one could possibly be ready for the death of one's child; it was one of the worst possible fates, to outlive one's own child. She thought about that, and she was scared. Death was scary enough as it was, but she was to challenge it directly.

* * *

Author's Notes: The references in this chapter should be quite obvious. One thing I should mention is that many of the characters are based on people I know in real life. For example, Flora is a mix between someone I love and the kind of person I can picture myself marrying, and Nathaniel has been given some similarity to myself. One last thing I should mention to those of you who don't use the metric system and are scratching your heads over forty-three degrees being hot: forty-three degrees Celsius is about 110 degrees Fahrenheit.Anyway, Please read and review. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Mystic Trees

**Chapter 10—The Mystic Trees**

The mystic trees were especially beautiful this time of year, their white, petal-like leaves falling and blowing in the wind, creating a mixed image of spring, autumn, and winter. Of course, when the leaves fell, their egg-like fruits would not be far behind. The hard, striped shells covered a bitter flesh, built somewhat like a coconut, with the true prize—the wonderfully sour juice—held inside, ready for the eagerly waiting soil to be fed once the fruit fell, breaking open to release its delicious contents into the ground for plants and insects to feast on. The trees, whose seeds had been imported from Boggly Woods, a monochrome forest on the Mushroom-Boo border, had fared wonderfully in the thin, cold air and hard, rocky soil of the Ztar Mountains. Despite the war Sarasaland had entered, despite the fact that he might never see Flora again unless she was in a coffin, despite the visit from the Klips family, Nathaniel could not help but feel at peace as he walked through that section of the garden, his robe and shoes creating a soft rustling sound wherever he went.

He found himself thinking of nature and the environment, which reminded him why he despised the Mushroom Kingdom so greatly. The wondrous scenery of Bean Valley and Land's End had been destroyed by development. It used to be that there was a difference between Monstro Town and her sister city, Seaside Town. Seaside Town had hills covered with ugly housing developments; whereas Monstro Town's beautiful hills were untouched by the brutal developers. A population boom, however, ravaged Monstro Town's once-pristine hills and replaced the awe-inspiring forests with housing developments, apartments, and malls that were a slap in nature's beautiful face. Seaside Town was covered in a dirty brown haze from the industry, and Monstro Town was becoming the same. The government of King Jacob had no respect for nature.

His thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable tapping of high heels on the cobblestone path. He knew who it was and stopped, knowing he could not escape her. He hoped it was too cold for her to dress the way she normally did when she visited. He crossed his arms, dreading the inevitable encounter. He turned around and saw her approach in a red gown with off-the-shoulder long sleeves, cut at the elbows. The lower part, naturally, was cut at the hips. "Great," he thought. "Cold-weather Karmen." Marta approached Nathaniel, rubbing her upper arms with her bare hands, embracing him instantly. Knowing struggling would just make it harder to escape, he used a technique he had learned recently: the teleport-dodge. He quickly teleported about a meter away from Marta, motioning for her to stop.

"What, you won't let me get close to your warm body?" she asked in the same seductive voice she had used when they first met. "It's freezing out here!"

"You should have thought about that before looking for me," Nathaniel said. "I am not in the mood for a hug."

"Oh, what's wrong? I just want to be warm."

"Here," Nathaniel said, taking off his robe. Unlike Marta, he had plenty of layers on underneath. "You can wear this until you get inside."

"You're so considerate, my lord."

"Make certain to dress more properly for the cold next time; I would think you would have learned your lesson from the last time you came here."

"Will you be all right?" Marta asked, drawing closer. "You don't have much else on."

"Quite all right," Nathaniel said, motioning for Marta to keep her distance. "I can just warm my blood with Firebrand."

"Speaking of fire, do you know why your mother supports the _Thunder_ Alliance instead of the Fire Alliance?"

"The Thunder Alliance is kind to her people and gives them the treatment they deserve. The UCS and Desert Hill, however, give the people almost no power. The 'elected' officials of the UCS are often placed in office because they can fool the voters. Once in office, though, they break all the promises they made and use tax money from the people who trusted them for their own personal luxury. President Nimbuson was even accused of hiring assassins to kill his opponent in the recent election. The politicians of the UCS are extremely corrupt.

"Similarly, Desert Hill has a power-mad aristocracy in charge. Princess Monica had had plenty of seditious peasants and even seditious nobles killed, and the Sultan had Princess Louise assassinated when she began to negotiate with the KBS. Those who manage to avoid the brutal hands of the nobility live in poverty while the nobles live lives of luxury. Many civilians have accused nobles of raping them and using their power to get away with it. Princess Jennifer confirmed it herself when she surrendered Akhtir."

"Nobles are supposed to be powerful," Marta said. "In times of peace, power should be used for luxury, whatever that may be. As for sedition, well, what if others began agreeing? Before long, nobles would lose their support and risk being killed by the ungrateful peasants."

"How are they ungrateful?" Nathaniel asked rhetorically. "Peasants build your houses, grow your food, make your clothes, maintain your gardens, build your vehicles, fight your wars, and do countless other things for you that they receive no thanks for. If anything, it is the regressive nobles that are ungrateful. I know of only one Birabuto noble who gives peasants the kind treatment they deserve for all they have done for you, and that is your sister."

"Ugh! My sister is an insult to the superior blood of nobles. She tarnishes our golden lives by associating with peasants."

"Yesenia is kind and just and is very grateful to the people for all their toil; she should inherit the rule of Naritsya."

"WHAT!"

"You view peasants as inferior and will never understand their needs. What will happen to your luxury when all the peasants who serve you are gone? If the peasants grow tired of serving an ungrateful ruler, they will leave. Yesenia appreciates them and is unlikely to be abandoned; she understands how important the peasants are to the success of a territory, let alone an entire nation. You expect the peasants to serve you for nothing in return, and that will doom you to failure as a leader. It is with that in mind that I feel Yesenia should rule Naritsya."

Marta stood there, looking as if she was going to cry, but then looked as if she had made a discovery, a sly smile crossing her shiny red lips. "I'd forgotten what a good actor you are, Lord Nathaniel. You…" she noticed Nathaniel was walking away. "Wait! What are you…? Oh, more of your little act," she said with a laugh. "Are you ever going to drop the act and admit your undying love for me?"

"I do not love you," Nathaniel said, desperately trying to prevent hatred from joining his words. "I know this will offend you unless you still think this is an act, but I find your personality repulsive. You are simply in denial; you were so excited about the possibility of marrying the heir to the throne that your mind would literally not accept anything less and even now searches for a false reason for me to avoid you. The light of denial has blinded you to the dark truth: I view you as a monster in an attractive disguise. No matter how much you try to make me love you, your personality repels me the way Star Haven repelled King Ztar." Failure; hatred poured from his mouth like blood from a wound.

"Oh, Nathaniel, you are ever so persistent with your act," Marta said, approaching Nathaniel in the most seductive way she could.

Nathaniel was tired of arguing with her; it was like trying to convince a four-year-old that Santa Kooplaus did not exist. "Just leave my robe by the door to my chambers," he said before teleporting there.

* * *

"When will that whore realize I cannot stand her!" Nathaniel yelled out loud in the safety of his chambers. He took out a Firebrand spellbook and walked out onto the balcony. He looked at the motions for a spell and placed the book down on a special podium used for reading, placing the page-holders on so the wind would not turn the page. He breathed deeply and released a breath of bright white fire from his mouth. There was nothing on the balcony, but he had no trouble picturing a target for his rage. He looked down at the garden and was tempted to vaporize Marta right then, but he resisted. He shot a bright white flame out of his hands and controlled its path, directing it all over the air near the balcony before finally making it dissipate. He breathed slowly and loudly, letting his rage dissipate like the flame he had just controlled. Firebrand was quite useful for releasing rage. 

He went in with the book, feeling somewhat better. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Mail delivery, my lord," a low-pitched female voice responded. Nathaniel walked up to the door and opened it. A blue Boo handed him a bunch of letters and a package with the dimensions of a large hardcover book.

"My Thunderhand spellbook," Nathaniel thought as he accepted the mail. "Thank you," he said to the Boo.

"You're welcome, my lord. Enjoy your day." The Boo flew off as Nathaniel shut the door. Nathaniel put the package on his desk and looked at the letters. Most were business letters from libraries he ordered his spellbooks from. He was about to place them all aside when he noticed a letter with the addresses handwritten. After taking a look, he saw that it was from Flora.

"She's alive," he thought as he opened the letter, reading it.

Surge 7th, 1897

Dear Nathaniel,

I am still alive, as t… letter will tell you. I met Prince Ludwig about a week ago. He was very quiet when Admiral Hydrano, Neutron, and I saw him. He spoke in very short sentences, with no emotion at all. Admiral Hydrano asked me to sing for him, but it was useless; Prince L…g's face seemed almost set in stone. He said I was a good singer, but only the words came out. He … nothing about Princess Louise and only talked about the strategy. I am very worried about him and what might become of him.

I also survived my first moment on the battlefield and met Mia, the Parayoshi I ride in battle. It was, needless to say, very scary. I would love to come home right now and never see vi…ce again. I'm a knight, though, and I'm not going to leave on personal grounds, no matter how awful I feel. I saw my friend die in battle; she had little time to think about her death—she was stabbed in the back, right th…gh the heart. I'm sorry about the illegible words; I've started to cry while the ink's still wet. It was just so awful to see her Yoshi retreat to the ship with Jenny lying dead on his back. They say war is Hell, and I could not agree more with that sa… I hope I can return home and see you and my family again.

—Lieute… Flora Ornilla

It was Surge 23rd now, less than a month from Nathaniel's eighteenth birthday. Did he still feel for her? He thought about Flora, the outings he had been on with her, the conversations. Yes, he still cared about her. "I might even love her," Nathaniel thought. "Maybe I do." He got up and paced. "If I still love her by my birthday, I will tell her everything." He looked at the grandfather clock built in between two bookcases. It would be dinner time soon, which meant he would have to deal with Marta. He opened up the Thunderhand spellbook he had received and started reading.

* * *

Nathaniel entered the dining hall and saw his mother and the Klips family already seated. On one side of the table were Duke José, seated between his wife and Morgana. José was in his official uniform, white cape hanging on a coat rack. The Duke's uniform was red with a yellow, brown, and white sash running from the left shoulder to the right side of the waist. He looked like a military dictator. The Duke's wife had her white hair tied back in a bun and was wearing a green dress similar to the one Flora had worn at the opera, only the sleeves did not go past the puffs and were instead replaced with white gloves right after the elbows. Marta was still in the dress she had worn in the garden. Yesenia was in a long-sleeved white gown. Unlike Marta's, though, Yesenia's gown completely covered her torso and legs. Nathaniel made a note that Yesenia was a lot more polite in the way she dressed. His mother was in her familiar black long-sleeved gown. 

"Nathaniel, good to see you again," Yesenia said.

"Same here," Nathaniel said, taking his seat. The meal was already laid out before him: Shroom steak with freshly harvested mystic egg slices, the juice in the glass next to the meal. Morgana motioned for everyone to begin eating.

"So, Nathaniel is continuing with his act," Marta said.

"It is no act," Nathaniel said, quite annoyed at Marta's obliviousness.

"What act?" Morgana asked, curious.

"Nathaniel is pretending he cannot stand me," Marta said before Nathaniel could say anything.

"Marta is in denial of the truth," Nathaniel said. "She was so excited about the possibility of marrying the future Emperor that she had lost the ability to accept any other truth. I apologize for my rudeness, but I am not acting when I say I find Marta's personality repulsive. I have no interest in marrying her when she clearly cares only for my power."

"How do you think Dolores and I met?" José asked. "Our marriage was arranged in order to preserve the superior blood of nobles."

"I do not find noble blood superior to that of peasants in any way. We are greatly indebted to the people for their devotion to our rule. In fact, I have become good friends with a peasant."

"He is such a good actor," Marta said before taking a bite of her shroom steak.

"I am not acting, and can show you a letter I got from her to prove it."

"He's even introducing props!" The candles at the table burned with a bright white flame, quickly vaporizing the wax and the wicks, leaving a black ring of carbon around the candelabras.

"Marta, for the last time, I am _not_ acting! I do not love you! I despise you! You are a greedy, ungrateful wretch unfit for any position of power, let alone my hand in marriage! How I could possibly love you is something even the Ztar King could not know! Your body may be attractive, but your soul is too ugly to be fit for mortal eyes!" Nathaniel yelled, his face red with fury. He panted afterward, closing his eyes and slowly regaining control. That was the second time he had lost his temper that day. Morgana's mouth gaped open in shock at Nathaniel's outburst. Yesenia had a very serious look on her face, unsure of what emotion to show. Marta just smiled at the attention. "I am sorry; my anger has caused me to lose my appetite," Nathaniel said calmly. "May I please be excused?"

Morgana nodded and Nathaniel got up, quickly walking back to his chambers, his robe lying by the door in an ugly heap. He picked up the robe and placed it on the coat rack in his room. He paced off the rest of his anger, continuing to calm himself. Finally, after he felt his heart rate return to normal, he picked up the newly delivered Thunderhand spellbook and began reading.

* * *

Author's Notes: Breathing fire when angry... who does that seem like? Denial can be quite annoying; my sister will use all sorts of nonsense to try to prove that Santa Claus exists (no offense to those of you who still believe he does exist). Trying to win an irrational argument with logic is futile. Anyway, please read and review. 


	11. Chapter 11: I Love You

**Chapter 11—I Love You**

Flora looked out the window of her quarters at the battle that was raging. The current situation was far from an emergency; the enemy had set up defensive positions. Flora was initially against fighting alongside terrorists, but when she saw what Lord Egdar had done, she quickly changed her mind. Despite an ultimatum sent to Egdar one week before the siege, the city did not evacuate anyone. Fortunately, a warning shot from one of the battleships on siege day made the people flee the city. They were given an additional day to evacuate. Lord Egdar had hoped to use the civilians as a shield that Admiral Hydrano would not be willing to pierce. When the civilians fled the city against the orders of the National Guard, Egdar was forced to send his troops off to battle.

It was the afternoon, and Flora had an arm wound that kept her off the battlefield. A naval blockade had been set up around the harbor, with Koopa troops marching inland to cut off land-based reinforcements. Regular air strikes had been launched against the rail lines leading into the city. The objective was to cut Egdar off from all reinforcements and supplies. With no external support, Egdar would have to surrender or starve. Prince Ludwig had been relentless with attacking the railways. As for the naval blockade, Admiral Hydrano himself had personally sunk a few runners with his powerful arms.

"Hey, you okay, Flora?" Mia asked. The wound that Flora had suffered was the result of a lance that went through Mia's right wing and went between Flora's ulna and radius in her right arm. Fortunately, it did not continue and hit her cap.

"I'm fine," Flora said, not sounding fine at all.

"Nice try; ya can't fool me. Y're obviously still sad about losin' yer friend. I c'n tell just by the tone o' yer voice."

"Well, of course I'm sad; I felt closer to Jenny than anyone else back at the capital… well, except Nathaniel, of course. I found myself crying when I wrote my first letter to him on account of my mention of Jenny's death. I'm sorry; you got me started… again." Flora sat down on her bunk and put her left hand over her left eye, crying softly, her right arm unable to be moved without pain.

"I didn't know her that well, so I can't pretend ta know what y're feelin'."

"It's okay; you… you don't… have to."

Mia gave Flora a light pat on the back and walked out, unable to think of anything to comfort her. A soldier knocked on the door shortly after Mia had left. "The mail," Flora thought, hearing the soldier's footsteps growing fainter as he walked off. She got up and opened the door, picking up the bundle of letters. She sorted them by placing the letters for each person on that person's bunk. She came across one letter from Henry. "Oh, no," she whispered. She was not the kind of person to read someone else's mail, so she just left it on Jenny's empty bunk. She continued sorting when she saw a letter from Nathaniel. She opened it, careful not to let her tears make the ink run.

Protostar 15th, 1897

My Dear Flora,

Having turned eighteen, I intend to uphold a promise I made to myself. Please read all there is in this letter before making your own decision, because the subject of this letter might not be one you will like. Conversely, it might be a subject you will readily welcome. I feel it is necessary to tell you, though, regardless of what you may think in response. I love you.—

Flora stopped there as a smile crossed her face, her tears of sorrow quickly replaced by tears of happiness. She continued reading.

—I have taken every possibility into account regarding my feelings for you, and have concluded that I truly do love you. I understand the possibility that you might not love me back, and am more than willing to accept mere friendship should that be the case. If, however, you do love me back, please understand that I would like to approach my feelings slowly; I have never loved anyone before, so I do not want this relationship to be a disappointment.

I am terribly sorry to learn of what happened to your friend. I hope this letter can alleviate your pain. To know you have been driven to tears by your friend's fall has in turn afflicted me. I now wish for both your survival and your quick return. My desire to be with you again is stronger than any other I feel, so please return to me alive and with as beautiful a mind as the one you left with.

With love,

Nathaniel

"If only I could write back to him," Flora thought, looking at Nathaniel's crude but easily legible handwriting. Her eyes wandered to the bandage on her right forearm, which stunk of concentrated sweat. It would have been nice if the bandage allowed her skin to breathe. "Nathaniel…" she thought. "I love you, too. I wish I could write back to you and tell you that." She laid down on her bunk, her tears drying, placing the letter next to the bunk amidst her other possessions. Part of her told her not to be so hasty; "Nathaniel might just care for appearance," that part said. "He might not love you."

"No," her other side said. "I would never be that quick after what happened in tenth grade."

"You already think of seeing him again and kissing him. What makes you so certain he will not abandon you the instant he sees someone prettier?"

"There is no guarantee. I will be cautious. Until this war is over, all we can do is write letters to each other. A kiss cannot travel halfway around the world."

Her skeptical side became silent as Flora got up and went to the CIC to receive tactical training. Since her arm made it almost impossible to fight, she had no choice but to learn tactics. After all, she did not want to simply waste time, waiting for her arm to heal. She wanted to help in any way possible.

"Oorneellah, you coome," Ztar Admiral Hydrano said. Flora had grown used to his accent and had little trouble understanding him.

"Ornilla, you have come," Neutron translated.

"Yes, sir," Flora said. "I am ready to help with the command. She walked over to a radar map of the battlefield. Thanks to each soldier having a special frequency, the enemies and allies could be distinguished. There were several white ships and many white units holding the harbor. The enemy lord had long since abandoned the palace, which was now garrisoned by Sarasaland and Koopa troops. "The battle here looks just fine," Flora said, walking to another map. Sieges rarely gave any attention to any area other than the front lines. She looked at another map, showing one of the sections of the front lines. The enemy had established a number of garrisons to hold the area. A few new buildings had been claimed. Flora watched a battalion of Sarasaland troops go into the area. Flora quickly grabbed a phone and contacted their frequency.

"It's a trap!" she yelled.

"What?" the FO asked. "Who is this?"

"Lieutenant Ornilla. I'm on tactical duty. Anyway, the enemy's got almost all of those buildings garrisoned. If you keep going, they'll wipe you out. If you've got artillery, go ahead and use it on the structures."

"We're an infantry battalion; the best we've got is a bunch of demo charges, and that wouldn't work here. We'll need support."

"Sir!" Flora called to Ztar Admiral Hydrano. "An infantry battalion's near a bunch of enemy garrisons. They're requesting backup."

"Coordeenahtes?" he asked.

"Give the coordinates," Flora said to the FO.

"Sector 727," the FO responded.

"727," Flora repeated.

"Breeng oop oon meen," Hydrano said. He looked at the main screen, which showed the infantry battalion at the bottom and the garrisons all over. "Cahrreeyer 2, eer streeke oon syevyen two syevyen," he said.

"Yes, sir," an officer said, relaying the command to a carrier. "Command received, and confirmed, sir."

"An air strike's on the way," Flora said to the FO.

"Great, thanks, Lieutenant."

Flora continued looking at the maps, making certain there were no crises. She then went over to Ztar Admiral Hydrano. "Sir, the air strike has left a gap in the enemy's defenses," she said. "Perhaps we should follow up with a full attack?"

"Weedyen gahp fyerst," he said. "Oone street naht weede yenoogh."

"I understand."

"Ee leeke eedea, voogh. Ahrteelyery bahrrage oon ahreeah."

"Yes, sir," an officer responded.

"Prepyere large foorce een ahreeah."

"Yes, sir."

Admiral Hydrano laughed. "You clyevyer, Oorneellah. You toorn trahp eentoo ahdvahntahge. You yeFOo woonce arm heyool."

"Thank you, sir," Flora said, pleased with the new position.

* * *

The desert's mountainous dunes were torture for those who tried to cross them, a struggle against gravity in each step. It was a pity that there were not enough APCs to transport everyone. Flora felt a considerable amount of pity for those who were not in a vehicle or flying like her. The heat could barely be noticed while she rode on Mia's back. However, she had to wear a face mask and goggles to keep sand from hitting her eyes, nose, or mouth. Compared to the cool breeze up in the air, though, it was a small cost. 

Egdar had surrendered about a week ago, completely cutting off Desert Hill from the ocean. It had been about a month since the day she received the now treasured letter from Nathaniel. Her flawless command on the field during the final days of the siege earned her a promotion to Colonel. She felt she might earn additional promotions before the war was over. Mia's wing had healed three weeks ago, with Flora's arm taking an additional week.

She had constantly forgotten to reply to Nathaniel, so as she flew, she thought about what she would say in her letter to him. Obviously, she would have to tell him that she loved him back. However, there was also a need to mention her past relationships. All three of her ex-boyfriends had only pretended to love her; in reality, they only cared for her appearance. It hit her right then. "Am I truly as beautiful as they said?" she thought. "Am I cursed to be too attractive for anyone to actually love?" She shuddered at the thought of being taken advantage of all her life.

"Flora?" Mia asked. "You okay?"

"I was just thinking about Nathaniel," she said.

"Oh. Ya shook a bit, so I thought somethin' might be buggin' ya."

"You probably won't leave me alone until I tell you, so I'll go on ahead and do so."

"Good. What's botherin' ya?"

"I was thinking about the relationships I had been in when I was in tenth grade. All three of the boyfriends I had at one time or another only loved my appearance; they didn't care at all about what I thought. They all said I was beautiful on a regular basis."

"And y're worried Nathaniel might do the same?"

"Yeah," Flora said. "I really hope he doesn't, though. I've had my heart broken three times too many. I don't want it to happen a fourth time."

"Now that's sad. Y're worried that yer beauty's more 'f a problem than 'n advantage. I s'pose I c'n see why. After all, those supermodel celebrities're known f'r their short married lives."

Flora and Mia shared a brief laugh.

"Look, Flora," Mia started, "'f Lord Nathaniel's 's much 'f a gentleman 's you say, then he'll make you a very happy lady."

"Did you just call me a lady?" Flora asked.

"Yup, y're a bona fide lady, 'n' Lord Nathaniel'd have ta have a bigger ego than Wario to break yer heart. 'Sides, 'f he breaks my best friend's heart, he'll have to answer to a barrage 'f high-explosive eggs."

"Thanks," Flora said with a laugh.

"I'm tellin' ya, Nathaniel won't disappoint ya. You have some o' the best manners I've seen, and from what ya've told me, so does he. The two o' ya seem meant f'r each other."

"Thanks again. I just worry he might just be faking it all."

"S—, ya've been friends with 'im longer than ya've loved 'im, so what's with all the worryin'? Unlike most politicians, this guy's honest."

"Okay, okay, I hear you. You're right; Nathaniel's not like most Toads. He's polite, he's clever, he's honest, and plenty of other things. I don't know why I got worried he might be faking."

"'T's called paranoia. Y're paranoid. 'T's happened three times b'fore, so now y're worried it'll happen a fourth time."

"I suppose you're right. Still, I'm gonna be cautious with him."

"Good choice," Mia said. "Hey! Looks like they're settin' up camp. Must be gettin' close ta dawn."

"Then we'd better get down there and help out."

Flora set to work pitching the tents, which was far from easy in the dunes. Mia helped as much as she could, which was not much with her short, weak Yoshi arms. "It's going to be one of those 'no sheets' days," Flora thought, removing her armor. She set up her cot in the soft-floored tent and then helped out her comrades. Many were sleeping in the APCs because of the air conditioning. The Union really spoiled the troops. It was a dry heat, so Flora was not worried about getting heat exhaustion. If it were humid, though, she would ask for a fan. How people in the rainforests of Muda survived those tropically humid summers was beyond her. Still, it felt hot enough in the desert for her to sleep in her underwear. Protostar was a spring month in the northern hemisphere, which meant a lot more suffering in the heat. She had heard that Gamir was in a nice, shady forest, so there was that to look forward to after crossing the dunes. In addition, Rahin, which was near the northern border with Sea Side, was in a mountain range. Flora never thought she would miss the cool mountains of Chai so much. She wished to the Ztars that they would reach Gamir before Thermia, the first month of the northern summer. After everyone had set up camp, Flora went into her tent, took off her uniform, and collapsed onto her cot. She remembered that she still had not written to Nathaniel and reluctantly got up, picking up a hardcover book, a pen, and a piece of paper. She thought for a moment and started writing.

Flare 5th, 1897

My Dear Nathaniel,

I'm sorry for taking so long to write back; my right arm was injured during the siege, so I was on tactical duty until it healed. An advantage is that I got promoted due to my improved tactics. Mia's right wing was also injured from the same attack. I don't need to give you the details, though. Right now, we're crossing the dunes between Egdar and the forests of Gamir. Traveling is slow, but I still have hope that we might traverse the dunes before Thermia. Even Flare's heat is unbearable, so torturous that we have had to act as the desert wildlife and sleep during the day. I wrote this letter before going to bed.

I thank you for your kind words about me and my friend. I love you, too. I've told you about my three ex-boyfriends, so you should understand that I want to be cautious. I am not ready for a deep relationship yet; I want to make sure we are both committed to this love. I hope you understand my caution; my heart has been broken three times; I do not want it to break a fourth time. Please keep in mind, though, that I really do love you. I would like to return home right now and be in your arms. I'm a knight, though, and I have my duty to consider. I wish to the Ztars that we will be together again.

With Love,

Colonel Flora Ornilla

Flora put the letter in an envelope, which she then kept pressed between the pages of her book lest a stray wind enter the tent and try to blow the letter away. She drank her fill of water so she would not awaken early due to a dry throat. She fell asleep that day thinking of being reunited with Nathaniel.

* * *

Author's Notes: In my Mario fan fictions, the months of the year are as follows: Bolt, Storm, Surge, Protostar, Main Sequence, Flare, Thermia, Enthos, Eruption, Event Horizon, Neutron, and Singularity, Bolt being like January. I should mention that during desert expeditions, people often woke up during the night due to dry throats. Similarly, I find any sort of deep sand to be a real pain to walk across. 


	12. Chapter 12: Cursed to Have Even Met

**Chapter 12—Cursed to Have Even Met**

The scene was way too familiar—An orchestra playing, a chorus singing, Nathaniel in his tuxedo, sitting at a table, a white tablecloth, a silver candelabra, silver flatware, a decorated porcelain plate once covered in food, a crystal goblet that initially had mystic egg juice in it, and his mother off schmoozing with whichever noble was available. It was the night of the Union Ball, a dance hosted in Chai Castle. If he did not always get forced by his mother to dance with some young lady, he would have been an awful dancer. Thanks to his mother, though, he knew almost every dance by memory, and had become an impeccable dancer. It was quite a shame that he did not like dancing.

Now that he had a lover, though, he wished she was there with him so that he would not have to wait for the Ball to end rather than dance. However, he instead just thought of Flora risking her life in Desert Hill, possibly dead. To make matters worse, the Klips family was attending the Ball. He knew Marta would try to get him to dance with her the instant she found him. It was expected of him to accept any request to dance, no matter how much he did not want to; it was an age-old custom, one he wanted to incinerate the inventor for. He desperately hoped someone else would ask for a dance before Marta found him.

"Excuse me," a voice said to Nathaniel. He looked up from his empty plate and saw a light green Boo wearing two red bows and holding a pink fan.

"May I help you?" he asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"Do you know the next dance?"

"The Celyesto? Yes, I am familiar with it."

"Would you be willing to dance with me?"

"Of course. I do not believe we gave our names, though. I am Nathaniel."

"Bow. Shall we?"

Nathaniel got up, noticing Marta and Yesenia a few tables away. Fortunately, Marta was still eating. Yesenia got up and walked over to Nathaniel. She was in a sleeveless dress that stopped just short of the ankles with no cuts and a tall collar.

"Are you already taken?" she asked.

"Only the next dance," he responded. "After this next dance, I am available."

"May I have that dance, then?"

"Certainly."

Nathaniel escorted Bow to the dance floor while the orchestra and chorus prepared for the next dance.

"So, Nathaniel, where are you from?" Bow asked as the dance began.

"Chai; I am the Empress's son."

"Really? Well, what a coincidence! I'm the Princess of the Boo Kingdom!"

"Well met, Princess Bow. I am curious, though, what Boo Kingdom nobles would be doing in Sarasaland."

"Our ally's ally is also our ally. The Sarasaland Union gained King Bowser's favor, so the Boo Kingdom is also interested in an alliance. By the way, who was that Toadette who asked you for a dance?"

"Lady Yesenia Klips," Nathaniel said. "Her father is the Duke of Naritsya, a territory in Birabuto. Unfortunately for the people of Naritsya, Lady Yesenia's sister will be inheriting her father's position. It is quite a shame, considering how severe the poverty problem is there. Lady Yesenia cares about the peasants, but Lady Marta could not care less about their well-being, just as long as they are willing to serve her."

"What do you think about her?"

"I do not love her, if that is what you mean. She is just a friend of mine."

"Right," Bow said, not seeming to believe him.

"I know I am a politician, but I was not lying. The lady I love is in Desert Hill, risking her life."

"Oh? Let me guess, then. Lady Yesenia is your betrothed, but that military girl is your plaything."

"I would never take advantage of a lady like that. As for Yesenia, I am not betrothed to her. In fact, my mother decided against any sort of arranged marriage around a year ago. In addition, I am not one to rush into a relationship. I only met the lady I love a year ago and only fell in love with her a few months ago."

"I was kidding. I knew she was just a friend of yours by the way you didn't blush when I mentioned her. What about her sister?"

"Ugh," Nathaniel shuddered. "I would sooner let Toads go extinct that seek a relationship with her. She may have done everything in her power to look attractive, but her personality counteracts any physical beauty. I could never fall for someone so conceited and ungrateful."

Bow laughed a loud but conceited-sounding laugh. "Well put. Arrogance is not anything I seek in a lover, either. In fact, my fiancée is very modest, not to mention timid—even for a Boo! He's one of those 'stay at home and study' people. I still love him, though."

"That sounds somewhat like me. I often spend my days studying magic. I even spent time in Ztar Valley studying under the famed Bosko Shyavika."

"Oh, my! You must be quite the wizard, then."

"I have yet to start on Star magic. As for Ztar magic, I am a master, and I am quickly mastering Thunderhand and Firebrand." He paused. "I am sorry; I keep forgetting how few people take an interest—"

"Don't be! I've been learning a little Star magic myself."

"Well, could you please answer a question for me?"

"Certainly," Bow said.

"Do you view Ztars as evil?"

"No, not at all! The Stars' ways conflicted with those of King Ztar, so he left them. Besides, look at how successful they have been! Ztar Valley is the magic capital of the world!"

"I am glad to hear that. Most Starists think Ztarism is the way of evil."

"That's only because the Ztars were once Stars. When King Ztar left with his followers, the Stars branded him as a traitor. The Stars are wrapped in tradition and view any alternative as evil."

"So, do you think you will become a Star when you die?"

"I'm a ghost, silly!" Bow said with a laugh. "Ghosts don't die."

"My apologies; I had forgotten about that ghost aspect. Boos behave a lot like the living, so it often seems that they are not even dead in the first place."

"My father lifted the shroud seventeen years ago after he gave the Mario Brothers that huge scare. Boos do, however, lose their strength and weaken if they don't scare people on a regular basis. I stocked up on scares before coming here, so I should be fine."

"Well, there are plenty of races dependent on something to live and prosper. For example, Yoshis die if they get too sad, angry, or depressed, Bob-Ombs rust if they do not explode every now and then, and Dayzees need a constant diet of sunlight, rain, and nutrients from the soil in order to avoid wilting."

"Good point," Bow said as the music stopped. "Well, I do believe your friend was next to dance with you. I did not expect someone with feet to be such an excellent dancer."

"It is customary for the host's family to accept any dance requested; I have had plenty of experience as a result. Considering that the next dance is a waltz, Yesenia should not have too much trouble."

"Well, I hope to see you again, Lord Nathaniel."

"It was an honor, Princess Bow." They shook hands as Yesenia came up to Nathaniel.

"You're good with the waltz, right?" she asked him.

"I am asked for that dance more than any other," Nathaniel said in response. "What about you?"

"I'm an expert, so you don't need to worry about these heels stabbing your—"

"Nathaniel!" a familiar voice called. Nathaniel recognized it as Marta.

"Do you think you could 'accidentally' poke my foot with your heel at some point during the dance?" Nathaniel asked Yesenia in a whisper.

"Sure," she whispered back with a wink.

"May I have this dance?" Marta asked, catching up to them.

Nathaniel struggled to look at Marta's face instead of her torso when he said, "Lady Yesenia has already asked for this one; I am afraid you will have to wait."

"Wouldn't you rather dance with me?"

"It is customary for the host's family to accept any dance requested unless some injury makes dancing painful. Therefore, I must dance with Lady Yesenia first, and truth be told, I would rather dance with her."

"Yeah, so wait your turn," Yesenia said in a sort of "nyah-nyah" voice. "Of course, since the dance after the waltz is a fast one, you might want to consider wearing something stronger just in case that ribbon keeping your skimpy dress on comes untied. That, or wait for another slow dance."

"Nathaniel, do you insist on keeping up the act even in public?" Marta asked.

"It is no act," Nathaniel said as he walked back onto the dance floor with Yesenia. The orchestra started up again after a short break.

"So, Nathaniel, where's that lady from that visit to the restaurant?" Yesenia asked.

"In Desert Hill; she is a full-fledged knight. She is now a Colonel, as a matter of fact. I would imagine she is somewhere in the forests of Gamir by now, assuming she is still alive. According to General Equani, the division had to sleep during the day and travel during the night just to prevent heat exhaustion from wreaking havoc."

"Wasn't Admiral Funny Accent in charge?"

"Why would a Blooper try to cross the desert?" Nathaniel asked rhetorically with a laugh. "He is now in charge of keeping enemy ships from getting to the Desert Hill coast. General Equani was sent to command the land division; he is good with land warfare, so there should be low casualties."

"How do you know she's a Colonel?"

"We write letters to each other to keep in touch."

"How's she doing?"

"The last time she wrote a letter, she was trying to survive crossing the dunes. She had recently recovered from an arm wound."

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course I miss her, and she misses me. I look forward to seeing her again, provided she does not return in a coffin."

"Sounds like you like her," Yesenia said.

"She is my best friend," Nathaniel responded, blushing and pretending not to understand the connotation. "AH!"

"Sorry," Yesenia said, winking. Nathaniel stopped dancing and limped off the dance floor in pain.

"Thanks," Nathaniel whispered, struggling not to sound badly hurt.

"Any time. Tell your girlfriend I said 'hi'."

Nathaniel sighed. Yesenia's heel certainly hurt. He sat down at his table, put his left elbow on the table, and put his chin in his left hand. After the orchestra finished, Marta came up to Nathaniel.

"Ready to dance?" she asked him, giving her long hair a toss.

"I am sorry, but Yesenia's heel crushed my foot," Nathaniel said, somewhat strained. "I cannot even walk normally, let alone dance, let alone dance a fast dance. It appears you will need to find someone else."

"Come now, it can't be that bad. I'm sure you can still dance."

"My foot feels as if a rapier got thrust through it. Besides, your dress looks too delicate for a vimiant; I fear it might get damaged."

"Don't worry; if it falls off, you can hug me to keep anyone from seeing what they shouldn't see."

"There is still the issue of my foot; I do not think it would survive such a vigorous dance."

"Oh, stop your silly act. We're dancing!" Marta said, pulling Nathaniel up from his seat.

"AAAH!" Nathaniel yelled. He fell to the floor. Marta, still holding his hand, fell down on top of him. Seizing the opportunity, she kissed him on the lips, Nathaniel viciously trying to force her off. When he finally managed to get her off, he struggled to his good foot, grabbed a napkin, and wiped the lipstick off his lips. "I said I did not love you, Marta, and I meant it," he said, disgust in both his tone and his face.

"You always did amaze me with those acting skills," Marta said, holding the ribbon and retying it before her dress could slip as she got up.

"I am not acting. You are an intolerable wretch whom I am cursed to have even met. I despise you, and I never want to be plagued by your conceited, flirtatious personality ever again!"

"Stop it, Nathaniel. You're fooling no one."

"Leave me now, or I will have the guards escort you out of the ballroom!"

Marta just laughed as she drew closer to Nathaniel. By now, everyone, even the orchestra and choir, was watching the two of them.

"Guards!" Nathaniel called, the candles at his table beginning to flare up. "Take this abomination out of my sight!"

Three guards rushed through the crowd to the table and grabbed Marta, pulling her away from Nathaniel.

"Do not harm her," he said. "I do not want her overly suggestive dress damaged."

Nathaniel then teleported to his chambers; he was done dancing for the night. He felt a powerful strain of anger at Marta; his first kiss had been far from pleasurable. When he realized that his foot was still in pain, he alerted a doctor. "Flora, do not misjudge me for the unfortunate events that befell me tonight," he said as if Flora was right by his side. He lied down on his bed, waiting for the doctor to arrive. Were it not for his foot, he would have gone outside and used Firebrand for catharsis. However, that was not possible; so instead, he lay there, trying to divert the thought of Marta from his mind. He was wracked with guilt and shame for what had befallen him.

"Lord Nathaniel?" a nasally male voice asked from the other side of the door.

"The door is unlocked," Nathaniel responded. A red Yoshi came in wearing a white coat and looked at Nathaniel's foot. Nathaniel cringed when his foot was touched, shaking from the sudden pain.

"We brought a wheelchair for you since it hurts for you to walk," the doctor said. "I'm not strong enough to carry you."

"Thank you."

Nathaniel was taken to have an X-ray performed on his foot, soon learning that he had an incomplete fracture. "Yesenia certainly is strong," Nathaniel thought upon hearing the news. His leg was put in a cast, and he was given the wheelchair so he could get back to his chambers. He was stopped mid-way by a news crew. "Oh, dear…" he sighed, feeling himself getting nervous.

"Lord Nathaniel, what is your relationship with Lady Marta?" a reporter asked.

"I-I… h-h-have… n-no… c… c-cause t-to an… ans-s-swer th-that… que… question," Nathaniel struggled to say. "Y-You… w-would not b… be… in… i-inter… v-v-viewing m-me if M… Marta and I w-were mere… p-p-peasants. Y-You… h-have no… no right… to… cre… create a g… gossip column about… m… my… p-personal life… j-just… be… because I am… a… n-n-noble."

"Is it true that you are in love with her?"

"I s-s-said… y-you have… n… no… r-r-right t-t-t-to… cr… cr-cr-create a-a… g… g-gossip… c-column ab… ab-b-bout m-my… p… personal life. L-leave… L-Leave me."

Panting from nervousness, Nathaniel wheeled himself over to an elevator and went back to his chambers. He never could handle speaking in public, especially about his personal life. "The tabloids will have fun with that disaster," Nathaniel thought, his heart still beating hard. "Flora, please forgive me." When he reached his desk, he began writing a letter.

Enthos 3, 1897

My Beloved Flora,

Rumors of a most diabolical sort are likely to spread in light of what happened tonight. When Marta tried to pull me up from my seat, I fell onto the floor with her quickly following, falling right on top of me. Before I could force her off, she forced a kiss onto my lips, one that has been burned into my memory. I viciously tried to force her off of me, despising every moment of that abominable kiss. I have told you in the past how much I cannot stand that filthy excuse for a lady. I would never voluntarily kiss her. The tabloids are likely to publish rumors about me and her, but please ignore them, for I despise Marta and would sooner spend a year on the Sultan's torture rack than seek anything romantic from her.

You are the only lady I love, Flora. Physically, you are beautiful, but your mind is so far beyond wonderful that no word could describe the pleasure I feel in my love for you. It is with the utmost shame that I think of the disaster that befell me tonight. I beg of you, my beloved, please forgive me; the events were beyond my control, and I would never want to do anything to put a frown on your beautiful face.

With Love,

Nathaniel

* * *

Author's Notes: I cannot think of anything that would be more shameful to me than kissing someone I hate, especially if the person I love is bound to learn of the disaster. There is also a minor reference to why I hate celebrity gossip. Private lives are called "private" for a reason. I certainly wouldn't want the National Enquirer misquoting me about something like that, let alone taking photos of me when I finally go on a date. Anyway, please read and review. 


	13. Chapter 13: With Wings Spread

**Chapter 13—With Wings Spread**

The battle of Gamir was quite different from the siege of Egdar. In Egdar, there was a clear line between Sarasaland troops and enemy troops. In Gamir, though, there were small smatterings of troops all over the forests. There was Gamir, then there was the Sarasaland-Koopa camp, and the line between the two sides was the forest, which made it far from easy to avoid getting separated from everyone else. Flora and her battalion had been holed up in the forest for two days, rarely getting any sleep due to the occasional enemy unit that found them. She heard the sounds of air battles being fought overhead and the sounds of cannons and guns being fired on the ground. It was impossible to tell if she was safe or if there was a napalm bomb over her just waiting to be dropped. The battle gave her an easy reminder of why the Mushroom Kingdom always got beaten by the Koopa Kingdom: the Mushroom Kingdom troops wandering the forest were poorly trained, easily scared, and rarely found in groups.

"Found a road, Colonel," said one of the soldiers, returning from a scouting mission. Harwell was a coward, but he knew how to get around undetected. His grey shell was also covered in scorch marks and had a crack on it, so if he heard enemy troops near, he would just hide in his shell so he would just look like the shell of a dead Koopa Troopa. That way, he could get just about anywhere in the forest without getting attacked.

"That's good, but there are probably hordes of enemy troops along the road waiting to ambush any driver dumb enough to use it," Flora said.

"So how are we gonna get back to camp?" Irala asked. "'T's not like we've got a map of the forest with every ambush marked." Irala had recently seen her sweetheart get killed. Needless to say, she did not feel like fighting.

"That's exactly why we're not trying to get back to camp. We don't know where we are; the city could be in any direction. We do know that camp is to the south of the forest, though. We'll just go south. If we reach Gamir first, all the better."

"So we're lost?"

"I thought you'd have figured that out a while ago. Yes, we're lost. If we get contacted, that's good, but I'll go ahead and tell you that we're in a really bad situation."

"Us 'n' about fifty thousand others," Mia remarked.

"That's right. By the way, how are we faring with ammo?"

"Well, there's the stuff ya've already got loaded, 'n' there's about thirty clips f'r our auto-guns, 'nd about seventy rounds f'r the rifles. Oh, we also got two grenades left and, 'f course, our melee weapons (like that'll do any good wi' bullets whizzin' everywhere)."

"Not the best stock, considering how much we left with," Flora said. "Somebody wake up Jake; we're going south."

The group headed out, careful not to make too much noise. The battlefield smelled of death and fire. The forest was probably burning in several areas as a result of the explosive shells and grenades being set off. "Smokoop would go nuts if he saw this," Flora thought to herself, referring to the well-known Koopa Troopa who made the public service announcements on forest fires. Every now and then, they would hear the sound of automatic guns nearby, or the crack of a rifle. Almost all of the wildlife had fled from the forest by now, but they still heard the sound of frightened birds flying away from a burning tree on occasion.

They stopped at a tank trail, the roots and shrubs flattened in the tank's wake. Flora looked out and saw a Mushroom Kingdom soldier walking down the path, a nervous look on his face. A twig snapped to the soldier's left. In a reaction of pure fear, the soldier turned and emptied his gun firing into the bush where the sound had come from, waiting for blood to flow onto the trail. Irala quickly dispatched him with a shot of her rifle.

"And they say you're a coward," Irala said to Harwell.

The group continued on across the trail until they reached a highway, one which led to Gamir and had a large amount of enemy tanks, artillery, and APCs moving out. Following it at a distance of about five meters from the edge, they reached a suburb, home to a number of houses on each side of the highway. Enemy vehicles were driving down the highway in huge numbers.

"Let's find a place to make into a base for now," Flora said. "One of those houses on the edge would be the best idea. Hopefully, it'll be safe in there."

They sneaked along the forest's edge, eventually reaching the door to the cellar of a house. They were running out of food and were unlikely to survive if they went any deeper into the city. In addition, there were about ten thousand enemy troops between them and camp, not counting the thousands wandering the forests.

"Hey, the owner of this house has some nice stuff," Luke said.

"Forget it, Luke; the only thing we're stealing here is food," Flora said, disappointment in her voice. "We're going to stay here until help can come. We don't shoot anything unless the enemy comes in here. As tempting as it is to take a shower or watch TV, we've got to avoid using any energy or water; it might tip off the enemy that we're here. No shouting, either. Let's see if there's a map of the city in this house. If there is one, we can contact General Equani and get help; he'll send a transport to get us once the enemies are driven from here."

"Ya sure about that?" Mia asked. "After all, we're just a team 'f nine. 'T's not like he's gonna send an entire legion ta come 'n' get us."

"He won't, but we've found a big road for enemy troops." Flora looked over a map that Harwell brought to her, contacting General Equani on the radio in her pack. "Sir," she started, "this is Colonel Ornilla." She waited for a response.

"The General's kinda busy right now," a nasally voice (obviously a Yoshi) responded. "Is it urgent?"

"Yes; we've taken shelter in a house in one of Gamir's suburbs, and there are hordes of tanks and other vehicles rolling out of town on a highway. It appears to be leading west."

"Say again, Colonel?" General Equani asked.

"Do you have a map of the city?"

"Of course."

"Well, we've taken shelter in a house in a western suburb. Judging by the highway cutting through it, I'm guessing it's Devika. Anyway, there's a huge number of enemy vehicles moving out into the forest via the highway. They might be gearing up for an attack."

"Got it. Good job, Colonel. Stay in that house unless you're detected. I'll see if I can spare some air units to take out that army you told me about. If things work out, you'll be back at camp before too long. Make sure to alert me to any changes."

"Will do, sir."

General Equani disconnected. Their trek would be over before too long.

Flora walked upstairs and entered what she concluded must have been a bedroom. Judging by the _Nintendo Power_ magazines on the floor and suggestive pictures on the walls, she decided it was the room of a teenage boy. "Not for me," she thought, walking out of the room. She entered another room just next to the boy's room. There were two twin beds, both obviously for girls. She noticed an army of stuffed animals on one bed and a smaller number on the other. That room might be suitable for her; she even recognized one of the stuffed animals as the same type she had left in Xanria—a Goonie with wings spread. That room would be just fine for her; it reminded her of her home. Since the children had left their keepsakes behind, the family must have been in a hurry to evacuate.

She lied down on the bed she had decided she would sleep in and began to think about her family. Arthur would turn seventeen in a few days, which meant Maria would give him a good, annoying lecture on finding a girlfriend; he had never loved in his life and had shown few signs of wanting to. Maria was probably trying to be the center of attention at school again, not in a flirtatious way, though; she was more of a class clown. Laura would probably be entering that "I want to stand out" phase, which meant Jenna would imitate her and try to enjoy whatever Laura suddenly took an interest in. As for Jacob… Flora felt a tear coming to her eye; she missed them. Jacob was probably able to talk, and Flora had not been there to hear his first words. Her parents were probably trying to keep Flora from being forgotten and possibly teaching Laura how to work in the fields. Being twelve now, she was old enough to help the family. Seeing them struggle to get Laura in the fields without Jenna would be quite a show.

Somehow, she then remembered Nathaniel. "I wonder if he's worried," she thought.

"Of course he is," another part of her said. "He loves you; anyone would be worried about their sweetie going off to war."

"Nathaniel…" she sighed out loud. She missed him greatly; she wanted to go home immediately and see him again. She noticed Luke coming into the room.

"Glad to see you're comfy," he said. "Anyway, I'm sleepin' in the room right over here." He pointed to the teenage boy's room and went in.

"How suiting," Flora thought. Luke had been reprimanded before leaving camp for peering into the tent of a group of female knights. She saw Harwell entering the same room.

"How predictable," she heard Harwell say. "Do you ever have anything on your mind but girls?" Flora chuckled; Harwell had taken the words right out of her mouth.

"Does it matter?" Luke responded. "'T's got a bed, and I'm usin' it. Think what ya want; I like this room." Harwell left the room and noticed Flora in one of the beds.

"Guess I'm not taking this room," he said. "I'll try the master bedroom." He turned around after hearing female voices from that room. "Looks like I'll have to tolerate Luke."

Mia wandered into Flora's room, Jessica right behind her. "Okay 'f we sleep here, Colonel?" she asked. "Master bedroom's all full, and I'm not interested in sleeping in a 'gentlemen's' club."

"Sure," Flora said with a laugh. "Three to a room seems fine with me."

Mia took the army of stuffed animals off of the other bed and made a makeshift bed out of a pile of them, curling up and folding her wings. "Don't any of ya make any noise 'nless 't's an emergency," she said before placing her big nose down on a stuffed Chomp.

Jessica removed her armor and placed it at the end of the bed, then removing her uniform.

"Heh, even in battle, you fold your clothes and place them in a neat little pile," she said to Flora. "Shouldn't there be a watch?"

"Good idea," Flora said. "We'll do it in shifts. For equal division, they'll be one hour and twenty minutes each—one per person during the night, one per person during the day. I'll go ahead and take this one since the clock's already on a 20-minute mark. You'll go next, then Mia, then Luke, then Harwell, then Mike, then Irala, then June, then Phyllis."

"Will ya be quiet?" Mia asked, annoyed. "'M tryin' ta sleep here!"

"Sorry. I'll go keep watch. Get some sleep so you won't be too tired when your shift comes."

Flora put on her uniform and armor, loaded her rifle, and walked out into the hallway. She looked out a window in the master bedroom onto the highway, which still had units pouring out. She then walked back down the hallway to the stairs and went down. She noticed that the front door was open and instantly knew that someone was inside. She yelled upstairs, telling everyone to get ready for battle. She heard the shot right behind her and felt the bullet lodge itself in her cap.

"Stupid…" she thought as she fell to the floor.

* * *

Author's Notes: No, this isn't the last chapter. Give it some thought, though. Anyway, I'm not going to type "please read and review" anymore; it's essentially a tacit request now.


	14. Chapter 14: Intelligent Grey Eyes

**Chapter 14—Intelligent Grey Eyes**

Nathaniel could only think of Flora as the jet flew to Gamir, escorted by twelve fighters and three decoys. He did not care if there was to be a summit at the castle. When questioned by his mother, he hastily admitted that he loved Flora, and was seen off after much arguing. Flora had been wounded and had been in a coma for almost a month. He worried she might be that way forever. He could not read, he could not write, he could not play, he could not smile, but worst of all, he could not cry. He had not cried when his father died, when his grandparents died, or when his aunt died, and he wished greatly that he could cry for Flora. He wished constantly that she would survive and leave the coma, but he expected otherwise. He had once heard Bosko Shyavika say, "Try for the best, but don't expect it."

The dunes were visible out the windows, as were the escorts. He knew he would be at Flora's side soon. He looked ahead and saw the forest on the horizon. "Please, Honored Ztars," he begged. "Please do not take her from me. She is the only person I have ever loved; she has done so much for me—I was never this sociable before I met her, nor did I have any close friends. I was depressed and bored; she took me out of the blinding light of depression. I would give up everything for her—my future throne, my luxury, even my magic; I would drain my own Vim for her if necessary. There is no one I care for more than her. Please, keep her alive; bring her back from the brink of death so I may feel her kindness and love. Flora…"

"Lord Nathaniel," a guard said. "We are going to descend soon; please sit down and fasten your seatbelt."

"I understand," he said tonelessly, obeying the guard. He no longer even had a tone to his voice unless he talked about Flora. Was this the torment Prince Ludwig suffered? He felt as if his soul had been torn from his body with only his love for Flora given back. That was all that he felt; he did not feel any emotion unless it revolved around Flora. Was this how Prince Ludwig felt? No, not exactly. Flora was still alive, but Princess Louise was dead. For Ludwig, there was not sorrow, but anger; anger at the Sultan for taking his beloved from him. Flora was not dead, so it was foolish to think of revenge. He felt an urge to cry choking his heart, but no tears came; Flora had taken his tears away.

When the plane landed, Nathaniel was taken to the hospital, where Flora lay unconscious in bed. A machine covered her cap, monitoring her Vim levels. Her face had a tortured expression on it, her eyes closed tight. The monitor indicated that she was alive and Vim levels were steadily increasing. Vim recovery was not easy for her, though; one of the Vim glands in her cap had been damaged by the bullet and was still diverting Vim to power its own healing. Nathaniel sat next to the bed and placed his right hand on her left hand, almost as if he expected it to respond. After a moment, he looked up at a nurse.

"How is the recovery going?" he asked.

"So far, so good," the nurse responded. Nathaniel noted that she had a Desert Hill accent. "She's past the worst of it; the gland's healing, not to mention the hole is gone, which means that once the gland's functioning on its own again, there'll be nothing to hold back a quick recovery. In fact, she might even regain consciousness once the gland's back to normal."

"Will she live?"

"We don't know for sure, but things are looking up. When she was first brought to us, we thought she'd be one of the five percent that leave the emergency room in a body bag. Now that she's all hooked up, though, she's been getting better. I'd say she'll probably survive."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I've taken the Hippokoopic Oath and a politician's asking me if I'm lying?" the nurse asked with a laugh. Nathaniel did not join in. "I'm duty-bound to tell the truth; patients need to trust the medical staff or else they might resist treatment."

"I am sorry for offending you. I would like to stay with Flora for now."

"Do you intend to sleep in this room as well?"

"Yes, so could you please bring a bed in for me?"

"Of course," the nurse said, leaving the room. "Please press the red call button if the machine makes any sounds other that the heart monitor's beeping."

"I understand," Nathaniel said, stroking Flora's hand.

He could not think of anything to say as he looked at her tightly closed eyes. He remembered how beautifully her eyes shone when open. Toads and Toadettes had eyes that looked black, but a closer look would reveal their true color. Flora's grey eyes seemed to tell Nathaniel of her intelligence and kindness, of how she was a lady despite her informal upbringing. Her closed eyes did not speak of how wonderful Flora was, but rather of how she suffered when she lost consciousness. She had not worn her helmet, and now it might cost her her life.

"Here's your bed, sir," the nurse said, wheeling a gurney in. Nathaniel lied down on the bed once it was locked in place, turning his head to look at Flora. Until the moment he fell asleep, he only thought of the lady who might leave him.

* * *

Nathaniel awakened to see Flora facing him with her eyes open, but they did not show anything. "No…" he thought, getting up. "Please, no…" He looked at the monitors. Vim recovery was not increasing by even 0.0001, and the heart monitor showed a flat line. "Flora…" he said, sorrow pouring from his mouth. "Flora…" he said again, not able to think of anything else to say. He lifted her head and kissed her on the lips, but with no response; he did not expect any. He stroked her long hair and felt his heart cry out in pain. The room began to be engulfed in a white fog, slowly reaching toward him and Flora to take them.

* * *

Nathaniel awakened, this time for real. Looking at the heart monitor, he saw the familiar waves, indicating a steady heartbeat. The Vim recovery screen indicated around 74.09…. The rate slowly increased to 74.10…. She was alive; it had just been a dream. Nathaniel noticed a nurse barely awake in a chair, watching the monitor. The nurse he met earlier came in to relieve the first. 

"I didn't realize you were a noble," the nurse said.

"Please do not treat me as one," Nathaniel said in response, still devoid of any tone. "By the way, why would a Desert Hill nurse help an enemy?"

"Doctors and other medical staff are not bound to any country. As much as I hate the KBS and their allies, I am duty-bound to help anyone sent here. Besides, killing them will not solve anything; my people will still be caught between a despot and a terrorist. You are from an enemy nation, but you're still a thinking being, and so is your girlfriend—"

"_Lady _friend," Nathaniel corrected.

"Sorry. Anyway, that's why I became a doctor. I wouldn't be able to handle taking a life, so I instead felt I should help the people atone for their sins by saving as many lives as I can."

"I feel the same way. I hate war, and Flora's wound has only increased my hatred of it. War only exists because leaders have conflicting beliefs. As awful as it is, it is the only truth about the cause of war. One would have to be mad to start a war for no reason. Some are foolish enough to start wars for personal gain, but it is often a mere conflict in beliefs that leads to war. Some conflicts simply cannot be compromised."

"Example?" the nurse asked.

"The Shiner Wars. The Starists invaded Sarasaland with the intent to completely eliminate Ztarism; they would accept nothing less than the extinction of the Ztars and all who supported them."

The nurse laughed. "Is that how Sarasaland wrote the story? Here in Desert Hill, the story is that the Starists had learned of a Ztarist plot to wreak havoc and invaded to prevent the plot from being carried out."

"The Starists lost, yet no havoc was wrought by the Ztarists. However, I have made my point: in some conflicts, compromise is unwelcome. It is conflicts like those that bring war. Unless every conflict has an acceptable compromise, war will always exist, no matter how despicable it is."

"We have some similarities. The enemy is normally depicted as a soulless monster, but you… you clearly have a soul, and you hate war just as much as any sane person. I certainly hope your lady friend survives."

"Thank you," Nathaniel said. "So do I." Without another word, he lied back down and tried to get back to sleep, eventually succeeding.

* * *

After a few more days and a few more nightmares, Nathaniel awakened from yet another nightmare a few hours after dawn to see Flora, still calm, lying on her side, facing away from him. Quickly looking at the Vim recovery screen, he saw that the screen was at over 84. He stretched and walked, his heavy cast/boot still on his foot, to the side of the bed Flora was facing and caressed her cheek. Flora's eyelids seemed to give a small jolt, opening to reveal the intelligent grey eyes of the lady he loved. 

"Flora…" he said lovingly. "Thank you." He kissed Flora's hand.

"Nathaniel?" she asked drowsily. "What…?"

"You were wounded and have been in a coma for around a month. I came here the instant I learned what happened. I was so worried; my soul wandered off and stayed away until I learned you would live. I wondered if this was how Prince Ludwig felt when Princess Louise died. There is a difference, though: you are alive, and I could not be happier about it." Flora tried to get up, but she was still very weak and could not even lift herself from the bed. Nathaniel put his arms around Flora and, with some difficulty, lifted her torso and head so he could kiss her on the lips, a kiss Flora returned with much pleasure.

"Thank you," she said as Nathaniel gently laid her back down. "Why am I so weak if my Vim's at almost 85?"

"Toadettes feel faint if their Vim goes below 98.3246. For Toads, the level is 98.5781, but that is unimportant here. You barely have the strength to lift a few kilograms. That does not matter, though; you are still the beautiful lady I wished night and day for the survival of."

"What about my comrades? Did they survive?"

"Only you and Mia survived," Nathaniel said with a sigh. "In fact, I should thank her as well; she flew you back to camp while dodging anti-air bullets and missiles. Your report saved the entire army. Had you not told General Equani of the attack, the enemy army would have launched a sneak attack and surely annihilated everyone. General Equani said that you would be promoted to Commander if you survived."

"No, not more war…"

"You will not be participating in any fighting for a few years, though. Your wound will still need a lot of time to heal. Therefore, you are being sent home once you are in good enough condition to move around without tiring too quickly. Your entire family is very worried about you; I visited them before leaving for Gamir. They were unable to come, but they say they have wished often for your survival. It is your choice whether you want to live in Xanria again or stay in Chai City once you are out of here. I will visit you often either way."

"Thank you. But why am I conscious if my Vim's almost 15 below healthy?"

"Because Toadettes can stay conscious unless their Vim drops below 83.9968," a nurse said. During the joy of the moment, Nathaniel had forgotten she was even there. "It's nice to see you conscious again. That was pretty heartwarming earlier, so I felt I shouldn't ruin it. It seems to have passed, though. You've still got a bit of a risk, though, so we'll still need to keep an eye on you. For one thing, when conscious, Toads and Toadettes recover Vim at almost half the rate they do when unconscious. There's also the faint possibility that something might go wrong, so… well, you get the idea. Anyway, you should rest more."

"I will," Flora said. "Nathaniel, I'll give Chai City some thought. Right now, though, I want to see my family again. What did you tell them when you visited them?"

"I told them that you were in a coma, and that I loved you," Nathaniel said. "They all got very worried about you and they should know that you are conscious again. Once you are healthy enough, I suggest you return to Xanria; they want to see you more than I do right now. I promise you that I will visit you, though—as often as I can." Nathaniel kissed Flora's hand and walked over to his bed.

"Nurse, could you please turn me so I'm facing Nathaniel?" Flora asked.

"Sure," the nurse said. "Lord Nathaniel, could you please help me?"

Nathaniel took Flora's head and waist on his side while the nurse took her upper torso and legs. Together, they turned Flora so she faced Nathaniel's bed. The nurse placed a pillow between Flora's legs and moved the other pillows to prop up her back.

"Thank you," Flora said as Nathaniel sat down on his bed and took out a spellbook he had brought along. She quickly fell asleep again.

* * *

Within two weeks, Flora was healthy again. Nathaniel escorted her out of the hospital, his hand in hers. Not much had happened in those two weeks between them. They were quite open about their love now, though. As for the army, Rahin had been captured. It would not be long before the cursed war was over. Grand Oasis was expected to last a long time, but the Sultan's fall seemed almost inevitable. Prince Ludwig had taken command of the offensive and was determined to kill the Sultan himself and avenge Princess Louise. A KBS battalion continued winning in the south while Prince Ludwig led an admirable campaign in the north. 

Flora returned to Sarasaland in style, riding in a royal jet in a greatly decorated uniform alongside the heir to the Chai throne. Their conversations fluctuated around all manner of topics as the jet flew south.

Flora was greeted by her family at the airport, along with many friends she had made. Empress Morgana was also there and quickly greeted her son with a strong hug and a light kiss. Unfortunately for Nathaniel, the Klipses were also there. Marta, her face overflowing with makeup, ran to Nathaniel and attempted to kiss him, only to find herself levitating about ten centimeters above the floor as Nathaniel demonstrated his improved Thunderhand skills on her by holding her in place.

"I thought the incident at the ball would have taught you to know better," Nathaniel said.

"I thought the events at the ball would have taught you to know I'm not fooled by your act," Marta responded.

"You have the most severe case of denial I have ever seen."

"Lady Marta, I presume," Flora said.

"And who would you be?" Marta asked, not showing any interest.

"I am Commander Flora Ornilla of the Chai Army. I almost died in battle, and Nathaniel was the first thing I saw when I regained consciousness almost a month later."

"You shouldn't refer to nobles so informally."

"I made an exception with her," Nathaniel said. "As for you, your manners hardly fit a noble. In fact, Flora is far more ladylike than you, and I also consider her far more beautiful."

"Again with your silly act!"

"It's no act," Flora said. "Nathaniel loves me, and I love him back, while you are simply the demon who stole his first kiss from me."

"How dare you refer to your superior with such contempt?"

"There is no law in Chai that forbids sedition," Nathaniel said. "Therefore, she can insult you however much she wants."

"Lady Marta," Morgana started calmly, "your actions have given me just cause to oppose any romantic relationship between you and my son. In fact, I will gladly approve of any romance between Nathaniel and Commander Ornilla."

Marta's face froze in shock as if someone had just proven false the existence of the Stars. Nathaniel let her drop to the floor, where she fell backwards into her father's arms.

"I may not have the authority to force you, Lord José, but I would seriously consider making Lady Yesenia the heir to your position," Morgana said. Marta's parents helped Marta to her feet and escorted her away, leaving Yesenia behind.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Yesenia said to Morgana, bowing. She then turned to Nathaniel. "I should've known you'd fall for her." Then, turning to Flora, "Flora, I envy you for getting Nathaniel, but I hope we can stay friends anyway."

"Thank you," Flora said. "I hope we can stay friends, too."

"So he _is_ your boyfriend," Maria said in a making-fun-of-a-relative's-love voice.

"When you gonna get married?" Jenna cut in, causing both Flora and Nathaniel to blush heavily. Flora's family laughed at the sight, as did Morgana.

"We want to make sure we are both devoted enough for that before we actually try it," Nathaniel said.

After a little moment, Flora turned to Nathaniel and said, "Well, I guess this is good-bye for now."

"I suppose so," he responded, taking Flora's hands. "I promise I will visit you." Amid three "Awwww…"s coming from Flora's sisters, they kissed before going their separate ways.

* * *

Author's Notes: This story is far from over, so don't turn it away and say it was a good or bad read yet. There's still plenty more to come. Please note that the numbers are supposed to have percent signs that, for some reason, didn't appear. 


	15. Chapter 15: A Tad Too Long

**Chapter 15—A Tad Too Long**

It was wonderful to be in Xanria again. Other than the fact that everyone was now calling Flora "Mrs. Chai" as a joke, not much had changed. There were a few new faces in the fields, like Laura or some of the other twelve-year-olds, but the community still had the same machines, the same fields, the same barns, and the same calm in the air. Laura had chosen to become a Fire Emblem obsessor. As a result, she always wore a headband just like the one Ike always wore.

Much to Flora's satisfaction, her bed and the area around it had not been changed since the day she left. Even the fake flower she always wore in her hair was right where she had accidentally left it before leaving for the capital. When she sat down on her bed and unleashed a huge cloud of dust, she wished that her family had at least cleaned it rather than let it collect dust. With a sigh, she took a hand vacuum and set to work sucking up the copious amounts of dust. "This must have been how Luigi felt when he was in that mansion," Flora thought.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," Maria said, referring to Flora's singing. "Arthur and I figured you'd throw a fit if we messed up your bed, so we left it alone, but here you are, cleaning it as usual. Did you actually finish that book you took along?"

"Yes," Flora said. "The ending wasn't happy, but it wasn't sad, either. Nathaniel also likes Doshellyevsky."

"You're crazy; you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but compared to the way Laura's been lately, I'd say I'm one of the relatively sane ones."

"Hah. Your boyfriend's heir to the throne, you clean like you're anal-retentive, you _like_ those depressing Koopa Kingdom novels, you sing _opera_ while you work, you're so polite it scares me, you wear a flower in your hair, you've got no fashion sense, the skimpiest thing you've ever worn is a one-piece swimsuit that is far from skimpy even for a swimsuit, and you wouldn't be caught dead wearing makeup or jewelry. You're about as sane as a car salesman is generous."

"Does it matter? I'm happy with who I am, and Nathaniel still loves me."

"Oh, as long as Lord Nathaniel loves you…" Maria teased.

"No, it's just that I like what I do, so why worry about being called sane or not?"

"You don't even go clothing shopping every season!"

"That's because I have better things to do with my money. You know what Nathaniel once said to me?"

"'I love you'?"

"That, too, but he also once told me that my beauty was a special kind. He said I was beautiful, but not in a suggestive way. He said that was the kind of beauty he preferred."

"He must've been born about two hundred years late, then," Maria said. "Of all the people to fall for, you had to fall in love with Mr. 17th Century."

"Then I guess that might make me Mrs. 17th Century someday."

Maria let out a loud, annoyed sigh. "Don't count your Li'l Oinks before they hatch."

"I said 'might', not 'will'. Besides, if I'm happy, why should you care?"

"'Cause it's weird. Do I need to bring up your list of oddities again? I find that 'no shopping sprees' one especially weird."

"Why waste hundreds of Coins on a skimpy shirt when you can get ten more durable outfits for less than half the price?"

"'Cause durability doesn't count for a thing with fashion. I feel like I'm talking to Arthur, trying to explain fashion to you. See this top?" she asked, pointing to her shirt. "Cost fifty Coins. That winter spree cost me every Coin I had saved up earlier. I'm kinda worried I won't have enough in spring for a full wardrobe."

"My formal dress cost much less. As for your wardrobe, why not just wear the clothes you got during that last spree? They're so light I doubt you'll even notice the heat."

"'Cause they'll be out of style by spring! You are just plain out of it when it comes to fashion. In fact, you were wearing those pants almost two years ago, and they've been out of style for four years!" Flora looked at her faded blue jeans.

"Pants are pants, Maria. It's not as if they'll make working in the fields or barns any easier. In fact, that reminds me—I've got work to do in the barns, and I believe you do, too." Maria sighed as Flora walked off to get her boots and jacket.

"See? You're flat-out crazy. I'm kidnapping you on my next shopping spree. And take that stupid flower out of your hair! Flowers are a bigger 'don't' than Laura's headband."

"_I_ like it, and—"

"And so would Nathaniel," Maria said in her making-fun-of-a-relative's-love voice. "Honestly, Flora, you are just plain nuts. You're a fashion disaster. You are very, very, _very_ lucky to have a boyfriend who likes all your weirdness. Let me throw in an extra 'very' for emphasis."

"I suppose I am. Please keep in mind, though, that I was no different in the way I dressed in tenth grade, yet three boys dated me."

"And you dumped them all!"

"Did you really expect me to try to maintain a dishonest relationship? Nathaniel loves me for my mind, while my ex-boyfriends only cared for my body."

Maria sighed, not able to think of anything else to say. She put on her boots with a disgusted look on her face and followed Flora through the melting snow, shivering.

"You should have put on your jacket," Flora said. "Low-cut collars don't exactly work well in the cold."

"I got rid of my jacket."

"Why?"

"I expected winter to be over by now, so I thought I didn't need it. Guess I goofed. I'll have to put a jacket on the shopping list."

"Good luck finding a jacket in the spring."

"Thanks." Maria walked over to the first stall, which held the White Oinks, and walked in. "Flora, can you hand me a bale?" Flora placed a bale of hay on the edge of the fence. Maria then untied it and scattered the hay around the stall. While Maria looked for the blue unfertilized eggs, Flora went to the stall with the Flower Oinks and scattered the hay around. While the Oinks ate, she picked up the brown eggs and placed them in the egg slot. Li'l Oinks laid weird eggs that had the same chemical properties as certain items until they were fertilized. In the case of the Flower Oinks, the eggs had the same properties (and same taste) as maple syrup. She remembered one time when she ate a Tiger Oink's yellow egg and got electrocuted. Her hair stood on end for three days. Back in the present, and much to Maria's annoyance, Flora started singing again.

The process of feeding and egg-collecting continued until all the Oinks had been fed, just in time for Arthur to arrive with the wagon for the eggs.

"I see you're wearing your flower again," he said. "I don't care what everyone else says; I think it looks good. You're not the kind of person who goes well with modern fashion."

"And we're gonna change that," Maria said.

"Good luck, Maria; you'll need more of it than a lottery winner," Arthur said with a laugh. Then to Flora, "By the way, Flora, you haven't said much about Nathaniel."

"What's there to say? I love him and he loves me. Also, unlike Maria, he likes the way I dress."

"I can understand why."

"Arthur, stop poisoning her mind!" Maria said.

"Come on, Miss Fashion, there's still more work to do," Flora said, heading over to an attached shed and taking out a pick for the Oinks' trotters and a tub to wash them in. "I believe it's my turn to clean the stalls," she said, taking out a shovel.

"You expect me to wash the Oinks in a low-cut top that cost fifty Coins?"

"You should have thought about that before you came in. Why are you complaining, though? I'm the one who's cleaning the stalls. If you want to change into something less expensive anyway, be my guest. It's not as if we're on a tight schedule. Besides, Fred seemed to like washing the Oinks, so he'll gladly start without you. Speaking of Fred, where is he?"

"I'm here, Mrs. _Chai_," Fred said, annoyed. "I see you're still a work of art. Why you trust that guy is beyond me. He's probably in bed with someone right now."

"I doubt it," Flora said as Maria left to change. "Besides, if you think you can win me back by making me paranoid, forget it. Thank you for the compliment, though."

"You're welcome. Now, who's first? How about the Pinks?" Fred entered the stall for the Pink Oinks and carried one out, only to realize he forgot to fill the tub with water. "Oops." He placed the Oink back in the stall and grabbed the hose to fill up the tub.

"While you're doing that, you might as well get the soap."

"I see you had no trouble getting over me."

"I've had four years to do that, so I've been over you for quite some time."

"Yeah, and you went for a noble. You can't expect any love from him; he'll probably have affairs left and right."

"I highly doubt it," Flora said. "When we arrived at the airport, Nathaniel was greeted by a very… flirtatious… noble. He prevented her from getting anywhere near her and gladly refused her. In fact, Lady Marta's body seems like the type a voyeur like you would love."

"Voyeur?"

"Remember when Arthur visited your house? Your secret stash of you-know-whats was discovered."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What secret stash and what you-know-whats?"

"That's about as believable as your statement that you honestly loved me," Flora said with a sigh. She turned to her brother. "Arthur?"

"Do I really need to tell you, Fred, or will you just confess?" Arthur asked, already knowing Fred would pretend to be ignorant. "I believe you were there when I had the misfortune of seeing those magazines."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"_Playtoad_, _Deep Gullet_, _Top Floor_… need I continue?"

"You'd accuse _me_ of having those things?"

"Let's see… your father's been dead for ten years, you're an only child, and your mother has not dated anyone else, so, yeah, I'd say the only suspect would be you."

"I know nothing."

"Your credibility is terribly low right now," Flora said. "I'd say you'd be better off confessing; you have no chance of winning me back, either way. You've nothing to lose."

"I said I know nothing," Fred said, showing Arthur his middle finger behind his back so Flora wouldn't see.

"Watch that finger of yours, Fred," Arthur said. "Anyway, I need to head off and get these eggs into the crates." Arthur walked off as Maria came in, wearing a thin-strap shirt and some tight blue jeans. Fred stole a look at Maria, one that was a tad too long.

"You know, you're not high on my list, either," Maria said to Fred.

"Not even a sweatshirt," Flora said. "You're bound to get wet, which means you'll be freezing afterwards. Here." Flora took off her jacket and gave it to Maria. Unlike Maria, she had a thick shirt on underneath with long sleeves and a tall collar.

"Thanks," Maria said, putting on the jacket.

"You need to get your priorities in order. Looking good shouldn't be more important than feeling good."

"I know. I could've sworn I told you I got rid of my jacket, though."

"Okay, so shall we start with the Pinks?" Fred asked.

"Go get one, then." Fred walked over to the stall and grabbed one of the Pink Oinks, promptly placing her in the tub.

Flora set to work cleaning out the White Oink stall.

"It's weird that someone so neat can handle mucking out a stall, but she can't stand an unfolded pile of clothes," Maria said, referring to Flora.

"It's weird that someone who spends all her money on clothes doesn't have a jacket," Flora countered.

"It's weird that two sisters can be so different," Fred said.

"Not that much," Flora and Maria said at the same time.

Flora was done rather quickly and decided to help out her sister with bathing the Oinks. When they had worked their way to the Silver Oinks, Fred "accidentally" lost his grip on an Oink when carrying him back to his stall, splashing both Flora and Maria in the process.

"Very thinly veiled, pervert," Flora said to Fred. "I saw you loosening your grip. I had forgotten how much you tended to do that just to produce the illusion of nudity. You're no better than you were when I left. To think I actually let you fondle me when we were a couple… You're just a sex addict. Go find someone dumb enough to stay with you."

"Did he always do this?" Maria asked.

"Every time we bathed the Oinks. That's why I said you were bound to get wet; this dirtbag always does this."

"Always?"

"_Always_." Then to Fred, "Please stop doing that."

"Hey, they're slippery!" Fred said, feigning offense at the accusation.

"How about _I_ carry them back to the stalls, then? I've kept my grip on sweat-covered lances, so an Oink shouldn't be any harder." With that, she picked up the Oink, who was still in the tub, and carried him over to the stall, easily placing him down. "Wet skin doesn't slip that easily on wet hands," she said accusingly to Fred. "The next time you try that, I'll use your cap as a Frisbee."

"It was an accident, okay?"

"How about you let others handle the Oinks, then? They're pretty light, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Forget it; I don't want to get wet when one of you loses your grip."

"Then I suggest you learn to hold on better. I'm a lady, not a sex object." Then to Maria, "See, this is why I always wear dark colors when working with him."

"You actually let him do this?" Maria asked.

"I used to, back when there was no one else to work with, but I think I'll suggest having his position switched with Arthur's. I know I'll never let him 'accidentally' lose his grip again."

After finishing washing the Oinks, Flora and Maria walked back into their family's house, eager to change out of their wet clothes. Flora changed into a tall-collared long-sleeved dress while Maria chose the clothes she had been wearing when she collected the eggs.

"Theo and Jake weren't much better," Flora said as she put a towel around her long hair, taking the fake flower out.

"If that's what I have to look forward to in a boyfriend, then I'm gonna hate high school," Maria said, turning on the hairdryer. She noticed Flora folding her wet clothes and placing them in the laundry basket. "You really are nuts."

"You got rid of your only jacket during the winter and you call _me_ crazy? Anyway, I'm going to talk to Dad about discussing this Oink-dropping problem with Mrs. Felson. I'm beginning to think Fred only likes bathing the Oinks because he knows he'll get to get me wet."

"Wouldn't surprise me, judging by what Arthur told me." Flora walked out and searched for her father, finding him in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Dad, Maria and I've got a problem with Fred," Flora said.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"He's gotten back into his Oink-dropping habits. Despite what he says, wet Oinks aren't slippery. Do you think you could discuss this problem with Mrs. Felson? I'd like Arthur or someone without a crush on me to take Fred's position."

"Fine by me, but good luck getting him to admit that he does that."

"Thanks. So, what's for dinner tonight?"

"Trial Stew."

"What!"

"Just kidding," he said, laughing. "It's Spicy Pasta. Anyway, I'll see what I can do about Fred."

"I'll come along, just in case he hesitates. I think I can prove him to be a liar."

"He lies like a politician (no offense to Lord Nathaniel), so it shouldn't be too hard to pick out a lie."

"You don't have anything against me loving Nathaniel, do you?"

"Not at all. You love him, and compared to the three guys you dated in tenth grade, he's a Ztar. He seems nice enough."

"I'm glad you approve," Flora said.

"You know about that incident at the ball, don't you?"

"I try to forget. He wrote a letter to me the day it happened and made it very clear that he hated Lady Marta and he would never voluntarily kiss her."

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to be falling for someone just like Fred on the inside."

"He would never betray me."

"Glad to know he's loyal. After all, this relationship's lasted longer than any other. Anyway, I need to focus on my cooking now."

"All right," Flora said. She walked back to her room and noticed that Maria was done with the hairdryer. Removing the towel from her hair, Flora started to dry her hair off. Maria was lying on her stomach on her bed, bare feet on the pillow and an open fashion magazine in her hands. "Just like Harriet," Flora thought, sitting down on her own bed and taking a book from the shelf on the wall. "_The Black Lord_," Flora thought, looking at the cover. "I'd forgotten I bought this." She opened the book and started reading.

* * *

Author's Notes: Now that I think about it, Flora's courage and assertiveness are the only significant reference ot the person I love. A while ago, I had to carpool with a pair of fashion-obsessed girls about to go on a shopping spree. Hence the reference to Maria's love of fashion. Also, Laura's obsession with Fire Emblem and her wearing of Ike's headband are references to an anime-obsessed person I know of who has an imitation Naruto headband. For those of you unfamiliar with what Li'l Oinks are, they appeared in Paper Mario as a source of items. 


	16. Chapter 16: Gold Handed

**Chapter 16—Gold-Handed**

Nathaniel was far from happy about the new situation in Naritsya. The crime was probably committed by a peasant, which meant that the new Duchess would be even nastier to the peasants. Nathaniel was invited to the ascension ceremony and thought about inviting Flora along, but he did not want her to see the misery the people would likely suffer. He decided he would face the Duchess alone and do what he could to warn the people of the suffering in their future.

Duke José had been assassinated, most likely by an angered peasant (of course, just about all of the peasants were angered by Duke José's neglect) about a month ago, so that meant Marta would become the new ruler. Nathaniel half expected someone to shoot her during her speech. Marta, wearing the traditional uniform, albeit with the top three buttons on her shirt undone, walked up to the podium and held up her hand to silence the jeers, but to no avail.

"Quiet," Marta commanded. The people continued jeering and cursing. "This is no way to receive your new Duchess. Enough! You should not expect me to treat you well when you greet me like this! It was your type that killed my beloved father. Rest assured, though, that all who treat my reign well will benefit under me. I can promise jobs to you." She stepped down, not feeling the need to say anything else. After a number of rich people and nobles gave their speeches, Nathaniel stepped up to the podium, not feeling his usual podium fright. He let out a loud, calming sigh.

"People of Naritsya, my s… sympathy is bottomless," he said. The podium fright was still there. "I have l… l-long opposed the r… reign of regressive nobles in this nation… a-and the ascension of… equally r-regressive successors. It is with a… a heavy heart… that I find myself powerless… t… to save you. I have never m-made a speech at an… ascension… c-ceremony in which I oppose the… successor's… reign. However, I… I want to help you; I want to warn you of Duchess Marta's conceit. I do not consider her fit for this position, and you should not trust her promises of success to you. I would recommend that you leave this territory. Marta's hatred of peasants was amplified by her father's assassination. She will be merciless and devoid of reason in her actions against you. For the sake of your survival, your health, and your prosperity, please leave this territory before you can face the brunt of Marta's reign. I will offer support in any legal way."

Nathaniel then played a card Marta had not expected. "I learned that only a selection of rich people and nobles would be speaking on the podium today, which, in my opinion, is a terrible misrepresentation," he said. "I would like to invite peasants to come up to the podium and voice what they see in the future under Duchess Marta. Any of you who feel you need to speak, please come up and do so." A bunch of peasants tried to come up to the podium, only to be stopped by Marta's guards and forcibly held back. "Now do you see how severe your situation is? Marta is unwilling to even allow you to speak. It is because she has sealed your lips that this regressive regime has lasted for so long. Therefore…" Nathaniel stepped down, detaching the microphone and going past the guards to hand the microphone to a blue Bob-Omb. "Please voice your position," he said to her. The crowd quieted as Nathaniel erected a magic barrier around the Bob-Omb to prevent the guards from taking the microphone.

"I don't buy the garbage those bluebloods are throwing at us," the Bob-Omb said. "We've seen how Duchess Marta treated us when Duke José was still alive, so why would she treat us any better now? My siblings couldn't afford to go to kindergarten under José! My family lives off of the trinkets we make and sell, and that's not enough Coins in a year to buy a fancy dinner for one night! I'm taking Lord Nathaniel's advice; I'm leaving this territory and going somewhere peasants are treated better! Duke José was shot because he didn't give a damn about us peasants! Hell, I want to walk up to Duchess Marta right now and explode! Marta's not going to help us; she's going to leave us to die, just like her father!"

The crowd cheered at the Bob-Omb's speech as she handed the microphone back to Nathaniel. Nathaniel walked past the guards, warning them that chaos would reign if they did anything to hurt the Bob-Omb. The crowd was in full agreement about the lies Marta was telling them. He placed the microphone back on the podium and walked into the manor amid thunderous applause from the peasants. Marta tried to make a closing speech, but the jeers and curses indicated that the crowd was not listening. She walked off into the manor where Nathaniel was. A number of nobles followed her.

"What were you thinking?" a Toad in a uniform asked, annoyed.

"The peasants deserve to be heard," Nathaniel said calmly. "Is it not a leader's duty to serve the people?"

"It's the _people_'s duty to serve the _leader_!"

"And you expect them to pay taxes without getting anything in return? Taxes are used to fund projects that aid the people. The Klips family used those taxes for luxury, though. There are no public schools here, no public health services, no public transportation… need I continue? You saw how much they hate your type. They trust nobles with tax money so they may prosper, yet you people use that money for your own luxury."

"What! That's nonsense!"

"Then where does the tax money go?"

"I don't know!"

"Are you not a noble? Is it not your duty to determine how taxes are spent?"

The noble didn't respond; Nathaniel had caught him gold-handed.

"You are lucky I am not the Emperor yet, or I would force you to step down immediately," Nathaniel said. "Clean up your act, or I will dismiss you once I am the Emperor." He walked over to Marta. "Please treat the people well, Duchess Marta, lest you suffer the same fate as your father." Nathaniel walked to Yesenia's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yesenia asked.

"Nathaniel," Nathaniel responded.

"One moment; just let me dress a little more properly." Nathaniel hoped Yesenia's definition of "properly" was not the same one Marta used. After a few minutes, Yesenia came to the door in a long-sleeved white blouse and a black skirt that stopped at her knees. "Good to see you again," she said, motioning for Nathaniel to come in. "How was the ascension?"

"I think I made my point. Why were you not there?"

"Marta was worried that I'd get the crowd riled up."

"I managed to do that, anyway. I handed the microphone to a peasant who quite readily denounced the new Duchess. The way the guards responded only proved my point (I saw one raise his gun as though he was going to shoot). I think I made a good number of enemies among the rich."

"How did Marta react?"

"She said nothing, but another noble interrogated me. I was able to catch him gold-handed."

"Another tax-abuser?" Yesenia asked.

"Yes." Nathaniel found himself unable to say anything else, so he just sat down, Yesenia doing the same. He did not want to embarrass her, so he decided not to bring up her statement a month ago when he had returned from Desert Hill. Yesenia sighed.

"I know it's on your mind," she said. "I guess I just sorta… fell for you after a while. I knew Father wouldn't have wanted me to try anything, though. Marta's always had first dibs on everything. She was born first, so she always won if she and I argued over something we both wanted—the throne, some dress, some scholarship, you… I just started to lose it when I noticed my… feelings for you. I didn't want Marta to win."

"Neither did I," Nathaniel said. "I was not looking for love when I met the two of you. However, I did eventually find myself in love with Flora. Had I not met Flora, I can easily picture myself falling in love with someone like you."

"I can see why you love Flora. She's beautiful, she's kind, she's smart, and she doesn't 'show off two-thirds of her torso', as you said. I've been friends with a lot of peasants, but I never expected to find someone so… ladylike… among them. Everyone's saying you're in love with a 'brainless country gal', but that's because they're judging her too quickly."

"Flora is, without a doubt, from the country, but she is no 'country gal'; she is a country lady. I suppose manners and knowledge take precedence over appearance with me. I am still a Toad, though, so appearance does hold some importance.

"I believe I have told you that I think you should have become the Duchess. You are kind to peasants."

"Yeah, but I don't think someone my age would be welcomed with open arms," Yesenia said.

"You would be surprised. Some rulers have ascended even earlier. People like Marta give me an excellent reason to support popular elections."

"Good luck getting it passed in Birabuto. Chai's a much better nation when it comes to government. All of the Birabuto nobles line their pockets with money while the people suffer."

"You do not do that, so I do not think it would be all of the Birabuto nobles. You are not like most nobles; you care for the people and thank them for their contributions. Marta expects them to fund her luxury for nothing in return. You probably do not want to hear this, but her reign will probably be a short one. The people are already losing their patience. Your father is proof of how angry the people are."

"He was a terrible leader, but not a bad father. Marta was obviously his favorite, but he was still nice to me."

"The only advantage I can see in being an only child is not having to compete with siblings."

"It's awful when there's so much to compete for," Yesenia started, "and it's even worse when you always lose."

"I always thought I would like to have a younger sister or brother, but maybe it is for the better that I do not. Being a noble, there is much I would have to compete with that sibling for. I both pity and envy you for having a sister."

"Thanks. What do you think will happen to Naritsya?"

"It depends on how Marta handles the current situation. The people will either attempt to dethrone her, or they will flee en masse."

"If they flee, so will I. I've made friends with a lot of them; I wouldn't be able to handle living here with Marta without any friends. Have you seen Flora lately?"

"No, but I plan on inviting her to another opera. I hope you are able to find someone to love."

"Thanks. I'm not planning on searching anyone out, though."

"A wise decision. I met Flora by coincidence, and you are likely to meet your future lover in the same way."

"I hope so. I'll say it again: you really lucked out finding someone like Flora. It seems weird for a noble to date a peasant, but… you two just seem like a good couple. You're both so… I don't know what the word is… formal? No, that's not it… polite? Mm… maybe. Anyway, the point is, you and Flora go well together—a gentleman and a lady. That's why you're such a nice couple."

"Thank you, Yesenia. I agree that ladies like Flora are very rare."

"I… It's… still hard to let go. I know Flora's better fit for you than I am, but… I… I still want you. I'm sorry… I think I need to be alone."

"I understand," Nathaniel said.

Nathaniel left Yesenia's chambers to be stopped by a very angry Koopa.

"Why did you do it?" the Koopa asked.

"Why did I do what?" Nathaniel asked.

"Why did you stir up the rabble? We had the best lives possible until you got _them _riled up!"

"I cannot enjoy luxury if I have to hurt people to acquire it. The peasants are people, too. I did not ask for Duke José's assassination. The people would have acted up without my encouragement."

"If you weren't the Empress's son, I'd kill you right now!"

"Then please do not make me overstay my welcome any further. I will gladly leave."

"You better, you dirty serf-kisser!"

"Please leave Flora out of this," Nathaniel said, going down the stairs. "Truth be told, I would not mind visiting her," Nathaniel thought.


	17. Chapter 17: Brains Over Body

**Chapter 17—Brains Over Body**

Xanria had become somewhat active now that spring had arrived. Flora, however, was in Gantrai at the moment with Maria and some friends. Considering that the family was not in the luxury class, Flora found clothing shopping sprees to be rather frivolous. Maria pulled Flora to a rack of shirts and pointed to a thin-strapped one.

"Think you'll look good in that?" she asked.

"I said I'd accompany you; I didn't say I'd buy anything," Flora said. "Besides, I don't think I need to attract brutes even more than I already do."

"So two guys stole long looks at you… big… deal. Jeez, if I had your looks, I'd have an army of guys behind me."

"How many of them do you think will actually love you?"

"You're almost twenty-one and you've already found Mr. Right. Y'know, most girls these days are still single at thirty, but here you are, madly in love with an opera-lover." Maria took a shirt with no sleeves and a single strap that went around the neck off of the rack and showed it to Flora. "Now, if Lord Nathaniel saw you in this, he'd go gaga for you!"

"He already loves me. I don't need to show off my body to get him to love me."

Maria sighed. "Flora, you need to get with the times," she said. "It's spring! You think you'll get anything out of Lord Nathaniel when you're in a fancy-collared tee and old jeans that go up so high you can tuck your shirt into 'em?"

"I've gotten kisses from him when I'm in a military uniform. In fact, I believe you saw him kiss me when I was dressed like that."

"Okay, maybe you'll look good in camouflage," Maria said, taking out a camouflage-pattern tank top. "You are in the Army, after all."

"I don't like that shade of green."

"Flora, it's not about what _you_ like; it's about what _Lord Nathaniel_ will like."

"I'm not going to go about half-naked just because it'll make me look attractive. Besides, Nathaniel doesn't go for looks; you saw him shoot down Lady Marta like that."

"Well, duh! She's an asshole!"

"Unlike my three ex-boyfriends, Nathaniel takes brains over body. He thinks I'm beautiful the way I am."

"Duh again. Look at you! You're in great shape, you've got beautiful hair, _and_ you've got a flawless face! But if he saw you in clothes like this, you'd have that extra appeal." Maria motioned to some pants with very wide waists.

"I don't want him staring at my underwear every time I bend down," Flora said. "It's called _under_wear for a reason. Clothes like these make me wonder if all the designers are men who value sexual appeal too much."

"You sure you're a girl? Listen to you! I know _boys_ with more interest in fashion than you!"

"That was uncalled for. I said I'd go with you on this silly shopping spree, but I didn't say I'd buy any clothes. In fact, I feel like going to the book store. Do you know where Wigglerbooks is?"

"No, but I'll just check the directory." Flora started to leave.

"All your sister needs is a pair of glasses, and she'd be perfect for the cute nerdy look that a lot of boys fall for," one of Maria's friends said to Maria. Flora ignored the remark and headed over to Wigglerbooks. She noticed two guards in heavy armor near the door and thought she saw more past the windows.

"I guess Duke Michael wanted a book," she thought. She walked casually up to the guards and handed one her purse so it could be checked for weapons.

"Thank you, madam," a female voice said from behind the helmet of that guard. The guard looked through the purse and handed it back after finding just a deck of cards, _The Black Lord_, and money. "Go on in."

"Thank you," Flora said, going inside. She quickly went over to the Classics section and looked over the "D"s, easily finding Doshellyevsky. "Let's see if they have _The Brothers Koopamazov_ this time," she thought. She went down the shelf and noticed the red cover of the book, taking it and making sure it wasn't damaged. Afterwards, she noticed _The Fool_ and decided to buy that one as well. Doshellyevsky novels were notoriously long, so she figured two would be enough to occupy her for some time. She walked up to the cashier, only to stop upon noticing Nathaniel in the Magic section. Considering that he was busy gathering copious amounts of spellbooks, she decided it was best to just buy her books and wait for him outside, which she did. She calmly sat down on a bench and looked at the back cover of _The Brothers Koopamazov_.

"Flora?" a voice asked. She did not need to turn her head to know it was Nathaniel.

"Hello, Nathaniel," Flora said. "What brings you here?"

"Well, my mother had arranged a visit to Natsyanyu, so I naturally came along, knowing your birthday was soon. I was also hoping to invite you to another opera, and perhaps dinner before then. I cannot think of a present to give you, so I think the opera would be suitable."

"Thank you for the offer. What opera is it, and when is the performance?"

"_The Snow Lady_, by Vimsky-Koopsakov; it is to be performed on Event Horizon Twenty-Eighth. Is that suitable?"

"I think so, but I'll need to check the work schedule. I might not be able to come. Don't take it personally if that's the case."

"I know better than that. I will be staying in Gantrai for about a week, so how does it sound if I come to Xanria on your birthday? It is the eighteenth, yes?"

"Yes, and I'd love to give you a tour of the community, work permitting. Everybody there's started calling me 'Mrs. Chai' as a joke. Anyway, please come and pay a visit. At the least, you could have dinner with my family; I'm sure they won't mind. Just expect my sisters to make fun of us."

"I understand, and I look forward to seeing you in Xanria. By the way, you look very beautiful with that flower in your hair."

"Thank you. It's fake."

"I know; finding a live water hyashroomth in Sarasaland, keeping it alive out of water for more than an hour, and finding one in bloom this early in the spring would be incredibly difficult. Anyway, as I said, I will look forward to visiting Xanria." Nathaniel kissed Flora's hand before heading off.

"I'll see you then," Flora said.

"I look forward to it," Nathaniel responded.

Knowing it would probably take forever for Maria to finish buying clothes, Flora went to a pay phone and contacted Maria's cell phone. Considering how obnoxious Maria's cell phone was when it rang, there would be no excuse for not answering. After a few rings, Maria answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's Flora," Flora said.

"You always have the worst timing. Look, make it quick; I was going to try on an outfit. You caught me in the middle of changing."

"Thanks for the mental image. Anyway, how much longer do you think you'll be?"

"We'll be done in a bit."

"Okay. In that case, I'll meet you at the Triple B."

"Ng'kay. I'll see you there once we're done shopping. Don't forget—you're our ride, so don't go wandering off if we take too long."

"Don't worry," Flora said. "I brought along a book, so I'll be fine. Bye."

Flora hung up and walked over to the Buster Beetle Buffet, named for the Buster Beetle who started the franchise. Translating from "in a bit", Flora concluded she had between forty-five and seventy-five minutes to have dinner. When Maria was clothing shopping, "no clue" usually meant over three hours, "not for a long time" usually meant between three hours and two hours, "soon" most often meant between two hours and seventy-five minutes, "in a bit" typically meant between seventy-five minutes and forty-five minutes, "before too long" normally meant between forty-five minutes and fifteen minutes, and "in a minute" usually meant less than fifteen minutes. Maria was awful at time measurements, a habit she inherited from her father.

Paying the 7.5 Silver Coins for the meal, Flora walked up to the first section and grabbed a tray, as well as a plate and glass. For some reason, she felt a craving for Kerokero Cola and filled up her glass with the delicious drink. Moving on, she placed a couple of rolls, some Leaf Salad, Mystic Egg slices, and a couple of spoonfuls of beans on her plate. Sitting down at an empty table, she began eating.

* * *

A good amount of time after Flora was done with her meal, Maria and her friends came to the bench Flora had sat down at, holding two or three bulging shopping bags in each hand. Flora folded the page she was on and checked her watch. 

"Sixty-five minutes," she said. "That falls into your 'in a bit' category. Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yep," one of Maria's friends said. "We spotted your boyfriend on the way. How do his guards walk in all that armor?"

"They manage. Truth be told, I don't know if Nathaniel even needs them; he's a deadly magician on his own. By the way, Maria, I ran into him after getting some books. He said he hoped to pay a visit to Xanria during my birthday."

"Aw, how sweet," Maria said.

"He also loved the flower," Flora said, indicating the flower in her hair.

"We took the liberty of buying two or three outfits for you." Flora thought for a moment about what Maria said. "Two or three outfits" translated into anywhere between ten and twenty.

"If I like them, I'll wear them. Otherwise, they'll just gather dust."

"You'll love 'em."

"Well, I should hope so. By the way, I doubt all that will fit in the trunk. You'll have to put some of the bags on your lap."

"Get a bigger car next time, then."

"It's kind of hard to get anything bigger than a minivan," Flora said.

"How 'bout you import one of those SUVs from the Mushroom Kingdom, then?" one of Maria's friends asked.

"One: they're about as maneuverable as a drunkard. Two: they pollute more than my dad after eating a kilogram of beans. Three: they seat less people than the minivan. Four: the trucks are far better at transporting huge loads. Five: they get around four kilometers per liter. Six: they're more expensive than the trucks both in the initial cost and the fuel costs. So, to put it simply, I'm sticking with the family's minivan and the community's trucks; they're much better. Besides, it's not as if those bags are filled with lead; you can handle the weight of those clothes on your legs."

"Sorry I asked."

"So, shall we be off?"

Flora led her companions into the parking garage and to the van. She checked the mirrors and strapped herself in. She waited for everyone else to take the hint.

"Um, Flora?" Maria asked. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for everyone to get strapped in."

She started the van once everyone was ready and backed out of the parking space.

"So, did we miss any public displays of affection?" Maria asked.

"Not really," Flora answered. "All he did was kiss my hand and compliment how I looked with my flower."

"No wonder you were named Flora," one of Maria's friends said. "You seem perfect with flowers."

"Actually, I was named Flora because I was born in spring, when all of the plants grow and bloom. Anyway, did you have dinner already?"

"Nope."

"Where shall we go, then? We'll need to stop somewhere or use a drive-through."

"How about Shell and Tree?" Maria asked. "My friends have been driving me nuts, trying to get me to go there."

"You'll love it, Maria," one of her friends said. "They don't have Blooper or Cheep Cheep for obvious reasons, but they've still got excellent meals. I wonder what Blooper and Cheep Cheep taste like?"

"I'd never eat that stuff," Flora said. "My commanding officer's a Blooper, and his entire tribe was wiped out by a Delfino fishing fleet. I'm not paying, just so you know."

"You'll have to; we spent all our money."

Flora sighed. "Make sure you don't get much, then; I'm low on money, not to mention I don't like the idea of patronizing a Delfino restaurant."

The ride back home was a rather boring one. Every now and then, Maria or one of her friends would start prodding Flora about Nathaniel. She knew they were still in that stage of making fun of love instead of finding it. Flora was not surprised that she did not like any of the outfits Maria had gotten her. Rather, she stayed with what she liked, much to Maria's annoyance.

* * *

Author's Notes: I just recalled that the person I love also seems to care little for fashion. Of course, neither do I, so I can't tell if Flora's lack of interest is a reference to the person I love or to the kind of person I can picture myself marrying. Anyway, I would have made the chapter longer, but the subjects would have gotten redundant. This chapter also brings this story past the 50,000-word mark! 


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Break My Heart

Warning: This is a _very _long chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18—Don't Break My Heart**

Flora was incredibly lucky not to have much work to do on her birthday; after all, she intended to accompany Nathaniel on his tour of Xanria. It was still cold in the morning, so she was wearing a white jacket over the light blue short-sleeved shirt underneath. She considered it annoying to wait for someone to arrive, yet she found herself sitting on a bench in the park, reading _The Black Lord_ and waiting for Nathaniel to arrive. The knee-length black boots she always wore to work kept her from feeling the overgrown grass under the bench that no one ever bothered to cut. Despite what Maria said about her fashion sense, Flora felt she chose well when she decided to wear black jeans with her boots.

She was quite comfortable in the park; it was a favorite place of hers ever since she was too young to remember a lot. The only reason she knew she liked the park as a baby was because of the old tree near the bench she was on that dropped seed pods in the autumn. She had a vague memory of playing with the seed pods as though they were rattles. However, it was spring at the time, so the tree had yellow buds growing instead of pods. She felt something small fall onto her cap. Reaching up and grabbing it between her fingers, she felt a powerful sting and quickly dropped the object. When it fell to her right onto the bench, she saw that it was a caterpillar. It must have felt threatened when she grabbed it and stung her. The butterflies always laid their eggs so they would be adults the instant the flowers started blooming.

"Guess I'm not using that finger for a while," Flora thought, looking at her index finger. When she took another look at the caterpillar, she saw that the horn had not been removed. The local caterpillars were little more than a nuisance, especially to Toads and Toadettes, whose Vim made them fast healers. She felt a small temptation to crush the caterpillar, but instead went back to reading her book. She got reminded of the sting when she turned the page with her index finger, shaking her hand briefly afterwards. She continued reading for a while.

"Happy birthday," a voice she instantly recognized as Nathaniel's said. Flora looked up from her book and was handed a hardcover book that had a picture of a female Koopa's head and upper torso, obviously in a fancy dress, on the cover. She looked at the title: _Anna Koopanina_, by Leo Toadstoy. She closed her own book, got up, and hugged Nathaniel, careful not to let her stung finger touch him. She noticed that he was also in a white jacket and black pants. However, he had a pair of comfortable black shoes on instead of work boots.

"Thanks for coming," she said.

"It was my pleasure. I had trouble finding you, but your sister—Maria, was it?—pointed me in the right direction. She said you ignored her 'fashion tips'."

"The only reason I was in Gantrai was because Maria had insisted that I accompany her on her shopping spree. Even so, it did afford me a chance to get some more books. I suppose I was lucky to run into you there."

"Great minds think alike. So, where shall we go first?"

"Well, this park is nice. Just don't touch the caterpillars; they sting."

"I will keep that in mind. Judging by the way you are keeping your index finger from touching anything, I am guessing you were just reminded of that."

"It fell on my cap, so I didn't know what it was until it was too late," Flora said with a laugh. "No matter. The sting should wear off in about a day; just about everyone here gets stung in the spring. Fortunately, the stings don't do much to Toads and Toadettes; they just annoy us. And Bob-Ombs aren't affected at all thanks to their armored bodies."

"That would explain why a large number of entomologists are Bob-Ombs."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Well, it makes sense. Most immunologists are Toads or Toadettes, most geologists are Buzzy Beetles, Buster Beetles, Whomps, or Thwomps, most oceanographers are Bloopers or Cheep Cheeps, most zoologists are Koopas, most meteorologists are Lakitus, and most entomologists and botanists are Bob-Ombs. Natural defenses provide protection on the job."

"You know, that makes perfect sense. Anyway, this park is a great place for people to meet. It's the unofficial square. Weather permitting, all of the local events are held here; its size makes it perfect. The fair is always hosted here, too."

"That would explain the large building over there," Nathaniel said, indicating a modern-style structure that looked large enough to house ten roller coasters.

"When the fair isn't around, that building serves a number of other purposes. That bulge on the end serves as a hotel for travelers. When the fair is going on, it's where all the visitors who brought animals and crops for competitions sleep. Vera, one of the Silver Li'l Oinks from the farm I live on, won second prize last year."

"Congratulations to her, then."

"Anyway, the tallest part of the building on the other end is pretty much a farmer's market, us all being farmers."

Nathaniel laughed. "I suppose that would make it a farmer's market in a sense."

"Xanria's the capital of this county. However, even the politicians are farmers. Those who do anything besides farm still live on farms and work there every now and then. We're a pretty productive community. All of the tiny sections in the main section serve as housing for the animals and storage for the crops during fair season and act as little stores any other time. Maria always goes to Gantrai to get her clothes, but I'm content to do my shopping here. You'd be amazed at how many knick-knacks we make in our spare time."

"It seems you have a rather enjoyable life."

"It's a good life. There are probably more luxurious lives out there, but we're content here. You've read about Platoad's Cave, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, luxury would be treated as the world outside the cave. We like our cave, and leaving it would make it nearly impossible to return."

"You left the cave, though," Nathaniel said.

"And I'm very happy that I took a look around, but it all comes back here. This is where I'm happy, so I don't need some life of luxury in the city. It's peaceful here except during the fair, not to mention it's about as crowded as a politician (other than you) is honest. Maria will probably move away to Gantrai and live there." Flora sighed. "Just about every teenager wants to leave. We're dying out."

"How awful. However, as long as there are people like you, farms will still exist. After all, these farming communities were built by collectivists who are willing to continue working for the people. You help one another, and you help feed the entire nation. So many idiots in the city take farmers for granted; they view them as stupid and sex-obsessed, unable to move on to the modern age. You are proof that farmers are far from stupid."

"The reason why our families are so big is because so many children are moving away nowadays. We need at least two to continue living here in each family. Otherwise, the community becomes weaker and eventually dies from a lack of able workers." She took Nathaniel's hand. "If we…" She sighed. "If we ever get married, can we live here?"

"I doubt it. If I lived here as Emperor, then Xanria would become just like Chai City—the farms would be replaced with those filthy housing developments and apartments would sprout from the ground like weeds in a burned rainforest. However, if we ever did get married… I promise… we would come here as often as possible. This place is so peaceful compared to the frantic chaos of Gantrai, let alone Chai City.

"People have teased me about loving a 'country bumpkin'," Nathaniel continued, "but they do not realize how wise farmers are. They create so many rude stereotypes about farmers, yet they do not realize that the people they insult are the only reason they still live."

"You're right. In fact, my mom said she'd rather live in the city, but she stays here because she feels it's her duty. She knew people would eventually starve if the farmer exodus continued."

"Most city people care only for themselves and would not bother to serve anyone other than the people they consider close. Farmers, though, serve themselves and the many ungrateful fools in the city. They care for the people and are willing to work, with or without thanks from the hordes they feed. It is no wonder you became such an excellent knight; you have the wisdom and loyalty that comes from accepting a collectivist lifestyle."

"I never told you about this, but during my first train ride to Chai City, a stranger came up to me and just treated me as if I was just some object. He got mud on my suitcase, didn't listen to a thing I said, and eventually tried to fondle me. When I punched him in the cap, he backed off, but not before saying that he thought that country girls were 'nicer than that'. I've had similar experiences with other guys like that, but none ever managed to…"

"I understand. Flora… I will not lie; you are a wondrously beautiful lady, especially mentally, but you are also incredibly lovely on the outside. I have been doing everything in my power to suppress the urges that arise in me, the same urges that Toad on the train failed to defeat. I hate that side of me, the one that views you as a mere object. However, even physical attraction is a part of love. I am just glad that I have been able to keep that attraction from overpowering my love for your mind. I truly do love you; I have had feelings for you since the opera, but I waited until I was certain those feelings were not just an infatuation; I wanted to ensure that my love was honest."

"Nathaniel… that's why I love you. You're not as impulsive as most Toads. It's just… my past experience with Toads made me hesitant; I didn't want my heart broken a fourth time. But you… you're not like the others; you're a true gentleman—you're kind and honest. …So please… don't break my heart."

"Not even in my worst nightmares," Nathaniel said, stopping and holding Flora's hands in his. They kissed lightly before continuing on the walk through the park.

"What a curse," Flora thought. "Everyone thinks I'm gorgeous… Even part of Nathaniel views me as an object… a mere work of art instead of a lady. …It's natural. Part of me feels that way about Nathaniel… I know he's more than that, though… He's the first Toad who actually loves me. …Wait. What if he's…? No. He wouldn't. …But what if my love for him is blinding me? What if he really doesn't love me, but I am too in love to realize it? …Stop it. Nathaniel's honest. He truly does love me. No one else has treated me this way. It has to be love; he even admitted—"

"Flora?" Nathaniel asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm?" Flora noticed her mind had been wandering. "Sorry. I… I was worried… worried you might not love me… that you might just care for my body and be pretending. …You're not like that, though. You're too honest and kind to maintain a false love."

"I can understand why that fear is there. I once heard an old saying: 'The prettiest flower is the first to wilt.' You are worried that you might never find honest love. The more attractive you are, the more likely you are to be taken advantage of. You have seen that fact and are worried that I am taking advantage of you. This love might just be romantic love. Will it last? The last point of the Triangular Theory of Love is commitment. I have feelings of both passion and intimacy for you, and I want to believe that those feelings will last. I have held back much to avoid making a mistake in a relationship that might not last. There is nothing I want more than for this love to survive." Nathaniel sat down on a bench and invited Flora to join.

"So… I'm… really that attractive?" Flora asked.

"Yes. Physically, you are the Ztars' masterpiece. I hope you trust me, regardless."

"I do. I can't tell for sure, but you don't strike me as a liar. I hope this lasts."

"So do I."

"Hey, Mrs. Chai, time for work," Maria said, running toward them. "Sorry to break up your moment."

"It's okay," Flora said. "It's a shame I have to work on my birthday, though. Will you be okay on your own for a few hours?" she asked Nathaniel.

"Of course. I am certain I can find stuff to do while I wait." He reached into the pocket of the shirt he had on under his jacket and looked at his watch. "When will you be done?"

"I'm usually done by one."

"Very well, I will wait here around one o'clock. Until then, I will just tour the community and have lunch."

Flora walked off with Maria, leaving Nathaniel to continue the walk through the park. "She is so beautiful," Nathaniel thought. "NO! She is more than that. She is kind, polite, honest, knowledgeable, and so much more. Why must appearance have such an effect? Why must my love for her be so fraught with physical attraction?"

"You Lord Nathaniel?" a Toad asked after a brief moment.

"And if I am?"

"She probably only cares for your power."

"I doubt it. She wants to stay here in Xanria. Admittedly, I like it here, too. The place is so much more peaceful than Chai City. Here, I can feel as if I am a peasant. I like that feeling."

"I suppose you'd be good at lying, being a politician and all."

"It is no lie. I have always been bothered by the separation of nobles and peasants." Nathaniel tried to remember what the name of Flora's ex-boyfriend was. "Fred, I presume."

"She told you about me?"

"Yes; I believe you are the fellow who tries to get her paranoid so she might leave me. She also said you intentionally drop Oinks into the tub when they are being bathed so Flora will get wet, producing the illusion of nudity when her clothes stick to her skin."

"Uh… I… guess that's… one way to look at it."

"She is a lady, not an object for looking at."

"That's interesting, coming from a guy who probably has a hundred girls at the castle."

"Please do not accuse me of such things. Until I fell in love with Flora, I was as chaste as they came. You are unlikely to believe me, though. It is no surprise that peasants and nobles are so separate. Most nobles think peasants are ungrateful for their protection, and most peasants think nobles are greedier than Wario. I could not be happier about finding a lady who trusts me."

"Like I said, she probably just wants power."

"Did you know Ztar magicians can sense emotions? I can sense your envy. You just want Flora to leave me so you might get to be with her again. That is why you are attempting to make us paranoid. If you are just here to try to keep me from Flora, you are wasting your time."

"Have you even made out with her yet?" Fred asked.

"No; I want to be cautious. There is no guarantee that my love will last; I want to ensure that I do not do something I will later regret."

"I've made out with her."

"I am not surprised; she was much more gullible back then. She is stronger now, though. She knows better than to rush a relationship."

"You're not jealous?"

"Only slightly. Your relationship is in the past, so I need not feel threatened. However, I am angry at you for deceiving her like that."

"Huh?" Fred asked. "How did I trick her?"

"She thought you loved her. However, you just cared for her body."

"Look who's talking."

"I am holding back. I want to make certain our love will last. Going too far would be foolish were such feelings only temporary."

"She's the best-looking girl in Xanria and you're holding back? If I were in your position, I'd pull her into bed with me right away."

"That is because you only care for her body. Love does not survive on sex alone. I want to make sure I can love her no matter how she may look. She may look beautiful now, but will she still be that attractive ten years from now? Twenty? Thirty? I want to love her forever. Since there are no guarantees about her appearance, I will need to be able to admire her very soul, the part of her that is even more beautiful than her body, the part that will always be beautiful."

"She doesn't really have the best personality, in my opinion. Too hesitant for me."

"If you disliked her personality, then why did you pretend to love her?"

"With her looks?" Fred asked rhetorically. "How could I leave her alone?"

"So you would lie to someone and break her heart just for your own sexual desires?"

"Whoa, that's a bit harsh… but… yeah."

"It is no wonder she left you."

"What do _you_ know? She loved me."

"I did until I saw through your lies," a familiar voice said. "So you finally admit that you only cared for my body."

"What?" Fred asked, whipping his head to his side to see Flora. "Oh, that. I was just kidding."

"I can sense the guilt in you," Nathaniel said. "And you call politicians dishonest."

"I said I was kidding."

"Fred, it's over," Flora said. "I loved you once, but not anymore. I love Nathaniel, and I will thank you to be mature about it and accept your own failure. You feigned love and were found out. Nathaniel is honest, unlike you. At least the others were wise enough to realize they blew it. You, on the other hand, are nothing but a pain in the neck who 'would lie to someone and break her heart for your own sexual desires', as Nathaniel said. I am greatly ashamed of my past with you and very glad that making out was the farthest we went."

"But I—"

"Don't say it; I know you just care for my body. Do not bother, Fred. Even if Nathaniel and I broke up, I would _never_ fall for your deceptions again! We are permanently through. You should go to Rogueport; you'll find plenty of buxom whores there who will take you up on your fatuous love. I'm a lady, though, and when I want to love someone, I want that love to be honest."

"Flora, I really do love you."

"You are fooling no one. I've had enough. Please leave us." Flora motioned for Nathaniel to follow her, which he did.

"I thought you said you would be done by one o'clock," Nathaniel said.

"That caterpillar sting was too much. All of my work today needed all my fingers. Now do you see what I had to put up with?"

"By all means. Physical beauty can be a curse in many cases."

"You're not mad about him… you know, are you?"

"Not at all. There is some envy in there, but you have made it quite clear that you do not love him anymore. I trust you; if I did not, I would not be here today with you by my side. We both have aspects that many consider attractive. With you, many Toads value your appearance; with me, many Toadettes value my power. In both cases, love is feigned in an attempt to gain our trust. You are a welcome change from the power-hungry Toadettes who try to fool me into thinking they love me."

"And you're a welcome change from the sex-obsessed Toads who try to get into bed with me without actually loving me. It doesn't need to be said, but I'll say it anyway: I'm very happy to have met you."

"I believe that feeling of happiness is mutual."

"So, since my family is busy, what shall we do?" Flora asked. "There's stuff in the county center, but otherwise, the city's mostly farms."

"Then let us tour the county center. I know plenty about farming methods, but I could probably learn something new at the county center."

"Sounds good to me. Just don't think you can get away with buying me anything. I've got plenty of money on hand, so if I want something, I'll buy it myself."

"I have no objections. I know for a fact that you are not helpless. Besides, I would probably buy things for myself."

Flora led Nathaniel inside the county center and told him a little bit about each store. Every now and then, Nathaniel would take a look at a carved figurine made from some sort of wood.

"Maybe you should have one made of me," Flora said, noticing Nathaniel's admiration of the figurines.

"Why should I get an object that looks like you?" Nathaniel asked rhetorically. "You are a lady, not a piece of wood to be placed on my desk and admired. Buying a figurine of you would only allow me to admire your body when it is your soul that truly leaves me awestruck."

"Sorry. I didn't realize you'd think of it that way."

"I can still get other things, though. For example, that one of a bunch of Goonies has caught my attention."

After a few hours of touring the park and county center, Nathaniel invited Flora to lunch at a buffet restaurant that Flora recommended. Remembering suddenly why she was home, she brought up a question.

"How are things in Desert Hill?" she asked.

"The siege of Grand Oasis has begun. The enemy is holding out quite well, but we have a good chance of winning."

"Why is that?"

"Master Luigi has joined the Koopa Kingdom ranks and intends to test out a Master Spell on the battlefield."

"What's a Master Spell?"

"A Master Spell is a special spell only usable by specific people. For example, Bosko Shyavika is the Fire Master, which means only he can use the Supervolcano spell. As for the Ztar Master, he or she would use the Black Hole spell. The Star Master, like the Ztar Master, is currently unknown, but he or she would use the Supernova spell. As for Master Luigi, he uses the Fission spell."

"What does it do?"

"The Fission spell uses Thunderhand to overpower the strong and weak nuclear forces in a single atom and splits it apart, unleashing an atomic explosion. Fortunately, it is mere child's play for someone with Master Luigi's expertise to clean up the radiation. He intends to use the spell to break through a strong enemy position and allow the Koopas to march directly to the palace."

"Can he pull it off?"

"Prince Ludwig has plenty of magicians in his ranks that are ready to lend power to Master Luigi if necessary."

"Sounds like it won't be long," Flora said.

"There is still the matter of killing or capturing the Sultan. Prince Ludwig is determined to kill him, and I doubt anything will stand in his way. Princess Louise's death has made him incredibly determined. I know determination alone does not win a war, but he is a capable tactician with plenty of other strategists by his side. In addition, he is a strong fighter and wizard, which means he is quite a force on the battlefield. I have a strong feeling that, at the least, Prince Ludwig will face the Sultan in a duel. The Sultan is a powerful Firebrand wizard, so there is a chance that Prince Ludwig might fall."

"And he's okay with that?"

"He has little to lose. If he wins, Princess Louise will be avenged. If he dies, he will be with her again."

"Would you do that for me?"

"Oh, my…" Nathaniel sighed. "I do not know. I would like to, but I am the heir. If I were to die, there could be a power struggle. If I did not have so much resting on my shoulders, I would not hesitate to avenge you. Politicians can have it quite hard in some cases. During any televised meeting, I have almost no privacy. In addition, when Marta stole that kiss, the tabloids published all sorts of nonsense. Peasants do not have that worry. I am actually worried that I might be bringing all sorts of trouble here. The yellow press might publish something about us once I leave."

"The local gossip line has all sorts of fun with romance stories; it's nothing new. Even if I get shown on the cover of _Sphere_, I'll still love you. I'm not going to let some idiotic rumor about some affair keep me from you."

"Flora… I am so happy to hear that. But are you certain? If you were to marry me later on, you would essentially be surrendering your life as a peasant; the press would steal away your privacy, you—"

"Nathaniel, stop. I would give all that up for you. I've been in love before, but this… it's different. I feel as if the Ztars themselves want us together. It's not like what I've felt with others."

"You have made me incredibly happy, Flora. However, I need more time. As I said, I want to make certain that our love can last."

"I understand. Are you willing to meet my family?"

"Of course," Nathaniel said. "I would love to meet them. Besides, it would allow me to see your farm."

"I don't know who'll be home; Arthur, Maria, and Laura are probably still working, so at the least, you'll be able to meet Jenna and Jacob. One of my parents (probably my dad) will be keeping an eye on them unless they're with someone else. There's also a chance that some other kids from the neighborhood will be there. We're pretty good at planning. With only a few parents taking the day off at a time, we can have more able hands working. It makes me kind of annoyed that I got stung."

"Well, at least you can show me more this way."

"I suppose."

By the time Flora and Nathaniel had reached her house, Nathaniel was quite tired and ready to sit down on the first chair, bench, or couch he saw.

"You're such a wimp," Flora said, laughing.

"If you saw… my magic, …you would not say that," Nathaniel said, panting with every breath.

"Do you need to rest before we go in?"

"I can make it."

Flora opened the door and led Nathaniel in. Jenna ran to the door, her sea-green hair in a little bun with a ribbon and wearing a yellow short-sleeved dress, and saw Flora with Nathaniel. Nathaniel slumped into an empty chair and tried to catch his breath, placing his jacket on the armrest. Jenna followed him and looked at him. Nathaniel had a red shirt on underneath with black buttons.

"'Re you Nathaniel?" she asked.

"Yes…" Nathaniel responded.

"Why're ya so tired?"

"I am not as… strong as Flora. …I get tired… much faster… than she does."

"Why?"

"I do not work… the same way… Flora does."

"Wha'd' ya do, then?"

"I study magic. …I will also… be Emperor someday."

"You know magic? C'n ya do that floating spell?"

"Let me… catch my breath… and I will show you."

"How long'll that take?"

"Ten minutes… at the most."

"Where's yer wand?"

"I do not need one," Nathaniel said.

"Jenna, Nathaniel does different spells than Harry Planter," Flora said.

"What magic _does_ he do?"

"He said he'd show you once he catches his breath. Actually, I've only seen a bit of his magic myself."

"Are you gonna marry Flora?" Jenna asked Nathaniel.

"I hope so," Nathaniel said, still panting. "It is too early… to tell, …though."

Flora led Jenna off so Nathaniel could relax for a little while. He called them when he was feeling better. This time Flora came in leading Jenna, two small Toads, a trio of Koopa Troopas, a Bob-Omb, and holding a tiny Toad in her arms. A skinny Toad looking a little over forty with bright yellow spots on his cap followed. "Flora's father, most likely," Nathaniel thought. He got up and greeted the horde.

"Hello," he said. "So, who are all these people? I already know Flora and Jenna, and I am assuming you are Jacob," Nathaniel said, indicating the small Toad in Flora's arms. Jacob just nodded in response. "And would it be fair to assume that you are Flora's father?" he asked the yellow-spotted Toad.

"I am," the Toad responded. "Joseph Ornilla," he said, shaking Nathaniel's hand and almost crushing it. "Flora's said quite a bit about you."

"Flora never mentioned how strong your grip was," Nathaniel said. "I suppose that could be expected from all the work you do."

"Well, I believe you were going to show off your magic."

"Perhaps we should go outside in that case. Are there any areas with nothing flammable?"

"Of course. I'll take you there."

"Will Jacob be all right? Some of the spells might scare him."

"He'll be fine. If it gets too scary, I'll take him inside."

Joseph led the small group over to a very barren area and motioned for Nathaniel to begin.

"Well, shall I start with Thunderhand or Firebrand?" he asked.

"What about Ztar magic?" Flora asked.

"There is not much to look at with Ztar magic. Sure, it allows me to read emotions, but I think the children want to see something physical."

"Good point."

"Fire!" one of the Koopas yelled.

"Very well, but please stand back." Nathaniel said. "I will start with an ordinary fireball." Once everyone was at least five meters back, he formed a flame in his hand and started moving it around, careful to keep it from getting too close to anyone. He then split it into two smaller flames and built them up. As he heated them up, they grew more vicious. The colors changed from red to yellow to blue to white. He then made the flames disappear. "Now for something bigger." Nathaniel's right index finger gave off a white glow. He moved his hand along the ground, shooting a hot beam at it and drawing a line. He then called up a tall wall of fire in front of himself. Flora felt the heat of the flames slightly, as did everyone else.

"Anything stronger could be dangerous, so I will switch to Thunderhand now. Mr. Ornilla, do I have permission to demonstrate a spell on Flora?"

"Ask her," Joseph said.

"May I?"

"As long as it doesn't hurt," Flora said, handing Jacob to her father. She then stepped forward as Nathaniel used Thunderhand to connect to her body. Flora began levitating as Nathaniel demonstrated the spell. "Oh!" she gasped upon realizing her feet were not touching the ground.

"I am sorry," Nathaniel said. "Shall I let you down?"

"Yes, please." Nathaniel gently guided Flora down.

"I personally favor Thunderhand because it can use anything that conducts electricity."

"So ya can't use it on rocks, right?" one kid asked.

"Actually…" Nathaniel started, turning to a rock. He focused hard and was eventually able to make the rock levitate.

"How'd ya do that? Rocks don't conduct electricity!"

"Everything conducts electricity; rocks just do not conduct it as well as water or people. I suppose something made only of neutrons would not conduct electricity, but there is no such thing."

"Then why don't electric attacks hurt ground Pokémon?" another kid asked. Nathaniel laughed.

"That is just the way they designed the game."

"You know," Flora started, "My chemistry teacher had a lot of fun showing the class chemical explosions."

"Hey, c'n ya do Thundershock?" the Bob-Omb asked.

"I can use electric attacks, but I think only Pokémon can use Thundershock," Nathaniel said. He then used Thunderhand to direct a bolt of electricity from one hand to another. "Now, anything stronger would be too dangerous, even with all of you standing back, so that will be all."

Some of the children groaned as Joseph led them back inside. For a while, Nathaniel just enjoyed a tour of the farm until it was time for dinner. He joined the Ornilla family for dinner after all the other children had been picked up by their respective parents.

"So we finally meet, Lord Nathaniel," Arthur said. "The name's Arthur. I'll probably be seeing you more often once I finish high school; I'm hoping to become a knight."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Are you certain there will be enough people to stay behind and work?"

"Well, unless something causes you and Flora to break up, we'll still have Laura, Jenna, and Jacob. Laura's a natural; she loves working here. Jenna is likely to be the same eventually. As for Jacob, it's too early to tell."

"So, I heard you put on a magic show for the kids," Maria said. "Jenna says you made a rock float."

"He did!" Jenna said. "He also made Flora float f'r a little bit."

"Flora easier," Nathaniel said with a laugh. "After all, she is at least sixty percent water."

"He also made fireballs! He didn't do it like Soren, but it was cool!"

"It sounds like you had fun," Mrs. Ornilla said to Jenna.

"We did! Nathaniel's a lot cooler that the other boys Flora ever fell for!"

"Are you always this good with kids?" Joseph asked Nathaniel.

"That is what I have been told. When my mother takes me along when visiting another noble, I often keep an eye on that noble's younger children."

"I'm glad to hear it. Flora's past boyfriends couldn't stand the kids."

"By the way," Flora cut in, "Nathaniel's invited me to see an opera on the 28th. Is that okay?"

"We'll need to check to see if we can make it without you for a few days, but I have nothing against it," Joseph said.

As Flora predicted a while ago, Maria and Laura had a lot of fun making fun of Flora and Nathaniel. Arthur, predictably, defended them. By the time he had to go, Nathaniel was quite pleased to have gained the favor of Flora's family.

"So, I guess I'll see you in about a week," Flora said at the door.

"I look forward to it," Nathaniel said. Maria and her sisters made their usual "Awww…"s when Flora and Nathaniel kissed. Nathaniel felt himself blush as he got into the limousine that he was quite embarrassed to be riding through Xanria in. It was, by all means, a rather enjoyable date.

* * *

Author's Notes: I am starting to find myself envying Nathaniel. I have never been on a date or even kissed anyone outside of my family, yet here I am, writing a romance story with piles of references to people I know. Think what you please of that fact; I still consider this to be a good story. 


	19. Chapter 19: Among Their Own Kind

**Chapter 19—Among Their Own Kind**

It was wonderful to be in love. Nathaniel could not think of a better feeling. Of all the operas for a couple to see, Nathaniel could not have chosen a better one. While he knew the ending to be a sad one, it was still a love story that truly touched the heart. _Boris Goombunov_ had a somewhat sad ending, but little could compete with Vimsky-Koopsakov's _The Snow Lady_. However, since Flora had not seen or even listened to the opera, Nathaniel decided he would not spoil it for her unless she asked.

Nathaniel was in the same tuxedo he wore the last time he attended an opera with Flora, waiting nervously for her at the same train station, stealing looks at the same clock, and getting that same "what if she does not come?" feeling that plagued him the last time. Much to his relief, he was able to pick Flora out of a crowd that was leaving a train that just pulled in. Walking up to greet her, he saw her in the same dress she had worn the first time. This time, though, she had her flower.

"This is almost exactly like last time," Nathaniel said, kissing Flora's hand. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you. It's not completely like last time, though. Last time, we were just friends."

"That is true, which is why is said it is almost exactly like last time."

The two walked up to the surface and to a restaurant. Much to Nathaniel's disappointment, he saw a bunch of news crews gathered nearby. "Oh, dear…" he thought.

"I sure hope they're not here for us," Flora said, also noticing the crews.

"They probably are. What rotten luck. This probably means that we will be filmed all night."

"It certainly says a lot about the downside of being famous."

"It is certainly better than a bunch of assassins, though. Marta spoke quite ill of you during a visit to the castle a few days ago."

"That's Marta, though. I'd consider it weird if she didn't talk about me like that."

"Point taken. Regardless, that is the best restaurant in the area. If we have to tolerate the news crews, so be it."

"I agree. Shall we?"

Nathaniel and Flora walked over to the restaurant, stopping when the news crews swarmed them.

"Lord Nathaniel, whatever happened to Lady Marta?"

"Lord Nathaniel, why are you dating a peasant?"

"Lord Nathaniel, what went on at Commander Ornilla's house?"

"Lord Nathaniel, do you intend to propose to Commander Ornilla tonight?"

"Lord Nathaniel, what does Lady Yesenia think about you?"

"SILENCE!" Nathaniel yelled. "I would like to enjoy my date, so could you please leave us alone?"

Naturally, the reporters ignored the request and continued prodding Nathaniel with questions.

"I am beginning to understand why some celebrities have been imprisoned for attacking reporters," Nathaniel said to Flora. "If it were legal and had no chance of killing them, I would electrocute these pests."

"No wonder you rarely go out," Flora said.

"If they start prodding your family, I apologize for getting them involved." Then to the reporters, "Do you mind? I asked you to leave us alone." Back to Flora, "Thank the Ztars for bouncers. I just hope the reporters will not pester the actors during the performance." Nathaniel led Flora into the restaurant. Fortunately, the reporters were kept from entering. A green-skinned Koopa Troopa in the restaurant's uniform was waiting at the podium.

"Please let me check the reservation list," the hostess said.

"Nathaniel Chai and Flora Ornilla," Nathaniel said.

"Here we are. Right this way, please." The hostess led Nathaniel and Flora to a table near the windows such that it overlooked the entire plaza.

"Are you trying to impress me or something?" Flora asked.

"Not at all," Nathaniel said. "I did not choose this table. Regardless, is it suitable?"

"Of course it is. I just thought it might have been more than a coincidence that we got this table."

"Your waiter will be here momentarily with your menus," the hostess said. "Please enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you," Nathaniel said. After they sat down, he looked out at the plaza. He then turned to Flora. "I assume your sisters are still making fun of you," he said.

"Maria isn't anymore," Flora said.

"Really? Why is that?"

"She fell for someone herself. As for Jenna and Laura, they now have two people to tease. Arthur still hasn't done anything romantic."

"Until I fell in love with you, neither had I. That reminds me—how would you feel about coming to the Union Ball this summer?"

"Isn't that for nobles?"

"Actually, it is open to the public. A lot of people just view it as an unwritten rule. In fact, why not invite your whole family?"

"I'd… kind of feel a bit out of place among nobles…" Flora said, pulling a loose hair out.

"Flora, lest you forget, I am a noble. Besides, if anyone treats you poorly because you are a peasant—"

"Don't. I hate it when people treat me as if I'm helpless. If anyone's rude to me, I'll just mention that the Ball's open to the public."

"Flora, you are a Commander. I think it is quite obvious that you are not helpless. I am sorry for offending you; I did not mean it that way. I would not like seeing anyone insult you, though, which is why I would be willing to defend you."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine defending myself. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your intentions, but I just don't like having someone else do things for me."

"I understand."

"By the way, I heard Sultan Samuel is dead."

"Yes; by Prince Ludwig's lance. According to the people around him at the time, he cried afterwards."

"Why?"

"He said Louise took his soul with him when she died. Once she was avenged, his soul was returned. The Koopanovs seem to have a history of their loves ending in tragedy. King Aleksandr died from a heart attack, leaving his wife to live for another fifty-seven years; King Nikolai's wife died in the plague of 1523; King César lost his wife during the rebellion; King Modest's wife died from poison intended for him; King Mily married several times, his wives all dying young from his own disease; King Morton's wife died during a volcanic eruption when then-Prince Bowser was only nine; and King Bowser's wife died while Bowser Jr. was still in his egg."

"How very sad…"

"By all means. I hope our love does not end that way."

"Please don't say that; it would be terrible to think that one of us will leave the other to suffer for over twenty years."

Nathaniel took Flora's hand and kissed it. "I am sorry; I did not mean for such an awful thought to cross your mind. I had never loved anyone until I fell in love with you, and I hope I will never have to experience heartbreak. With all this passion in me, I shudder to think of how torturous it would be for you to leave me."

"I feel the exact same…" Flora stopped upon noticing the waiter approaching with their menus.

"Please don't mind me," the waiter said, handing them their menus. Flora looked at her options, as did Nathaniel.

"Oh, my," she said. "Such a variety." She looked over the menu, trying to make up her mind.

"I will have the Shroom Steak—no sauce, a small side of Three Leaf Salad—no dressing, and some Mystic Egg Juice."

"Yes, sir," the waiter said. "Shroom Steak with no sauce, small Three Leaf Salad with no dressing, and Mystic Egg Juice."

"That is correct. Thank you for making certain."

"You are welcome." Then to Flora, "Do you need more time to decide?"

"Yes, please," she said. "If you come back in about five minutes, I should be ready by then."

"Will do, madam. Shall I get the two of you some water?"

"Yes, thank you," Nathaniel said.

"Same here," Flora added.

Nathaniel began fidgeting with his napkin while he waited for Flora to make her decision. Unfolding it, he remembered the Squeek technique his grandfather had taught him and worked on folding and rolling the napkin into the shape of a Squeek on all fours. His grandfather was a very funny man, very good with children. Nathaniel felt that he got his love for children from his grandfather. Out of the back of his mind came a thought of marrying Flora and having children, quickly suppressed by his superego's "It is too soon" reaction. When he saw that Flora had put down her menu, he followed her gaze to the Squeek/napkin he had folded.

"Where'd you learn that?" she asked.

"My grandfather taught me. He was always very good with children, even when his own were all grown up. Most people think he was just old, but I blame the pollution for his early death."

"How old was he?"

"He was sixty-nine when he died, which is quite young, considering my family's history of longevity. He got lung cancer two years earlier, most likely from the pollution. Thanks to the valley this city is situated in, the pollution never leaves. Under my mother, though, new pollution control laws were passed by Empress Daisy. In addition, the public transit system was extended to the point that it became the most complex in the world. Finally, vehicles with more than seven-point-five liters per hundred kilometers (with the exception of work vehicles) were outlawed, and even then, all work vehicles are expected to be below nine liters per hundred kilometers by 1900.

"Also, just to be certain, all sorts of laws were passed to keep people from exploiting any loopholes. You should have seen how many industry owners tried to bribe my mother," Nathaniel finished with a laugh. "As for the vehicle companies, they went absolutely crazy." Nathaniel then sighed sadly.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just remembered that Fuzzford was so enraged by the anti-pollution laws that they hired assassins to try to kill my mother after their lawsuits failed. They failed; my father protected my mother and lost his life as a result. One of the assassins was captured and was scared enough to name his employer. An investigation followed that revealed Fuzzford to be guilty. Fuzzford no longer operates in Sarasaland."

"I'm…"

"Please. It was not your fault. I understand your pity and accept it. I just wish he had had the pleasure of meeting you."

"I never knew companies could get that desperate," Flora said.

"Fuzzford is known for producing pollutant vehicles. The anti-pollution laws were a crushing blow to their operations in Sarasaland. After failing to sue their way to success, they decided to try to kill the person who came up with the laws. How that would allow them to operate again is beyond me; perhaps they just wanted revenge before leaving Sarasaland."

"I also find it odd that so many people in the Mushroom Kingdom actually buy those pollutant nightmares."

"The Mushroomers despise Sarasaland, so I doubt they will listen until brown clouds descend upon their land."

"How sad…"

"Your water," the waiter said, handing Nathaniel and Flora each a glass of water. "Are you ready to order?" he asked Flora.

"Yes; I'll have the Courage Meal with Peachy Juice."

"One of my personal favorites. It should be ready alongside your companion's meal."

"Thank you." Once the waiter left, Flora continued. "Why do the Mushroomers hate us so much?"

"According to Luigi, it is because the Starist Church has been preaching that the Ztars are evil and must be destroyed. It has been that way ever since the Ztars broke off from the Stars. Surely you know the stories."

"Of course; I go to the Cosmosque every Friday if I can. But I'd think they'd be more tolerant by now."

"Unlike Sarasaland, the Mushroom Kingdom's government is still, in reality, the puppet of a theocracy. In reality, King Jacob is just the Patriarch's puppet. As long as the Starist Church says Ztars are evil, that is what the Mushroomers will believe. Luigi says he will not move back to the Mushroom Kingdom because he fears his wife might get harmed for being a Ztarist."

"They'd hurt the former Empress?"

"Daisy no longer holds any political power; she knew that the instant she abdicated to live with Luigi. It makes me wish I could do the same for you."

"It's okay. You said yourself you wanted to ascertain your love for me before proposing. Without commitment, our possible marriage would be an unhappy one."

"I agree. However, let us not linger on that topic."

"Agreed; we've already talked about it."

For a while, neither one could think of anything to say. Rather, Nathaniel went back to fidgeting with his napkin. Flora simply occupied herself by following the taillights of a car in the distance. Her almost impossible to distinguish pupils slowly followed the pattern of the car's turns.

"Why has the Mushroom Kingdom stayed so strongly Starist?" Flora asked suddenly.

"That is like asking why Sarasaland is mainly Ztarist. People like to mingle among their own kind. The difference is that Sarasaland, being a Union of four individual nations, has learned to be tolerant. The Mushroom Kingdom was formed out of conquest, never having the chance to learn tolerance. King Edward sought to eliminate the Eastern and Western customs and imposed his own. Edward spoke out against those who were different, particularly the Koopas."

"The Koopa Purge… that was all… his idea?"

"Yes. King Edward even attempted to invade the Koopa Kingdom and eradicate all Koopas, hoping to turn his attention to Sarasaland afterwards. Needless to say, the Koopas soundly defeated him in the war. Edward was assassinated nearly two years after starting the war."

"By who?"

"Thunder Master Felipa, who was found out and killed shortly after the assassination. Queen Hope after him attempted to stop the war, but the Agaricouncil opposed her. The war finally ended in 1849, when King Bowser ascended to the throne."

"That's right. Under Bowser, the Koopas invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and reduced Toad Town to rubble, threatening to wreak even more havoc unless the genocide ended. …Wasn't the fortress outside of Koopa Village initially a prison for Koopas?"

"Yes. King Edward often visited to watch one of the prisoners be tortured. The Koopas claimed the fortress early in the war and released all the prisoners. I am just glad that the Mushroomers have learned some semblance of tolerance for the Koopas. In fact, I even learned that Princess Peach is going to be coming to the Union Ball as an act of diplomacy. She hopes to prevent open war from breaking out between Sarasaland and the Mushroom Kingdom."

"That would be nice if there could be more peace. I became a knight out of a sense of duty, but I still hate war."

"I know," Nathaniel said. "I also hate war. Killing, even in self-defense, is still an awful crime. Soldiers have to learn to ignore that fact while fighting; they must save their mourning for times of peace. They do not need callous hearts to do so, though. A soldier who does not regret killing should not kill in the first place. A number of soldiers have been dismissed as a result. In fact, Commander Getts was recently dismissed for knowingly using war-mad soldiers in battle."

"I've heard about him. He cares only for victory, no matter what the cost. War madness sounds like something right out of a nightmare. It's my greatest fear on the battlefield. More than being killed, I fear becoming a soulless killer."

"There is nothing worse than losing one's soul without the loss of one's body. If I were to die, I would want my body and soul to go at the same time."

"I've bore witness to war madness; I've seen how awful it is. The soldiers laugh as they kill enemies and civilians alike, utter chaos in their eyes. They had only an id and an ego; no superego. They were deadly in that way—continuing to kill no matter how much pain coursed through their bodies."

"The Shiners were said to tap into such a power; they became killing machines, taking lives without regret, swinging their blades like maniacs, even if they had to drag themselves into battle. The Shiners, in their determination to win, were said to have wished for war madness so they could kill Ztarists without mercy."

"They sold their souls for victory. …Don't ever let me do that."

"Not even in my worst nightmares. If you ever fear you may go mad, get medical help immediately. War-mad soldiers live for war. Without war, they become depressed; war is like a drug to them—they depend on it. Seeing a wonderful lady like you fall to war madness… it is unthinkable."

"I hate that part of knighthood. Sometimes I wish I could just pause time and get a hold of myself. I sometimes find tears in my helmet. It's just so terrible… I'm sorry; could we please talk about something else?"

"Of course," Nathaniel said. "What shall we talk about?"

"Well, my sister has been pestering me about my 'lack of fashion sense'. When she saw that I was going to wear this dress, she said it needed about a hundred alterations."

"Why? You look beautiful in it."

"Thank you. I think so, too. She's begun calling me 'Mrs. 17th Century'."

"Well, the 17th Century boasted excellent art. Ask your sister if fashion is an art. I, personally, felt that the clothes of the time were far better than what is commonly worn nowadays, especially among women."

"I agree. What idiot decided that beauty was determined by how much skin is showing?"

"Well put," Nathaniel said with a laugh. "Marta apparently bought into that concept."

"Judging by her body, I'll bet she did much more than buy suggestive clothes. I wonder if she still has scars from liposuction and implants."

Nathaniel laughed quite loudly from that remark. "There is such a thing as too much, including what most men prefer in women. With her body, I am surprised that she is a noble rather than some teenage rock singer."

"Summed up perfectly," Flora said, also beginning to laugh. She then sighed. "And yet here I am without a body even remotely like that, yet I have three ex-boyfriends and am now on a date with my fourth lover. The difference is that my fourth lover actually loves me."

"So many fools think only of appearance when they claim to be in love. In fact, that is one of the philosophies behind betrothal—the two must learn to love each other even if they are not physically attracted to one another."

"I read that arranged marriages actually have a far lower divorce rate than independent ones. People are too quick to tie the knot these days."

"Why do you think I am waiting a few years before considering marriage?"

"Good point."

"Shroom Steak, Three Leaf Salad, and Mystic Egg Juice for the gentleman," the waiter said, cutting in, "and a Courage Meal with Peachy Juice for the lady."

The waiter handed the two their meals and was thanked. Neither Nathaniel nor Flora felt like carrying on a conversation while eating, so they finished rather quickly. After paying the check, the opera awaited, and possibly the news crews, waiting for another opportunity to pester the two lovers.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for taking longer than usual with this chapter; I'm working on two other stories at the same time. It's actually true that a smaller percent of betrothed couples divorce than indepently married couples. Even so, I'd rather marry independently. As for the Fuzzford company, I mean no offense if you like Ford's vehicles; I just wanted to refer to a company known for pollutant vehicles. 


	20. Chapter 20: Under All Circumstances

**Chapter 20—Under All Circumstances**

"What happened to the news crews?" Flora asked, noticing that the crews were not waiting outside the restaurant.

"I do not know," Nathaniel started, "but they might be waiting in the theater; we gave them plenty of time to prepare themselves."

"Is Yesenia okay? I recall her saying that she also loved you."

"She said she did not want her feelings for me to interfere with her friendships with the two of us. She was quite mature about 'losing', especially for someone her age. Marta is only one year younger than me, yet you saw her reaction to our love."

"By the way, do you remember Desert Hill?"

"How could I possibly forget?"

"It's ironic that I got wounded because I didn't wear my helmet. Back in Xanria, I used to ride my bike everywhere. No matter how confident I got in my balance, I always wore my helmet, not to mention I always wore a padded jacket and pants, just in case. I never fell off, but I was just cautious. Maria never fell, either, but she's far more reckless, not to mention she doesn't wear any safety gear; she goes speeding around in a tank top and shorts, not even wearing a helmet. How ironic that I was wounded in battle because I forgot to wear my helmet. I guess some people just get bad luck."

"That was far more than bad luck; bad luck does not give me nightmares about your death, bad luck does not make me unable to think of anything but you, bad luck does not make me leave Sarasaland to be by your side. To call such a disaster mere bad luck is to dismiss _The Beggar_ as an ordinary book." Nathaniel then realized that he had stopped walking and was holding Flora's hands. He let go of Flora's hands, allowing her to embrace him. Nathaniel responded in kind. "I love you, Flora. I was worried I might lose you; calling that bad luck would be an insult."

Flora found herself unable to say anything. She loved Nathaniel greatly; she admired his devotion to her, his manners, his kindness, his knowledge, his logic… Flora noticed that unlike her three ex-boyfriends, Nathaniel was not bending down slightly in order to see her face. "It's also nice that he's short," she thought. Nathaniel was only a few centimeters taller than Flora, meaning she didn't have to strain her neck to look at his face while they embraced. She also realized she didn't want to let go of him. The feeling was new to her, not wanting to let go of her lover. Of course, that was mainly because an embrace like this with any of her ex-boyfriends usually led to her shirt or dress being messed with. "Is Nathaniel being tempted to do that?" she thought. "It must be hard to resist that."

Finally, Nathaniel broke the embrace. It was now Flora's turn to be surprised. It was a proven fact that males were more easily aroused than females, yet Nathaniel was the one to break off.

"As much as I would love to continue, we should not miss the opera," he said. "I found it incredibly… difficult… to stop. I fear we may be getting too intimate for such an early stage of our relationship. I do not know if I would be able to restrain myself in more—"

"I understand," Flora interrupted. "You said yourself that you don't want to go too far unless you're married to me first."

"I hope our love lasts long enough for us to have that pleasure."

"Me, too. By the way, Arthur's coming to Chai City after school's out."

"To become a knight?"

"Yep. He takes his work in the fields quite seriously; he almost never speaks unless it's with his family. He'd probably rise through the ranks with no trouble."

"I just hope he has the sanity for it. Not everyone can handle the carnage of the battlefield."

"Please don't remind me."

"Sorry."

Nathaniel and Flora went on into the theater, Nathaniel holding the door for Flora and a number of others following them. While Nathaniel was busy, a Toad in a green jacket came up to Flora, recognizing her from somewhere.

"Pardon me, are you Commander Flora Ornilla?" he asked. Flora turned and saw him.

"And if I am?" she asked in response.

"The name's Henry."

"Henry Vimson?"

"Yeah. You remember Jenny, don't you?"

"How could I forget her? She was one of my closest friends. So you're her boyfriend?"

"I was… until she died. It was quick, wasn't it?"

"Yes; she died mere seconds after the blow. I know that she missed you greatly when she was still alive."

"I still miss her. It was just awful to learn of her death. I bought the best engagement ring for her that I could afford. I was going to propose to her once she returned, but she returned in a coffin. During her wake, I put the ring on her finger. Her family approved, not to mention I had a feeling she would have said 'yes' had she lived."

"She and I often swapped stories about our lovers. Of course, back then, Nathaniel and I weren't an official couple. She said she wanted to marry you once she got back."

"Why did her wound have to be fatal? Why couldn't it have been like yours? Even if she died from it, at least I could have seen her one last time!" Henry sighed and calmed himself. "I envy you and Lord Nathaniel; you got wounded, but you survived. The story of Lord Nathaniel going into Desert Hill to be with you is the stuff of romance novels. Your relationship's become the envy of budding couples all over Sarasaland. I wished, make no mistake. I wished all the time for Jenny to come back alive, but the Ztars didn't protect her."

"Nathaniel says the Ztars hold no power on the Fire, Thunder, and Star Continents," Flora said. "Even if they could have saved Jenny, granting invincibility would be too much; they would be intervening too directly in mortal lives."

"I know. It still hurts, though. I could have married her."

"I'm sorry I don't have any words to comfort you with."

"You don't need to; I need to get over Jenny's death on my own. Thanks for your company, though. By the way, where's Lord Nathaniel?"

"Holding the door. He saw a bunch of people behind him, so he's waiting for a gap in the crowd so he can close the door."

"I am not holding the door anymore," Nathaniel said. "I feel like a complete idiot. Apparently, the doors lock open if you open them wide enough."

"Well, at least you got some exercise," Flora said with a laugh.

"Lord Nathaniel, it's a pleasure," Henry said.

"This is Henry; he was Jenny's boyfriend before she died."

"Well, it is always a pleasure to meet someone my age who likes opera," Nathaniel said, shaking Henry's hand.

"He says our event in Desert Hill is the stuff of romance novels."

"It does not surprise me. News crews tried to interrogate us before dinner on all sorts of topics. There is also the fact that I turned down two different Birabuto nobles for her."

"Ladies Marta and Yesenia, correct?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Marta was a pain in the neck who only cared for my power, but Yesenia was by all means fit for her title, if not more."

"I recently learned that she has left Naritsya with a bunch of peasants."

"So she was not just thinking out loud when she said she would do that. I hope nothing bad happens to her. I may not love her, but I still consider her to be a friend."

"She doesn't sound that smart."

"I do not know exactly how smart she is, but she is in a stage during which people are quite impulsive. Besides, I would rather be friends with a kind idiot than a cruel genius."

"I certainly agree there. It would be nice to have the best of both worlds, though."

"I have met the best of both worlds," Nathaniel said, blushing. In response, Flora blushed as well.

"It's nice to see the two of you together. Hopefully, I'll be able to move on someday. I'll never forget Jenny, but staying in one place is foolish."

"I agree. If you will excuse us, we still need to get our tickets."

"Of course, of course."

Nathaniel went on toward the reserved ticket booth and picked up his tickets, along with two programs at Flora's insistence. This time, though, Flora waited until she and Nathaniel were seated before reading the program. Immediately flipping to the synopsis, Flora started reading, the orchestra already tuning.

--There would have been a line here, but the editing program is being stubborn--

When the opera was over, Nathaniel and Flora both had the opera on their minds.

"What a sad story," Flora said.

"Sad, but good," Nathaniel responded. "A story does not need a happy ending to be a good story."

"I agree. For example, I found _The Black Lord_ to be an excellent story. In addition, the movie, _Solar Shell_, was one of the best. It's hard to find a modern movie that turns out so good."

"I agree completely. Of course, since _Solar Shell_ was produced by Marina Mushzek and Luigi Star, it is only natural that the film be incredibly relevant to the real event. Doopliss's acting was impeccable as both Mario and Luigi."

"By the way, aren't most spies Duplighosts?"

"Most, but not all. For example, one of our best spies is actually… Oh, I am sorry, but I just remembered that such information cannot be revealed."

"It's okay; I won't prod you for it. You answered my question, anyway."

Boarding the train, Nathaniel and Flora found themselves unable to sit down. One of the riders, upon noticing Nathaniel, offered his seat, but Nathaniel declined.

"There's another thing I like about you," Flora said. "You don't misuse your power."

"As I have said many times, nobles are in no way superior to peasants. If I had such arrogance, I would not be dating you."

For a while, they were unable to speak. Nathaniel, naturally, escorted Flora to her hotel room. Flora found herself unable to shake the feeling that he was going to try to enter. "Is he really going to try?" she thought. "Is tonight going to be the night? What will my parents think? I'll have to refuse. I can't let it happen. If he asks, I'll give a stern 'no'. There's no way he's—"

"I believe this is your room," Nathaniel said, interrupting Flora's thoughts. "Thank you for coming with me to the opera. I will also look forward to seeing you at the ball."

"Thank you for asking me to come. Both dinner and the opera were wonderful." Flora embraced Nathaniel again. Nathaniel had no trouble responding in kind. Yet again, that wonderful feeling washed through Flora. Tilting her head so her cap would not rub against his, she kissed Nathaniel on the lips. "This is it," she thought. "He'll either say 'goodnight' and leave, or he'll try to come in. If he tries the latter, I have to stop him. I can't let him in, I can't let him in, I can't let him in…" She continued saying that mantra in her mind until Nathaniel broke the kiss.

"Goodnight, Flora," Nathaniel said, still holding on to her. "I love you."

"Goodnight, Nathaniel." Flora broke the embrace after those words and went inside, somewhat surprised to close the door with Nathaniel still in the hall, walking off. As she changed into her pajamas to go to bed, she thought about what had happened. "He didn't try to come in," she thought. "Maybe he just wasn't in the mood."

"He was definitely in the mood," another side of Flora said. "He just wasn't going to impose on you. He definitely had it on his mind; he just didn't want to try it."

"A gentleman under all circumstances… He didn't even try to get into my mouth; it was just an ordinary kiss, if a long one." Flora did her nightly routine of dusting off stray spores, brushing her teeth, and washing her face. Once she was ready for bed, she tucked herself in and fell asleep thinking about Nathaniel; he was almost too cautious.

--End of Chapter--There would have been a line here, but the editing program is being stubborn--

Author's Notes: Cautious to a fault--that's me in a nutshell. I've been in love with someone for over two years, yet I don't have the courage to tell her. Tomorrow, I'm going on vacation, so don't expect any new chapters from now until August 26th.


	21. Chapter 21: Someone So Small

**Chapter 21—Someone So Small**

It was well into Neutron when Flora received word of when she was on duty again. Once the first day of winter arrived, she was officially an able soldier again. Recently, thanks to one of the included benefits of knighthood, Flora had gained a scholarship for college. She was not a straight-A student, but she had good enough grades to get into decent colleges.

Fortunately, winter was a good way off; there was time to choose a college. She knew that the top priority was classes she wanted to major in, but she also wanted to be in Chai City. She had sent applications to four colleges, two of which were in the Chai Central District, one of which was in Pyanya, a district touching the southeastern edge of Ztar Valley, one in Grety, a district on the northern coast, and was working on a fifth application when Arthur came in and saw where she was applying to.

"Solnye District University?" he asked skeptically. "Are you nuts?"

"It's got what I want," Flora said.

"What are you going to study there? Ice?"

"Botany."

"You're kidding. The coldest place on the continent has a good botany department?"

"It's one of the best in the world. I'd rather be in Chai City, though."

"For obvious reasons," Maria cut in. She had happened to overhear the conversation. "I'm amazed at your willpower. You're madly in love with Nathaniel, he escorted you to your room, and you _didn't_ sleep with him. I'd think you'd return pregnant."

"Truth be told, I don't know if I could've said 'no' if he had asked," Flora said, keeping Maria from going on. "He just kissed me goodnight and left. I think I actually wanted more."

"Welcome to the crazy world of love."

"Get used to it," Arthur said. "Love's a lot more than what shows up on the surface. Your id is stronger in love and anger than in any other situation. You must have some superego to be able to restrain yourself in the midst of such an opportunity." Maria and Flora just stared at Arthur.

"I'm just getting totally weirded out now," Maria said. "First Flora doesn't return home pregnant from her date, and now Arthur's talking about love. What's next? Me wearing a dress?"

Flora and Arthur both chuckled at the comment. "I know I'm far from romantic," Arthur started, "but I still feel attractions. I've read up plenty on love. However, I don't like to start a relationship from just an attraction. After all, Flora was Nathaniel's friend before she was his girlfriend.

"Actually, Nathaniel always refers to me as his lady friend," Flora corrected. She then sighed. "He's more of a gentleman than anyone else I know, and I guess he thinks I'm fit to be called a lady."

"Let's see; you're knowledgeable, polite, and kind. I'd say you definitely fit the definition."

"Great; my brother's a romantic monk and my sister's a college-age lady," Maria said, exasperated. "What does that make me?"

"A normal girl trying to convert everyone to normalcy," Flora said. "Keep in mind that Nathaniel fell for a covered-up bookworm who likes opera and wears a flower in her hair."

"And has good manners," Arthur added.

"Two weirdos in love," Maria said with a sigh. "No wonder the two of you are a good couple; you're both equally weird! You're a strong, covered-up, flower-wearing, opera-loving, polite, bookworm, and Nathaniel's a kind, short, wimpy, opera-loving, Doshellyevsky-reading, wizard. Two weirdos found each other and fell in love. Now that I look at it, it's not actually that weird."

"I suppose writing an application essay is out of the question now," Flora said, annoyed. She saved the essay on the five-year-old computer and closed the program. "So, is there anything else to comment on?"

"No, not a comment, but someone who claims to know you recently wandered into Xanria."

"Really? Who is it?"

"I forgot the name, but she looks about my age, only tanner. She's got a fancy yellow pattern on her cap and long yellow hair in a braid."

"That's Yesenia. I wonder what she's doing here."

"Beats me. She sure is skinny, though. How do you think she got that way?"

"Where is she?"

"No clue."

"I'm going to find her. She's probably starving."

Flora got up and headed for her room, which she shared with Maria and Arthur. Despite Maria's annoyance at sharing a room with a boy, Arthur was quite polite to both her and Flora. Looking into her closet, she took out her padded jacket and pants. Realizing she would probably overheat in what she was wearing, she changed into lighter clothes as she put her bicycle clothes on. After stuffing the lower portions of her pants into her boots, she walked to the garage, where her green bicycle hung upside-down next to Maria's shiny black one. Arthur regularly cleaned his own bicycle, so Maria always got him to clean hers as well. Flora took her helmet from the rack on the back and grabbed the wagon that was often used to transport small loads. They did not have a passenger trailer, but the wagon would do. After taking her bicycle down, putting on her helmet, and getting an extra helmet, she hooked up the wagon to the back of her bicycle, opened the garage door, and rode out into the road.

The wagon was a bit of a nuisance, considering that Flora could not go as fast with it, but she figured Yesenia would probably be tired. She remembered Yesenia's appearance and tried to picture how she might appear, but she tossed the thought out when it began to look depressing. She would not have much trouble locating Yesenia; after all, her tan would stick out like King Bowser in a crowd of Goombas. Noticing one of Maria's friends, Flora stopped, hoping she would know Yesenia's whereabouts.

"Hey, have you seen a very tan Toadette about Maria's age?" she asked.

"Nope," the Toadette responded. "Is something wrong?"

"I heard she was in town and got a little worried. Maria said the Toadette was very skinny, so I'm worried she might collapse from hunger."

"I'll send her to your house if she comes this way."

"Thanks—Aah!"

Maria's bicycle crashed into Flora's, sending Maria flying a good five meters forward and into a bush. Flora, fortunately, was unharmed, but Maria was crying in pain.

"MARIA!" Flora rushed over to the bush and checked for injuries. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere…" Maria sobbed.

"Carly, go get help," Flora ordered. The Toadette ran inside her house to call an ambulance. Flora, turning back to Maria, said, "You idiot. This is why we wear protective gear. Consider yourself lucky you landed in the Bloodbud Bush. If you had flown just two meters to the left, you'd be impaled on the Lance Bush."

"Flora… shut up."

"An ambulance is on the way!" Carly called.

"Keep an eye on Maria!" Flora called back. "I still need to find my friend." Then to Maria, "Sorry; I still need to find Yesenia."

Flora got her bicycle righted and made sure there was no damage. Neither bicycle had been damaged, nor had the wagon. Riding off again, Flora wished Maria would be all right. Much to her relief, Yesenia was not far off. Yesenia was resting on the grass in the park. Flora could tell just from the dirty clothes, messy hair, and bad smell that Yesenia had not planned properly before running off.

"Yesenia!" Flora called, stopping her bicycle and running over. Yesenia just groaned in response. "Come on, I'll take you to my house. You look like you could use some food." Flora had a good amount of trouble carrying Yesenia to the wagon, and upon realizing that she was too exhausted to sit up, Flora took off her padded jacket and padded pants to serve as cushions for Yesenia. It would be impossible to ride her bicycle with Yesenia so tired, so she concluded it would be better to get some help.

"What the…?"

Flora looked over and saw a Goomba looking at her.

"Do you have a mobile phone?" she asked the Goomba.

"Why do you need one?"

"Yesenia's in very bad shape. I need to call my parents so they can bring the car."

"Sure."

The Goomba handed Flora the mobile phone quickly. Flora called her home and quickly got her father to bring the car over to help out. "Was that how I looked in the hospital?" she thought. "No, not exactly. I probably did look sickly, though."

"Food…" Yesenia groaned, lacking the energy to waste on full sentences.

"You'll eat soon," Flora said.

"Now."

"I don't have anything right now. I guess I should've planned better. After all, Maria said you looked very skinny. I should've known you'd want to eat something."

The familiar F to B siren of an ambulance grew louder and softer as it zoomed by to pick up Maria. Flora hoped her father would remember that ambulance and help Yesenia out instead. Flora looked around for any fruit to tide Yesenia over, but it was useless; no fruit grew in the spring. "I hope Dad didn't stop for Maria," she thought. "What's taking him so long? …Right. Ambulances can speed, but Dad has to obey the speed limit. Thank the Ztars traffic is so light."

After a few minutes, the cheap green car her family owned came over and stopped at the sidewalk. Flora's father looked out the window at Yesenia and instantly gained a worried look on his face. He got out of the car and helped Flora carry Yesenia into the back seat, strapping her in in two places.

"Okay, Flora, let's go," her father said. "We need to get her some food." Flora scrambled into the passenger seat, keeping a constant eye on Yesenia. The drive was a rather short one. The instant they arrived back home, Yesenia was carried inside and placed on the couch. Flora dashed into the kitchen and took some slices of bread, quickly going back to the couch and giving them to Yesenia, who ate them with all the haste of someone as hungry as she was.

"Thanks," she said after swallowing the bread. Unfortunately, she had forgotten how easy it was to get the hiccups when eating bread. She quickly got an annoying case of the hiccups. Flora found herself unable to keep herself from chuckling.

"So you're Yesenia?" Joseph asked.

"Yes," Yesenia responded. "It's—hup—a long story."

"Go ahead and get more to eat. Once your hiccups are gone, why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Wow!" a young voice said. Flora turned her head to see Laura and Jenna. "I never knew people could get that tan!" Jenna said.

"Living in a sunny climate will do that," Flora said, going into the kitchen to get more food.

"Flora!" Joseph called. "Where's Maria?"

"Probably the hospital—"

"The HOSPITAL? What happened?"

"She crashed into my bicycle and flew into the Bloodbud Bush in Carly's garden. Nothing looked broken, but she was pretty beaten up."

"And you left her to find your friend?"

"Carly kept an eye on her. If you passed an ambulance on the way to get us, it was probably carrying her."

"We're going to see Maria, then."

"I need to keep an eye on Yesenia."

Joseph sighed. "Fine. Keep an eye on her, but everyone else who wants to come is coming."

Flora went back into the living room, carrying a tray full of all manner of raw food, which Yesenia ate eagerly.

"Hard to believe someone so small could have such an appetite," Arthur said.

"Compared to you, anyone would be small," Flora remarked. "You're almost half a meter taller than her. I don't know a single Toad (other than you) who has to duck through a 1.40-meter doorway."

"Arthur!" Joseph called. "Maria's in the hospital. Are you coming?"

"I'll help Flora out here," Arthur answered. "I'll pay a visit later." Arthur turned to face Yesenia. "A starving noble," he said. "I never thought I'd see a noble starve, much less a Birabuto noble!"

"You guys—hup—don't get out much—hup—do you?" Yesenia asked between bites.

"We don't have the money to travel around on a regular basis. Heck, we didn't even have the money to send Flora to college."

"So, big—hup—guy, what's your name—hup—?"

"Arthur. Despite my size, I'm actually Flora's younger brother."

"You must do a lot of work."

"Most of the men do the heavy work in the fields while the women deal with lighter—but more frequent—tasks. Men naturally develop stronger arms as they grow, but women develop better legs."

"Do any—hup—women work in the fie—hup—fields?"

"Flora helps out every now and then, but otherwise, there are only two. Similarly, only three men help out with the livestock. Of course, everyone helps with harvesting."

"So, everyone—hup—has a job?"

"Pretty much. It's not the highest pay, but it puts food on the table. In addition, farmers often end up more skilled by the time they're done with high school. Flora's a great cook, not to mention she's strong enough to move heavy objects. Obviously, she can't lift as much as I can, but she can pull much more than me."

"Is that true?"

"It certainly is," Flora said. "Arthur can handle a hundred kilograms. As for pulling, I beat him there. I can probably pull about one hundred fifty."

"If anything needs burn—hup—burning, let me know."

"Firebrand, I presume."

"Yeah. Marta only does—hup—Star magic, but I chose Firebrand—hup—. I'm also starting on Star—hup—magic."

"You should see Arthur's muscles. He's your classic muscular sweetheart. When he flexes his biceps, they're bigger than my thighs. However, he's never gotten in a fight. The guy's one of the most docile—"

"That's enough," Arthur interrupted. "If I wanted to show off, I'd do it myself."

"If he's so—hup—strong, why does he have his—hup—muscles covered up?" Yesenia asked.

"Because I don't like showing off. There are plenty of guys in the fields who are just as strong. I'd rather have people appreciate my kindness than my muscles."

"Rawoo?" a voice said.

"You guys have a Scratch?" Yesenia asked.

"Is that a problem?" Flora asked as a Scratch walked in.

"Not at all; I love Scra—hup—Scratches. My family didn't have any because of my mom's allergies. What's its name?"

"Carl," Flora said, picking the green-furred animal up. "He was named that because of his meow. He often goes, 'Arl?' There are three others: Purrball, Apple, and Modest."

"Let me guess—hup—Purrball purrs a lot, and Apple's red—hup—."

"That's right. Carl here is the biggest cuddler."

"Can I—hup—hold him?"

"Sure." Flora handed Carl to Yesenia, who started petting him. Unfortunately, a hiccup drove him off.

"Is it okay if I stay wi—hup—with you guys for a while?"

"I've nothing against it, but we'll need to ask our parents once they're back."

Carl jumped back onto the couch and curled up on the armrest. Yesenia went on petting him, quite pleased to feel the Scratch's soft fur. She lied down on the couch after finishing her food and eventually dozed off. Flora was just happy that Yesenia liked Scratches. Most of the people in Xanria preferred Chomps or just flat-out hated Scratches. A white Scratch wandered in and started meowing until Flora picked him up.

* * *

Author's Notes: Scratches are creatures of my own design, intended to be like cats. It's not really fair that Nintendo would create a doglike creature, but not a catlike creature. The Ornillas' Scratches are references to four cats I know. This is the first creature of my own design that I have integrated into a fan fiction. I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter, but I'm in school again, meaning my work will be dramatically slowed. 


	22. Chapter 22: Infinitely Close

**Chapter 22—Infinitely Close**

Nathaniel was finding himself unimaginably bored. The Sun Festival was a very old Sarasaland tradition, but there was nothing fun about it in Chai City, at least not from his point of view. The teenagers danced "freestyle", essentially just moving their bodies in as suggestive a way as possible, to the tempo of the obnoxious noise that they laughably called "music". Nathaniel had sat down on a bench in a part of the park that drowned out the noise better than anywhere else. All manner of people would pass by. An old Goomba was on the other end, just waiting for the Festival to be over.

"Hey, you're Lord Nathaniel," a Koopa Troopa said, his reddened beak indicating a tad too much to drink.

"And if I am?" Nathaniel asked.

"Your girlfriend's some peasant."

"I consider her more of a lady than a girl; she has excellent manners."

"Is that just another way of saying she's good in bed?"

"It is my way of saying that I admire her manners. As for the bed issue, I would not know the answer to that."

"That's the thing about you nobles. You have all sorts of affairs, but in the end, you just marry some other noble and sleep in a different bed than her."

"That is certainly the stereotype, and it proves true in many cases. However, my sexual history is none of your business."

"What about that sexy Klips girl? You know—the one who kissed you at the ball?"

"I hate her; she is about as kind as you are sober."

"What can I say? I only get drunk at these seasonal festivals, so I go ahead and let everything go. Sober people can get pretty boring from time to time, but when you're drunk, everything's a riot!"

"I do not intend to ever know that feeling," Nathaniel said.

"That's what you guys always say, but everyone knows politicians have two faces: the pure, honest, honorable face in public, and the tainted, scheming, shameful face behind the scenes. You've probably had a good drink or two."

"I suppose arguing would not convince you, so I will let the subject drop."

"You know, I'm not always drunk. In fact, I only drink during these festivals. Any other day, I'm about as alcoholic as a bottle of distilled water; my wife wouldn't allow it any other way. She's a peach, that Eliza. She is so very kind, and while she can be very nasty at times, she only has our best interests in mind when she does so. If she keeps Natalie locked in her room without dinner, it's because there is a pile of homework still to be done! If she puts itching powder in my underwear, it's because I've been neglecting the shower. She never hurts without cause, and I love seeing her maintain order that way. It is with the knowledge that things are going well back home that I go ahead and drink! She is a wonderful mother in that way, and also a wonderful wife! She hates these Festivals—that noisy rock music gets on her nerves. If you aren't far enough away, you'd have to shout just to ask the guy in your way to step aside. That's why I stay near the walls; I can talk to you just fine without having to yell so much that I go hoarse. I would have invited her to this Festival, but the teenagers ruined it with their noisy music. Bah! If they want to go deaf at age forty, I'll not stop them. They go on ahead, dancing like idiots and letting any stranger get too close. I tell you, this 'generation gap' theory is more like a fact. In fact, teenagers seem way too young to bother with any form of attraction, but they go on ahead and dance so flirtatiously that they seem like mating Goonies."

"Well put, sir. I find members of my generation to be quite odd. Very few seem to understand the depths of maturity. They are introduced to mature concepts before their minds can handle such concepts maturely. I often wonder what it is that gives me such a strong grasp of the subject."

"I know, milord, I know. Imagine the disgust I felt when I saw my own ten-year-old daughter, my Jessica, my young Ztar Lady, tried to get me to buy for her a shirt that showed off half of what she didn't even have yet and had only had a single loop of fabric around the neck for a collar! It is an embarrassment—how early children learn the concepts I was not even taught until fifteen! Why, just the other day, I heard a kindergartener—a little kindergartener!—utter a word even I hesitate to use! I ask you, milord, what is this pitiful world coming to? Teenagers are cursing almost as much as Mushroom soldiers! Little children are being dressed in clothes that would make my grandparents shudder in their coffins! I have seen prostitutes—prostitutes, milord—who dress more politely than some of the girls at my darling Natalie's school! And the boys, milord—how humiliatingly they dress! They wear their pants so low, so very low, that one would think that they would trip on their own clothes! What advantage does it give them, milord? It only shows the world if they prefer boxers or briefs! If they dressed that way fifty—or even twenty—no, possibly even ten—even ten years ago, they would have been fined for indecent exposure! You can take one look at the crowd and tell by the height of a man's pants how old he is! Rest assured you will not see my Harold dressing like that—not if the world were burning around me! I have gone so far as to propose that schools bring back uniforms!"

"I actually support that proposal, considering what you have said. It is an embarrassment to see girls almost sell their bodies. I would not be surprised if such girls actually believed they were supposed to be sexual objects. I see teenage couples these days, and I almost always see the boy messing with his girlfriend's shirt as though he were trying to take it off. At the least, the clothes seem to convey that image to boys."

"Exactly! I do not want Natalie to fall for some sex addict; I want her future lover to be a gentleman." The Koopa paused, drawing his face closer to Nathaniel. He could smell the drink in the Koopa's breath—Mystic Wine. "Your girlfriend dresses that way, doesn't she? You say how much you agree with me, but I would bet that your girlfriend is no different than the whores dancing amid that deafening music."

"Not at all. Flora does not dress suggestively at all; the lightest thing I have ever seen her wear is a short-sleeved shirt."

"Low cut, no doubt."

"Not in the least. In fact, I would not be surprised if one of the reasons behind my feelings for her is the fact that she dresses so politely."

"You say that… milord… but I doubt you mean it. …Politicians always have their… secrets." The Koopa yawned. "No, so soon? …What rotten luck. …I never last as long… as anyone else… a few drinks… then off to bed. …Good night, milord." The Koopa got up from the bench and lied down on the grass. Before long, Nathaniel could hear the rhythmic breathing of a sleeper.

"Now that she is on my mind, I would not mind her being here now," Nathaniel thought. The Koopa was drunk, and that was far from a desirable condition in Nathaniel's opinion, but there was something about the fellow that made him oddly interesting. It was the same with a number of conditions. The hyperactive short attention span of a child, the connected and predictable thought patterns of a fixated person, the euphoric lack of secrecy expressed in drunkenness—all were quite fascinating. Perhaps he had been reading too much about psychology. However, fascinations were fascinations. Did Flora like psychology? The wanderings of his thoughts reminded him of the drunken Koopa's speech. It was no wonder that psychology was such a successful science; the sentient mind was, by all means, an amazing subject.

"I thought he would never be quiet," the old Goomba said.

"I am sorry if our conversation disturbed you," Nathaniel said.

"No, no, Lord Nathaniel. I just find the speech patterns of drunks to be annoying. They never realize that not everyone is interested in what they think or say."

"Drunkenness seems to eliminate the border between what is thought and what is said. I noticed my own mind wandering recently and noticed its similarity to that fellow's speech."

"I suppose I was just like him at that age. I'm not in the best shape thanks to my own drinking habits, though. You might say I'm a reformed alcoholic."

"What is to be done? One does not necessarily need to cause a disturbance with every drink. In fact, most of the people who drink too much just fall asleep. Of course, others lose consciousness or die. Finally, though, there is that final group that stays conscious for a while," Nathaniel said.

"Well, thanks to my love of being drunk, I'm sterile. Trust me, milord; alcoholism is only enjoyable in the short run. When one gets to be my age, though, one suffers the consequences."

"I would not hesitate to agree there. However, drunkenness is legal, as is alcohol. Of course, I have no intent to drink alcohol, but I will not forbid others to do so. In fact, if we did make alcohol consumption illegal, people would just make their own alcohol, which is far more dangerous than commercial alcohol. Better a few deaths than many."

"While I do not like it, I will admit that you are right."

"Dislike of the truth will not change it. It is that philosophy that led us to ban overly pollutant vehicles."

"And it was a very wise decision. Those rotten Mushroomers tacitly promote greed by doing nothing about emissions. It does not surprise me that Master Luigi moved to the Koopa Kingdom; the Mushroom Kingdom is an asthmatic's worst nightmare!"

"Master Luigi is not asthmatic."

"I know, milord. I am simply emphasizing the pollution problem there. There has even been some nonsense about going to war with Iced Land."

"I am certainly of the mind to give that country a stern warning. I suppose it is to be expected of a nation founded out of greed and hatred, though. Still, Iced Land did the right thing, limiting oil drilling. If those Mushroom mining industries dislike the limits, they should go drill elsewhere."

"Is it also true that the Mushroom Kingdom holds Ztarist hunts?" the Goomba asked.

"They are illegal there, but the police do nothing about them. The country is truly falling apart. She was founded only around sixty years ago, but she was doomed to fail. A nation as greedy as her is destined only to collapse in the long run. There is wealth in the vast mansions and houses of the affluent suburbs, but only poverty lies elsewhere. Farms are owned by corporations that are hounded constantly by animal rights groups, and they commit unspeakable horrors with Cheep Cheeps. Princess Peach is a decent enough person, but she is unlikely to be able to save the Kingdom from destruction. I once joked about the Koopas needing to invade and conquer the Kingdom, but now I am completely serious when I say it."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I would love for the world to be devoid of violence and hatred. Such a world is infinitely close to impossible, but the destruction of the Mushroom Kingdom's selfish methods would bring us far closer to that goal."

"Are the Mushroomers really that hateful?"

"If they were not that hateful, Master Luigi would not have fled. When Mario died, Luigi hoped to prevent war from breaking out between the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms. His hopes for peace, though, were dashed when King Jacob declared Luigi a Koopa sympathizer. King Jacob truly is the grandson of King Edward; his hatred of Koopas is not as strong as that of his grandfather, but it is certainly close. For the sake of the future, the Mushroom Kingdom must fall."

"What of her people?"

"I only have a quarrel with the government, not the people. If the people can learn tolerance, there is no cause for us to hate them."

"They follow what their leaders teach them. So many people fled to the Koopa Kingdom after Mario's death that King Jacob sent the Mushroom Guard to the border to slaughter anyone who tried to cross."

"Would it be fair to assume that you once lived in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes. I was personally escorted across the border by Master Luigi. I never thought I would see the day that he attacked his home country, but he used his magic without hesitation. My family was a family of Koopa Kingdom immigrants. When Mario died, King Jacob saw it as the perfect excuse to finish what his grandfather started. Thanks to Master Luigi, neither Kingdom is harmed by war, and my family lives quite happily here in Chai."

"Why did you pretend to be so ignorant?"

"I did not know where you were going with the Mushroom Kingdom topic. It is nice to know that you hold an opinion similar to my own. King Bowser distrusts the Mushroom Kingdom because he was raised in the middle of King Edward's War; he does not forget the genocide, nor do I."

Nathaniel remained silent.

"Do not pity me," the Goomba said. "My childhood is in the past. By the way, that topic the drunkard brought up—your lady friend—what about her?"

Nathaniel looked up then turned to the Goomba. "What about her?" he asked.

"You must have had some reason for choosing a peasant over the four-hundred-or-so politicians' daughters who would not mind marrying you."

"The reason, quite simply, is because I love her."

"I understand that. My own wife and I only met because our families thought it would be best for us to wed."

"Ah, an arranged marriage. Well, that would explain your curiosity. As you know, arranged marriages in Sarasaland are still commonplace, but I met Flora simply because of a coincidence. As time passed, we became friends, and eventually lovers. Our families have no objections about our love, so we are quite content together."

"That is what concerned me. I was wondering what the families thought of your relationship. After all, it is not every day that a noble and peasant fall in love with each other."

"It is much more common than it seems. The difference is that most such relationships are kept secret from the public. For example, a fellow in the Council is an illegitimate child of a Mushroom noble. Our love is public, though."

"I understand that many people in your generation oppose arranged marriages."

"It does not make sense to them. Perhaps it is because there are too many romance films out there that misrepresent arranged marriages, but they are interested only in their own romance. However, considering that you were originally from the Koopa Kingdom, I would think it fair to assume that you know the truth about arranged marriages."

"Oh, yes, quite. What is the popular belief, though?"

"People seem to think that arranged marriages are actually forced marriages," Nathaniel said.

"Oh, Stars, no! No caring parents would marry off their children against their will! By the time Lizaveta and I were wed, we both felt we would make suitable spouses. With romantic marriages, the spouses focus too much on passion and not enough on commitment. With an arranged marriage, commitment is the very core of the relationship."

"Commitment, sir, is the reason why I have been so cautious in my love for Flora. I want to ensure that I am committed to that love. It is the loss of passion that leads to the higher divorce rate in romantic marriages; I want to make sure that passion alone does not comprise my love."

The Goomba let out a very hearty laugh. "You are a very wise gentleman. In fact, you remind me of my son. He's not as philosophical as you are, but he always makes sure things make sense before he believes them. Hearing you talk about love like this makes you seem at least ten years older than you really are! Eyes for the future are the most vital part of any politician; they are the part that allows the politician to outline a clear plan. If you stay as wise as you are now, you will make a fine Emperor someday. I hope I have the honor of living to see what kind of success you bring upon Sarasaland."

"Thank you, sir. It is very much an honor to be complimented so early in my political life." Nathaniel heard a voice calling to him. It was his mother. "I apologize, sir, but I am afraid I must be going. If you will give me the honor of your name, perhaps I can seek you out sometime later."

"I'm Grigory Goomtryepyev. Considering that I'm the only Goomtryepyev in the city, you should have no trouble finding me."

"I hope we will meet again," Nathaniel said, getting up to go to the noisy plaza.

* * *

Author's Notes: Grigory will make an appearance in _Solar Shell_ once it is revised. _Solar Shell_ is the story in which Mario dies. Those of you who gave it a glance will notice that it disappeared (It was too seditious for King Jacob to allow). I'm kidding about the sedition part. Anyway, I've been at a bit of a standstill where the plot is concerned, so I might make a time jump to a few years later. I hope I'll get some ideas, though; time jumps are for hasty people. I have my Point A to Point B idea for the story, but I'm trying to avoid connecting them with a straight line; straight lines are far less interesting than curves.

Recently, I've been reading _Crime and Punishment _(I think the Marmeladov reference is quite obvious to those who have also read it). As a result, I've noticed a hint of change in my style toward Dostoyevsky's style. _Crime and Punishment_ is a must-read for anyone interested in philosophy or psychology.


	23. Chapter 23: Complete With Oars

**Chapter 23—Complete With Oars**

"Does all of Chai celebrate the Sun Festival?"

Flora looked to her left. Yesenia, looking much healthier, had asked the question. It seemed like a rather silly question (of course, farther south, the festival had less significance due to the later onset of summer), but she had been completely serious in asking it.

"We celebrate every Seasonal Festival," Flora said. "Do you mean to say that Birabuto doesn't celebrate the festivals?"

"In case you don't know, the seasons aren't that different in most of Birabuto. The only ways to tell summer from winter are the crops planted and the temperature. It's dry all year, so we can't really depend on weather."

"Maybe Maria will want to live there; she hates rain."

"Trust me—she does not want to live in Birabuto. Your family—no offense—isn't very wealthy, so she'd go from middle class to beggar in a matter of weeks. Also, since it almost never rains there, I actually like the rain here."

"Be happy it's just a drizzle and not the torrents we normally get during the summer. I guess you could say that Chai hogs all the rain."

"Hey, by the way, can we go inside? I'm getting a bit cold."

"Sure. I warned you that Maria's clothes are too light."

"Well, yours aren't the right fit for me. The Birabuto summer might be okay for these clothes, but here, I'm freezing." Yesenia paused for a while, thinking. "Heh. Ironic that the Sun Festival would be on a rainy day. Let's see, it's Sun for summer, Leaf for fall, Snow for winter, and Rain for spring, right?"

"That's right. You know, until you told me, I thought all of Sarasaland celebrated the Seasonal Festivals."

"I didn't say we didn't celebrate them; I just said that the seasons aren't too different in Birabuto. We still celebrate, but it's mostly just a day off from work and school."

"That's the case with a lot of festivals—just an excuse to skip work and get drunk."

"That reminds me, have you ever drunk before?"

"No," Flora said sternly. "I may be twenty-one, but I'm not stupid. I'm really annoyed that the humans introduced alcohol; Toads don't even get the minor health benefit that humans get. They say a tiny bit of alcohol each day is healthy, but that effect has been proven false for us."

"Seems like everyone else doesn't care."

"That's alcohol for you. If they want to die early, I won't stop them, but I want no part of it."

"Say, wasn't the Mushroom national anthem written to the tune of a drinking song?"

"It was. Of course, that does properly sum up the Kingdom's position on alcohol. I find it humiliating that the country has such an alcohol problem."

"Despite their stereotype about Koopsians drinking too much, the Mushroomers aren't any better."

Flora laughed. "That's one way to put it. It really doesn't surprise me that much that Sarasaland and the Koopa Kingdom are getting so close. Sure, there are your over-religious nutcases who say that one nation will stab the other in the back, but I don't bother with that. Besides, just seeing the animosity between the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms is enough to prove that religion alone does not set alliance boundaries. In fact, I think Nathaniel said something about Mushroom Princess Peach coming to the Union Ball this Storm—shortly after inviting me, of course."

"You're not mad about what Marta did during the winter, are you?"

"At Marta, yes, but not at Nathaniel; he made it quite clear that he loved only me."

"Yeah… It's kind of funny how it started, though. When Nathaniel and I were about to dance together, Marta stopped us and asked for the next dance—a vimiant."

"A _vimiant_? That's one of the toughest dances around—let alone in heels!"

"You know Marta—she'll do anything to get close to Nathaniel. Anyway, Nathaniel asked me to 'accidentally' stab his foot with my heel during the next dance so he would have an excuse to not dance with Marta. We got into a bit of a conversation, and when he started talking about you, I teased him. When I saw him blush, I got… well… jealous of you, so I decided to end the dance then. I wasn't very happy about him falling for you at the time." She stopped. Neither one said anything for a while. "Don't get me wrong—you two are a great couple," she said hastily. "I'll find someone else. Besides, at least he didn't end up with—ugh—Marta."

"I'm glad you're taking this so well. A little while ago—apparently while I was in Desert Hill—Maria encountered her first crush. When one of her friends made the first move, though, that was the end of their friendship. You should have seen how much she humiliated her former friend at school. As my calculus teacher at high school once said, 'Girls fight to kill.'"

"You took calculus?"

"Well, I took what I felt like taking, and calculus was available. Besides, the teacher was hilarious. I won't go into details, but it was a very memorable class."

"Well, I agree with the 'Girls fight to kill' comment. Marta and I were practically at each other's throats about Nathaniel. I'm actually a little glad, now, that it turned out to be a draw. If Marta had won, I'd probably have gone crazy. If I had won, Marta might have torn my reputation to shreds. I know I say it too much, but you two were—"

"There you are!" a male voice remarked. Flora and Yesenia looked up from the water-darkened path to see Arthur holding the door, his gigantic form nearly requiring him to duck through the doorway. "Well, at least you remembered your umbrellas."

"That didn't exactly save my feet," Yesenia remarked, looking at the drenched newspapers that were once her feet.

"Sandals aren't the best choice for rainy weather," Arthur said with a laugh. "If you're going to live here, you'll need some rain clothes. Even Maria has a raincoat and galoshes. Why don't you come in? Considering the weather, I'll bet someone's selling towels."

"You guys sell just about everything."

"We need some way to pass the time, and since we don't have the money for shopping sprees or expensive electronics, we craft things. Before Flora headed off to the capital, she grew flowers and harvested them to sell bouquets. I sold, with less success, hand-carved wood figurines. The scar on my thumb is a result of that job." Arthur indicated a white line on the knuckle of his left thumb. "I've actually still got a few—not for sale, but just to be given away to whoever wants them."

"Remind me to take a look when we get back. If I like 'em, I'll take a few. Maybe I should learn a craft—you know, just to fit in a bit more."

"Ironically, no one ever bought that carving of Modest. I guess it's just because so few people here like Scratches."

"Why? They're so much cuter than Chomps!"

"It's the old 'Scratches sleep through a theft while Chomps tear thieves to shreds' excuse. I've lived here all my life and I've never heard of anything being stolen or of anyone trying to steal something. The wealth's pretty evenly spread, so almost no one has something no one else already has."

"That's nice. In Naritsya, you'll either be swarmed by merchants or pickpockets. Everyone in the poor districts is so desperate for money that they'll try to get money or items from anyone looking remotely wealthy. I hate the way my sister's running things there; it makes me want to give her a good slap in the face."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Oh, yes; it's just awful. People are so dependent on each other that you'll often find three families living in the same one-room stucco box. They don't even have plumbing; no one can afford it."

"And no one does anything?" Arthur asked, appalled.

"Until Nathaniel's speech, no one had the guts to do anything. Now, half the population has fled. I recall a friend of mine saying it was better to die wandering the desert than to live in eternal poverty. He stowed away on a riverboat bound for Muda and—hopefully—is living a better life now."

"I should hope so. Maybe I'll move to Birabuto to help the poor."

"Don't bother; there are too many of them for one person to help. I know the Union Council's been pushing for reforms in Birabuto, but the Dukes and Duchesses there do nothing. If my father had actually helped the poor instead of using them, he'd still be alive."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be; I don't need pity." They stayed silent for a while. "Hey, is Maria here?"

"Yes, and she's having the worst time ever. Thanks to all those injuries, she can't make a fool of herself on the dance floor."

"Is she a lousy dancer?"

"I don't concern myself with modern dances, or just dances in general."

"Hah," Flora cut in. "He can dance quite well, but he only dances to jazz. Need I bring up the—"

"Please don't, Flora," Arthur interrupted.

"Okay, now I'm really curious," Yesenia said.

"Maybe I'll tell you once I'm over it; it's something I'm still embarrassed about."

"Aw… Fine. Well, I guess I'll just find something to do."

"Let me show you around."

"Okay."

Yesenia followed Arthur off into the horde, leaving Flora alone. "Well, at least everyone's kind to her," she thought, referring to Yesenia. "She's from a wealthy Birabuto family, but she's acting more like a city girl who moved to the country. Why is it the best politicians never enter politics?"

"Because they're honest," a second part of her responded. "Honesty won't gain you political capital unless the truth is good news."

"But when they get exposed as liars, their political lives are over."

"They figure, 'Better a short life than none.'"

"At least Nathaniel's honest."

"Stop that! You promised yourself you wouldn't think about him here!"

Flora sighed. Most of her friends from high school had moved to the city, so there were few people to talk to. If she had brought some money along, she would have bought a book or something to occupy her time, but that was useless. The sound of the rain suddenly erupted into a storm. When Flora looked out the windows, she saw that the drizzle had become a torrent. Wind began forcing the rain into the windows, threatening to break the glass apart and turn the building into a swimming pool.

Flora whipped her head over upon hearing the sound of water hitting the floor. A very wet Koopa stepped away from the stream of water he had been standing under mere seconds ago. "Great," Flora thought. "Only a matter of time before other leaks start up." Flora prepared to head outside again. She did not care that she had said she would come; she was not ready for a shower. The instant she stepped outside, she opened her umbrella and began walking, the drum roll of the rain on her umbrella pestering her to no end. "Thank the Ztars I bought the tall galoshes," she thought as she stepped through a deep puddle. Flora looked over to the streets and saw that a number of cars had stalled trying to go through a deep puddle flooding the street. A rather loud clap of thunder behind her startled her. Looking back, she saw electricity coursing through the exterior of the county center. Had it been made of wood the way it was in 1798, the entire structure would have probably collapsed. She hated to imagine what would have happened to her if she had left right when the bolt struck.

"Don't think about that," she commanded herself. The thought, though, continued plaguing her mind during her trip home. Much to her pleasure, the farm was uphill from where she was, meaning the streets were unlikely to be flooded. She had been told that a mere five centimeters of flood water could throw her off her feet. Considering how hard the pavement was, the idea did not strike her as fun. She recalled the irrigation ditch running under one of the roads and remembered that the water pumps and windmills had not been disabled, meaning that the ditch would probably be flooded over the road. Glancing at the growing river that was the road, she concluded that the ditch was, indeed, flooded. What other routes were there? There was that footbridge to the north, but it had fallen into disrepair. What else? She knew how to swim, but in a flood, that would be dangerous. What about the flatboats? They were always used when the irrigation ditches were flooded. She looked around, trying to reclaim her bearings, and saw a small flatboat resting near the bridge, complete with oars. The boat was specifically designed for the often-shallow waterways that floods made of the roads. Of course, that meant the current would be harsh, but Flora could just walk from wherever she landed.

Flora went ahead and pulled her hood up so she would not get soaked to the bone by the downpour and sat down, placing her umbrella on one side. She had used flatboats in floods before, so she knew what to expect. However, a car darting over the bridge provided an unexpected turn. The wave made the boat jump and catapult Flora overboard. So much for staying dry. Flora grabbed her umbrella and struggled across, now wetter than a Blooper. The worst part of the trip was over, though. From the bank, she could just walk to her family's section of the farm. While shivering from the cold water, Flora was quite relieved once she got home, hastily taking off her rain clothes and rushing to the bathroom to dry herself off. "Summer never officially begins until the first downpour floods the roads," she said with the annoyance of being forced to spend time with an annoying relative. At least the plumbing worked, though.

* * *

Author's Notes: If you've ever been through summer storms on the Great Plains or in England, this kind of event should be quite familiar to you. The downpour was inspired by my visit to Coventry on the day of a torrential rainstorm that flooded the roads, stalled cars, and even had a small tornado. Of course, I didn't ride a flatboat or swim, but it was still a memorable experience. 


	24. Chapter 24: Master Nathaniel

**Chapter 24—Master Nathaniel**

The natural senses were only obstacles, deceptions. Whatever he saw in the darkness was not really there. Whatever he heard was his imagination. The only touch he knew to be real was the floor under his feet and the cushioned walls. All that came to him were thoughts. Thoughts were all he needed, though; a Ztar expert knew to only trust mental patterns. Focus. The opponent was casting a spell! Nathaniel caught the spell right before it would have struck him, turning it and splitting it into six separate shots. He could sense his opponent's fear as he shot the spell back in sections. After blocking the first three, his opponent took a shot somewhere. A feminine yelp reached his ears. A tiny amount of light entered the arena. Nathaniel knew better than to try to focus. Converting from absolute darkness required a gradual change.

"Nicely done," the voice said. "Even by our standards, you are very capable. In fact, you are the first applicant I've ever faced who already knew the Singularity spell. Imagine… eighteen years old and already an expert at Ztar magic, not to mention skilled with Thunderhand and Firebrand as well. Lord Nathaniel, you have passed the test. It is an honor to have you as a student here." By now, enough light had come in for Nathaniel to identify the professor as a Bob-Omb. "I'll take you to the headmaster's office. We'll view your results there."

Nathaniel felt a blushing smile cross his lips. Being accepted into the Ztar Valley Academy of Magic was one thing, but being praised by the professors was another thing entirely. "I-it is even more of an honor to be praised by a sch-school as prestigious as this one," he said. The Bob-Omb led Nathaniel to the building that housed the professors' offices and apartments. He had visited Ztar Valley many times, but now he was going to live there to study magic. After many exchanges between himself and his mother, he was finally granted permission to apply. The class sections each boasted a different design. The concave-down curved roofs of the Ztar class section exhibited a familiar design while the legendary architecture of the Koopa Kingdom inhabited the Star classes. Of less notice were the Desert Hill architecture of the Firebrand section and the Iced Land style of the Thunderhand section.

There was much just cause for Nathaniel to study magic. For one thing, he was going to be Emperor, which meant that he would need the skills necessary to defend himself. Since he was, as Flora had said plenty of times, a wimp, he knew he would have to rely on spells instead of swords. Besides, magic was truly a fascinating topic. The four forms of magic could be defined two different ways: physical versus mental, or light versus dark. Nathaniel preferred the nearly infinite possibilities of dark magic over the limited ease of light magic. Each type of magic offered something, but Ztar magic would be especially useful for someone who was to become a powerful politician.

Ztar magic was particularly effective in both peace and war; it alone gave magicians the advanced ability to read minds and emotions, even able to manipulate them to some extent. Of course, manipulation was something Nathaniel hoped he would never have to utilize. While it would be useful in demoralizing enemies, the alteration of free will was, in itself, immoral. Dark magic behaved in such a way in its advanced forms. Thunderhand used electricity to control the enemy's body, sometimes enabling otherwise impossible feats. Ztar magic, on the other hand, commanded the enemy's mind, causing stupidity, friendly fire, or a retreat. The spells themselves actually did no more base damage than Star Magic, but they attacked the enemy's mind and lowered magical defenses.

Also, in addition to the defensive incentive presented, Nathaniel wanted to be strong. He did not value strength so he could show off, but rather because he wanted to be able to protect people if the situation ever arose, especially if those people included Flora. "Is that one of the reasons?" he thought. "Do I want to be able to protect Flora?" There was no doubt about the answer. Flora meant more to him than even his own mother. If there were someone as fit for the position of Emperor as he was, Nathaniel would abandon his royal heritage and marry Flora as a peasant. That was just eager romanticism, though. It was foolish to be so eager about something that required so much time and devotion. What was she doing as he spent time in Ztar Valley? He would have to remember to invite Flora to Ztar Valley at some point; he knew she would love it.

There was one last issue that gave him far more reason to perfect his skills with magic. The dream itself was a very vivid one that lingered in his mind the way a smell lingered in the air even after its source was gone. In addition, even if the dream was forgotten, a small black friend would remind Nathaniel of the important task placed on his shoulders. He had a special duty, not just to Sarasaland, but also to the world.

_Nathaniel found himself in Ztar Haven, gazing up at the immense palace standing before him. A line of guards, all Ztars, hovered on each side of the shiny black path leading to the palace. The path looked as though it was made of obsidian, but it was probably some special substance the Ztars themselves created. Why he had been called to Ztar Haven was beyond him. A pair of Ztars flew over to escort Nathaniel into the Cosmopalace._

_The foyer and halls were wrought of the same stone that the path was built from, all reflecting light while maintaining their own black shades. A long blue carpet led the way to the Hall of the Cosmos, the most revered place in Sarasaland (if Ztar Haven could be counted as part of Sarasaland). There, floating with an aura of power and honor, was the great King Ztar. Nathaniel did not need the command; he kneeled without hesitation._

"_Speak, Nathaniel," the King said._

"_Why have you called me here, Your Majesty?" he asked._

"_For the task I feel is fit for you. Master Jessica is long dead and none have been honorable or kind enough to be trusted with such a burdensome power. I desire for you to wield the mighty Black Hole spell."_

"_Me, Your Majesty? It is an honor, but are you certain I will not fall to the immense temptation of that kind of power?"_

"_Nathaniel, I have observed the honesty of your mind; you, a politician, one who is tempted from the beginning to lie, to deceive, to manipulate, have remained honorable, kind, generous, and honest all your life. You have even overcome the thick wall separating nobles from peasants and fallen in honest love with a lady of normal birth. Your intelligence and desire for knowledge has earned you great skill with magic and made you more than fit for the burdens of any spell. Your mind comes closer to perfect for this position than I have ever seen in other minds. It is with this in mind that I bestow upon you the title of Ztar Master. Arise, Master Nathaniel."_

_Nathaniel arose and accepted the mark on his hands that indicated the bond of trust with the Ztar King._

Since then, Nathaniel had kept his hands hidden from others, wearing gloves whenever he had the chance. He did not want anyone to know of his new power. He was already treated specially enough thanks to his ancestry; being given additional bonuses was something Nathaniel viewed as intolerable. Once, when he had entered a restaurant, the owner offered Nathaniel a free meal, which Nathaniel politely refused. Rather, he paid the full price for the meal he ordered, just like an ordinary citizen. If people knew Nathaniel was the Ztar Master, he would be feared and treated to whatever people felt he desired. Free meals and items were not for those who could easily afford them; rather, the poor were the ones who needed such benefits more. Wasting free items on the rich was brownnosing, in Nathaniel's opinion.

"We had to do quite a bit of convincing to get Star classes taught here," the Bob-Omb started, snapping Nathaniel's thoughts back into the present, "but thanks to King Bowser, the Astrope's position was overruled. Unlike the Star Continent, the professors are not members of the Astroclergy. On that, the Astrope held a firm stance. However, ordinary people are just as capable with Star magic. As for Firebrand, we have the best in the world."

"Well, I would expect that, considering that Bosko Shyavika teaches here," Nathaniel said.

"There is also the Ztar magic section. We have no one quite as skilled as Professor Shyavika, but we have plenty of Ztar experts. As for Thunderhand, there is a good number of experts there, as well." The Bob-Omb entered the elevator, motioning for Nathaniel to enter. "Can you handle something this heavy?"

"If it is conductive enough, it will not be a problem." Nathaniel focused his thoughts on the metal elevator and poured electricity into the port on the wall, lighting the cabin. "What floor?" he asked.

"The twelfth."

The elevator slowly lifted up the shaft. Pain started coursing through Nathaniel's head. He let the elevator slowly go down to a lock. Once the elevator stopped, Nathaniel let go and gripped his head. Too much FP… He had used too much of his FP during the other tests. The professor laughed.

"Don't be disappointed, Lord Nathaniel," she said. "This did not count for any extra points. I just wanted to see how deep that FP pool of yours was. You've probably got a pretty high score anyway."

Nathaniel sat down on the floor.

"I'll call someone over to take it the rest of the way," the professor said. She opened the doors and walked out. A moment later, she returned with a Toad by her side.

"I must say, it is quite a feat for someone your age to lift this elevator four entire stories," the Toad said. "You are some magician."

"Thank you, sir," Nathaniel said.

"That's not all, Jake; this gentleman specializes in Ztar magic, not Thunderhand," the Bob-Omb said.

"Well, you must be some force with Ztar magic; possibly even on par with some of our professors," the Toad said as he started pouring electricity into the elevator and taking it to the twelfth floor. Nathaniel felt himself blush in response to the praise. "There you go."

Nathaniel was led out of the elevator and to the headmaster's office. He saw on the door the familiar name of the world's most powerful wizard: Bosko Shyavika. While not a Master, Shyavika had actually defeated Master Luigi in a magic battle. Being in the presence of such a skilled wizard was an honor in itself. The doors opened, unlocked by Shyavika's own Thunderhand magic. There, at his desk, sitting pensively in a red robe, sat the legendary wizard, Bosko Shyavika, headmaster of the Ztar Valley Academy of Magic. The wizard motioned for Nathaniel to sit down.

"Please leave us," he said to the two professors, who left without hesitation. "I can sense a great deal of power in you, Lord Nathaniel. Yes, far more than was expected of even someone with your skill."

"Thank you, sir," Nathaniel said, his face turning redder than the Pipe Land flag. The headmaster laughed.

"You passed your tests wonderfully. In Thunderhand, you can start immediately on Conductor Command and more advanced classes. As for Firebrand, go ahead and apply yourself to the final basic courses. You have shown no indication of skill with Star magic; I would recommend that you learn it. Finally, you have no trouble with the disease part of healing magic. Injuries are all you need to concern yourself with learning."

"What about Ztar magic, sir?"

"Take any class you please; you have the proper skills to master any spell with little trouble."

"Do you really believe that?"

"It would not suit the new Ztar Master to be unable to master his own magic." Nathaniel felt a knot develop in his stomach. Was it that obvious? "Your hands are a dead giveaway, Master Nathaniel."

"I… suppose they are," Nathaniel said. "I was hoping no one would notice the marks."

"Most people know nothing of the marks' significance, but here, you might as well have a Ztar flying around your head. Wearing gloves might help."

"Thank you for the suggestion. I will do that from now on."

"Why do you want no one to know about your Mastery?"

"I am a prestigious enough target as it is; if people knew I was the Ztar Master, I would be unlikely to go anywhere without an escort. Also, I have too little privacy already. I recently had to avoid a horde of newscasters on a recent date with Flora."

"Ah, yes, your lady friend. I must say, I sympathize with you. I am not as significant a target as you are, but it is difficult for me to travel the magic community without being swarmed by fans. It must be especially hard for Miss Ornilla with all the gossip about the two of you."

"She shows no more annoyance than I do. Anyway, is there anything else school-related that I need to know of?"

"Not at all. Hopefully, I will see you become a worthy Ztar Master."

"Thank you. By the way, please keep that a secret."

"Will do."

Professor Shyavika opened the doors, letting Nathaniel out.

* * *

Author's Notes: In my stories, there are four Masters, special magicians who can command a unique spell. The Masters normally possess incredible magic skills and show an early proficiency with their specific magic. 


	25. Chapter 25: Toadette in Blue

**Chapter 25—Toadette in Blue**

"You are so annoying," Flora said. Modest looked at Flora and rolled over, stretching and revealing the fluffy fur on his belly. Flora began stroking that fur until Modest finally decided he was done cuddling and got up. "Finally," Flora thought. Modest had an annoying tendency to curl up in the middle of the driveway when Flora or someone else in her family intended to go somewhere. Flora stood up and crossed her arms, looking with annoyed affection at the Scratch, who ignored her and started grooming himself.

"Okay, he moved," Maria called from the van. "Now how about you do the same?" Flora sighed and walked over to the van, getting in and sitting down in the front seat next to Maria. Flora's father was driving, Jenna in the middle with their mother and Jacob. Finally, Yesenia sat in the back with Arthur and Laura. Maria placed her feet on the dashboard and turned her head to face Flora. "Are you guys excited? We're going to Chai City!"

Flora sighed and shook her head. "I'm more nervous than anything else," she said.

"Well, _I_ didn't decide to go to some stupid ball. For one thing, they only play classical music, for another, it's bound to be full of snobby nobles, and on top of that, it's a formal event."

"And I suppose dancing freestyle to deafening music next to complete strangers in half-naked clothing is more your thing?" Arthur asked sarcastically. Flora was able to get a good laugh out of that remark.

"Ha, ha, ha. Compared to some stuffy ball, yes."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," Yesenia said. "I liked the last one I went to. Would you go if Mark went?"

Maria rolled her eyes. She had made her crush quite clear, but the two of them were not even friends.

"Well, you're either coming with us or you're staying in a day care center," Joseph said. "Your mother and I intend to go."

"Can't we just stay in the hotel room?" Maria pleaded.

"You mean rooms, and the answer is no. You still have the day care choice."

Maria sighed, defeated.

"Now strap yourself in; we can't miss the train," her mother said.

Maria strapped herself in. The van pulled out, hitting a bump that encouraged Maria to take her feet off of the dashboard. The Scratches had been left in the care of a friend who also lived with a pair of Scratches.

Flora was quite nervous about going to the Union Ball. For one thing, it was part of a family trip to Chai City, a place Flora loathed for the most part. In addition, it was a public event that was more than likely to have news crews, meaning she would certainly be pestered by the reporters. Also, though, was the fact that Marta would likely be attending the ball, which meant a very impolite exchange between them was bound to happen. Flora's privacy was likely to be torn to shreds. On the positive side, she would get to dance with Nathaniel, but that made her feel only slightly calmer.

Flora looked back to the back seat. It was difficult to notice, but Yesenia had begun to lean against Arthur. Flora chuckled. "It was bound to happen," she thought. Ever since Yesenia had appeared in Xanria, Arthur had made it a priority to integrate her into the community, becoming close friends with her as a result. It made her wonder about what Arthur was thinking. He appeared to be tolerating her, but maybe he did not notice. When Arthur had something on his mind, he essentially built a mortar wall between himself and the world. Considering that Arthur had almost become a brother to Yesenia, the family was not reacting that oddly to the fact that the two of them were going to the ball together. "I'm becoming like Maria," Flora thought. "Arthur's probably just begun to treat her as a sister instead of a housemate. There's no reason to think they're in love; they're just becoming like siblings." Flora turned her head forward again after enough time.

"By the way, Flora, have you tried on the dress I made you yet?" Flora's mother asked. According to Arthur, she had sewn together a very elegant dress for Flora to wear to the ball. Considering how difficult it was to find formal wear that Flora liked, her mother had simply made a dress for her. Flora had not even seen the dress, but according to Arthur, it looked like the dress worn by the Toadette depicted in Shroomov's legendary painting, _Toadette in Blue_. Flora did not remember the painting (she preferred music and literature over visual art), but she had an uneasy feeling that the dress would be too revealing.

"It isn't too revealing, is it?" she asked.

"For you, it probably is a tad revealing," Flora's mother said. Flora was never made fun of, but she rarely dressed in a way that was even remotely suggestive. Her parents certainly approved of Flora's polite fashion sense, but since most clothing for ladies Flora's age was too revealing for her tastes, it did make her somewhat hard to buy clothes for. "I got the idea from a painting (a replica, actually) that Arthur showed me. Most of your body should be covered by it, but there will be a bit of your shoulders showing. Is that suitable?"

Flora sighed. "I guess."

"We can always get you a shawl if you insist on not showing your shoulders."

"I'll be fine. Besides, you said it only showed a bit."

"_I'm_ very grateful for the dress you made me," Yesenia cut in.

"Well, thank you, Yesenia," Flora's mother said.

"I wonder how it'll fare at the ball," Arthur said.

"Well, it's short enough for the fast dances, so I'm guessing it'll do just fine," Yesenia said. "By the way, Arthur, are you a good dancer?"

"Good enough."

Yesenia laughed, causing Arthur to smile and turn just a few units redder. Yesenia had a very innocent-sounding laugh that would make nearly any Toad blush. Maria was quite envious of that laugh, as she had said many times. Why Yesenia was having so much fun was beyond Flora, though. Considering that she had run away from home and was being searched for all over Birabuto, Flora thought Yesenia would have been quite nervous about being seen at such a major event. However, she seemed quite content. Perhaps life in Xanria had calmed her down—she certainly seemed less anxious compared to when she lived in Naritsya.

Flora felt the van slowing down and going over speed bumps, indicating that they had reached the station. From Xanria, they would take a train to Natsyanyu Central Station, and take an express train to Chai City from there. Thanks to the mountains, the trip would take about three hours, but thanks to the close proximity to Gantrai, the trip was quite short compared to train trips from across the district. She had brought along some books, so she was not particularly concerned about getting bored. As for the main trip, the cabins had already been divided: Flora and Arthur, Maria and Yesenia, Jenna and Laura, and Jacob would sleep with the parents.

The station was not exactly large; it was just a simple two-platform depot with a ticket booth and a sheltered outdoor waiting area. Of course, Xanria was far from large to begin with. The freight station, though, was far busier. Thankfully, the passenger railway used different tracks. A single café kiosk and a news stand comprised the services. Flora looked at the timetable and searched for the train her family was taking.

NOW APPROACHING AT PLATFORM 1: LOCAL SERVICE TO NATSYANYU CENTRAL. CALLING AT: YELTRAT, PRATRA, NIKTAI, AND GVARVAT.

The train pulled up and let off a small group of passengers. Flora led the way aboard.

* * *

The trip to Gantrai was rather uneventful for the most part. Jacob played "killer floor" on the empty seats, telling people they were dead whenever they walked through the car. Flora found it rather entertaining, but she felt that way about almost any small child. A Toad that appeared around college age tried to start a conversation, but Flora, not willing to have a repeat of her first trip to Chai City, simply gave the fellow no recognition of his existence. After enough time, he called her a snob and went off. 

The main trip, though, posed a rather welcome encounter. In the news car was none other than Luigi. Flora, not feeling like reading, decided to start a conversation.

"I didn't expect to find you in Sarasaland," she said. Luigi turned his head and put on an expression that suggested hard thinking. "Flora," she said, taking the hint.

"Right, now I remember," Luigi said. "Did you receive a call to duty again?"

"No. Nathaniel invited me to the Union Ball."

"What a coincidence. That's exactly why Daisy and I are here. Are you still just friends with him?"

"No, we're quite deeply in love now. By the way, what's the Koopa Kingdom like? I've always wanted to go there."

"Well, until King Jacob started his rotten war, the Koopspiyskaya Koopray was especially beautiful. I settled in Shellfino. It's a rather small town, but that suits me and Daisy just fine. The fields there are just wonderful; the Mushroom Kingdom has nothing like it."

"Why are you in Sarasaland if you're fighting a war?"

"Partially because Daisy wanted to go, partially because King Bowser thinks Princess Peach wants to ally with Sarasaland for the duration of the war."

"Well, most of Sarasaland favors the Koopa Kingdom. Still, how exactly did the Mushroom Kingdom conquer so much land?"

Luigi laughed very loudly at that question. "Do you really think the Koopa Kingdom's weak enough to let the Mushroom Kingdom just walk right in and claim the country? Prince Bowser came up with the most ingenious plan: evacuate the southern regions and meet the Mushroomers with only enough resistance to hold them off. The Koopa Kingdom has had only a hundredth of the losses the Mushroom Kingdom has suffered. When King Jacob sent his troops in, the towns (with the exception of a few major cities) were all evacuated and had only small battalions of Koopa troops. We slowed the Mushroom advance, waiting for winter to force the Mushroomers to stop. The Mushroom Kingdom had been battering away at the Wall of Koopva for three years with no success! Finally, King Bowser got sick of waiting for the Mushroomers to run out of troops and ordered me to start an offensive. We've barely started, but we've already reclaimed Amprakhan. Morale in the Mushroom Army is extremely low; we're expecting to have the Kingdom defeated by 1900. Also, King Jacob is supposedly getting ill. The bottom line is that the Mushroomers never even had a chance; we had the whole thing planned out: wait for the enemy to get tired, then wipe them out with minimal losses. The winter's claimed more enemy troops than the battles themselves."

"Is it really that easy?"

"By all means. In fact, we've started a naval assault on the west coast. As I said, the Mushroom Kingdom doesn't stand a chance."

Flora chuckled. "For so long, you and Mario had been King Jacob's tools. It's so weird to see you a Admiral in the Koopa Troop."

"Well, I'll be honest. While I'd much rather have Mario alive, his death really opened my eyes to who I was really serving. I'm glad to be serving the Koopa Kingdom; it makes up for all the years I've wasted with the Mushroom Kingdom."

"What about the Boo Kingdom?"

"We've done all we can to help out there, but our focus is on the western front. The siege of Gusty Gulch still hasn't been lifted, but King Boo has continued to be a thorn in King Jacob's side the size of King Bowser. Even after five years, the Boo Kingdom capital holds strong. Also, Foggy Bay is not worried in the slightest about a siege. They know the war will end soon, but they're prepared for a siege and they expect to last until the end.

"As for poor King Peasley, that's another story. When he joined the war on our side, the Mushroom Army overwhelmed the Beanbean Kingdom. King Jacob was actually quoted as saying, 'We can finally purge the world of those green-skinned monstrosities.'"

"How awful. Wasn't there a peace plan, though?"

"Cackletta ruined that chance. Besides, the Beanbean Kingdom is only half the size it was before King Edward's time. Most Beanbeans still hate the Mushroomers for taking their land. Anyway, King Peasley knows the Beanbeans have no chance of winning, so he's now just hoping to last until the end of the war. It's really disappointing how much chaos the Mushroom Kingdom has caused. When David I, the first human on this world, seized power in the Toad Kingdom, things took a turn for the worse. He pushed for war and conquest, and so did his descendants, eventually leading to the founding of the Mushroom Kingdom under King Edward.

"Everything taught in the Mushroom Kingdom's schools places the human rule as benevolent, superior, and just. Learning in the Koopa Kingdom showed me just how powerful Mushroom propaganda is. It is no wonder the Kingdom makes war with other nations—anyone who learns the truth abroad is a threat to the Mushroom Kingdom's stability. When I told the truth about Mario's death, I was branded a traitor and had to flee. I am hoping Peach will start an era of tolerance, but I suspect this open war has ruined any chance of that."

"Humans have just brought so much chaos—no offense to you and Daisy—to our world. I never thought about it, but they're the cause of the Poison Mushroom Kingdom, as many call it."

"I take no offense; our arrival was like a foreign disease to which you have no inbred immunity. I just hope I can find the cure. Right now, it seems the best cure is to prevent humans from gaining political power. Of course, most humans would call that discrimination."

"It is."

"I know that, but the problem is that humans will take advantage of the kindness of others to fuel their own greed. King David was put into a position of power and look what it has led to. Thanks to Sarasaland's strict traditions, though, humans had a much smaller effect. The problem, of course, is that they still managed to teach greed to others."

"Don't blame humans for all of that. We had greed before humans were here. They just happened to have more greed."

"Well, I'm in full support of the Koopa Kingdom's war effort. As King Bowser said, 'It's high time those arrogant Mushroomers learned their place!'"

"Well put. I'm behind you all the way."

"There you are!" a female voice said. "Could you at least tell me where you're going next time?"

Luigi turned his head and saw Daisy.

"I left a note on your bunk in the cabin," he said.

"I didn't see any note. Maybe it slid off." Daisy noticed Flora. "Let's see… Flora?"

"That's right," she said.

"Where are you heading?"

"Chai City. My whole family's going, as a matter of fact."

"What for? The Ball?"

"Yes; Nathaniel invited me."

"I thought you two were just friends."

"Not anymore. In fact, I'm in full-out love with him."

"I had a feeling something like that would come along. Well, from what I do know of you, I think you'd make a wonderful wife for him. Or is it too early to consider marriage?"

"I… would like to marry him, but he thinks it's too early right now. We're being cautious, just to make sure we're right for each other."

"And you're both being loyal?"

"I am, and I hope I can say the same of him."

"That's good to hear. I still remember how long it took for Luigi to ask me the big question."

"Settling down and getting married was not high on my list in the middle of a war," Luigi said. "I certainly wanted to marry Daisy, but at the time, my priority was duty, not love."

"Even though he said that, he finally did propose in '94. The first thing I said was 'About time!'"

All three of them laughed at that.

"It had gotten to the point that Daisy had to visit me in the Koopa Kingdom if she wanted to see me," Luigi said. "It wasn't exactly fun having all the soldiers laugh at Daisy's comment."

"Well, I would have laughed," Flora said. "It's not exactly what—" Flora turned around when Maria tapped on her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Are you ever gonna try on that dress?" Maria asked.

"Why do you care? You hate formal wear."

"I just want to see how you look in it. Besides, I don't even have a dress yet."

"Didn't some dress code get enacted after that incident last year?" Daisy cut in.

"Yes," Luigi started, "and I'm very glad it was finally enacted. All those suggestive dresses the young ladies wore last year made it almost impossible to see anyone dressed politely."

"I doubt they'll enforce it," Maria said. "I've been getting away with backless tops at my school for years."

"Don't be so sure," Daisy said. "According to the article, special suits and dresses will be provided for anyone who fails to comply."

"And they'll probably be as stuffy as ever. Anyway, let's go, Flora."

"Fine," she said.

Maria rushed Flora off to her cabin, which Arthur politely left. There, Maria hastily opened the suitcase and began tossing clothes all over.

"Maria, I'll find it," Flora said, closing the suitcase. In a few seconds, she had found the dress, which, fortunately, was quite easy to put on. Maria sat down on the lower bunk and laughed.

"Well, you sure _look_ like Mrs. 17th Century," she said between bursts of laughter. Flora looked in the mirror, taking a look at herself from several angles and finally putting a satisfied smile on her face.

"It's a little too open, but I like it," she said. "I hope Nathaniel won't have too much trouble remembering where my face is."

"Nathaniel won't, but other guys will."

"May I come in?" Arthur asked from the other side of the door.

"One moment," Flora called back. After putting away the mess Maria had made and neatly folding her casual clothes and putting them on her bunk, she opened the door.

Arthur spent a few seconds looking, then said, "You look beautiful; Nathaniel will certainly say it, too."

"Thank you," Flora said. "Maria thinks I look silly, but she'd say that about almost any formal dress."

"Not Yesenia's," Maria remarked. "She looks adorable in it."

"She looks adorable in anything," Arthur said. Maria and Flora both opened their eyes extremely wide as though Arthur had just confessed to murder. After his face got red enough to affect his cap, he continued with, "That does not mean I love her; it just means she looks good."

"Maybe," Maria said. "Ztars, what I'd do for her looks."

"She is practically a sister to me; falling in love with her would be nearly incestuous in my case."

"She certainly likes you, though," Maria said. "She just won't shut up about how nice you are and all you've done for her and how she's so excited about dancing with you and Arthur this and Arthur that and things that would make a blind person see that she likes you." Arthur opened his mouth to speak. "And don't say 'of course she likes me,'; you know what I mean by 'like'."

Rather than say anything, Arthur walked off, still as red as Mario's hat. Flora closed the door, giving both herself and Maria a chance to laugh.

"I'd always suspected something was going to brew between them," Flora said. "Try not to rub it in too much." She took a few deep breaths to calm down, then continued, "Arthur might be telling the truth, so don't go off telling Yesenia Arthur loves her."

"Oh, come on; you saw his face—he loves her."

"Do you remember what happened when you thought I was in love with Ben? It took months to convince him I only considered him a friend thanks to your intervention."

"Well, _everyone_—including Ben—thought you loved him. I get your point, though; I won't tell Yesenia what happened."

"Good."

Maria walked out of the cabin, leaving Flora to get back into her casual clothes. She suspected it would be only a few hours before Maria told Yesenia that Arthur loved her. Such were Toadettes Maria's age: all they were interested in was who had a crush on who, and their gossip was a lethal weapon when questionable couples were concerned. "I'll have to remember to see a replica of _Toadette in Blue_," Flora thought as she put her dress away.

* * *

Author's Notes: For those of you unfamiliar with Russian visual art, one of my favorite paintings in Konstantin Somov's _Lady in Blue_, which is the reference in this chapter. Also, I mean no offense in using the name David; I hold no grudge against any religion and was just using the first names that came into my head. Finally, I plan on starting another story: _Shellfino_, the tale of Luigi's adventures after Mario's death--in particular, the war mentioned in this chapter and his relationship with Daisy. 

This also takes the story past the 75000-word mark.


	26. Chapter 26: I Would Face Death Itself

**Chapter 26—I Would Face Death Itself  
**

Nathaniel felt a powerful surge of passion the instant he saw Flora. Blue was an exceptional color on her, going quite well with her hair. Considering the debate he had landed in, he was quite glad to have an excuse to take his mind off of the war. The worst part of being a powerful nation was that one felt almost duty-bound to keep the peace elsewhere. While he did have his reasons to favor the Koopa Kingdom, he did not want the ballroom to become a battlefield. Princess Peach had brought ten elite guards simply because she was worried that she would be kidnapped by Koopa troops (it had happened enough in the past).

Yesenia, who was standing right next to Flora, chuckled. "How do you like that?" she asked. "He's absolutely speechless." Nathaniel felt himself blushing.

Nathaniel opened his mouth to speak, but he found himself, as Yesenia had said, absolutely speechless. He closed his mouth and settled with simply taking Flora's hand and going off to dance with her. Also on the dance floor were Prince Bowser and his wife, Polina; the two of them dwarfed everyone around them, a tree in a field of tall grass. Nathaniel and Flora would have gone on ahead and joined the dancing, but taking a closer look, Nathaniel realized it was not a dance they knew.

"Well, that's fine with me," Flora said. When Nathaniel didn't respond, she asked, "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes… just… nervous," Nathaniel managed to say. He took a deep breath and let it out, repeating the process until he felt he was calm enough. "Forgive me; until you arrived, I had been stuck in the middle of an argument between Admiral Star and Princess Peach."

"Is he a capable one?"

"Oh, yes; he is the one who has maintained that excellent blockade, not to mention he captured both Lavalava Island and Keelhaul Key. Master Luigi is a very capable naval officer; even Admiral Hydrano envies him."

"Really? I'd have never expected it."

Silence overpowered them again. Considering that the orchestra had reached a loud part, it was just as well. Nathaniel felt sweat building up in his gloves (he was determined to keep people from noticing the marks on his hands).

"By the way…" Nathaniel started, feeling nervous again. He let out a sigh, then continued, "you look very beautiful. Perhaps Shroomov should have painted you instead."

"Thank you," Flora said. "I'm guessing you've seen _Toadette in Blue_, or at least a replica."

"Definitely; it is one of the best paintings I have ever seen. Koopa artists in general seem to stand above the rest. After all, I recognize this dance as something Kyui wrote. Also, I believe we will both agree on the quality of Koopa novels."

"What about Mushroom novels?" Princess Peach cut in. She had somehow managed to get away from her argument with who could have become her brother-in-law.

"Oh, dear…" Nathaniel thought but managed to resist saying.

"I have only read a few, Princess Peach," Nathaniel said.

"Which ones?" she asked.

"_Of Squeeks and Toads_ by Shroombeck, _The Great Gatspore_, by Fitoadzgerald, and a few other classics. It is not out of any political bias that I prefer Koopa novels; I just prefer that style of writing."

"Sorry; I wasn't trying to pressure you. Perhaps you would be willing to introduce me to your friend?"

"Flora Ornilla," Flora said, bowing, before Nathaniel could respond. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness."

"Well, thank you, Lady Flora."

"Forgive me for correcting you, but I am not of any noble heritage."

"Sorry. Well, would the two of you be willing to sit down with me?"

"I have no objections," Nathaniel said. "What about you?" he asked Flora.

"As long as we get to dance later," she said.

"Of course."

Peach led the two to her table, which, unfortunately, also had Luigi and Daisy there.

"It's good to see you again, Flora," Luigi said. "Shroomov's _Toadette in Blue_, I presume."

"Yes," she said.

"Well, you look the same in blue as Daisy looks in yellow."

"Thank you. By the way, you never told me how you gained the rank of Admiral."

"I led my troops to a lot of victories in the Thunder Rebellion. By the time that was over, I was recommended for a high rank. I quickly rose up to the rank of Admiral, becoming one of the best COs in the Koopa Troop. In fact, I'm the one who proposed the Reznor Offensive. Koopva should not be under siege for much longer."

"I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the Reznor Offensive."

"Quite all right; I'm not allowed to reveal more than that, considering that an enemy politician is sitting right next to me."

"Really, Luigi," Peach started, "I knew you weren't actually a traitor when you fled, but when your troops started shelling Seaside Town, that was the end of my trust in you. Innocent people have been killed by your troops."

"I sent a warning to all ships intent on going to the Mushroom Kingdom, I alerted all target ports a week before attacking, and it was in fact _my_ army that put out the fires that threatened the forests. The people were by all means warned about the attacks; if they chose to stay despite the warnings, I do not think it just to hold me entirely responsible for their deaths."

"This man had the gall to start sending troops directly into the capital before leaving for Sarasaland."

"And how long have Mushroom troops been wreaking havoc on Koopa cities? How long have your armies been ravaging cities without any warning? How long has the Koopa Bros. Fortress been the home of our beloved Prince Roy? It is easy for you to hate the Koopa Kingdom, but your nation has committed just as many, if not more, crimes in this war. Lest you forget, it was your father who burned Kooperm to the ground and slaughtered the citizens. The Ninjirod Massacre of 851 could not compare to the havoc the Mushroom Kingdom has wrought in Kooperm, let alone Boggly Woods. Punio and Petuni are the last of the Great Tree thanks to the Mushroom Kingdom! The Jabbies, Piders, and countless other races who live in Boggly Woods are now extinct thanks to the Mushroom Kingdom! Yes, we know the fire was started by Mushroom troops as a first strike. We have always hoped the Mushroom Kingdom would simply learn to tolerate others, but there is now little chance of that, is there not?

"As for Toad Town, I believe few would be stupid enough to stay in the capital when it's been shelled for eight years, especially after the castle itself, not to mention the skyline, have been obliterated. Also, my troops have been specifically ordered to not attack civilians unless they open fire themselves. In fact, I received a report of one of my battalions saving a family—a Mushroom family—from starving in a ruined church that they were trapped in. Even wounded Mushroom troops, after being disarmed, have been given medical aid."

"That's easy for you to say," Peach started, "but do you have proof? When you return to your command ship, will there be Mushroom troops receiving medical care? And what do you plan on doing with them once they're healed?"

"I will release them once they're fully healed, of course. They're unarmed, so they won't be a threat until they get back to their command post."

"Hah. Listen to how he lies, Nathaniel. Do you really want him on your side?"

"Very well," Nathaniel said. "Let us hear what you have to say, then. Master Luigi has said that Mushroom troops have attacked with no warning, often killing more civilians than soldiers."

"The Mushroom Kingdom is at a disadvantage; the Koopa army has better defense; if we provided a warning, we would not stand a chance."

"So you're alienating the people of the very country you're trying to conquer?" Luigi asked rhetorically. "The survivors hate you. Or rather, are you not trying to conquer the Koopa Kingdom? Perhaps you simply want us destroyed."

"The Koopas have always been a threat to the Mushroom Kingdom; conquest or destruction, your defeat will benefit the Mushroom Kingdom."

"How are we a threat? The Koopa Purge was certainly not a defensive act."

"It most certainly was! The Koopas were the most vicious group in the Kingdom, and they were determined to dethrone King Edward!"

"Then why were even hatchlings killed?"

"They would have been raised to be enemies of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Peach, anyone will tell you that a nation will always have her enemies. Do you think King Franz's expansion was not opposed? There are plenty who refuse to accept Koopa rule, and the Punies were one of them. In fact, much of Boggly Woods is a reservation set aside for the races that already lived there. Rather than kill those who opposed our expansion, we went around them. The Koopas have lived in peace with the Bogglians for centuries. The Koopa Kingdom has no intent to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. All we ask is that you never raise your swords against us again, and we will clear out of the Mushroom Kingdom and even aid in reconstruction efforts."

"Your country's history has been warped to make your people blindly loyal!"

"I believe that is my line," Nathaniel said. "I have read accounts of King Edward's war from both sides, and I can safely say that the Mushroom Kingdom was the aggressor. So much blind racism was in the Mushroom accounts that only one with just as much racism could possibly fail to notice it."

"Nathaniel, we are not villains. I have been kidnapped by the Koopas countless times, yet you side with them?"

"Princess Peach, you are only looking at one side of the war. I am neither a Koopa nor a Mushroomer, so I can see the war from both sides. My mother may think differently, so you might still be able to convince her, but I am tired of being argued with; I came to the ball for more than politics. In fact, while you were busy trying to convince me, the prizes you are seeking are already speaking with Prince Bowser and Princess Polina."

Peach's eyes grew wide. Realizing Luigi had tricked her, she stood up and looked around for Prince Bowser and his wife, quickly noticing them now speaking with all four leaders of the Union Council. Peach cursed Luigi and rushed over to where the Koopas were no doubt already winning over Sarasaland's aid.

"Shall we dance, Flora?" Nathaniel asked.

"Thank you," she said. "I was beginning to think you would hold me in your political debate all night."

"Not at all; I was searching for a way to make the debate quick from the start."

Waiting for the next dance to start, Flora happened to notice a very tall Toad already dancing with someone about two-thirds of his height.

"Nathaniel, is that Yesenia over there?" she asked. Nathaniel followed Flora's gaze and recognized her.

"I believe that is her," he said. "However, I cannot shake the feeling that I have seen the Toad she is dancing with."

"That's my brother, Arthur." Flora chuckled. "I had a feeling those two were getting rather close."

"I suppose saying that there are no guarantees would do nothing."

"I'm still a little suspicious myself, actually; they really seem more like siblings than lovers."

A loud sigh of disgust came from behind them. Nathaniel turned around and saw a familiar nuisance in a red dress that just barely followed the dress code.

"Is there something I can help you with, Marta?" he asked.

"Why do you date her?" she asked in response. "She's a _peasant_, for the love of the Stars! She should be tending the fields, not dancing in a royal ballroom!"

"The Union Ball is open to the public," Flora started, "and I believe this argument has occurred before. In case you did not hear Empress Morgana, she approves of our love."

"You are nothing but a peasant seeking peerage! If anything bothers me, it's a peasant trying to claw her way into a noble's arms! You disgust me!"

"If anything bothers me," Nathaniel started, "it is someone who thinks she is superior just because of who her parents are. I have said it before, and I would face death itself saying it: I love Flora."

"Your sister seems to understand equality, so why are you so stubborn?" Flora asked.

"My sister is probably dead thanks to her ridiculous idea of equality," Marta said.

"Yesenia is alive and has been living quite happily with my family in Xanria. If you do not believe me, look out onto the dance floor. There, you will see your very kind sister dancing with my brother."

Marta looked out toward the dance floor, and the instant she saw Yesenia, her face turned as pale as Nathaniel's, quickly changing, though, to an angry red that blended perfectly with her dress. Almost incinerating herself with her rage, Marta stormed out onto the dance floor and separated her sister from Arthur.

"What an infuriating Toadette!" Flora spat.

"People like Marta will never be fit to rule," Nathaniel said. "She should have gone back in time and married King Edward; their extreme prejudice would make them a perfect couple."

"Very well put." Flora sighed. "At this rate, we'll never get to dance."

"Actually, I had already instructed the guards to keep an eye on her; she will be forced out before long. Now, I believe there was the issue of the dance?"

Flora smiled as she led Nathaniel out onto the dance floor. The orchestra was playing a fast dance at the time, but no one dared to ask Nathaniel for a slow dance; he was too happy to be with Flora. Thankfully, even though Flora was not as experienced with the dance as Nathaniel had hoped, she was still graceful enough to avoid falling. By the time people had begun to leave, Nathaniel was quite thoroughly tired. He and Flora sat down at an empty table to enjoy their last moments together at the ball.

"I suppose I am… still a wimp?" Nathaniel asked Flora.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean too much."

"Flora? I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Nathaniel removed his gloves and revealed the marks on the backs of his hands. Flora gasped, opening her eyes quite widely.

"So that's why you were wearing gloves?" she asked.

"Yes; I do not want anyone to treat me differently because of my new… position. You are the only person I trust with this fact."

"It's in good hands—both your trust and your position."

"Thank you, Flora."

* * *

Author's Notes: Needless to say, the Mushroom Kingdom is often the villain in my stories. Anyway, another climax is approaching. By the way, if you're confused about Prince Bowser having a wife, please keep in mind that at this point in the story, seventeen years have passed since Paper Mario 2, the most recent Mario game whose events I will include in my stories.  



	27. Chapter 27: An Officer Now

**Chapter 27—An Officer Now**

The fjords of Makov served for making a very odd port. Ramps occupied much of the city so cars and trains could go from one level to another. Apartment buildings lined the tall cliffs, and each road and pillars in the middle and on the edge to ensure that the road above did not collapse. Despite the seemingly fragile city, the strict building codes common in Chai made the place an engineering wonder. The lowest level of the city, the port itself, benefited from the deep water, enabling even the gigantic Satoru-class battleships to dock with relative ease. Admittedly, the ships required tugboats at the stern to get out of the narrow harbor, but the place was ideal as a military base, so it was only natural that the lowest level be half-military.

Flora had come to Makov early to see the sights; the city itself was one of the Seven Architectural Wonders of the World. To an outsider (which Flora was), the city seemed weird and difficult to live in, but the citizens actually enjoyed it. Every building was connected by elevators, making for easy transportation from level to level. A network of cranes covered the lowest level of the city, held over the harbor by an elaborate system of braces and girders.

"Ya scared?" Mia asked, hovering behind Flora. Mia had a tendency to flaunt her wings by flying over the harbor while others were confined to the docks.

"Of course I'm scared," Flora said. "The Mushroom Army is merciless. In fact, they've defied the International Convention of War more than any other signing nation. I don't want to think about what they'd do to me if they found me helpless, considering the torture Prince Roy is going through."

"Ugh." Mia shuddered. "You don't need ta tell _me_ what that country does ta prisoners. The Shy Guy R'public's even made a trade 'mbargo with the MK b'cause 'f them breakin' the Goomneva Convention so much. 'd'ya know that the SGR's the only country that hasn't broken some international law of war?"

"It doesn't surprise me; the Republic has a reputation for being the voice of reason in war."

"That mus' be pretty borin', policin' all the other countries."

"Well, they have the military—"

"Hey! I think I see yer sweetie over there!"

Flora turned her head and tried to spot Nathaniel's unmistakable cap. She was able to spot Arthur, but considering how tall he was, that was not hard. Admiral Hydrano was in the harbor, ready to jump out when everyone had said their good-byes, but Nathaniel could not be spotted.

"I don't see him," Flora said.

"Don't worry about it. He's sure ta come to you, considering how y're his—" she cleared her throat. "'lady friend'."

"Oh, quit it. I actually like his manners."

"I know; there's nuttin' wrong with that. 'm jus' sayin' that he's old-fashioned."

"As opposed to modern Toads, I'm glad he is."

"Any 'modern Toad' would call ya his girlfriend, but he calls ya his lady friend."

"He says I have good enough manners to be called a lady."

"By the way, 's that yer brother over there next ta Lord Nathaniel?"

"I don't know. I can see my brother, but…" Flora paused. "So that's why I couldn't see Nathaniel; he was behind Arthur."

"I'm sure glad _I_ don't have ta carry someone that big. Hm… wonder what they're talkin' about."

"Well, Arthur's shipping out, too. He wasn't put under my command, though. They probably figured I'd promote him too quickly. I don't know if I can see Arthur as a good officer, but he'd be a perfect soldier."

"Who's the Toadette kissin' him?"

"What?" Flora looked closer and just barely made out the yellow pattern on Yesenia's cap. She chuckled. "I thought he said he wasn't in love with her."

"Ya still didn't answer my question."

"Her name's Yesenia; she's Lady Marta's sister."

"Well, I'm guessin' she isn't that much like 'er sister, seein' as she's kissin' a peasant."

"She and Marta share almost no personality traits."

"Well, I might as well go meet yer brother."

Before Flora could say anything, Mia flew over to where Arthur was. Giving it a little thought, Flora realized Arthur had never actually said he was _not_ in love with Yesenia. A neon-green-haired Toadette in a navy uniform approached Flora. After a few moments of struggling to remember where she had seen the Toadette before, the Toadette indicated a ring on her middle finger.

"Is that an engagement ring?" she asked.

"Yup."

"I'm sorry; I'm trying to remember your name."

"Bridget. By the way, the room was a mess after you had become a knight. Until we actually started cleaning up after ourselves, the place was a disaster area. I lost count of how many times I hurt my foot on something lying on the floor."

"Well, I'm glad you guys finally cleaned up after yourselves." Flora paused. "Now I remember. You're the one who had a new boyfriend every two months. So you've finally settled with one?"

Bridget made a sarcastic smile as though someone had just made a really bad joke. "Yeah. You know, I've learned that the more people you date, the harder it is to find a good one. I am _so_ glad Mark popped the question. By the way, I hear you really landed the big one yourself."

Flora sighed, annoyed. "If you mean Nathaniel, yes. Fortunately, we don't have all the news crews here. I'm guessing we'll end up swapping love stories."

"Of course." Bridget looked toward where Arthur had been. "Hup! Looks like I should be leaving. Don't want to spoil the moment." Bridget ran off. Flora was able to translate "the moment" with no trouble. She looked over and saw Nathaniel weaving and "excuse me"ing his way through the crowd of soldiers and their families, reaching Flora and embracing her after about a minute.

"Thanks for coming," Flora said, leading Nathaniel to an area where they could sit down.

"You are welcome," Nathaniel responded, sitting down with his back to a wall-like railing. "I am sorry that you have to go off to war again."

"I said I became a knight for the educational benefits. I have a feeling going to the Mushroom Kingdom will be beneficial. Besides, someone has to do it, not to mention I've made my share of friends—and fallen in love with one of them—as a result. I'd love it if wars never happened, but sometimes a compromise is not possible. After all, I doubt King Morton would have been willing to compromise with King Edward. 'I'll give you this region and let you kill all the Koopas in it, but you can't go anywhere else.'" Flora laughed sadly. "Pitiful attempt at humor."

"Some things are not to be laughed at. Still, I appreciate you trying. Earlier in the century, I would have accompanied the knights into battle. Nowadays, though, politicians are not expected to risk their lives. It is a pity that I cannot be there with you."

"It's better that only one of us goes; I wouldn't want you dying with me if it turns out that way. It's not fun to think about, but it should be remembered. After all, violence is a very effective method of dying."

"I know; it is the main reason why I would prefer if you stayed here." Nathaniel paused. "I just remembered something I wanted to give you." He opened his jacket and took out a black wand, handing it to Flora. "That wand can cast the Ztarburst spell. If you ever find the time, ask a magician to help you master it; it could be useful in battle."

"I don't have the right genes."

"Wands grant the ability to cast magic even to those who lack the genes. As for your magic power, I can actually sense a great deal of it in you. I suspect you may be a magic shield."

"What's that?"

"Magic-wise, there are four types of people. The first type, which comprises about eighty percent of the population, is what is referred to as a silent person. Silent people cannot use magic without a wand and have almost no magic power. Second is a magic warrior, someone with very little magic power who can somehow cast magic without a wand. Mario was thought to be one. Third is a magic shield, someone with immense amounts of magic power who somehow can only cast magic with a wand. Finally, there are ordinary magic people, who have immense amounts of magic power and can cast magic without a wand. Considering all the power I sense in you, I am guessing you are a magic shield or an undiscovered magic person."

Flora did not say anything, but she accepted the wand. She looked at it as though it were some ancient artifact, examining the ornate (and clearly Ztarist) patterns on it. She started feeling its power acting up. "Oh!"

"A fair warning: Ztar magic is harder to control amid strong emotions. Emotions give it much power, but the spells are much more difficult to control around extreme emotions. Considering how emotional this entire base is at the moment, I am quite pleased to see that you have not accidentally cast a spell."

Flora blushed, squeezing the wand into the sheath for her sword. "Thanks. I'll try to master it as—"

A docking horn sounded from Admiral Hydrano's command ship. It was time to board. Flora got up, as did Nathaniel (after a small amount of effort). She rolled her eyes. Nathaniel embraced Flora again, kissing her.

"I will miss you," he said after their lips parted. "Please return alive, my love."

"I'll do all I can."

Flora released Nathaniel and walked over to where all the troops were to gather to board. Mia flew over and got into formation with a number of other Parayoshis. Flora knew she would be thoroughly interrogated about her conversation shortly after the ships left port. She sighed and joined the other officers. As usual (possibly out of Admiral Hydrano's fondness of her singing voice), Flora was aboard the command ship.

Her quarters were almost in the same place as before, except they were two decks higher and housed only one bunk. She was an officer now, so she had better quarters. Of all the places for her to go, she had to go to the Mushroom Kingdom. She was glad the Mushroom Kingdom was finally being taught a lesson, but she hated having to actually go there. For one thing, she was a Ztarist, the most hated thing in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Kingdom, despite legally allowing freedom of religion, had banned a number of Ztarist religious practices on the most ridiculous grounds. For one thing, Black Wine had been outlawed because of a bomb that had once been found in a case. Most Ztarists believed that the bomb had been planted there by Starists. Also, Cosmosques were illegal due to the fact that they were natural targets for Starist radicals. In addition, police were known for doing nothing in the midst of anti-Ztarist violence, not to mention people in Ztarist religious clothing were far more likely to be stopped by security at airports or denied service at restaurants on the grounds that most terrorists dressed that way. Needless to say, the large Ztarist population in the Sarasaland Union was outraged and offended.

Light footsteps approached Flora. As she turned around, she identified the footsteps as belonging to Harriet.

"So, did he pop the question?" she asked Flora.

"No," Flora said. "I'm not that disappointed, though. He said he needs time, not to mention I still think it's a bit early to consider marriage."

"That's what you say, but is that what you think?"

"Yes. I'm a little disappointed, but there's still plenty of time. It's not as if I'm going to cheat on him during the campaign. Chances are that any Mushroom civilians we rescue would sooner be left to die."

"You actually think I believe _you_ would cheat on Lord Nathaniel?"

"No, but I had a feeling you might joke about it. By the way, did you hear about Jenny?"

"No; what is it? Judging by your tone, I'm guessing nothing good."

"She died during the last campaign. Henry was left heartbroken; he had hoped to propose to her after she returned."

"Poor guy… And you didn't learn anything from that."

"I learned plenty and cried even more."

"Now that's something I can't picture you doing. Learning, yes, but not crying."

"She was my best friend next to Nathaniel, and considering how emotional war can get, I was still crying even a few months after her death. It was then, while I was crying, that I noticed a letter from Nathaniel. He said in that letter that he loved me. It almost instantly overpowered my sorrow. I still thought about Jenny, but Nathaniel… his letter was just what I needed."

"Awww… So, are you worried about dying and leaving Lord Nathaniel heartbroken? Maybe he plans on asking you the big question once you get back."

"Of course I'm worried. In fact, I had quite a close call during the last war."

"Yeah, that was all over the news. When Lord Nathaniel learned you were wounded, he rushed over to where you were being kept alive as quickly as he could. The pilot who flew him there said he was almost scary in the way he rarely spoke or even showed any emotion. You got lucky; he's about as loyal and dedicated as they come."

"Just seeing him there was enough for me." Flora sighed happily. "I really hope I do marry him someday. He'd make such a wonderful husband… and father, for that matter."

"What does your family think about him?"

"They love him; he's very kind to Jacob (no, he's not named after King Jacob), he's more of a gentleman than anyone else I know, and he loves the countryside. He even said he'd abandon his title to live with me in the countryside if there were someone he considered better fit for the position."

"So you don't mind living in the city?"

"I'd prefer the countryside, but I can tolerate the city if it means I'll be happier in other places. He definitely doesn't always strike me as an indoors kind of person. Usually, when I think about him, I picture him at the edge of a cliff overlooking some uninhabited valley. Other times, though, I see him in some infinitely vast library."

"Sounds a bit like my own boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"His name's Yevgeny. In case you can't tell from his name, he's from the Koopa Kingdom. He's a coward and a wimp, but I love him."

Flora laughed. "I don't know about the coward part, but I can sure relate to the wimp part. Nathaniel wouldn't last a minute in the army unless it's as a strategist; the guy's healthy, but he doesn't work out—at least, not to my knowledge. Oh, well. He's definitely a brains over brawn person, and I like that about him. Truth be told, I'd rather be a wimpy genius than a strong idiot."

"Hm. I'm not really sure which one I'd rather be. Wimpy girls get treated as helpless, but I don't really want to be dumber than Sky President Nimbush, either."

Another laugh escaped Flora's mouth, followed by a sigh. "I really wish Jenny hadn't died; she'd be glad to see everyone again."

"Trust me, Flora: we all missed her, just like we missed you."

Flora tried to smile, but it was difficult now that Jenny was on her mind again.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I really don't feel like talking more."

"It's okay; I understand."

What would Jenny have thought of the war? She had once mentioned to Flora that Admiral Star saved her and her family from a ruined building in Seaside Town and helped her family escape from the war, which certainly explained why she had a Mushroom accent. Had Jenny survived, would she have been willing to go to war with her home country? She had spoken fondly of her home before the war had broken out. Now that Sarasaland was involved, though, would she have continued serving? It had been long enough for Jenny to learn from the other side, but that did not guarantee that she would support Sarasaland.

That was a knight's duty—no, even soldiers had to face that possibility. A soldier's duty was to serve his or her country. The Mushroom soldiers served their country, which meant trying to conquer the Star continent. The Sarasaland soldiers served the Union, which meant trying to stop the Mushroom Kingdom. Anyone who became a soldier acknowledged the possibility of going to war with one's former or ancestral home, or going to war with a friend. Politicians faced a similar burden: the needs of one's country outweighed the needs of oneself. Soldiers acknowledged that to so great an extent that they would die if their country required it of them. A politician would do the same. One who focused on oneself before one's country was unfit to rule or fight. Flora knew that, and so did Nathaniel. She would face the vicious Mushroom Army, and if the Union required it of her, she would face almost certain death and the risk of severe torture, both physical and psychological.

* * *

Author's Notes: In case you can't tell from the "terrorist" references, I've got a bone to pick with the American right. However, this is hardly the place to start a debate at. If you support the security "improvements", I mean no offense to you. 


	28. Chapter 28: Vicious to the Enemy

**Chapter 28—Vicious to the Enemy**

Things were looking up in King Jacob's War. Word had recently reached Sarasaland of the Mushroom Army being forced away from Koopva. The district had never been expected to fall, but it was good to hear that the Mushroomers were being driven back. Nathaniel was currently with a family of Bob-Ombs: Bombette and Viktor Bomboshenko, as well as their sons, Yosif and Nikita. The family had fled from the Mushroom Kingdom after a number of "disappearances" in Koopa Village.

"Lord Nathaniel, why are you bothering with us?" Viktor asked, his slight Iced Land accent easy to confuse with a Koopsian accent.

"My lover is currently fighting Mushroom troops," Nathaniel said. "I rarely get to speak with Mushroom civilians without cameras intruding everywhere, so I was hoping I could learn more about what has been going on."

"Well, to begin, the Mushroom Kingdom was not always like this," Bombette said. "When Mario was still alive, people rarely gave my name a second glance. However, once King Jacob began pushing for war, people began getting abducted—not just Koopsians, mind you. Viktor and I are both of Iced Land descent, as was Bruce, who 'disappeared' about a year ago. Kolorado was also accosted, despite just being a Koopa Troopa. In fact, almost everyone knows Kolorado's ancestors are from Desert Hill. The Steel Shrooms were actually operating in plain sight by the time we fled here. Essentially, anyone who seemed to be a Koopsian was arrested."

"That is exactly what I have been told. Still, I had never heard of the Steel Shrooms operating in plain sight."

"They're used so often that they were bound to be spotted sooner or later. Besides, what does a 'loyal' Mushroomer have to fear from them?"

"During the Avena Dynasty, Sarasaland had a special force of soldiers intended to keep order. The troops were hand-picked by rulers at birth and trained to avoid any sort of emotion. They were the equivalent of Shiners."

"The Shiners were heroes!"

"My apologies. In Sarasaland, we are shown more of the Shiners' evil side than their good side. I have no doubt that they had a good side, but we are only taught of the evil side. I suppose it is typical of any nation to teach only history that glorifies the country and degrades her enemies. For example, I doubt the Mushroom Kingdom teaches about the Koopa Purge, how millions of Koopas and Koopa sympathizers were massacred in one of the most severe genocides in history."

"I never learned about it in Mushroom schools."

"So, you say your lover is fighting the Mushroom Kingdom?" Yosif asked.

"Yes, and I worry about her every time I think of her," Nathaniel said. "She hates war, but she is willing to fight."

"That sounds like Master Luigi," Viktor said. "In fact, I almost exploded with joy when I heard about Koopyev being free from the Mushroom occupation. Did you know Koopyev has the largest Iced Land population percentage of any city outside of Iced Land?"

"No, I did not. As for Master Luigi, he is an amazing fellow. Despite being raised by an extremely patriotic Mushroom family after his mother died, he was able to see the truth about the Mushroom Kingdom and actually fight his home country. Few have succeeded in overpowering such a firmly rooted philosophy."

"To be a powerful dictator, one must have the people fooled."

"Even despots know how important it is to have the people's support. While King Jacob certainly has some positive aspects, he will most likely go down in history as a despot. I do not endorse the idea, but King Bowser, King Boo, and the Thunder Alliance have agreed that the Mushroom Kingdom is no longer in a position to be simply defeated. The Koopa Kingdom, in particular, favors conquering the Mushroom Kingdom. Since Sarasaland got involved so late, we will not get any part of the Kingdom, but the other countries on the Star continent have already begun partitioning the Kingdom into separate territories. The Koopas will get Toad Town, of course, but the Boo Kingdom will claim most of the land to the east of there, with the Beanbean Kingdom taking the landlocked area that Queen Hope stole from her in 1846."

"The Mushroom Kingdom looks fine to her people," Bombette said, "but her victims can easily see that she is a fascist nation. To think I once fought to help that country."

"The Mushroom Kingdom will not win. In attacking the Koopa Kingdom, she has gained the opposition of nearly every country in the world. Even if the Koopa Kingdom loses (which seems impossible at the moment), the Mushroom Kingdom will have exhausted her army in doing so, and will not stand a chance against the many nations now involved in the war. I think the Mushroom Kingdom can come to her senses without being conquered, but I am outspoken on that issue."

"Conquest, defeat—as long as the fascist state is destroyed, I couldn't care less."

"I will admit that that is the top priority."

* * *

Flora had very mixed opinions about using Petalburg as a forward base, but the city provided good defensive cover—not to mention it had been evacuated shortly after the fall of Rogueport. The store had numerous items left behind by the owner, not to mention the city was large enough to house the entire battalion. The enemy, under the command of Major General Tom Starshade, had hoped to attack and recapture Rogueport, but was intercepted in Petal Meadows by Flora's troops and became trapped. Starshade's battalion was in Hooktail Castle, struggling constantly to escape, but with no success; Flora's troops had the castle surrounded and employed hit-and-run tactics to keep the Mushroomers on their feet and without sleep. 

Harriet entered the office Flora was using, the expression on her face indicating that the reason was not social.

"Yes?" Flora asked.

"We have just received a communiqué from Major General Starshade," Harriet said, handing over the freshly-printed paper. Flora read it.

Commodore Ornilla,

I have reached the conclusion that this battle is quickly becoming a stalemate. Your troops continue to batter away at Hooktail Castle and get killed while my men starve on low rations. If you allow my army to retreat, I will promise not to attack your troops again.

Major General Tom Starshade

Flora gave the letter some consideration. Starshade had unknowingly dispensed some useful information: not only were his troops tired, but they were hungry. The battle would not be a difficult one with that information.

"Sub-Liuetenant," Flora started, "tell Starshade that I will continue my attacks unless he surrenders and enters our custody."

"Yes, ma'am."

Harriet walked out of the room.

"Commodore Ornilla," Flora thought. "Maybe I'll be an Admiral someday." After an amazing naval victory at Gwarhar Lagoon, Flora had been promoted to Second-Class Commodore and was given command of a Shigeru-class battleship. The war was quickly becoming one-sided as the Mushroom Kingdom suffered blow after blow on all fronts. A naval blockade kept all but the fastest ships from bringing fresh supplies into the Kingdom while the Mushroom Army's numbers plummeted in battle and in hospitals. The Koopas conquered land in the west and north, the Boos and the Thunder Alliance in the east, and Sarasaland in the south. The last Mushroom strongholds were Mushroom City and Toad Town now that Rogueport had fallen. Seaside Town was taken early in the war, which was a strategic victory for the Koopas as it opened up a new front. Despite only recently marching off to battle, many soldiers were talking about how they would be home again in about two years.

"Ma'am, Major General Starshade has refused to surrender," Harriet said, reentering. "Your orders?"

"Call the captains together. Continue the hit-and-run attacks, but it's time for us to flush Starshade out or crush him beneath the castle."

"Yes, Ma'am." Harriet paused for a moment before leaving. "You know, Flora, you're not the person I'd expect to be in command of an army."

"I hate war. The only reason I'm so vicious to the enemy is because I want to go home. The sooner the war is over, the sooner we can all leave this cursed country."

Flora motioned for Harriet to leave, which she did not hesitate to do. What did the Mushroomers think of having their country conquered? Surely they hated the violence, but what of their King? After their offensive was stopped at Koopva and driven back, the Mushroomers saw how utterly hopeless their situation was. Did they still support their King, the one who had lost a war for them? Countless cities in the west were functioning quite well under Koopsian control. Food was regularly shipped in from the Koopa Kingdom, soldiers almost completely stayed away from Mushroom cities, and many even warned cities of an approaching Mushroom attack. Luigi had even been awarded a mask by the Shy Guy Republic to commend his kind and honorable treatment of enemy civilians and prisoners. With Luigi controlling the western Mushroom Kingdom, it was amazing that there would be any support of the Mushroom cause in that region.

That was what most soldiers thought, though. Freedom cannot be forced on people, after all. Only by wanting it and achieving it for themselves can people truly be free. If the Koopsians were trying to force the Mushroomers to continue their normal lives, it was only natural that there would be a resistance. Besides, when the Mushroom Kingdom "freed" Desert Hill from Koopsian control, it was not truly freedom that came. Was it any surprise that the Desert Hill Rebellion occurred? Many despised the Mushroom-imposed monarchy and resented Mario and Luigi's "rescue" of the country.

The door opened again as several captains entered the office. Flora brushed aside the letter she was writing to her family and took out a map of the area. Deep thought would have to take a break.

"What's the plan, Commodore?" one of the captains asked.

"The artillery will fire the first shots," Flora said. "Captain Sanguinea will command them. The barrage will flush the enemy out of the castle.

"We surround the castle with infantry and tanks and kill anyone who tries to get out. Starshade's troops will have death in front of them and death behind them. The artillery shall stop firing once the castle collapses. From there, we'll tear the remainder of enemy battalion apart. Hopefully, Starshade has enough of a brain to surrender, but if not, he will join the rest of his troops.

"Naucina will take the hills to the east, Albissimus and Amarus will join forces on each side of the river, Podocnemis will lead his tanks in from the west, and I'll circle around to the north. Is all of that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the captains responded.

"The hit-and-run attacks shall continue until I give the command for the artillery to open fire," Flora said. "By then, the hit-and-run battalion should be away from the castle."

It took the troops two hours to get organized, but the sound of artillery fire instantly terrified the enemy soldiers, at which point many fled from the castle, struck down quickly by a rain of sniper fire. The first barrage blasted apart the main tower, which fell and crushed the part of the castle beneath it. A charge was not necessary; most enemy soldiers, seeing the end at hand, jumped from their garrisons, some lucky enough to land in the river and live. Shortly after the second barrage had landed, a Mushroom soldier rose from the rubble and waved a white officer's jacket tied to his rifle.

Of the ten thousand soldiers Starshade had started out with, only forty-eight were confirmed as alive, only four of which had escaped capture by Flora's troops. The captives were promised whatever safety they requested. Second Lieutenant Abietis—the one who waved the uniform in surrender—said that Major General Starshade was so confident he would win that he didn't bother to bring a white flag in case surrender was necessary. Most of the Mushroom soldiers committed suicide, but the remaining eight—including Abietis—asked to leave the Mushroom Kingdom, knowing they would not be accepted as failures. Abietis was to go to some relatives in Muda, and the other seven asked to be sent to neutral countries.

The victory was not a sweet one for Flora. While her troops had a very low casualty rate, the battle was more so a massacre than a battle. About a week after the Sarasaland flag was raised above Hooktail Ruins, word reached Flora of the Hooktail Three, a trio of heroic Mushroom soldiers who survived the Petalburg Massacre, as the Mushroomers called it, and evaded capture by the troops of the evil, ruthless Commodore Ornilla. Of course, by that point, she was Sub-Admiral Ornilla. According to the reports, the body of the fourth escapee—Sergeant Starshade, Major General Starshade's younger brother—was found on the banks of the Bub-Ulb River near Riverside Station. Flora's marching orders came shortly after the news of the Hooktail Three. The Siege of Toad Town had begun.


	29. Chapter 29: In Enough Time

**Chapter 29—In Enough Time**

It had been almost three months since the siege of Toad Town had begun. The reports that had been coming in said the even though Toad Town was guaranteed to fall, the city was putting up a fabulous fight, losing ground, but not without taking many Koopsian and Union lives. To make matters worse, he was sometimes having visions of the war. His position as Ztar Master had apparently enabled him to see places filled with emotion, and Toad Town was at an extreme. The anger and fear that engulfed the city made it easy for him to see the horrors for himself.

Nathaniel sighed. He looked over at the large foam tower that had been built for practice in the valley and closed his eyes, canceling out his sight. He had to sense the energy in the tower. As he focused his mind on the electricity surrounding him, the valley came alive for him; a veritable diorama of electricity showed itself to him. Sensing the dark spot near him, he poured electricity out of his hands and into a circle around him. The circle coursed and crackled with power, almost blinding him to all the energy elsewhere. However, he peered through the cracks and sensed the tower. Raising his arms and pushing them toward the tower, the spell he had cast blasted the tower to pieces. Then, sensing each of the pieces, he reached out to all of them and reassembled the tower, using Firebrand to smelt it together again. He opened his eyes.

"Very well done," Nathaniel's instructor said. "That must have demanded a lot of power. You would have never been able to do that when you first came here."

"Thank you, sir," Nathaniel responded.

"You have mastered the Surge spell very quickly, and you still had enough FP left over to reassemble the tower."

"Shall I do it again?"

"Please don't. You have already shown your skill, so please let the other students test themselves."

Nathaniel stepped back as the next student approached the tower. However, his sight suddenly left him as another vision of Toad Town entered his mind.

"Father…" a lady cried softly. As his sight improved in the vision, he saw the interior of a very extravagant building—a castle, most likely. He then saw an old man on what had to be his deathbed. He then saw the source of the lady's voice next to the bed, kneeling. It was Princess Peach. "We can't lose you now," she begged.

"Princess Peach," a voice interrupted. "No, Queen Peach… "We all knew this was coming. The only unknown was when. You have a mission, though. The armies are yours to command, the Steel Shrooms await your orders."

"My orders? What is there left to do? Our capital is under siege and is cut off from any reinforcements, the army is losing hope, the people are resenting us, and here we are, hiding in King Edward's Safe Castle because we cannot risk our lives on the surface."

"Your Highness, what are you suggesting?"

"We must end this war. At this point, we have nothing to gain from more violence. Tell everyone to raise the white flag."

"WHAT?!" another voice demanded. The vision grew more vivid, and the voice was revealed to belong to Lord Toadsworth. "Surrender? We are the Mushroom Kingdom! Even in the bleakest of moments, we have held strong, and because of it, we have persevered."

"No, Peach…" the dying man said. "We must keep fighting."

"No, Father. Our army is exhausted and low on supplies. Even the strongest battalions outside of Toad Town have been routed. There is no hope of reinforcements, nor is there any hope for victory. We are outnumbered fifty to one, and we are horribly outgunned. Luigi was right; we never stood a chance."

"Then we shall fight to the death!" a noble bellowed. "I would rather die in battle than surrender to the Koopa Kingdom!" Other nobles spoke up in agreement. Peach sighed.

"This is futile," she said. "I want to see a future for our people, and continuing this war will not grant one. Look around. We have been driven underground. Our once-mighty Kingdom has been conquered. Only Toad Town remains, and even then, the siege has made it a horrible place to live. If we are to have any hope of living, we must surrender."

"Steel Shrooms!" Toadsworth bellowed. Nathaniel felt the rage pouring from Lord Toadsworth. He knew what was next, and he poured all his power into the place he saw in the vision. A black aura began surrounding Peach. "Kill her!" Toadworth demanded as the aura teleported her away.

"Well done, Master Nathaniel," a voice said in Nathaniel's mind.

"WHAT?!" Toadsworth bellowed to no one. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!"

"No one, Lord Toadsworth," a noble said. "I have no explanation for this; it must be a sign from the Stars."

"Wrong, Lord Harold," the voice in Nathaniel's mind said. "The Ztar Master has been found, and he had a vision of what was conspiring. Through his powers, he saved the Queen."

"Who are you?" Toadsworth demanded of the voice. "Show yourself!"

"Why would I need to do that? Is it not obvious who I am?"

"A sorcerer who will die the instant he shows himself!"

"Wrong, but you have given me a good reason to not show myself. Know, Toadsworth, that the war will be lost. The Koopa Kingdom's army has just now broken through the last line of defense. It is only a matter of time before your hideout is discovered. I would recommend either surrendering or fleeing. You have nothing left to defend in Toad Town."

The vision faded. Did King Ztar want Nathaniel to see that and save Queen Peach? He didn't know, but at the moment, it did not matter.

"Do you think he's the Ztar Master or something?" a voice asked.

"Well, nothing else makes sense," another responded. "After all, look at his eyes."

"Did I lose consciousness?" Nathaniel asked, his sight returning to him.

"No, but your eyes started glowing and a huge pillar of Ztar magic rose from beneath you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I am a noble, so I already have people trying to kill me. Being Ztar Master does not make living any easier."

"So…" the teacher cut in, "what happened?"

"I had a vision," Nathaniel said. "King Jacob is dead, and Queen Peach has been betrayed. I teleported the Queen to safety when the Steel Shrooms were about to kill her. I do not know where she is now, but I believe she is alive and safe. It would be fair to assume that Lord Toadsworth is now in control of what remains of the Mushroom Kingdom."

When class was dismissed, Nathaniel walked off to a section of the valley that he had kept secret. "Soon," he thought. He used Thunderhand to move a boulder, revealing a small cavern lined with Sombrium metal. The familiar glint of a tiny black gem entered his eye from atop a stalagmite. "In enough time, you will be ready," he thought.

A month later, Nathaniel was in Toad Town, where the Treaty of Toad Town was being signed. The Cathedral of Shooting Star Summit had been chosen as the location because it was relatively unscathed by the siege. Queen Peach was there, as were King Bowser, King Boo, King Peasley, the four Thunder Continent Pact Premiers, Emperor Guy (from Shysia), and Nathaniel's mother. There were also plenty of lower-ranking nobles, as well as the Koopa royal family. Many officers were attending the signing, but they were little more than an audience.

The Treaty was read out, dividing up the territories between the Koopa, Boo, and Beanbean Kingdoms. The Koopa Kingdom claimed Toad Town and all the land to the east, the Beanbean Kingdom claimed the land taken from her long ago, and the Boo Kingdom got what remained. Queen Peach was to be promised safety, as were any other Mushroom nobles who signed the Treaty. The Mushroom Kingdom was effectively dissolved by that treaty.

"Empress Morgana, and my comrades from the Thunder Continent," King Bowser started, "I appreciate all you have done to help us win this war. Now that it is coming to an end, we have just one mission left. Toadsworth is still out there somewhere, and I have made it the Koopa Kingdom's intent to seek him out. Your work here is done. Let the Star Continent strike the final blow."

"I understand, King Bowser," Nathaniel's mother said. "Though your troops have fought for more than a decade, our people have grown tired of violence. They want us to return home. For the most part, the war is over."

"As for you, Queen Peach, do you find the terms of the treaty acceptable?"

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "It is much better than I could have wished in these times. I have failed the Mushroom Kingdom in losing this war. May you serve her people better." With those words, she placed her signature on the treaty, others following one by one. Applause rose from the cathedral. Some of the people outside heard the applause inside and joined in, the entire mountain eventually awake in cheering and rejoicing. For a people who had lost a war, it was odd to hear cheers, but given the torment the war had taken them through, there was some reason to rejoice. King Bowser was the first to leave the cathedral, followed by his children, and then Queen Peach. Other leaders then filed out one by one, the officers last.

Nathaniel weaved his way through the crowd, looking for a lady he knew was there. He eventually gave up searching for her and just weaved and "excuse me"ed his way toward the ruined castle, finding Flora waiting right there. They greeted with the usual kiss.

"I knew you'd catch on soon enough," she said, chuckling. "There aren't any more war plans, are there?"

"Only if my mother is keeping them from me," Nathaniel responded. "Besides, the people want you and everyone else back home, and my mother is not one to argue with them."

"Well, good for the people. Besides, I'm getting sick of being sent off to war all the time."

"Such is the life of a knight. I have no intent to be seeing you off anytime soon, though. I am getting quite tired of worrying about you so often." He paused. "When you find the time, please visit me in Ztar Valley. I would like you to see the place."

"Oh, Nathaniel… I would love to. I hear the place is the most beautiful place in the world."

"Yes, but not the most beautiful sight." Flora punched him lightly in the arm, then chuckled. Nathaniel blushed. "Well, it is true," he said.

"That's enough," she said. "You've already made it clear that you love me."

"Yes, but I still like to say it. Now, would you care to accompany me on a tour of the city?"

Flora took Nathaniel's hand and did as he asked.

* * *

Author's Notes: Now that I know that special someone does not love me back, I envy Nathaniel even more. Sorry about taking so long to post this chapter. I've had my mind occupied with other projects, not to mention I couldn't think of an idea that would last long enough through a chapter. For those of you who are also reading Shellfino, you now have a good idea of the ending. Sorry about the spoilers. 


	30. Chapter 30: Could Not Be More Right

**Chapter 30—Could Not Be More Right**

Flora glanced out the window of the train, still awestruck by the view, but not as much as when the train first came into the area overlooking Ztar Valley. The station was not too far ahead, and Flora could not help but be nervous. Her entire family seemed quite interested in what was going to happen on her date, even though they were not accompanying her. To say it was annoying was an understatement. It was that annoying feeling that they knew something about her that she did not know. Perhaps she was just paranoid, though. Several different explanations had crossed her mind. Perhaps it was where her parents had gotten engaged and she had just not been listening whenever they mentioned it. Perhaps Nathaniel intended to propose to her on the date. An annoying feeling rose up in her stomach, the same type that always arose right before something significant.

Another announcement broke the silence of the car. A few more minutes to the station, the announcement said. She had never been to Ztar Valley before, but then again, until she became a knight, she had almost never even left her home district. That thought led her to think about how much her life had changed ever since she went to the capital and met Nathaniel. Love changed a person's life, but not usually a significant amount. Even if she had not fallen in love with him, she would still have become a knight, and she would have most likely still risen through the ranks. That was a might, though. Countless different things could have happened if she had taken a different path at any crossroads in her life. Had she not realized how dishonest Fred's feelings were for her, she might have continued dating him to a point that she wished her mind had not wandered toward. Had she chosen to stay home instead of become a knight, she would have never met Nathaniel and fallen in love with him. She could have ended up dating someone from Xanria.

That thought gave rise to another. In her senior year of high school, her friend Nicholas had said he loved her. It made her wonder if she might have ended up dating him if she had stayed home. She didn't love him back, but she could have fallen for him if they had started dating. He was a good enough person, and he would surely end up making someone else very happy someday, but he was too passive; people would walk all over him. It made her wonder how he would react to seeing her with Nathaniel. He didn't seem like the jealous type, and she had a feeling that he would actually still be willing to be friends with her. Then again, she hadn't seen Nicholas since the high school graduation ceremony. For all she knew, he could be off at college with a new girlfriend—or a fiancée.

The train started slowing as it entered the station. She saw Nathaniel waiting at the platform, calmly reading a spellbook. He looked up and noticed her face in the window and smiled. He then turned his attention back to his book while he waited for her. Flora got up and grabbed her jacket and hat from the rack above the seats, putting them on as soon as she could.

When she reached Nathaniel, they greeted with the usual embrace. At that moment, she felt a bulge in his overcoat. It was small, but hard—just like a little box for a ring. Nathaniel let out a small chuckle.

"Is there something amusing about my flower box?" he asked.

"Flower box?" Flora asked in response.

"It is a box of stored energy. Every now and then, the trains are stopped by some small avalanche or landslide, so the passengers are asked to have magic power ready for such a situation."

"Oh." She chuckled and felt herself blushing.

"I am guessing you expected it to be something else?"

"Sort of; my family was acting a little excited about this, so part of me expects something special today." Before Nathaniel could respond, she continued. "And don't say today's already special because of our date; I already knew that bit."

Nathaniel chuckled. "Then I will not. Shall we be off?"

Before she could answer, he led her to a special section of the station. A knight stopped them at the gate.

"Permit?" the knight asked in a stern voice.

"Right here," Nathaniel said, reaching into his coat and taking out a card with a piece of paper. The knight took it and held the paper up to the light, then proceeding to place the paper under a special lamp. The light that shone through the seal was a dark purple with a Ztar insignia showing in the form of a black shadow.

"It's real," the knight said. "You two may pass."

The gate opened, revealing an area full of magicians and wizards. Nathaniel led Flora to a train parked at one of the platforms. As soon as the train left the station, Flora was looking out the window. Since there was little blocking her view of the Valley this time, she was able to take in more of it.

"It's so beautiful…" she said in awe. Thinking quickly, she then added to Nathaniel, "Don't say it; I already know."

"It goes without saying," he responded, partially obeying and partially saying what he intended. Flora responded with a light punch to Nathaniel's upper arm. He was being his usual self, but that could have just been a cover. What if today really was the day? She knew Nathaniel would propose someday, but she just didn't know which day it would be.

"Marriage…" she thought. "I'd love to marry him, but… I'd be leaving my family, the Scratches, the farm, almost everything I love save Nathaniel. And what about the things that come with marrying Nathaniel? I'd have almost no privacy as the wife of a prominent noble, and Nathaniel's enemies might want to hurt me. I'd never be looked at the same way again… Is it really worth all that? Can I be as happy with Nathaniel as I have been at home?"

The train passed under the fog as the city came into view. Buildings appeared and disappeared through the haze, almost like magic. She spotted a Scratch on a balcony before it disappeared into the mist.

The thought of how Flora and Nathaniel were once swarmed by reporters during a previous date made her wonder just how often that would happen if she and Nathaniel were to wed. Nathaniel did sometimes have reporters after him, but it was mainly whenever something political was happening. At times, he just seemed like an ordinary person, but with all that had happened in the Mushroom Kingdom, it was rare for there to be no reporters trailing him.

Then again, even if there were no major political events, Nathaniel would sometimes have to deal with tabloids asking all manner of outlandish questions. If Flora were to marry him, they would not spare her the piles of nonsense that make their headlines on a regular basis.

There was also the controversy of their relationship. Many people liked the idea of Nathaniel marrying a peasant, but a lot of the "higher-ups" considered it a problem. Flora was a peasant from a farming community while Nathaniel was the heir to the Sarasaland Throne. It was like comparing a lullaby to an opera; they were similar, but they were also different.

Even if Flora and Nathaniel were not even engaged yet, it was quite clear that not everyone approved of their love. Some, like Marta, simply denied the whole thing the same way several Mushroomers denied the threat pollution posed. Flora chuckled at the thought of how Marta might react if Flora and Nathaniel actually did get married.

There was also the threat of Flora suffering the same fate as Nathaniel's father. With Nathaniel a high-priority target, she would be in danger, too, if she were to marry him. And if they were to have children, they would be in danger as well.

There was also the fact that as Emperor, Nathaniel would regularly be traveling for diplomatic purposes, meaning that she would often go with him, living a hectic life of constantly being on the move, plane ride after plane ride, train ride after train ride, car ride after car ride, crowd after crowd, speech after speech… it made her tired just thinking about it.

And what about living in Chai City? Even if the Chai Estate was home to one of the largest parks in the world, there would still be the haste of the city and a night sky forever blurred by all the lights. Sure, there was Mt. Salix, but how much time would be spent there?

"Flora?" Nathaniel asked, bringing her back to reality. "We have arrived."

She took his hand and disembarked with him. He led her to a plaza in a small park with a large fountain in the center. He sat down on a bench that had its back to the fountain. She joined him. He didn't look too stressed, but something about him told her that he was nervous.

"Nathaniel?" she asked, a bit worried and also a bit excited.

"Yes?" he asked back, glad to be able to focus on something.

"Is something wrong? You seem a bit nervous."

"I am nervous, but nothing is wrong; things could not be more right."

"Nathaniel…" she started, letting the word trail off in indication that she had a vague sense of why he was nervous.

"So you see it. Very well." Nathaniel held out his hand and teleported a small box into it. A surge of excitement entered Flora's mind as she felt her smile threatening to stretch her face beyond its limits. She had no doubts about what was in that box. Her stomach jumped around in expectation.

"It's really going to happen!" she thought, barely containing her glee. "My Ztars, he's really going to do it! He really loves me that much!" Countless other thoughts repeated themselves in her mind as Nathaniel opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a wonderfully cut Ztar gem in it.

"Flora… will you marry me?" he asked, breathing loudly out of nervousness.

"I…" She paused. What was she doing? She had been thinking about it all day, yet she was about to rush in headfirst and waste all that thinking. How to approach it… "Nathaniel, you know I love you, and you know that I would very much want to marry you… But I need time to think about this."

"Flora…" Nathaniel's face changed from a smile to a somewhat sad expression, as though it could not handle her response all at once.

"Don't give me that look. I didn't say 'no;' I just need to think about this… I've spent almost all of my life in Xanria, and the small amount of time I've spent in big cities was never my favorite time. I really do want to marry you, and if I could do so without so much change coming, I would. If I am going to marry you, it would mean leaving Xanria, having to live in a crowded city, having to travel around on a regular basis, having to travel around with guards all the time, having the press all over me, having countless people criticizing me… It's just so much. If there wasn't so much involved in this, I'd take that ring without a second thought. I don't know when I'll have my answer, but please don't go home thinking I've rejected you."

Nathaniel sighed, closed the box, and embraced Flora. "I understand," he said, then letting go. "It really is a lot to give up, and now that I think about it, I am glad you are thinking about this. I was thinking it would just be a yes or a no, but I never considered how much was involved in this. Now that I have seen your point, I will accept whatever choice you make. I want you to marry me, but if you will not be happy enough giving up all you have for that, I understand."

"Is it really that hard?" part of her asked.

"Think about it," another part responded. "If I say yes, I'll be living the life of a politician, a diplomat, a terrorist target, tabloid prey…"

"But you'll be living it with Nathaniel. Think. How often do you find a gentleman like him, let alone one who truly loves you?"

"I'll be giving up my life in Xanria…"

"You will, but think about this: if you say no, you'll eventually have to break up with him. You want to get married and have children, and so does he. How easy do you think it is to find someone who'll make you feel the way you feel about Nathaniel? Besides, you adapted just fine to the life of a knight, so how hard could the life of a politician's wife be? You know full well that underneath the crown he'll be wearing, he's just another person. Has he ever talked down to you? Has he ever treated you differently just because you're a peasant? You _love_ him. Is it really that hard to decide?"

"I've only been thinking about the hardships…" Flora thought as a whole. "I'd still be married to Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel?" she asked out loud.

"Yes?" he asked. He seemed a bit sad, but that was to be expected, considering that he had been expecting a "yes" right from the start.

"I just had a debate in my head, and I've made up my mind. I'll marry you."

No words left Nathaniel's mouth, but none needed to do so. He flung himself at Flora, embracing her so strongly that she felt it easily despite the layers she had on for the weather. She returned the feeling, hoping not to squeeze so hard that he had trouble breathing. Time seemed to become unimportant; this was just as wonderful an experience for her as it was for him. She had seen the adventure marriage would be, and, in a manner befitting a knight like her, she decided to face the challenge. After all, she would not be facing that challenge alone.


End file.
